


Wonderful Mischief

by rosesandcream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV First Person, POV reader, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Weasley twins, im bad at tags, pining! Fred and George, this is pretty slow burn but I promise it's worth it, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 116,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcream/pseuds/rosesandcream
Summary: Along with many others, Fred and George have always been Y/n's friends; but it seems that this year, they took a new kind of liking to her.  She spent a lot of her time with the two, pulling pranks and messing around,  just having fun with two of her closest friends. Without her knowledge, it seemed that the twins had caught feelings for the girl, and wanted her all to themselves. The question is, are those feelings returend?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 179
Kudos: 711





	1. Chapter 1

"Coming!" I yelled while sitting on top of my trunk that was stuffed full of clothes, praying to merlin that it would zip shut. Why would I pack everything all neat when I could just shove everything in? 

After many curses and with sweaty fingers, I got the zipper shut - almost breaking the suitcase in the process. I jumped up to bring it downstairs, lugging it down the steps and praying that I wouldn't make us late for the train - I wasn't particularly keen on receiving an earful from my mom.

 _Shit. Headphones,_ I thought to myself.

I dropped my trunk at the bottom of the steps and turned around to run back up.

"Y/n!".

"Sorry, sorry, I'm coming!" I yelled down as I ran up the steps. I ripped open my drawer and frantically searched for my headphones, knowing that my mother would rip my head off if I missed the train.

"Y/n!". She Yelled up the steps, not sounding too happy with me. Thankfully, I found them hiding under a notebook.

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs to see my mom crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her foot and looking at me with an impatient look. I replied with a look as if to say, _'_ What?' _._ She just rolled her eyes and gestured for me to move quicker.

"Your father is in the car, we need to go now".

"I know, I know, we're going," I responded. I rolled my eyes at her angry look and slid past her to hurry over to the car. She shut the door behind her and locked it while I hurried over to the car, which was already started with my dad waiting in the driver's seat.

"Ready Kiddo?" my dad asked, turning around towards me with a smile.

"Yup". My mom got in the car and gestured for my dad to quickly drive away.

I was thrilled to finally be heading back to Hogwarts. 

Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents, but spending the entire summer just the three of us was not my idea of a fun time. I would normally hang out with other kids during the summer, but I grew apart from my old muggle friends, and my best friend, Sophie, moved away to stupid America because her dad got a job out there. She was the one good thing about this town.

I wish that I could have hung out with Hermione or maybe gone over to the Weasleys, but Camden was way too far away from all of the other wizard-populated cities; something about living a "normal, muggle childhood" to "prepare me for the real world". 

I was itching to get back to Hogwarts.

"How long until the train station?" I asked with a sigh, impatient to see my friends again.

"Should just be another 15 minutes or so," My mom replied. "Hopefully we'll get there on time," she said passive aggressively.

"Mhm" I responded with an eye-roll. We had plenty of time.

I watched out the window as dull suburbs slowly transformed into the city as we drove out of our little town. All I could think about was getting on that train and making my way to Hogwarts, excited to see everyone on the train.

The 15 minute ride was filled with thoughts of wizarding classes, quidditch games and all the other things that I was looking forward too.

I could see the muggle train station coming into view, filled with all different kinds of people bustling about. Each person had their own lives and were going to their own trains to get where they needed to go, some probably late and rushing like I was. People would look at me the same way - just another person with my own life rushing to get to my train. Little did they know, I was headed to the best wizarding school in the world.

My dad pulled up to an empty parking spot and we hopped out of the car to grab my bags out of the trunk, hurrying to get everything out. My mom seemed impatient still, but the train didn't leave for another five minutes so I just ignored her annoyed looks.

"Okay, okay, let's go". She rushed my dad and I away from the now locked car over to the station, not offering to help us carry my stuff. 

We hurried our way through the muggles waiting for their trains until we came upon the entrance to platform 9 ¾. After looking around to check for any wandering muggle eyes, I ran through the brick wall easily, having already practiced this for 4 years now. 

A wide smile took over my face as I took in the familiar scene; everything was just as I remembered it. I mean, I had only been gone for three months so it wasn't like I was going to forget anything, but still. It was more than refreshing to finally be out of the small muggle town and back in the wizarding world.

I looked around at all of the wizards who were wearing robes instead of that typical muggle attire, at all the flying owls, the countless unique wands spreading magic all over the place. I drank it all in, ready to get back into the wizarding world again and ready to spend time all of my best friends.

I was so busy appreciating what I had missed so dearly that I almost couldn't hear my dad calling my name.

"Y/n! C'mon hon!" He gestured me over to the train that I was meant to be on. I nodded and followed his lead.

Once we made it to the train, I turned around to say my goodbyes, telling myself to lower my anticipation to get on the train for a moment and say goodbye to my parents, for at least until thanksgiving.

"Bye honey," My dad said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Bye dad, I love you". I pulled away and looked towards my mom. She had her handkerchief on and was wiping away a few stray tears. I rolled my eyes. The 5th time we've done this and she still cries every time.

"Oh, every year this happens," She said while pulling me into a hug. "I love you and will miss you," she said while still in a hug. "Don't get into any trouble this year. I mean it Y/n".

I rolled my eyes and shared a look with my dad. "Love you too Mom," I said while pulling away.

I was sad to leave my parents again, but the excitement to get to Hogwarts helped to ease the pain a little bit. I grabbed my bags and turned around to smile at them one more time before climbing onto the train. Another year at Hogwarts, here I come.

~~~~~~~~~

Once I set foot on the train, the doors closed behind me. My mom was right - I almost missed it. I walked down the aisle, looking into each cabin for my friends, excitement bubbling in my stomach.

"Y/n! We're up here!". I looked up to see Ginny waving me over to a cabin up the aisle a little bit. I quickly made my way up there, my bags awkwardly hitting the walls and doors a little bit.

"Ginny!" I practically yelled as I threw my bags down and brought her into a tight and much needed hug. I had forgotten how much I had missed her.

I pulled away from the hug with a smile, only to see Hermione coming out of the cabin to the right of me.

"Mione!" I said and brought her into an embrace, squeezing her just as hard as I had Ginny.

"I missed you!" She groaned.

I had a lot of friends at Hogwarts, but Ginny and Hermione took the cake of being both my best friends and favorite people there. I had no clue what I would do without them. 

Hermione was caring, sweet, fun, basically all that I could ever ask for in a friend. She also always kept me on track when it came to school work, which could be annoying, but needed. She is the only reason that I had passed my classes the year before.

Ginny on the other hand, was also caring and wonderful, but also had a mischievous side that made life at Hogwarts so much fun. I think she picked it up from living with the twins for her whole life, but I wasn't complaining. She always brought fun to any situation we were in, which is why I loved her so much.

"I missed you guys so much," I said to the two of them.

I was about to say something else to them when a voice came from the cabin to the left of me. "What? No hugs for us?" Fred said with a grin. He and George had stood up and were making their way into the now packed and very small hallway.

"Hey guys" I said with a laugh. I reached up to give both of them a short hug.

As I pulled away, the train whistle blew, signalling that the train was about to move. I picked up my bags and looked at the cabins to either side of me. To the left, Fred and George had now sat down in the cabin where Ginny was, and Harry and Ron were chatting about something to the right of me.

"Fred and George and I are in here, go visit with Harry and Ron and 'Mione over there, and then come in here next. I need to talk to you all about our summers," Ginny said to me while making her way into her cabin.

" 'Kay," I said and brought my bags into the cabin to the right.

"Y/n!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

Harry and Hermione had both spent their summers at the burrow, so I hadn't seen any of my friends in months and they all spent the whole summer without me while I was back in my hometown. I had a lot to catch up on.

"Hey guys! I missed you," I said as I attempted to store my very full bags in the compartments above the cabin.

While I was reaching up, trying to fit my bulging bag into the small space left, I felt a body appear beside me.

"Here, let me help you with that" Harry said with a smile, reaching up to fit the bag in.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively with a smile, turning around to sit down. _Harry is so sweet,_ I thought as I sat down.

Once we all got situated into our seats, I talked with the 'golden trio' for a while about all of our summers. I was a little sad at how much I missed out from not being there all summer, but it didn't sound like I missed anything too crazy.

I talked with them for a while, our conversation switching from summer stories to excitements for the coming year. 

"Okay guys, I'm going to go over and talk to Ginny for a little," I said after a while, standing up from my seat.

"Sounds good," Hermione said and looked to be pulling out a book from her travel bag. I smiled and shook my head, knowing that she had been itching to already read up on the classes that we were taking this year.

The second I opened the sliding door to Ginnys' cabin, she turned towards me and gave me a relieved expression, obviously very annoyed by the twins and waiting for me to come in and save her.

"Hey," I said while chuckling knowingly at Ginnys' expression.

"Thank god, they are annoying the crap out of me" She said while pulling me down into the seat next to her.

The twins shared a faux offended look. "Oh, come on, Gin. Y/n, we aren't that bad. Right?" George asked with a grin.

"Mmmm.." I said indecisively. "You guys can get a little obnoxious when you try to be."

Fred faked a shocked expression. Then, it morphed into a regular one. "Actually, I'll take that as a compliment, We do try to be obnoxious, right George?".

"Oh, yeah".

Ginny let out a groan and I laughed. I had also missed the twins. They were my second and third favorite weasley's, second only to Ginny. They were the funniest people that I had ever met, as well as being some of the sweetest. All of my favorite qualities in Ginny were picked up from them, and theirs were magnified so much more. They managed to turn every interaction with them into the best part of my day, normally by pranking the annoying teachers or students, letting me help most of the time. Just thinking about the things that that we did to Malfoy or Umbridge brought a smile to my face.

Ginny pulled me out of my thoughts and into a conversation with her about what she did all summer, what I did all summer, and everything in between. I also chatted with the twins about their summers, and I got to thinking about how much I had also missed them too, and vowed to try to get closer to them that coming year.

Time spent with them always flew by, and before I knew it, we were pulling up at Hogwarts. I could tell that this year was going to be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/n, c'mon. I'm hungry!" Ginny yelled at me as she was waiting in the open door, ready to head down to dinner.

Once we had all gotten off of the train, we all entered Hogwarts and headed to our new rooms, already familiar with the castle. Thankfully, I was rooming with Hermione and Ginny this year; we had all gotten to the age where 4th years and up mixed ages in rooms. The year before, I didn't get to room with Ginny, but I was so excited to share a room with her this year. I just knew we were going to drive Hermione crazy.

Now, it was time to go to the start of the year feast and watch all of the first years get sorted into their respective houses. Like always, I was making us a tad late.

Just as I finished taking out the last of my clothes, Hermione groaned, "Y/n!".

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said while rushing to fix up my hair as we walked out the door.

The great hall was packed full when we got there, the sound of all of the conversations between excited returning students filling the air. It was so nice to see all of the students at Hogwarts together again. I had missed being with this many witches and wizards of my own age. 

Luckily when we walked over to the Gryffindor table, there were 3 spots saved for us by our friends.

"You guys, the sortings about to start," Ron hissed as he scooched over to make sure that there was enough room for us. I sat down next to Hermione with Neville on the other side of me, and Ginny sat across from us next to Ron.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist. We didn't miss it," Ginny said dismissively while rolling her eyes. Ron shoved her with his shoulder before getting into a conversation with Harry about the upcoming quidditch season.

Ginny and Hermione and I also talked about quidditch and our excitement for Ginny to play this year, as well as all of the time she had spent practicing over the Summer. I could just tell with her motivation she was going to kick ass on the field that year, and I was excited to watch.

We were soon interrupted though by Dumbledore announcing the start of the sorting ceremony.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore spoke loudly.

The sorting ceremony was more boring than I remembered it being. My first year, it was obviously exciting because we got to find out what house we were in, and the few years after that it was fun to see the new additions to Gryffindor. Now though, I could care less about what first years would be cluelessly wandering throughout the Gryffindor halls.

"Alright, that is everybody," I heard Mcgonnagal say after what felt like hours.

"Oh thank god," I said without thinking, a little too loudly for the dead silent hall. A few people at the tables around me gave me dirty looks (apparently offended that I wasn't jumping with joy to see 11 year olds find out where they were sleeping?) , and Hermione nudged me with her shoulder and gave me a look as if to say _shut up_. Fred and George both snickered and Ginny tried to hide a grin.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore yelled to all of the students. 

The tables were then magically flooded with rows upon rows of delicious looking food. The school always went all-out on the first feast of the year, so there was almost every kind of food imaginable at the table. It was all steaming hot and looked absolutely delicious.

I had forgotten how extravagant this feast was every year and was filled with excitement to finally eat for the first time today.

Everyone scarfed down as much food as they could eat, Ron taking the lead of both the amount of food eaten and speed of eating it. Both accomplishments were rewarded with disgusted looks from Hermione. 

I ate a little bit of some pasta and salad, and I had forgotten how delicious the food at Hogwarts was. I was going to have to watch myself around all of this food - wouldn't want to increase the robe size.

"I'm so full," I lied while rubbing my stomach. I really was plenty full, I just hadn't stuffed myself like it looked like everyone else at the table had done.

"Me too. I'm sleepy," Ginny responded. We shared a look and a nod towards where the rooms were.

"Okay, we're gonna head up," I said while getting up from the table and dragging Hermione's arm with me.

Hermione laughed and stood up from her seat. "I guess that means I'm leaving too".

Ginny and Hermione and I all made our way out of the dining hall and up to the Gryffindor common room, ready to get to our beds and sleep for our first night back. We didn't even need to think about where we were going, our feet carried us through the castles' halls as if it was second nature. Before I knew it, we were in front of the fat lady and the locked common room.

"Fuck," I said, obviously forgetting the password to the room that we had just been told a few hours ago. I had been whispering with Ginny about something at the time, something that I was cursing myself for at the moment.

"Language please!" The fat lady said in an astonished tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry M'lady," I spoke in an exaggerated tone. She responded with an unamused look. I then turned to Hermione and Ginny and asked, "Do either of you remember the password?".

They both looked at me with guilty expressions. "Uh, no," Ginny said.

"No, sorry," Hermione spoke. "I was busy chatting with Ron when they told us,". I rolled my eyes. 

_Of course she was,_ I thought to myself.

We all looked at each other wondering what to do next, and as I was about to suggest that we go find one of the prefects to go ask, I was interrupted by a tall figure slinging his arm around my shoulders and speaking loudly, "Canary Creams". 

The doors then opened to let us inside. I looked to my left to see George looking at me with a cocky expression, arm still wrapped around me, and Fred behind him with the same look. I chuckled and shrugged his arm off before the three of us all muttered a "thanks" and made our way to our individual rooms.

Once we were in our room, I changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of gryffindor colored plaid pajama pants and a light grey crew neck sweatshirt. I put my hair up right before flopping down on my back onto my bed. Even though my bed at the school was much smaller than the one I had at home, it would always be more comfortable to me.

"Tired?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Mhm," I muttered. "I'm so happy to be back".

Ginny came over to my bed and flopped down beside me. "I'm happy to be back here, but I'm even happier to be back with you. I missed you over the summer," She laid her head on my chest. A smile took over my face and I kissed her temple.

I felt hermione plop down on the other side of me and I giggled at how close we all were on the twin bed. "I missed you too, Y/n".

"I'm so lucky to have you guys" I said with a big smile. I really was lucky.

We all hugged each other in an awkward position, but it didn't feel awkward at all. This was where I was supposed to be. Here, with them.

Ginny pulled away. We laid there in a comfortable silence for a few more moments before Ginny broke the silence. "Okay, this is getting too sappy. I'm going to bed".

Hermione and I giggled and I rolled over onto my stomach and made my way under the comforter. I felt the weight of Hermione leave my bed and I saw the lights turn off from beneath my eyelids. I let out a content sigh, and before I knew it, I was drifting off into a slumber filled with adventures of the coming year.


	3. Chapter 3

"Y/n" I vaguely hearn Hermione say in a calming voice, shaking my shoulders lightly as she did so. "Y/n". 

I grunted and flipped over onto my stomach, still half asleep. 

"Y/n, come on, get up," Hermione spoke, still in a sweet voice.

"Oh, come on she's not a baby," I heard Ginny say. The next thing I knew, I was being hit over the head with a pillow while Ginny yelled, ""Y/n! Get up!".

I sat up, probably not looking too hot with my bed head and rumpled clothes. "Bitch," I mumbled. Ginny chucked the pillow at me, earning her a glare.

"Okay, we need to be down in 20 minutes" Hermione said before walking into the bathroom.

"Ugh," I moaned before flopping back down on the bed. 

_Just another 5 minutes and then I'll get up,_ I thought.

After the two of them had forced me to get out of bed, dressed and out of the room on time, we made our way down to the dining hall. I was still on my summer break sleeping schedule, (which consisted of waking up at noon) so I was still only half awake.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table next to the usual group, except Fred and George were missing. 

_Maybe they slept in?_

I zoned out for a little bit, not caring about whatever Hermione and Ginny were talking about with Ron. My thoughts were filled with warm, comfortable beds and dark rooms. I was broken out of my thoughts about sleep by a very chipper Harry, something that he should not have been at that time in the morning.

"So, Y/n, are you thinking of maybe trying out for quidditch this year?" He asked me over the others' conversation, his chin resting on his hand. He was on the other side of the table after Ron, Ginny and Neville, and my bench only had Hermione on it, so I scooted over to the other side of the bench so that I was in front of him, as to not be rude. I wasn't interested in the conversation about wizard chess anyways.

"Oh," I laughed. "No way. I suck at flying," I said with a dismissive smile.

"Oh, bummer. I was hoping that maybe you would. That way we could spend some more time together," he said with a disappointed smile.

I wasn't quite sure why he wanted to spend more time together because we already hung out in the group plenty, but I felt bad that I had disappointed him. "I'll come to your games!" I offered.

His entire face lit up. "That would be great!". 

I smiled back at him, knowing that I was already planning to go for Ginny but electing not to tell him that.

Harry was really sweet, and a whole bunch of people mistook our friendship for something else and thought that we would be really good together, but I never agreed.

Don't get me wrong, he had done some pretty amazing things. I mean I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him and the whole "chamber of secrets thing", and all of the other heroic deeds of his. He was perfect on paper and we got along really well, but he just wasn't for me.

I needed someone who was fun, and who would never let a simple situation become boring. Unfortunately, I was straight; but if I wasn't, I would totally date Ginny. She was fun, outgoing, kind, and always knew how to make every memory that had her in it a good one. I needed a guy version of Ginny.

Harry and I got into a conversation about the classes that we were taking this year, what teachers we had, etc. I had become bored of it quickly. Luckily, I heard 2 identical voices laughing together come from my left, and I looked over to see that Fred and George had finally entered the dining hall. They walked through the hall until they got to our table, and because I had moved to sit by Harry, there was room on either side of me - which they took, something Harry didn't look too happy about.

"Where were you guys?" I asked, already smiling because their brotherly laughter was contagious.

They gave each other a knowing look. "Messing with Umbridge" George responded casually.

"Huh?" I asked, a little confused.

"Let's just say, Umbridge's precious cats on her wall aren't so precious anymore," Fred said with a grin.

I looked to my other side at George. "What did you guys do?" I said, trying to sound disappointed and angry that they would fuck with a teacher, but I know that it just came off excited and amused.

"We just made her wall more decorative," he said with a snicker. I looked at him impatiently, and he said, "You'll see".

I rolled my eyes but nodded, and then started talking to them about all of the schemes that they had planned for this year. My stomach hurt by the time we were supposed to leave for class from laughing so hard.

~~~~~~~~~

We had all finished up breakfast and were heading over to our first class that Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and I shared. Even though I wasn't excited to go sit through potions with Snape, I was excited to start my classes again. We all walked in one big group to Snape's room, and luckily, when we got there we were some of the first so we all went to sit together. The tables each sat 2 students, so Harry and Ron sat together, Hermione and I sat behind them, and Fred and George behind us.

I groaned and dramatically threw myself on the desk. " 'Mione. I hate this class," I complained.

"Oh, stop your whining. You're a fifth year now," She said while already getting out the books that she needed. She arranged her desk with her books, quill, ink, wand and everything else all neat and tidy at 90 degree angles, and I rolled my eyes.

Hermione was an amazing friend, and I loved her with my whole entire heart, but god, she could be annoying when it came to school stuff. We just didn't have the same opinion about school, so classes with her were not always a blast. I understood that she wanted to learn, but she could learn while also making fun of Snape every once and a while. We all knew that he deserved it.

Hermione and I chatted for a bit while all the other students showed up, and once Snape began to speak, Hermione wouldn't let me talk to her. Every time that I opened my mouth, she held up her hand and stopped me, sometimes without even looking up from her writing to see that I had even meant to talk to her.

Snape talked at the speed of a snail, going over typical requirements and rules of the class that we all already knew. I lasted about ten minutes sitting there quietly before turning to my right to bug Hermione.

She held up her hand once more, and I let out a hmph and pouted at my desk. She looked at me with an unamused look, which I returned by sticking out my tongue. Mature, I know.

I turned around to face Fred and George, who were both obviously bored as well.

"I'm bored," I whispered to them.

Fred, who was directly behind me, leaned forward on his desk so that we were close enough to hear each other. "What, Snape's little monologue not keeping you on the edge of your seat?" he asked with a smile. I let out a little chuckle and shook my head.

"No," I said obviously.

George also leaned on forward on the table. "You don't like it when he," he paused and put on a snoody face that looked creepily identical to Snape's typical face. "Talks... at the speed..." He was talking in the nasally way that snape does and at the speed of a snail. He had stopped and looked as if he was pondering something. "Of 10 words... per minute?". I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"Is something... funny?" Snape had raised his voice and asked us. We all tried to keep a straight face, but Snape had talked exactly like how George had when imitating him.

"No sir!" Fred and George both said at the same time. I reluctantly turned back around in my seat, not wanting to actually get in trouble with Snape on the first day of classes, and was met with a very annoyed and embarrased Hermione. _No fun._

I didn't start up any more conversations with the twins so as to not get in trouble, but we did pass some notes back and forth.

One of them had started it by throwing up a balled up piece of paper that said  
  
  


**new prank idea for malfoy**   
  
  


And I responded with  
  
  


_what?_   
  
  


And we continued passing papers back and forth when Snape's back was turned.  
  
  


**give him a "secret admirer"**   
  
  


_OMG YES_   
  
  


even though we all know who Malfoys secret admirer really is

The twins, Ginny and I all had a running joke that Snape had a crush on Malfoy because of how much he favored him. I mean, Malfoy was always calling him "professor" with this weird smirk, and Malfoy's been given detention with just snape multiple times (never seeming too upset about it), sp it wasn't that far fetched. Now that we focused on the fact, it was even funnier whenever Snape and Malfoy did something funny.

I turned around after reading the note and laughed, and Fred handed me another piece of paper. I turned around to my desk to open it, but once I did, I had to fold it back up right away so that no one else saw it. I turned around to give them both an angry look for giving me something that could get me in so much trouble, but once I saw them both stifling laughter, I had to do the same.

They had given me a little drawing of Snape fucking Malfoy. Snape had a giant nose and a tiny dick, and Malfoy had a speech bubble that read "yes daddy" (because we all know that Malfoy has a daddy kink). I tossed the balled up piece of paper behind me to them, because I was not going to carry that around.

Another piece of paper landed in front of me, and I turned around too look at them, cautiously looking between them and the paper, not really wanting to look at anymore Snape and Draco porn. George rolled his eyes and nodded at me to open it, telling me that it was safe.  
  
  


**were gonna go fuck with cumbridge some more tonight wanna come?**   
  
  


I let out a chuckle at the name and thought about it for a moment. Hermione did want to "get a head start on studying" tonight, but it was the first day of school. That could wait.  
  
  


_sure_   
  
  


I handed the note back to them and they both gave me smiles at our new plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you sm for reading :) comments literally make my day!!! Also PLEASE leave criticism I know I'm not the best writer and I want to make this story the best it can possibly be!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was pretty boring, but in a good way. I didn't have anymore classes with Ginny or the twins, and Hermione and I only had transfigurations together because she had already taken all of my other ones during the whole time-turner fiasco. Nothing exciting really happened, but these kind of days were what I had missed most over the summer. Just going to classes and eating lunch with my friends at my favorite place - learning how to become amazing witches and wizards.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly, and I was on my way back up to our dorm. I was thinking about how difficult all of our classes we're going to be this next year, judging by the first day. Mcgonnagal had given us a whole lecture one how "since we're fifth years" she's not going to go easy on us and how expectations are high. All of my other teachers basically said the same thing in different words.

I was busy thinking about how I was going to get all of my studying done that year while I was walking down an empty hall to get to the common room when I felt 2 bodies walking on either side of me, shoulders knocking into either of my sides. I looked up to both sides to find the twins.

"Meet us over by the lake," Fred said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"For the Umbridge prank?" George reminded me from my other side.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," I said while shaking my head. "When?" I asked.

"Ten," Fred said.

"That late? That's after curfew," I said, unsure.

"Yeah, but we have to wait for Umbridge to leave her office, and she always stays in there forever. Probaby making new torture devices for students," He said while elbowing me in my side.

I chuckled. "Okay, I'll see you guys then".

They turned around and walked back in the other direction, I assumed for quidditch practice.

As they walked away, all I could think about was how glad that I had become friends with them in the more recent years. They were honestly the funniest people that I had ever met and I don't know how I would have gotten through my time at Hogwarts without them and the constant entertainment that they provided me.

"Y/n!" Hermione greeted me once I entered our room, interrupting my thoughts of Fred and George.

"Hm?" I said while setting my bag down on the ground and then flopping backwards onto my bed.

"We need to get started on our schoolwork," Hermione chastised.

I looked up from my position on my back. "No we don't, Mione. We don't even have any homework tonight," I said with a bored expression.

"Well it would be best to get started on preparing for what we're going to learn. We have the books".

I groaned and threw my head back. "I'm not studying Hermione".

The next hour consisted of me trying to read my book or coax Hermione to do something with me, and her refusing and trying to get me to study for our nonexistent tests. After becoming fed up with her, I decided to head over to the quidditch pitch and watch Ginny and the Twins. I knew that the beginning of the year practices were never that exciting because they had to get the new players used to the game, but anything was better than boring my brains out with Hermione in that room.

While walking over to the field, I took the scenic route through Hogwarts. I passed by the large lake, resting with still waters, looking serene as ever. It looked much different than it had last year during the triwizard tournament, no longer thrashing with monsters and students trying save their friends. I will never forget how scary it was, waiting for Hermione and Ron to be saved from the dangerous waters. I knew that they weren't actually drowning or anything, but it is very nerve wracking to have two of your best friends frozen underwater while another friend has to try and save them. I shivered as I remembered my anxiety for Hermione that day.

I continued to walk throughout the Hogwarts grounds, reminiscing on all of my past years of fun that had taken place at each spot. Memories of smiles and fun flooded through my head and I hadn't even noticed that I was approaching the field until I began to hear the shouts of the players.

I smiled when I saw ginny hard at work, practicing to be the best chaser of the year. She was moving quickly through the air, making swift and cleant turns, yelling in annoyance at all the unpracticed first years.

I walked around the field as to not disturb the practice and walked to one of the stands. I walked up the stairs and sat in the second row from the bottom, crossing my arms over my chest, for it had gotten a little chilly.

Both Ginny and the twins noticed me and sent waves my way, not being able to come over and say hello in the middle of practice. I waved back, smiling at the scene.

Sitting up in these stands provided a beautiful view at this time of year. Beyond the field, I could see the castle, the lake and the magical forest surrounding it all. The leaves on all of the trees had began to change into a warm array of oranges and yellows, beautifully offsetting the greyness of the castle and all of the stone paths. The air had a crisp chill to it, but with a scarf and the thick hogwarts robes, no one seemed to mind. I took a deep breath in and released it, letting off the smallest cloud of steam from my lungs.

I soon saw Ginny flying towards me, her fiery hair whizzing behind her as the flew with a new expertise that she must have practiced over the summer.

"Her!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey," I responded. "You have gotten so much better than last year!".

She over exaggerated a flip of her ponytail. "I know". She was still levitating in the air, appearing to be able to do so with ease. I could _not_ relate. Anything flying ended in disater for me.

"Hermione got you too bored?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, basically," I said while rolling my eyes. "Even though its the first day of classes, apparently that doesn't mean -".

I was interrupted by Fred and George flying up on either sides of Ginny. "Y/n!" they said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"I was bored of Hermione forcing me to do our nonexistent school work," I said.

"It's the first day of classes!" Fred replied.

"I know!". I groaned and dramatically through my head into my hands.

"Well, you won't be too bored tonight," George said with a bright smile.

Ginny looked between the two. "What are you guys planning?" She said disaprovingly.

Fred and George snickered. She looked at me, but I just shrugged. I had no clue what we were doing tonight, but as long as it was fun, I didn't care.

"You guys better not get her in any trouble," Ginny said while pointing a finger at the two of them, looking almost identical to their mother. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't be too happy if I had told her that. "I know that mum puts up with you guys always getting in trouble with the school, but Y/n's parents aren't the same".

They both rolled their eyes. "We know, mom". Hmm, guess we think along the same lines.

Ginny took her broom and moved it to the right, harshly shouldering George, and then repeated the action to Fred before storming off, if you can even storm off on a broom.

I looked to the two of them to see them each rubbing their shoulders. I chuckled at them, resulting in them each giving me an offended look.

I put both of my hands up and said, "Hey, I'm not judging. I know how strong she can be".

"Damn right," George said, still looking as if he wanted some sympathy.

"Anyways," I said while smiling and rolling my eyes. "So ten tonight?". They both nodded. "Alright. I don't care what we're doing, but if I get detention with snape, you both owe me something huge".

They both nodded. "We better go back," Fred said while nodding his head towards where his team was. "Oh and also, Y/n, Harry wanted me to tell you he wanted to come say hi but he had to talk to the coach," Fred said with a shrug, as if he didn't understand why Harry had wanted him to tell me that. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, good luck with the rest of practice!" I said as they flew away. They both waved backwards to me as they flew back to continue their quidditch practice.

~~~~~~~~~

I had waited until quidditch practice had finished, surprisingly not bored by the game. I guess I never really chose to pay attention to how the actual game worked when I came to games, just cheering when the ball went through the hole. During this practice though, there were all the first years, so the coach had to explain how the game worked to them. I could hear what the coach was saying the whole time, so I also learned the rules throughout practice. It is surprisingly fun to watch.

Ginny had played amazing, and so had the twins, but that was a given. They had always been amazing. Sometimes I believed that they secretly did have twin telepathy or something because when they worked as a duo beaters, they were unstoppable. I would never want to go up against them. 

I knew that Harry was good at quidditch because he was the seeker or whatever, but they didn't have a snitch out this practice so I didn't really get to see. I did notice however that whenever he helped out with a goal or whatever (I still didn't know all of the quidditch lingo), he would always look up to me with a proud smile. I would give a thumbs up back, sympathetic because he never actually did anything too outstanding.

When the coach called for the practice to be over, I was a little sad because I was actually having a pretty fun time watching them play. I thought that I should come to more practices when I was bored, which was a lot of the time.

I made my way down from the stands, walking over to where Ginny and Fred and George were exiting the field. They looked to be in some kind of debate about something when I approached, but when were they not arguing.

"What is it this time?" I asked once I was in hearing distance.

They looked away from each other and ginny angrily said, "they think that the Harpies are going to beat the Magpies this year".

"They are," Fred said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They are not!" Ginny said with some sort of angry hand movement, which was really just her sloppily flailing her hands around the air. "They don't even have a good seeker!"

"Well," George began. "Most games aren't won with the snitch. They're normally won just by getting points". George was always the reasoner. Whenever he was speaking about something he always used facts and came off smart, which could be annoying.

"Yeah, but the snitch is a guaranteed win. _If_ the Harpies even make it to the finales, the Magpies could just get the snitch and win. Harpies don't even have that option with Johnson".

"How do you even know the Magpies are going to make it to finales? They didn't last year!" George said, his voice rising a little. I knew that this could get very heated very quickly, so I decided I needed to put a stop to it.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, up really close in George's face, but I just rested a hand on both of their shoulders, carefully nudging them away from each other. "I'm not even going to pretend to know what you're talking about, but I know it's not worth you guys being mad at each other all dinner like always, so let's just calm down".

"But they're-" I gave her a look, feeling _myself_ now look like Molly Weasley. She huffed, but stopped talking because she knew that I was right. She slipped her arm away from my hand, and my other hand was left resting on George's shoulder, leaving me to look at my small hand in comparison to his arm and think about how much he had filled out over the summer. I had always thought the two of them to be pretty skinny and lanky, but something had happened over the summer to lead them to develop, or at least I had just never really noticed it before.

My hand was in between the muscle of his shoulder and the muscle of his bicep, and I looked up from my hand to his face, where he was busy staring down at me.

I shook my head and cleared my throat, removing my hand from his arm. "Let's head back".

They both smirked at each other but then nodded and walked along side me back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm serious Y/n," Ginny scolded me. When _Ginny_ scolded you, you know you're doing something you shouldn't

"What? I don't even know what we're doing. How do you know it's something bad?" I asked while pulling on a new pair of socks for dinner, replacing the ones that had gotten damp from walking around the wet grass.

"I think you're forgetting the fact that I've lived with them my entire life. I know them and their version of 'fun' ", she said with air quotes, "is blowing something up and then getting a bazillion points taken off of Gryffindor". I rolled my eyes and began to lace up my shoes.

Hermione turned around in her chair, seeming to have finished her 'school work'. "She's right you know. You don't want to get roped into this on the first day of classes," she said with a disapproving look.

I groaned and stood up from my bed. "You guys need to chill out. Last year was all about the stupid tournament and I just want to have _fun_ this year". I resembled a toddler whining and stomping their foot to get their way, but I didn't care.

"Okay, just don't come to me when you have to spend all of your evenings in Snape's room from here on out," Hermione said while standing up from her desk and putting on her robes. "Come on, let's head down to dinner,".

The three of us walked down to the dining hall together, arms linked together and chatting about random things. What bizarre new thing was going to happen this year, what new item Neville would show up with and lose, what Snape looked like in grandma underwear - the usual. While we were discussing just how Neville knew what his grandmother's undergarments looked like in between giggles, we approached the dinner table. We sat down just in time for Dumbldore to cast his voice around the room, telling us that it was time for the meal to begin.

"Oh my god, this all looks delicious!" I spoke as the food appeared on the table. "I forgot that I haven't eaten today". I placed a chicken leg and some mashed potatoes onto my plate and then began to dig in.

"You know, you really should eat more," I heard from my right. I looked up with a full mouth, surprised to see Fred sitting there. I was so focused on the food when we were sitting down that I hadn't even paid attention to where I sat. "It's not safe to eat so little".

"I eat plenty," I said once I had swallowed my small bite of chicken.

The truth was, I really didn't eat plenty. I had always struggled with body issues and my eating habits were never the best. My mom always criticized my body and told me to watch my weight, but I didn't blame her for anything because that's what her mom did to her too. I know that she didn't ever mean to make me feel bad, but all of the words she had spoken throughout my childhood stuck with me, leaving me with a bit of a problem. But Fred didn't need to know that.

I didn't even _really_ have a problem. All it really was was skipping a couple meals every now and then and telling people that I had already eaten.

"Come on Y/n/n, it's not safe," he spoke softly so that no one else could hear. Luckily, no one did because they were all immersed in their own conversations amongst each other.

You know, it really wasn't his place to say anything. What I chose to put in my body was my choice and he should not have felt entitled to have a say on the matter. "How is that any of your business?" I asked angrily, trying to keep myself calm. My eating habits were not of his concern. "I am perfectly safe and eat plenty of food, but it's not even your place to be worried, so just shove off".

He looked at me with a sad, and rather condescending if I might add, expression and then opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he probably realized that it wouldn't help anything.

I turned back to my food and ate in silence, which wasn't really noticeable next to the commotion of Hermione and Ron's newest argument.

I knew that I shouldn't have snapped at Fred, I knew that he just wanted to help, but he couldn't help me by just saying I'm unsafe with a condescending tone. I know that he didn't mean any harm but all that's going to accomplish is make me feel bad about myself. I knew it probably didn't make any sense, but I just hated it when people felt the need to comment about what I ate, no matter what it was that they were saying.

I ended up forgetting about Fred when I joined Ron and 'Miones debate on whether or not divination should be a required class, Hermione arguing that there is no science behind it.

"There's no science behind any magic!" Ron exclaimed with that squeaky voice that he uses when he's mad, swinging his fork in the air.

"Yes there is!" Hermione refuted. "There's the energy sources that fuel the in the-"

"Ughhhh," I groaned. "I don't want a history of modern magic lesson 'Mione. Yes Ron, there is science behind magic and no proved science behind divination".

"Ha!" Hermione laughed smugly.

" _But_ ," I emphasized. "There have been many cases where divination has proved to have some kind of result. I mean, none of the future telling and other stuff has been random. You've seen Trelawny in action, you know, the work of a true 'seer' ".

"Ha" Ron said, mocking Hermione from earlier.

We continued discussing our classes and what we liked about them throughout the rest of dinner, and soon the hall was emptying so we all began to say our farewells and leave to head up to our dorms.

While I was walking away with Gin and Hermione, I felt an arm on my elbow pull me back gently and I turned around to see Fred.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to overstep".

"No, no, it's fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you. That's just a sensitive topic for me," I said with a smile that I meant to be reassuring.

He looked as if he wanted to say something else of concern, but he just nodded.

"Still see you tonight, right?" I asked while walking away backwards to Hermione and Ginny.

He nodded and waved as I turned back around and walked back to our room.

~~~~~~~~

"Alright, bye guys," I said to Ginny and Hermione after lacing up my shoes.

I was about to head out and make my way over to the lake to meet the twins. I had thrown on a pair of jeans and a hoodie and just thrown my hair up into a bun.

"Bye," Ginny spoke, barely looking up from her book.

While I walked through the school aided by the light of my wand, I made sure to listen for any teachers roaming the hall. Normally, most professors were in bed by the students curfew, something about 'setting a good example for the students', but they didn't have a curfew, so I couldn't be sure I wouldn't run into one.

Curfew was a big deal at Hogwarts. The school had always wanted all of the students in their rooms at ten and lights over by midnight, earlier for the younger years. I didn't always follow it, sometimes Ginny and I would rather hang out in the common room at night, but I never really left the rooms. I wasn't quite sure what the punishment for it was, but it didn't really matter.

Once I had stepped outside of the castle doors, it dawned on me just how eerie this all was. I mean, I wasn't just walking around anywhere late at night. I was walking through a place that housed werewolves, centaurs, giant squids and once _Voldemort_. I wasn't loving the feeling of walking around by myself.

I speedily walked all the way down to the lake, staring at my feet and chanting that I would be okay as I walked in hopes to halt my fear.

When I had made it to the lake and my fear was at its peak, I looked around the darkness to see nobody. My eyes traced all that I could see, searching for two heads of bright red hair, but I couldn't find them.

"Boo," someone said from right behind me. I shrieked and turned around to see Fred and George, both laughing as if that was the funniest thing on the planet.

"You guys!" I yelled.

"Shhhh," Fred managed out in between laughs. "You'll get us in trouble".

Even though I was mad at them for taking advantage of my fearful state, I knew that he was right and shut my mouth.

"How the hell did I not see you?" I asked once I realized that I had in fact scanned everywhere in search of them.

"Harry let us borrow his invisibility cloak," George said while holding up said cloak in his hand.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "I thought he guarded that thing with his life".

"Well..." Fred said. " 'Let us' is a strong word. Hopefully he won't notice".

I scoffed and hit him on the arm.

"What? Did we offend you by stealing from your boyfriend?" Fred said in a mocking voice.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said, offended by the accusation.

"Well he definitely likes you at least," George added.

"No he doesn't!" I said, scoffing a bit. "What makes you even think that?".

"Oh my god really? God, it's so obvious. He's always asking about you and he always tries to talk to you at lunch and stuff. I assumed you guys had a thing or something".

I rolled my eyes. "We do not have any _thing_. And I'm positive he doesn't like me. Now, what are we doing?" I asked in hopes to change the subject. Harry was nice, but I just didn't feel that way about him.

"Well," Fred said while locking his arm in my elbow to lead me to where we were supposed to be going. "We always thought that Umbridge and Lockhart would make such an amazing couple, so we decided to give her a little nudge in his direction".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see," he responded.

We walked through the dark to get to the right part of the castle, but I didn't feel unsafe anymore with the two of them on either side of me. I knew that if anything were to jump out of us, I wouldn't be in danger because even though I hate to admit it, they are geniuses when it comes to spell work. All of the extra learning up on spells for pranks added up to them being amazing with their wands.

"Alright it's just up here," Fred said while gesturing to a door up ahead.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, Fred. Remember when we got that god awful hand cutting punishment last year?".

"Oh yeah!" He said, remembering. "I forgot about that 'needle chair' prank. That was a damn good spell work huh, George?". He elbowed him with a smile.

We arrived at the door and George unlocked it with some advanced unlocking spell that I had never heard of. I always just figured 'alohomora' would do the trick, but I guess this door needed more.

"Alright, you wait out here and keep guard," George said once he had gotten the door open and already had one foot in the door. Fred started to follow behind him. No way in hell I was just going to sit out here while they had all of the fun.

"Hey!" I said with a pout while tugging Fred back to me by his elbow. He looked at me with an amused face. "I'm not just going to stand out here".

Fred sighed. "Well we need someone to stay out here and watch for teachers". I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off. " _Plus_ we want it to be a surprise".

I groaned. "Why did I come along then if I was just going to stand here?".

"Because we wanted to hangout with you and this is fun".

I rolled my eyes but nodded for him to go in and do whatever they were going to do.

I waited outside the room for what felt like hours, but what was probably only about fifteen minutes or so. I was worried the whole time that a teacher was going to walk by, because they never really told me what I was supposed to do in that situation.

Finally, the door opened and George said, "Alright, we're done".

I smiled and peeked my head through the door, my eyes wide in awe at the scene before me.

Everything, and I mean _everything_ , was wrapped in gilderoy lockhart wrapping paper. Her desk, all of her cat pictures, everything on her desk, everything.

"Oh my god!" I said. "How did you guys even do this?". They both looked pleased at my reaction.

"Well, we're the designated gift wrappers of the Weasly family so we've gotten pretty good ath the wrapping spell," Fred said.

"And we figured that we should put it to good use," George added on.

"Oh my god," I repeated, still looking around her office and wondering how each individual quill was wrapped. "Why in the world would he make _wrapping paper_ of himself though? Who would even buy that?".

They both laughed and said at the same time, "Our Mum". I chuckled and we began to leave her office. I looked back one more time to appreciate the work.

"She is gonna freak," I said.

We left her office and made our way through the corridors as quiet as possible, still giggling about something to ourselves every so often.

As we were about to turn the last corner to the hall that contained our dorms, we heard the distinct sound of Mcgonnagal's heels clicking in that very hallway.

"Shit," we all seemed to mutter at the same time.

"Quick, get under," I heard one of them say and before I knew it, there was a cloak being draped over the top of my and I was being pulled in between the two of them so that we were sandwiched together. Normally, I would pay extra attention to the fact that my front was pressed up tightly against George's and my back against Fred's chest so that we could fit under the cloak, but I couldn't worry about that now when Mcgonnagal was about to catch us.

I saw her turn the corner and heard my breath hitch in my throat. Fred's hand snaked quickly up to my mouth and covered it so that I wouldn't make any more noise.

Apparently, that wasn't enough, because Mcgonnal and her stupid feline senses found us out and we were quickly exposed when the cloak was ripped off of us and thrown into her hands. I quickly distanced myself from the twins, not wanting her to think that we were doing that.

She looked at us in shock and then shook her head. "I am very disappointed in you three". We all looked at our feet guiltily. "100 points from Gryffindor". We all looked at her with pleading faces, not wanting our house to suffer for our problems. "And you all have detention tomorrow".


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuck,” I said as I walked into my room. Hermione and Ginny were both sitting up in their individual beds, Ginny writing a letter to someone and Hermione reading a book.

Hermione looked up at me and asked, “You get caught?” as if she knew that it would happen all along.

I nodded, ashamed.

“Told you so,” Ginny sing-songed.

“Shut up,” I muttered and made my way to my bed to strip my clothes and get into my pajamas.

I had never gotten detention before, and I had  _ never  _ gotten points taken away from the house. I would rather have 100 detentions than have points taken away from Gryffindor; I felt horrible. I needed to see Malfoy lose the damn house competition this year.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. “Who caught you? And what's the punishment?”.

I sighed, now only wearing a sports bra and my underwear, which had a little kitten on the bum. “Mcgonnal and we got detention. And 100 points from Gryffindor”.

“ _ Y/n!”  _ They both said simultaneously. We were trying hard to beat Slytherin this year, and this would not help our progress.

“I know, I know,” I said while slipping a big t-shirt on and choosing not to put on sweatpants, because tonight was not a night for pants. “I feel horrible”.

“It’s alright,” Ginny sighed. “Fred and George do it all the time and no one gets mad”. That assured me a little bit, I did remember people always sighing and rolling their eyes whenever the twins got points taken away from the house but never really caring. “ _ But,  _ everyone loves them. I don’t know how they’ll react with you”.

I made myself look over-offended. “Are you saying that I am not well-liked?”.

“No, you know that’s not what I mean,” Ginny said while shaking your head. “You know how liked Fred and George are. Even their prankees enjoy the entertainment”.

I nodded, agreeing. No matter what house you were in, you loved the twins. They just had this quality about them that drew you in, and you couldn’t help but like them. They were the funniest people in school but also had huge hearts. No wonder everyone was practically in love with them.

I sighed. “Well, I hope that everyone will go easy on me”.

“Hopefully,” Ginny said while nodding, but I could tell that she was worried for me. 

  
  
  


When I walked into the dining hall, I expected to receive dirty looks and glares. I expected to have to put up with shit for a couple of days because losing points was such a big deal this year. Weirdly, when I walked in no one spared an extra glance at me. In fact, people just smiled at me like normal when I walked past the first part of the Gryffindor table to get to where our group sat.

“Why does no one hate me?” I asked as I sat down in between Hermione and Neville.

“They didn’t say who got the points taken, the number just went down 100,” Hermione informed me.

“What? Why? They always tell who did it,” I said with confusion.

Hermione sighed. “Well, lucky for you, everyone just assumes it was just Fred and George”.

I smiled and thought,  _ thank god.  _ I had been dreading the thought that people would be mad at me. I’m not quite sure why, but I’d always had this thing where I needed everyone to like me. My nightmares were filled with people hating me.

I saw two matching sets of red hair enter the room, and everyone from the Gryffindor table looked at them and rolled their eyes with smiles. You would think that people would actually be annoyed, but everyone looked at them as if they were their two obnoxious younger brothers that they loved nonetheless.

When they arrived at our table, and sat across from me,  _ I  _ was upset. They had promised me that we wouldn’t get in any trouble. I knew that it wasn’t their fault, but I had to blame  _ someone _ other than myself.

“Oh, come on Y/n,” George said in a bored tone. I let out a little hmph and turned away from them to talk to Hermione.

“But no one even knew that you were there!” Fred said.

I turned back to them. “Yeah, but we still have detention tonight!” I said angrily.

“We’ll make it fun,” George said with a wink. I think he just meant that we would have a good time in detention, but my mind conjured up other dirty images and I felt my face flush a little. I let out another little noise of protest and again turned back to Hermione, ignoring what pictures my brain had come up with.

Hermione and I were talking about our plans of going to Hogsmeade on the weekend when she noticed that I wasn’t eating anything.

She stuck out her fork to offer me a bite of her roasted potatoes and I shook my head and said, “I’m not hungry”.

She pushed the fork closer to my mouth. “Come on, just a bite. They’re so good!”.

I shook my head and pushed it away, even though I was pretty hungry. I looked up to see Fred looking at me with a worried look, and I returned it with an eye roll.

I was  _ not  _ going to gain back all of the weight I had lost years ago, no matter what Fred had to say about it. I didn’t go through years of restriction and exercising just to come eat it all back because Hogwarts had good food.

While I was talking to Hermione, Harry walked in and sat next to me. I spared him a glace because Ihadn’t noticed that Neville had left.

“Hey Y/n!” He said cheerfully.

“Hey,” I responded, sounding kind of bored.

Fred and George shared a look, which made me roll my eyes. They were out of their heads about Harry.

George looked as if he remembered something that he had been meaning to dot. “Oh, uh, Harry, Mate,” George said, sounding guilty. I turned away from Hermione to see what George was saying.

“Hm?” Harry asked, confused.

“Well, you see, last night, we snuck out after curfew to go play a prank on Mrs. Umbridge you see, and well, we all hate Mrs. Umbridge, right?” Fred asked with a smile.

“You got that right,” Harry said.

“Well, we kind of borrowed your invisibility cloak so that we wouldn’t get caught, but apparently that thing doesn’t work as well as you think it does because Mcgonnagal saw us anyways and took it from us”. Fred and George both looked incredibly guilty.

“You guys!” Harry said, very angry. “That was my dads! I cannot believe that you guys would take that without my permission!”. Harry was seething mad, and the twins looked  _ so  _ guilty. I felt really bad. “You guys are so-”

I placed my hand softly on Harry's forearm, and he stopped talking. If the twins were right about his little crush, I figured that I could help them out. “Hey, Harry, I was there too and I didn’t know that they had taken it, but I swear it was a simple mistake and they didn’t think that it would get confiscated. They just thought that they would borrow it for a tiny bit and then return it right away” I looked at the twins with a look, telling them to nod along, which they did with solemn expression. Damn, they were good at acting sorry. “I’m really sorry,” I said while batting my eyelashes.

Harry sighed. “It’s alright, Y/n”.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I promise we’ll get it back”. I looked at the twins again. They both threw back on sorry faces.

“Yeah, Harry, promise,” George said while Fred nodded eagerly.

Harry looked at me with a forgiving smile, but then looked at the twins with a glare.

He turned back to me after giving them a nasty look. “What were you even doing out with them?” He asked me quietly.

I was about to respond, but luckily I was saved.

“Students!” Mrs. Umbridges’ spoke in her shrill voice. She had magnified her voice which made it feel as if there were a million needles stabbing at my ears with every word that she spoke. “Someone thought that it would be funny to vandalise my workspace. It is not funny in the  _ slightest _ , and whoever has done it shall come forward for minimal punishment. If it is found out that you have committed this offence but withheld telling the board, there will be great repercussions”.

Some of the students skickered at the fact that someone fucked with her office, and the rest rolled their eyes at her disturbing their lunch. No matter what house you were in, you hated Mrs. Umbridge.

What shocked me the most was that Mrs. Mcgonnagal hadn’t told her that Fred and George and I had been the culprits. Punishment for vandalism and messing with a teacher was way worse then the punishment for being out past curfew. It was obvious that it was us, but when I looked at her, I saw her looking right at me with a look as if to say ‘ _ just this time.’.  _ Apparently it wasn’t only the students that didn’t like Umbridge.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


I didn’t talk to Fred and George in Potions. I was still being petty, and I would continue to be until we had completed our detention. They threw little balls of paper at the back of my head to try and get my attention, but I either ignored them or threw a finger to them behind my back. It was actually pretty weird paying attention during class; I think that I actually learned the lesson and wouldn’t have to secretly steal Hermione's homework tonight.

My next class went by fast, and so did lunch, but I had just spent most of lunch resolving some argument between Hermione and Ron. I was dreading detention, mostly because we hadn’t gotten any information on what we were supposed to be doing. I was really hoping that we weren’t going to have to go to Snape.

  
  
  


After I had finished my last two classes, I walked into my room to find an owl pecking at the window, waiting for me. I quickly went to open the window, and when I did the owl handed me a note that said, ‘ _ Detention will be hosted at 4 o’clock outside Hagrid's shed. Do not be late or the detention will have to be repeated by the tardy student. Yours sincerely, Minerva Mcgonagall’.  _

Well, at least we weren’t with Snape. I looked at the clock to check the time, when I noticed that it was already 3:50 because I had spent my leisurely walk back to the dorm room chatting with Neville.

“Shit,” I whisper yelled. I didn’t feel like wearing my robes, especially if we were going to be doing stuff, so I quickly ripped off my outer robes and my sweater, so that I was just left in my skirt, a tight, white, long-sleeved, button up shirt and my tie, which was not neatly done. I didn’t have any more time, so this was what would have to do.

Right before I left the room, I decided to quickly straighten up the Gryffindor tie and adjust my skirt. I wasn’t sure why, but I didn’t want to look  _ completely  _ ugly for detention.

I raced out of the room and down the shifting stairs, making my way to the main doors so that I could make it to Hagrids on time. As I was making my way out of the main doors, I checked the time to see that it was 3:57.

Luckily, I made it to Hagrids right on time to find just the twins and Hagrid himself waiting for me. They both smiled and waved at me, but I still felt like being annoying so I didn’t wave back.

Once Hagrid saw me, he smiled and said, “Y/n! You’re ‘ere!”. I smiled at him, a tad out of breath from running over there. “Alright, Blaise was also serpposed to be here, but he rarely shows up to these so I suggest we just begin”.

“What are we doing?” I asked. I had never been in detention before so I wasn’t quite sure how these worked.

“Well,” Hagrid began. “Y'all are supposed ter go mark the path that the Herbology class is supposed ter walk to get to all ‘o their plants and such. I’m supposed ‘ter give y’all blue tape to mark it. I’m also supposed ‘ter walk with you guys, but I know that y’all won’t mess around and I’m pretty sure y’all are smart enough to make your way through alright”. We all nodded. “Alright, so y’all are just going to follow this here map,” he said while grabbing a browning piece of parchment out of his gigantic pockets. “And follow it while marking trees along the path with tape”.

We all nodded. It sounded simple enough.

“Can we have the tape?” Fred asked him.

“Oh! Right,” Hagrid said before digging through his pockets and pulling out a waterproof roll of bright blue tape. “Okay, so the path starts right there”. He pointed to the start of a path that led through the magical forest.

We all nodded and said varieties of, ‘okay, thanks’ before starting towards the path.

I hadn’t been inside the Magical Forest since that one class of ‘Care of Magical Creatures’ class that Hagrid taught which had been banned by Lucius Malfoy after one class. I had forgotten how gorgeous it was. Trees stretched up to the sky, only letting peaks of light pass through them to light the forest. It was all colored in various shades of green, which just added to the Mystical feeling of it. No wonder Luna raved about this place so goddamn much.

Once we had stepped inside, I felt the two of them walking closely on either side of me.

“Come on, Y/n, are you seriously still mad?” Fred asked with puppy eyes.

“Yes, I’m still mad,” I huffed. “You got me my first detention  _ and  _ you got Harry mad at me”.

“Oh, who gives a fuck what Harry thinks?” George said from the other side of me.

“I give a fuck! He’s my friend!”.

“Oh, come on, he wasn’t even mad at you! All you had to do was bat your eyelashes at him and you were forgiven,” Fred said.

“I ‘batted my eyelashes’ ,” I said with air quotes. “So that you guys wouldn’t get in trouble! You know how crazy Harry can be when he’s mad”.

“Yeah, well now we have to somehow get his cloak back from Mcgonnagal,” George reminded me.

“Fuck,” I said under my breath. I huffed and walked up a few steps ahead of them, now with a new reason to be mad.

After a few seconds of silence, I felt two hands on my hips, tickling me. If you didn’t know, I was  _ very _ ticklish. How they knew that, I wasn’t sure.

“Stop!” I squealed in between laughs. The hands did not stop, they were bunching up my shirt and tickling the smallest part of my waist. I tried to tell whichever one of them tha twas tickling me to stop again, but I couldn’t get it out.

I felt another pair of hands, now coming from the front of me, begin to tickle my armpits.

My shirt had gotten untucked from my skirt and had begun to ride up a bit, exposing my belly button.

“Stop!” I said again in between laughs.

“Are you going to quit being mad?” Fred asked from behind me.

I couldn’t take the ticking anymore, so I gave in. “Yes! Yes! Okay”.

The tickling ceased, and I was left standing there, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

“You guys are dicks,” I said with false anger while tucking my shirt back into my skirt.

“Thought you weren’t going to be mad anymore?” George asked smugly. I huffed. He began to walk towards me again with a mischievous look. “We can do that again…”.

I quickly backed away from him. “No! No, I’m not mad”. I put on a huge, fake smile to prove my point.

They both chuckled and we began to make our way through the forest again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, I'm lonely :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay so do I just wrap it around the tree once?” I asked Fred and George once we had realised that we were actually supposed to be marking the trees. I turned around from the tree to see that they both just shrugged with their hands in their pockets. “You guys are no help,” I said while rolling my eyes. I took the tape and wrapped it around the tree trunk once and then called it good.

“Okay, so you guys follow the map, and I’ll tape the trees as we go. I want to get this done as quick as we can,” I said while walking away from the tree and continuing on the path. I heard someone quicken their step to walk up next to be and then felt Georges’ arm nudge mine.

“What, don’t want to spend time with us?” He asked with a cheesy grin.

I rolled my eyes. “No, I just want to get out of here before it starts to get dark. This place has always given me the creeps”.

“Awww,” Fred cooed from my other side. “You’re scared of Hogwarts forest”. He was talking in a mocking, almost baby-voice and I punched him in the arm for it before stepping away from the two of them to walk over to another tree to tape.

“I have every right to be scared of a forest that's filled with  _ real  _ monsters,” I said defensively while I wrapped the tree. The stupid tape wouldn’t stick to the mossy part of the tree so I had to unwrap it and re do it in a clean part.

“Don’t worry,” I heard Fred say softly from right behind me while I felt his body press up lightly against my back, his chest just grazing the material of my shirt. “We’ll protect you”. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent chills down my spine. Hopefully he couldn’t feel it. The combination of him pressed up against my back and basically whispering into my ear caused my breath to hitch for a moment.

It took me a second and a deep breath to get my bearings, but once I did, I turned around so that our fronts were not pressed together and hit him roughly in the chest

“I don’t need any protection. I can very well protect myself, thank you very much,” I said confidently before I slid out from under his arm and went to go walk next to George.

“Oh, is that true?” Fred asked while sauntering over, apparently still trying to get on my every last nerve.

“Yes”. I turned away from Fred to the less obnoxious brother, hoping to catch a break. “Now  _ George,  _ how’s quidditch going?”. I made it obvious to Fred that I was done being annoyed by him and only wanted to talk to his brother.

“Oh, it’s going very well, thank you,” he said to me before looking at Fred with a cocky expression because I had chosen to speak to him over the other.

  
  


I wasn’t quite sure how long we had been walking, I was just following George's directions and taping a tree every once and a while so that future students would know when they were on the right path. I quickly got over my annoyance at Fred and was actually having a pretty good time. As always, they were making me laugh so much that my stomach hurt and I swore I had almost peed myself once. We talked about our friends and our teachers, and our plans for the year. Then they had started telling me funny stories from the Weasley house growing up, and Merlin did that family sound fun. They had assured me that growing up with six siblings wasn’t as fun as they made it out to be and that it had it’s downs, but I didn’t believe them. I had always hated being any only child, always wished to share christmas morning with another kid.

I was in the middle of telling them a story from my childhood when I had accidentally used magic before I knew that I was a witch, when I realized that it was getting dark and that George hadn’t given me any directions in a while. We had just been walking while I started to tell stories about  _ my _ childhood, both of them watching me with lit up eyes and smiles as I spoke and not looking at the map.

I had stopped in the middle of my story and looked at George, who nodded at me to carry on, and said, “Uh, George?”

“Hm?” he responded.

“Do you know where we are?”. A look of realization spread across his face which soon transferred to mine.

“ _ Shit,”  _ he swore and looked down at the map. That did  _ not  _ make me feel any better.

The map was his job. All I had to do was tape the trees. Well, I guess I hadn’t been doing that for a bit either. Oops.

“ _ George, _ ” I said angrily, part scolding him and part warning him that  _ he better not have gotten us lost _ .

“Shit, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to it. We’ve just been taking random turns”. He looked really guilty, and I felt bad.

“It’s fine,” I sighed, secretly screaming inside, our of both fear and anger. “We might just be lost in the fucking magic forest”. I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, but I knew I wasn’t successful.

“Hey, we’re fine. We know how to get out,” Fred spoke softly from behind my while he rubbed my shoulders comfortingly, obviously sensing the fact that I was scared.

I took a deep breath. “So should we just turn around now? I mean, we’re not going to get this finished, we might not even be on the right path right now”.

“Yeah, let’s just head back,” Fred said before placing a reassuring hand on the small of my back and leading me back towards the direction of the castle. 

While we walked, I was too stressed to be telling funny stories. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I was scared of this place. Harry had told me about how he had run into that Centaur that one time and even apparently Voldemort? I didn’t believe that one but it was still freaky. I shook my head at the thoughts of monsters and looked at my feet as I walked, hoping that we would magically end up at Hogwarts right then. He had also told me that if that Centaur hadn't helped him out of the forest, he would have been stuck in here for life. I’m pretty sure he was joking, but you could never know.

All of a sudden, something came at me from my left, grabbed my shoulder and yelled, “Boo!”. I shrieked and leaped into George’s arms, shaking in fear that I was about to get eaten. All of my fears of the magic forest came to life and I clung onto Georges sweater for dear life, my face pressed into his chest to hide and protect me.

“ _ Fred”  _ George scolded while caressing the back of my head. I didn’t care how pathetic I looked, for all I knew there was a werewolf that was about to eat me. “Now is  _ not  _ the time”.

I registered what George said and pulled away from him glaring at Fred who was unsuccessfully trying to stifle a laugh. I scowled at him and was about to lunge at him to do god knows what, but I stopped and couldn’t escape the laugh that poured out of my mouth 

I laughed so hard that my eyes started to tear up and I had to put my hands on the top of my knees.  _ What a Fred thing to do, choose the very worst time to joke _ , I thought. Even though I should have been mad that he had taken advantage of my vulnerability in a place that I was terrified of, I was secretly thankful that he had acted normal. We were going to make it out of the dumb forest before it got any darker and any colder, and I was overreacting by being so scared.

“C’mon, let’s just go,” I said with a smile and waved to them to follow me. George looked at me with a shocked expression, surprised that I wasn’t mad at his brother, and Fred nodded and followed me, looping his arm through mine.

While we were walking, I realized just how cold it was getting. It was around this time of year that it would start to snow, and the weeks leading up to it were not very warm. I discreetly wrapped my arms around myself and tried not to shiver, but apparently both of the twins noticed.

“Here-” they both said as they both had begun to take off their sweaters.

“Guys, I’m fine,” I said while chucking a bit at how cute they were. Yes, friends can be cute.

“No, take it,” George said, handing me his sweater, him beating Fred who had just gotten his removed.

I laughed. “Okay, Okay,” I said while taking it and pulling it over my head. It was too big for me and almost hit the edge of my black skirt, but it was warm and enveloped me in George’s scent and body heat. He smelled good.

Once I had gotten my shirt collar situated over the sweater, I looked up to see Fred sulking and putting his sweater back on, and George left in a while button down shirt that he had previously had on underneath his dark orange sweater, smiling victoriously at Fred. I wasn’t quite sure why it was such a big deal, but I just rolled my eyes at their immaturity. They always fought each other for who would be the hero. I had to admit, it was cute. I could just imagine them as kids fighting over who would fix something or who would win at whatever it was that they were competing at. 

_ That must have been really cute, _ I thought

We then pulled up to a spot where we could turn, and I looked at them for help.

“Ummm, I think it’s left. Yeah, it’s left,” Fred said and then nodded and directed us left.

“You sound real sure there,” I said sarcastically. Even if he didn’t sound sure, I had no clue where we were and was just going to trust them to lead me out of here.

George then said, “I mean, if we don’t see any tape for a while we can just turn around. We weren’t going  _ too  _ long after the last tree that you marked”.

I nodded, agreeing. George, always the rational thinker. It really did help in times like these.

We walked for a few more minutes, talking about little things. While we were walking, I was just thinking about how much I appreciated the fact that I got lost out here with the two of them. They knew how to keep calm and make me laugh, all while actually trying to problem solve. I knew that if I got stuck out here will be Ginny, she would be  _ completely  _ careless and would probably want to keep going deeper into the forest to ‘see what we could find’. Hermione would probably rationalize and use her geniusness to get us out of here, but I just know that she would yell at me the whole time and make me even more scared than I already was. Don’t even get me started if I was out here with Harry.

“My feet hurt,” I whined. I knew that I sounded completely obnoxious and that we were all in the same boat here, but I didn’t really care. When I was uncomfortable, I was going to let people know.

Fred looked at George with a devilish look, which George responded to with a smile and a shake of his head. “Oh yeah?” he asked.

“Wha-” I was cut off when Fred grabbed me by my thighs and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Fred!” I shrieked, both out of being startled and out of anger.

He then began to run and said, “We’re getting out of here!”.

“Put me down!” I yelled while I smacked his back with my fist. I looked up to see George running along behind us, laughing. So much for him being the more mature one. Thankfully, I saw a flash of blue pass us on a tree, so at least we were on the right path.

I didn’t have much time to think about that thought because then, the most embarrassing thing to probably ever happen to me happened. While Fred was running, my skirt lifted up because of how fast he was going, and my ass covered in lacy black underwear was exposed. I could hear Fred laugh from behind us and my face took on the color of a firetruck. Was grasping on to Fred for dear life with one arm and smacking at him to let me down with the other, so I couldn’t reach up and fix it. 

Like the ‘respectful’ guy that he was, he reached up and took the back of my skirt and placed it back down so that I was fully covered again.  _ Thank god,  _ I thought, mentally wiping a drop of sweat off of my forehead. But he didn’t just stop there, no, he kept his hand firmly planted on my ass so that my skirt stayed down, definitely grabbing a little harder than if he was just trying to keep my backside covered. All of this happened while he was still somewhat gracefully running and while I smacked him on the back and cursed him.

_ His hand is on my ass. His hand is on my ass. He’s grabbing my ass.  _ Was all I could think of in between hits to his muscled back.

“Fred!” I yelled, trying to sound as threatening as humanly possible.

Then, I was lifted off of his shoulder and  _ finally  _ set down onto solid ground. I wobbled a bit because I was unbalanced and my mind was all jumbled. I just knew that my face was bright red.

“There, now was that so bad princess?” Fred asked smugly, somehow only panting a little bit.

I smacked him on his (surprisingly firm) chest and said, “You”  _ smack. “ _ Fucking”  _ smack.  _ “Idiot!”  _ extra hard smack.  _ “Oh, I’m going to fucking-” Fred then grasped my shoulders and spun me around, shutting me up. I was now facing Hogwarts, the building lit up against the dark of the night.

“See?” He said from right behind me. “We’re back”.

Even though I was relieved that we finally made it back, I still turned around to him with a pissed off expression and began to repeatedly curse and hit him again before turning around and storming off. I was too embarrassed to sit here and talk to him any longer.

“Y/n!” I heard George call from behind me.

I turned around, face still fucking red, and gave him a look as if to say  _ don’t open your goddamn mouth. _

He grinned, not offended by my anger at his brother and him for not putting a stop to it. “We still need to go get Harry’s invisibility cloak”. He looked surprisingly happy to do it even though he was annoyed at the fact not too long ago.

I let out a groan and reluctantly turned around to walk back to the castle, slower this time so that we could go together to Mrs. Mcgonnagal’s room. I still couldn’t go back there and look at either of them, and I probably wouldn’t be able to for a while.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“Okay, we just have to get to her room without being seen, and then we can use the cloak to get out of there,” George said with one hand on the door while turning back to Fred and me.

We had walked from the forest all the way to the far side of the castle in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it was just obvious that all of us wanted to get Harry’s bloody cloak and then get to dinner.

“It’s not past curfew though?” I said.

“Well no,” George responded. “But we don’t really have a reason to be in this part of the castle. The only reason we can even get through this door is because Fred and I know the advanced unlocking spells”.

I nodded, but was not reassured. Although I loved breaking the rules because it was fun, I did not like getting in trouble. Hypocritical, I know. Being out late was one offence, but being found sneaking around in Mcgonagall's personal spaces would probably get a note sent home to my parents, and I did  _ not  _ feel like having to explain this to my mom.

“Okay, let’s go,” I said while gesturing to the door.

George nodded and muttered a few spells that I had never heard before under his breath, and a few sounds could be heard from inside the door frame, proving that the spells did in fact work. The door popped open and George opened it fully, gesturing for us to follow him in.

We walked past a few doors before arriving at one with a plaque that read ‘Minerva Mcgonagall’ on it. Thankfully, the door was only a few from the door that led outside, so hopefully we could make a quick escape after retrieving the cloak.

George stood in front of the closed door and turned around to look at Fred and Me. “Okay, Fred, you go in and find it and I’ll stay out here with Y/n”.

“What? Why do I have to be the one to go get it? I want to stay out here!” Fred said grumpily.

George rolled his eyes. “It was your idea to use the cloak! And why do you even want to stay out here? Being lookout is boring. It will take you two seconds”.

“Well it’s probably under a dissolution charm so it’s going to take ages to find! And you know why I want to stay out here!”. Fred had now gotten closer to George and they were approaching a full-on fight.

“Hmm? Why is that Fred?”.

“Shut up, George! Just go grab the bloody cloak!”.

“It was your idea!”.

“I merely suggested it, you were the one who grabbed it!”.

If they were going to continue to raise their voices we were going to get in trouble again. “Fred I swear to Merlin I-” 

“You guys!” I hissed while using my hands to push them apart by their chests. “You guys are making a bloody ruckus and are going to get us in even more shit!”. They both opened their mouths to respond but I continued. “Fred, just go in and grab the cloak”. He looked at me with a look that was part angry and part complaining, but I didn’t care. I mustered up my most pleading look and said, “Please? I just want to get out of here”.

He mumbled a “Fine” and walked in the door. Once the door had shut, I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned against the wall. The combination of walking around for what felt like hours and not having eaten anything that day had begun to catch up with me.

I felt George lean against the wall next to me, our shoulders touching. “You okay?” He asked.

“Mmhm,” I said while nodding, my eyes still closed. “Just hungry. Haven’t eaten anything today. And sleepy”.

“Y/n,” He said disapprovingly. “How come you haven’t eaten?”.

“Dunno, just wasn’t hungry until now,” I mumbled.

He sighed, still sounding like he didn’t approve but was giving up for now. I felt his hand snake around my waist, pulling me into his side and causing my head to lean on his shoulder. I opened my eyes and angeled my head to look up at him with a questioning look, but he just grinned down at me as if nothing was out of the ordinary; so I let my head rest on his shoulder and shut my eyes, basking in the comfort that I found from this. He brought his hand up to my hair and raked his fingers through it, again as if it was completely normal. I was too tired and it felt too good to care.

“You gonna come see our quidditch match tomorrow?” He asked casually, but in a soft, quiet voice.

It reminded me of when I was younger - laying on him as he talked to me. Whenever I used to get sleepy at a party or event that my family had gone to, I used to go crawl on my mom and lay down, never fully falling asleep. I would just lay against her chest while she ran her fingers through my hair absentmindedly, listening as she talked or laughed, hearing her heartbeat in her chest and smelling her comforting scent.

I realized then, that George was someone that I found comfort and safety in, along with Fred. Standing there leant up against him while still in his sweater, surrounded by a soothing scent of pine and fabric softener, hearing his steady breathing and feeling his fingers comb through my hair, I felt completely at ease. I wasn’t worrying about some teacher finding us or Fred finding the cloak, I wasn't worried about what I would eat at dinner.

“Mmhm,” I responded. “Gonna cheer the loudest”.

He chuckled, and I could feel him shake a bit through the side of my head. “I was thinking, you should join the team,” He said, teasing me.

“Ha ha,” I said sarcastically. “I can’t even sit straight on a broom”.

“You know, we could give you lessons or something. Flying is a good skill to have”.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him again. “And when would I ever need to know how to fly a broom?”.

“I dunno,” he said, looking down at me. “It’s just good to know! Plus, if you ever come visit us in the summertime, we always have weasley quidditch tournaments, and you could be on my team”.

I giggled. “Like I’m going to ever get to spend a summer away from Camden”.

He rolled his eyes. “It could happen”. I chuckled again and removed my head from his shoulder, standing up straight.

“Alright, if you guys will teach me I’ll learn”, I said. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? I have always wanted to learn.

“Great!” He said, his arm still loosely wrapped around my waist. I didn’t mind, it made me feel safe.

He began to hum a song, and I just stared at the wall opposite of the one we were leant against. I was thinking about how this day had gone with the twins and was just thinking about them in general. I had noticed that the way we acted together had changed a bit. I mean, I was standing there with Georges arm wrapped around me and had just been basically cuddling him in the hallway. I had noticed that they were much more touchy than they used to be, and just our entire dynamic had changed. I just assumed that now that the three of us were better friends, they were loosening up and that this was just how they acted with everyone that they were close to. To others, it might have looked like I was dating one of them or something, but I knew that it wasn’t like that. I didn’t feel about them that way.

I didn’t mind how touchy-feely they were, in fact, I kind of liked it. It just made me feel closer to them and it made me feel safe. I guessed that I was just going to have to get over any internal weirdness that came along when one of them picked me up or hugged me, and was just going to have to realize that that's how they treated their friends. It felt good to know that they felt comfortable enough around me to act themselves.

  
  


The door to Mcgonnagals office opened, and a very stressed looking Fred walked out, thankfully holding Harry’s invisibility cloak. “It was under two separate dissolution charms  _ and  _ was on top of one of the cabinets. That woman knows us too well”.

“Apparently not well enough,” I responded with a smile, happy that he had found it. Fred eyed George’s arm wrapped around me with a look that I couldn't distinguish, so I slid out from his arm and said, “Let’s go to dinner. I’m starving and I think it starts in like 20 minutes”.

They both nodded, and we made our way back to the exit door, not needing to use the cloak because there was no one around. 

We then walked around the side of the castle to get to where we would have originally walked in from detention. 

  
  
  


“You want to go give this back to your boyfriend?” Fred asked with the cloak outstretched in his hand once we had made it in the doors of the castle. 

“Not my boyfriend, but yes. Let’s go get it to him before we go to dinner. I don’t want to risk Mcgonnagal seeing”. I didn’t even try to argue with the boyfriend thing anymore, I knew that they weren’t going to drop it.

We walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, then through there walked to the boys dormitories. Fred and George led me to which door was Harry’s, standing a few steps behind me to let me hand it off.

I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, the door was opened by Harry himself. “Y/n!” He said in shock, patting his hair down a little bit and readjusting his shirt.

“Hi! We went and grabbed your cloak,” I said before handing it to him.

Once he saw it, his eyes lit up. “Oh my god Y/n you’re the best!” He said. He then pulled me into a tight hug. I let out a little sound of surprise but then pat him on the back with my free hand. He pulled away and grabbed the blanket from me. “Thank you,” He said, looking at me as if I had just given him the world.

“No problem! Wasn’t just me though, they did most of the work,” I said, pointing back to Fred and George who were both wearing smirks. I rolled my eyes at them. “Whatever, I have to go. See you at dinner!” I said before turning away and looking at the twins with a look as if to say ‘ _ get me out of here’.  _

“Thanks again!” Harry said from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him again before walking away towards the common room. I turned back around and made my way to the common room.

“Don’t say anything,” I said while walking, knowing that they had both followed me.

“Wasn’t going to,” Fred said.

  
  


Once we got to the common room, I turned around to them and said, “I have to go get changed into my robes, are you guys going to head down to the dining hall?”.

They shared a look and then George said, “No, we can just wait for you down here. Still doesn’t start for another 5 minutes”.

I smiled, happy that they would wait for me. “Okay! Just give me a couple minutes I’ll be quick”. I turned around and began to walk to my room, but turned back around after a couple of steps. “Oh wait, I forgot your sweater,” I said to George and then reached down and took it off. I turned it right side out and handed it to him. “Here,” I said.

“You don’t want to keep it?” He asked.

I chuckled. “No, I have my own, thanks”. He took it from me with a disappointed look on his face for some reason, but I was too hungry and ready to get down to dinner to wonder why. “Okay, I’ll go get ready”.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“This looks amazing,” I said, filling my plate a little bit more than usual because I had gone on that walk today that probably burned enough calories for another bit of pasta.

I noticed that both Fred and George looked pleased at how much food was on my plate, but I pretended that I didn’t notice their proud expressions.

Everyone was having their own expressions with each other, but Hermione got everyone's attention. “Okay, so we’re all going to the quidditch game tomorrow, and then on Saturday we’re all going to Hogsmeade correct?”.

Everyone said a version of yes, except for Fred and George and me. “Huh?” I asked.

“Oh! I forgot you guys were in detention Y/n. We talked about going down to Hogsmeade and going to the shops and having lunch. Is that good with you guys?”.

“Yeah that sounds fun!” I said, excited to go out into the wizarding world. Fred and George both nodded, and we all resumed our individual conversations.

We all finished eating and sat around the table for a while until the end of dinner, laughing with full stomachs. 

Hermione and Ginny and I then headed back to our room to head to bed. I had changed into my pajama pants and a sweater, and secretly missed the bigger one that smelled of George.

After an hour consisting of gossiping or chatting about meaningless things while laughing so hard that my stomach hurt, I fell asleep quickly, happy despite what should have been a shitty day.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
"You guys," I whined to the whole lunch table. "I really don't want to go to potions".

Hermione looked at me from across the table with an annoyed expression. "Oh calm down, Y/n, potions isn't even hard".

I scoffed. "For you! Even if the class was easy, I really don't feel like dealing with Snape today. You know he hates me".

"True," Harry chimed in. "He does like to pick on you an awful lot". He nodded in sympathy. Just glad it's not me anymore!" He said, attempting a joke. I smiled at him, forcing a little laugh.

 _Huh,_ I thought. _I forgot he was in that class._

I looked at Hermione with a look as if to say 'see? Snape hates me'. She just rolled her eyes. "Well maybe it's because you're either drawing penises on the desk or talking to those two for the entire class," She said while gesturing to Fred and George with her fork.

They both looked at her with mouthfuls of food and innocent faces, acting as if they didn't know what she was talking about.

Everyone chuckled while Hermione shook her head disapprovingly, and we all began talking about what shops that they wanted to visit in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Hermione requested that we visit her favorite book store, even though she couldn't possibly need more books, both Harry and Ginny wanted to go to some quidditch place, and everyone agreed that a trip to Honeydukes was needed. I didn't really care what shops we were going to visit, I was just excited to get out of the castle for a bit. It wasn't that I was bored of Hogwarts, I just didn't really go anywhere other than the school if it wasn't somewhere muggle.

My parents never took me into the city where all of the wizarding places were, so I was very excited to go eat at a restaurant where I was allowed to have my wand out and wear robes if I pleased. I had a smile on for the rest of breakfast, happy about our plans for the weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast had finished rather quickly as we all excitedly discussed our day trip the following day. This was the first year that we could all be out of the castle without supervision together, and we were itching to get away from the teachers and their stupid rules. Technically, Ginny wasn't allowed out, but when did she ever follow the rules? It wouldn't hurt anyone if she came along.

We had made our way to potions class, which was passing much slower than lunch had. The twins had tried to distract me a bit with something, but I quickly told them that I needed to pay attention, so they didn't bother me anymore. Apparently I was not understanding this class, going by my understanding of the homework from the last few nights. I needed a good grade in this class to make up for how bad I was doing in transfigurations, so it wasn't a good sign that I had to stead Hermione's homework for the past couple assignments. I just didn't understand how a quill could turn into a broom. It didn't make sense.

"Alright class, turn to page 489 in your books," Snape drawled in his voice that could make the most interesting story boring.

I held back a groan and complied with the request, dread filling my stomach as I saw the title of the page : love potions.

"Today," Snape continued, slow as ever. "We will be brewing love potions. No, you cannot take them home, and if I find out that one of them has gone missing, there will be repercussions". I saw a few of the boys in the class look disappointed at that, apparently hoping that they could rope a few girls in with a love spell. Snape saw this as well and continued on. "I see a few of you are apparently disappointed at this. Love potions are some of the most dangerous potions that we deal with. They can induce emotions and lead to decisions that one would not normally make. Using these against one's will is punishable by law, so I do not advise that you go against my instructions and decide to use one of these. To emphasize this, your homework tonight will be with a partner, writing about the upsides and downsides of love potions. One of you will write each of the sides".

Hermione and I looked at each other, silently agreeing that we would work on this together.

"You cannot work with your desk mate. This is not a field day". The entire class groaned at this.

The class began to pair off into new partners, and I noticed that Hermione was looking forward expectantly at Ron, who was still faced forward, oblivious to what was expected of him. I chuckled a bit at how thick he was and at how pissed Hermione seemed.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder, and I turned around to see George. "You guys want to be partners?" He asked, gesturing to Hermione and myself. I nodded at him, answering for Hermione as well. I had known that Ron had already missed his window.

I turned back around to see Harry looking at me as if he was about to ask me to work together, but I spoke before he could. "Sorry, we already said that we'd work with them," I said apologetically while pointing back to Fred and George. Hermione looked at me once before turning back to Ron and clearing her throat, seeming as if she was giving him one last chance. Ron didn't notice but Harry however, was not as thick and nudged him in the shoulder. Ron turned to him with a clueless expression, which Harry returned with an obvious nod towards Hermione.

Ron turned back and looked at her with a clueless look. "What? You want to be my partner?".

Hermione looked to be furious and said, "No you idiot I already have one," before turning around grumpily to face the twins.

The four of us stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, not knowing who was partnered with who.

"I'll be with Y/n!" Fred said quickly. I could tell that George was both angry at his brother for jumping in so quickly and also disappointed, but that was probably just because he didn't want to be with ms. know it all.

Hermione rolled her eyes, too smart to miss the obvious frustration that George felt. "I'll just do it myself. I don't want to risk getting a bad grade just because I let you do one of the pieces".

George ignored the obvious insult and instead said, "Sweet!".

I laughed at him and turned to Fred. "I am not going to do this whole thing so when should we do this? It's due monday I assume".

"How about Sunday?".

"Sounds good," I responded.

Just then Snape started talking again. "Now that that is settled, you all need to make this potion".

~~~~~~~~~

"What are you wearing to the game?" I asked Hermione while just standing in a pair of mom jeans and a bra, looking at my available wardrobe.

Hermione, who was also about to start getting ready, said, "Well, it's only the first game, so we don't have to go all out; like with face paint and such". I cringed at the thought of having to smear that greasy paint onto my face for the final games. "I think i'm just going to wear a sweater and maybe a coat. Make sure to wear Gryffindor colors".

I nodded and looked through my closet, deciding on a burgundy knit sweater with a while collared shirt underneath. Quidditch games were the only time where I could wear my normal, muggle clothes when we weren't outside the castle, and I loved actually being able to choose my clothes instead of just throwing on my robes.

As I was adjusting my collar, I asked, "You ready?".

"It doesn't start for another 30 minutes or so, I think Ginny just left to go practice early. She really wants to play good this year".

I nodded in understanding. "Okay, well, I think i'm going to go check on Fred and George before the game starts," I said while turning to head out the door.

"Y/n?" She asked, sounding unsure about something.

"Yeah?".

She sighed, waiting for a minute before saying, "I just - you seem awfully close with the two of them this year. You spend all of your time with them and you guys just seem different. Are you dating one of them or something".

I scoffed. "God no. No. I swear. 'Mione, we're just friends. We just get on really well and I really like hanging out with them. I swear that's it".

She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but bit her tongue, nodding for me to leave.

"I'll save you a spot!" I said before heading out.

I walked down the hallway, through the common room and entered the hallway that contained the boys dormitories. I always thought that it was weird how the girls were allowed to come in here but not the opposite.

I walked until I reached the door that had the number 5 on it and knocked three times. I hadn't told them that I was coming, but hopefully it didn't matter. I just wanted to wish them luck and maybe walk down to the field with them.

"Just a second!" I could hear one of them say from behind the door.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a flustered looking Fred who was dressed in what looked to be his quidditch leathers and an undershirt, just missing the top part of his little costume. I wasn't quite sure what it was called.

"Y/n! Hey!" He said with a grin.

I opened my mouth to tell him why I was there but I was interrupted by George saying, "Fred have you seen my undershirt? I swear to Merlin if you stole mine again-" while walking out of the bathroom with no shirt on, only in his pants.

Once he saw me, he looked shocked, but didn't make a move to cover anything up. "Hey! What are you doing here?".

I had let my eyes run over his naked torso once, just enough to get a good look at his body which was perfectly lean, but containing just enough muscle to create hard lines around his body that formed his abs, pecs and biceps. It carried a soft tan, probably left over from summer, and a slight brush of pink. I removed my eyes before when I hoped it would become noticeable that I was gawking.

"Uh, I just wanted to come wish you guys luck and maybe head down to the field together, but if you guys are getting ready, I can-".

"No, no come in!" Fred said while grabbing my arm and pulling me into their room. "We're just finishing getting changed".

"Yeah, and I would be able to finish getting ready if _someone_ would quit stealing my undershirts!" George said while digging through their closet.

"I didn't steal it!" Fred said while putting his hands in the air.

"Then where do you suppose it went?".

"Maybe it crawled out the window," Fred said with mock innocence.

"Fred I swear to Merlin-".

I chuckled at their antics. _See, just friends. No need to get worked up over the fact thait both of them are practically shirtless. You were just changing in front of Hermione. Like friends do_. I thought to myself.

"Bloody hell, George it's right here," Fred said while tossing George a white tank top that was hiding on the floor of their closet. George mumbled out a thanks and threw it on.

While they were both putting on the rest of their gear, I studied their room, noticing that their were two queen beds instead of the typical three twins.

"How come you guys have such a nice room?" I asked, a bit jealous.

Fred, who had just gotten the top of his gear on, responded, "There was one room that had two beds because it fit with how many boys there are, and they gave it to us. Just turned out to be nicer". He shrugged.

"Yeah, no one wants to room with us!" George said, having walked over to Fred to give him a high five for this apparent victory.

I giggled. "How come no one wants to live with you guys? Isn't that a bad thing?".

Fred smiled. "Hell no. I don't want to room with some other kid. We scared them all away with how much we pranked our previous roommates. It could get pretty boring at night". I smiled at the thought of some innocent Gryffindor being stuck with these two for a year. Poor guy.

I laughed, but noticed that both of them seemed to be dressed. "You guys ready to go down?" I asked while standing up from the chair that I had been sitting in.

"Yeah. Let's go kick some ass," George said, giving Fred a fistbump and leading me out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

“ ‘Mione! Right here!” I yelled over to where she was searching for me in the stand. She found me and smiled, and then began to make her way up to where I had saved a seat for her.

“Merlin, it’s cold out today,” She complained while shivering and bunching her scarf up some more to cover more of her skin.

“I know, but i’m excited to watch the game! I never really paid attention to them but Fred and George explained the rules to me so I think i’ll actually be able to understand it this time”.

She let out a little ‘mmhm’ of acknowledgement, but was then focused on the players practicing, not so subtly following Ron with lit up eyes. I watched her, amused, from the corner of my eye and chuckled quietly before turning back to the players who I assumed were just practicing a bit before the game started.

It really was cold out, but the day could not have been more beautiful. The trees still held their beautiful fall colors, but the leaves had started to fall, so the grounds were dusted with splashes of oranges and yellow. I just could not get over how pretty Hogwarts was at this time of the year. The wizards flying through the air while practicing for the game just added to the sight. I took in a deep breath of air through my nose, smelling a smell that was just purely nature, and smiled.

Hermione nudged me on the arm with excitement and said, “It’s starting!”.

I nodded and turned towards the game, trying to find my friends that were covered by their gear. Ginny was hovering over the ground on the far side of the field (probably where the chaser was supposed to be, but I didn’t know), Ron was up by one of the goal posts, Harry was in the center waiting for the snitch and quaffle to be released and Fred and George were in the air on opposite sides of the field waiting for the game to begin. I was so happy that I finally got to see a team filled with people that I knew. In my first years, the only person that I knew was Harry, which was fun to watch but I was so excited to finally be able to cheer for Ginny.

All of a sudden, the snitch, quaffle and bludgers were in the air and everything became a swarm of maroon and dark blue. I tried to track Ginny with my eyes, but she was moving so fast that it wasn’t easy. I could see Harry up in the sky, pacing around and looking for the snitch and Ron still up guarding the Goal posts, but that was pretty boring so I turned to look for Fred and George.

They were on opposite sides of the field, hitting the bludger back and forth, trying to hit Ravenclaws in its path. I didn’t understand how they made it look so easy, because I had picked up a bludger in quidditch class in my first year, and let me tell you - those things are heavy. They were launching it to each other, strategically spaced to maximize the damage, and they had managed to hit a few poor soles clad in blue.

They would laugh when it would hit someone, making the action seem even more casual. It was as if they were passing a beach ball, not a deadly weapon.

I smiled at their actions, because it was just so Fred and George to make their harmful attacks on Ravenclaws that could send them to the infirmary seem like a silly game. Nevertheless, they were definitely helping their team, both taking out Ravenclaws and protecting Gryffindors from the Bludgers. I had never noticed how great they were at quidditch, maybe they were equipped to give me some flying lessons.

I tried to find Ginny again, and was successful. She was doing great, passing the quaffle back and forth with another girl on the team and making several successful shots.

“Ten points for Gryffindor!” Rang over the speakers, announcing that Ginny had gotten the quaffle in again.

I turned to Hermione, who was watching the game intently and said, “Ginny’s doing amazing!”.

“I know, right?” She exclaimed. “I knew that she had been practicing, but I didn’t know this much - she’s killing it!”.

“I know. Look at the twins, too. I never realized just how good they were at this” I said while turning back to watch them aim and barely miss a poor Ravenclaw.

“You were never watching until now,” Hermione said smugly, leaving me confused. I mean, she was right, I hadn’t really paid attention to them, or quidditch in general until now. We hadn’t really been super close friends in past years and they had just taught me the rules recently. I wasn’t sure what she was on about, but I just shrugged it off and let her think whatever rubbish she wanted to.

“Go Ginny!” I yelled over all the cheering when she scored another point. I was sure she couldn’t hear me, but I gave my support anyway.

  
  
  


The game continued on for a little while longer - Ginny helping to score some more points and Fred and George knocking a few more people off their brooms - before Harry got hold of the snitch, winning the game. They would have won the game anyways with all of Ginny’s scoring, but it was pretty amazing that Harry could always somehow find it. George had told me that the snitch was rarely found until Harry came along. 

Hermione and I cheered at the victory and rushed to run down the steps to find our friends still while cheering in excitement at the fact that we had won.

We couldn’t run to everyone soon enough, and once we did I pounced on Ginny with a hug, not caring how sweaty she was.

“You were amazing! God, Gin, I didn’t know you could play that well!”.

She stepped back with a smile and said, “Right? I mean I know that Harry got the snitch and all but I did pretty damn good”.

“Are you kidding? You guys would have won either way, snitch or not,” I let out another squeal of excitement and wrapped her in another congratulatory hug.

I stepped back and turned to Fred and George who were in the middle of a fist bump. “You guys! You were so good!”. I had to push past a couple people to get to them, because almost all of Gryffindor was on the field congratulating the players.

“Oh, that?” Fred said smugly, “That was nothing”.

I smacked him on the arm. “Seriously guys, that was amazing. I don’t know how the hell you could pass around that heavy ass ball so easily, but good job”.

George opened his mouth to say something, but I heard someone calling my name so I turned around and saw Harry. I quickly walked over to him and said, “Harry!” with a smile. I wrapped him in a hug, being pressed a little closer together because of all the people crowing the field.

“Hey! You came!” He said with a bright smile while pulling away from the hug.

“Of course I did! Oh my god, that was amazing! I have no clue how you did it but you won the game!”.

“Aw, thanks, wasn’t all me though!” He said while nudging Ginny who had appeared next to him. She blushed a little and nudged him back before continuing on.

“Yeah the teams great, but you caught the snitch! Seriously, Harry, you were amazing. I have to go but great job!” I said while turning back to go find Ginny again. When I turned around, I saw that Fred was looking at me with a look that I couldn’t really comprehend before he covered it up with a smile, all while George was busy glaring at Harry.

I walked back over to them and snuck an arm in between each of their elbows, halting whatever mood they were suddenly in. “Come on, let’s go find the others and head back to celebrate!” I said while pulling them each to where Hermione, Ron and Ginny were.

Fred leaned down so that his mouth was near my ear and said, “Oh? And how will we be celebrating?” Softly. I shivered a bit at his warm breath that fell over my freezing ears but nudged his hip with my own, not sure what he was implying but knowing it probably wasn’t good.

“By hanging out with our friends,” I said sternly. He rolled his eyes but we continued on until we reached our friends. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


“C’mon ‘Mione,” I pleaded. “It will be fun. It’s a friday night and we’re not little kids anymore”.

Hermione shook her head.

We were all trying to convince her to let us drink, but she was being stubborn and apparently ‘wasn’t going to let us’ drink. I was pretty sure that she wouldn’t snitch on us, but knowing Hermione and her obsessive rule-following, we all didn’t want to take our chances.

“You don’t even have to drink!” Ginny said. “We’re just going to go to someone's room and chill out and listen to music, if alcohol is involved, that’s just a little extra bonus”.

Hermione glared at both Ginny and myself, angry that we would turn against her.

“Yeah, ‘Mione, there’s no teachers around to suck up to, so why do you even care? Just let us celebrate our win!” Ron said.

Hermione turned to glare at him, but I could tell that there was a trace of hurt hidden underneath.

“Fine, I don’t care. If you guys get in trouble for drinking, it’s not my problem,” She said with her arms crossed, thinking that saying that would get a reaction out of people. It didn’t. We all either cheered or rolled our eyes at Hermione’s goody-goody nature.

“Alright, where are we going?” I asked.

“We can just go to ours,” Ron offered. We had to go to a boys dorm because the guys weren’t allowed in the girls dorms, so it was either that or the twins. Ron shared a room with Harry, Seamus and Dean, who were already going to come to our little ‘party’ anyways, so we all nodded.

“And who’s bringing drinks?” Ginny asked.

“We’ve got some, I’ll go grab it,” George offered.

“Me too!” Seamus yelled.

We all made our way to the boys room, except for George who had left to go grab a couple of bottles of alcohol.

  
  
  
  


I had done a few shots with Ginny and was sipping on a beer, so I was pretty buzzed. Someone had played some music and we were all just lounging around the boys room, happy from our victory against Ravenclaw. I was basically sitting on top of Ginny, laughing about something that she said that probably wasn’t all that funny, and seated next to us was Fred, George, and a previously-grumpy-but-now-drunk Hermione.

“I feel goooood,” Hermione slurred next to us. Ginny and I shared a look and giggled at the drunk girl.

“Okay, ‘Mione, I think you’ve had enough” I said through giggles. I wasn’t particularly sober myself, but I could still function enough to know that she would kill us the next day if we didn’t stop her soon.

“Mmmhm…” She mumbled before laying herself out on top of Ginny and me.

“Okay, Ginny, you stay with her and I’m gonna go get us some more drinks. Just us,” I said, whispering the last part so that Hermione didn’t hear.

I stood up from the couch, wobbling a bit on my feet. I felt a hand on my back, steadying me, and I looked behind me to see George. “You good?” He asked, not seeming drunk at all.

“Mmmhm,” I said. I steadied myself and began to walk over to the drink table, which was really just a table with a bottle of vodka, a bottle of firewhiskey and a pack of beers.

While I was pouring enough firewhiskey in a cup for Ginny and me to share (because apparently I was too lazy to just grab another cup), Harry came up beside me.

“Y/n!” He shouted, obviously drunk.

“Hey, Harry,” I said, chuckling at his messy hair and clothes.

“You,” He said while poking me in the chest with his pointer finger. “Are so pretty”. He almost fell over, but I steadied him a bit and led him over to a wall that he could lean on.

“Aw, thank you. That’s very sweet,” I said, trying to find a way to leave him on the wall and leave.

“Like, you’re one of the prettiest girls that I’ve ever seen before,” He slurred. I smiled at the compliment. Even though I wasn’t crazy about Harry, it was still sweet to hear how he felt about me. Hopefully he wouldn’t remember saying this tomorrow so that there would be no awkward conversations.

“Really?” I asked, humoring him.

“Mmhm,” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Okay, Harry, I’m going to head back to Ginny, but it looks like Ron’s coming over hear so talk to him,” I said, making eye contact with Ron and gesturing for him to come take care of his drunk friend.

“Okay, y/n”.

I smiled and walked back over to Ginny with the drink.

  
  
  
  


I wasn't quite sure how much time had passed, but the room had gotten quieter and I was getting sleepy. 

“I think I’m kind of drunk,” I said to George, who I was currently leaning on. It took too much energy to sit up straight.

“I think you are,” He said with a smile. 

The party had started to die down a little bit. Ginny had taken Hermione back to our room and a couple others had left too.

“Let’s get you back to your room,” Fred said while standing up from the couch to help me up.

I looked up at him, confused. “How come you aren’t drunk?”.

He chuckled. “I only had a couple beers. Now c’mon, stand up,”.

I groaned and tried to get up but failed.

Fred rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me up from the couch.

George followed on the other side of me, and we left the room to head back to the girls dorms.

“Hang on, you guys can't come into the girl dorms. They think you’ll have sex with us,” I informed them as if it was very smart, new information. The alcohol had loosened my mouth, so whatever went through my head apparently came out of my mouth.

“Oh, right,” George sighed, smiling a bit at what I had said. “Let’s just go back to ours”.

“Yeah, let’s have a sleepover!” I said. 

“Okay,” Fred said while chuckling, turning us around to walk back to their room. His hand was still around my waist, which was probably a good thing, considering I would not have been able to walk very straight on my own.

  
  
  


Once we entered their room, I immediately threw myself on the nearest bed. The comforter must have been a down comforter or something, because I had never felt anything more comfortable in my life. It was like I had just floated down onto a cloud. 

The bed was comfortable, but my jeans were not.

I flipped over onto my back and asked, “Do you guys have a pair of sweatpants or something, these jeans are uncomfortable”.

Fred said, “Yeah,” and opened up his drawer to throw a pair at me.

I was beginning to feel a bit more sober, but all I wanted to do then was go to sleep. I stood up with the sweatpants, turned away from them and dropped my jeans. I was pretty sure that my sweater was long enough to cover my ass, but even if it wasn’t I didn’t care. I stepped out of my jeans and into Freds sweatpants, pulling them up and tying them as tight as they could go.

I turned back around and said, “Thanks”. I noticed that Fred had averted his eyes and was looking out the window, only turning back to look at me once I had turned around. I turned towards the bed and asked, “Where am I sleeping?”.

Just then, George walked out of the bathroom in a pair of light blue pajama pants and a tight grey t-shirt that did nothing to hide what was contained underneath.

“You can just take my bed,” He said, nodding towards the bed that I had just been laying down on. “I can just sleep with my dear brother here,” He said while nudging Fred with his shoulder.

I sat down on the bed and shook my head, “Don’t be crazy. You guys are both like 10 feet tall you can just share with me. These are queen beds, right?”.

George looked at me in shock for a moment, but then nodded in agreement and sat down on the other side of the bed.

Fred looked at George with his mouth open for a second, but then turned towards the bathroom to go get ready for bed, shaking his head as he went.

“I’m going to bed,” I said and flopped back on the bed dramatically and nuzzled myself underneath the covers.

George chuckled. “ ‘Kay, goodnight”.

“Goodnight,” I said and then quickly fell asleep, comforted by the body that was laying next to me.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Pleeeease comment, they make me so happy :)
> 
> also criticism is VERY welcomed


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke in a bed that felt softer than my own, slowly becoming conscious. For a moment, I was completely at peace, listening to birds outside the window and enjoying the feeling of waking up on a weekend. That was before the headache started.

I let out a groan and flopped over onto my back with my elbow covering my eyes.

“Morning sleepy head”.

My head shot up (not to the help of my pounding head) and I squinted my eyes at the bright light flooding in from the open window. I found that I was in Fred and George’s room, not my own. I was in the bed alone, but Fred was in the bed across the room from me. I stared at him with tired eyes for another moment before slamming my head back into the pillows and turning over, trying to go back to sleep until this hangover was over.

“There’s a hangover potion on the nightstand, figured that you might need one,” he informed me, sounding amused by the state that I was currently in.

“Mmm, thanks,” I said and blindly grabbed at the nightstand with my head still buried in the pillow, successfully finding the potion on my third grab. I chugged it down, grimacing at the taste, and threw my head back into the fluffy pillow. I could feel the potion going to work, slowly melting away my headache, but it just left me with a feeling of sleepiness because I had not gone to bed until the early morning. 

“Don’t go back to sleep,” He said from the other side of the room, but I could hear him coming closer through my half-asleep daze. “Hermione sent us like three owls making sure that we would all be ready to go to Hogsmeade. I’m not sure why we have to go at a certain time, but she’s in charge of the day”. I could feel the bed dip on my side of the bed, only a couple inches from where I was laying down.

“Oh,” I grumbled once I had unburied my head from the pillow. “Right. I forgot about that. Do we really have to go?”.

“Yes,” He said with a smile. “George went down to grab you some food because we didn’t want to wake you. It’ll help with the hangover. I think he’s also grabbing a cup of coffee”.

I groaned, fully knowing how obnoxious I was, having spent the night in their room and taking advantage of their hospitalities but still complaining. “It’s fine, he doesn’t have to grab me anything”.

He looked at me with a disapproving look. “He is grabbing you breakfast, and you’re eating it. You always need to eat breakfast, but especially today because i’m pretty sure you didn’t eat anything last night and only drank alcohol. If you don’t like what he brings back we can go get you something else”.

I looked up to see that he was looking at me with a look that told me he wasn’t going to give in anytime soon, so I just nodded. I wasn’t in the mood to argue.

I heard the door open, and turned from my spot underneath the covers to see George shutting the door behind him with his food. 

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey,” He said before turning around to look at me. “Oh! You’re already up”.

I chuckled at him and sat up in bed, still staying underneath the covers because I didn’t feel like getting up quite yet, no matter what Hermione’s plans for the day were.

George walked over to the bed with a tray and a couple plates of food that he had obviously stolen because of Hogwarts no-food-outside-the-dining-hall rule. “I really did get eggs and bakey. And toast. And hashbrowns. And sausage. And some coffee. Ooh, and a muffin. And some fruit. I wasn’t sure what you were feeling,” He said before presenting me with the food that he had brought.

My heart soared at the gesture, I knew how hard it was to sneak food out of the dining hall, and all of this must have been even harder. “You didn’t have to do all this,” I said, blushing a bit at the action.

“Nonsense,” He said, waving me off. I had picked up a piece of toast and was munching on it, allowing myself to eat what I wanted because I hadn’t eaten dinner and I  _ was  _ in fact hungry.

Fred, who was still sitting rather close to me on the bed said, “Only the best for our princess,” while pinching my cheek a bit.

I still had a piece of toast in my mouth but shoved his hand off of my cheek and just said, “shove off,” before taking another bite of my toast, willing the blush away from my cheeks

  
  
  
  


Fred and George had both gone off into the bathroom to get ready for our day out while I ate to my hearts content for the first time in a while. I ate eggs and bacon,  _ and  _ toast,  _ and  _ hashbrowns. I wasn’t quite sure why, but eating with Fred and George made me feel comfortable to eat. 

I couldn’t normally eat alone, because all that would leave me to focus on would be how much I was eating and how many calories it was. I also couldn’t eat in a room full of students, because I felt like people were watching and judging me, even if they weren’t. Eating with the twins was like my own little goldilocks moment. It was just right. I just felt comfortable around them, and eating a whole plate of food didn’t seem like such a battle.

Fred walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in muggle clothing. No one really wore muggle clothes at hogwarts unless it was pajamas because we never did anything that didn’t require our robes. It was weird seeing Fred clad in regular clothing. He was wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a crewneck sweater, looking casual yet somehow put together.

George walked out in a similar pair of jeans, but wearing a white button down shirt with a big sweater vest over the top.

“Oh, shit, I need to go back to my room and get dressed!” I said, carefully moving the plates full of breakfast off of my lap so as not to spill any of it.

“We’re supposed to get going pretty soon, why don’t you just borrow some of our stuff?” Fred asked casually.

“What time are we supposed to leave?” I asked, having stood up from the bed.

“In like 10 minutes,” George said while looking down at his watch.

I groaned. “Okay, yeah, can I just borrow a sweater or something?”.

“Of course, they’re just over in the closet,” George said while gesturing to a walk in closet.

I picked up my jeans from the night before and made my way into the closet to change. I looked around, looking for some sort of sweater or sweatshirt that wasn’t huge on me, but all I found were sweaters made to fit their tall bodies. It made sense I guess. I put on my big jeans from the night before and settled on a dark green chunky sweater with a little heart sewn onto the sleeve. I figured Molly must have made it.

I stepped out of the closet only carrying my sweater from the night before, having put Freds sweatpants into the dirty laundry hamper.

“Can I just leave this here?” I asked while holding up my sweater.

“Yeah, you can just leave it on the table,” George responded.

I turned towards the mirror and put my hair into a bun. It was the best that I was going to get, because I had nothing to style my hair.

“My mum knitted that for me,” Fred informed me, having walked up to my side.

I chuckled and looked down at the shirt. “I figured because of the little heart. It’s really soft,” I said, not being able to keep my hands off of it. Apparently, Fred couldn’t either because he basically pet my arm with his hand and hummed.

“I’ll have her make you one,” He said.

I smiled. “I haven’t even met her! Do not make your mom knit me a sweater,” I warned.

He just smiled a cheeky grin. “We’ll see. I can’t promise that there won’t be a sweater under your tree this year”.

I laughed. “Do you guys happen to have an extra toothbrush?”.

George stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that we have some extras in the bathroom”.

“Extra toothbrushes hmm?” I teased, nudging Fred on the arm. “Are these for your nighttime visitors?”.

Fred smiled but shook his head. “No, our mum just packed us some extra”. I looked at him with a disbelieving look. “I swear”.

I let out a little laugh and walked into the bathroom, digging through the cabinet to find that there were in fact some extra toothbrushes. I used some of their toothpaste and brushed my teeth, upset that I couldn’t style my hair or put on makeup, but I just spit out my toothpaste and sighed, knowing that there was nothing that I could do. Hermione would hex me silly if I was late. She was probably already mad at me for letting her get drunk the night before.

I walked out of the bathroom to find both Fred and George waiting for me.

“You ready?” George asked.

I nodded, but paused to look in the mirror that sat next to the door. “I look disgusting right now”.

I didn’t really mean anything out of it, Hermione and Ginny and I always complained when we looked particularly tired or extra bloated that day.

  
  


I saw George walk up behind me in the mirror. “Are you kidding? If you look anything less than perfect now, then all of the other girls look like hippogriffs”.

I smiled at both his compliment and his joke, making eye contact with him in the mirror.

“I’m serious,” He said with a more firm expression.

“Okay, okay,” I said with a smile and turned around to walk out the door.

I felt Fred link his arm with mine, something that we seemed to be doing a lot, and he said, “C’mon beautiful”.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

“Is everyone ready to go?” Hermione asked. They were all huddled outside of the castle, had been waiting for the twins and me to arrive. Hermione resembled a tour guide with the way that she was standing in front of the rest of us, leading the day and directing us where to go.

“Yup,” Ginny said.

We all began to walk not towards the exit of the castle grounds, but around the side of it to get to the main entrance. I realized that I had no clue how we were going to get to Hogsmeade.

“Wait, how are we getting to Hogsmeade?” I asked.

“Floo network,” Ron informed me.

“Yeah, there’s a fireplace with floo access in the main common room, and I got access from Mcgonnagal to use it. She doesn’t know that Ginny’s coming though, so Gin, stay out of sight,” Hermione said. Ginny nodded in response. 

Fred was walking to my right, our arms barely brushing with every step that we took, and I turned to him and whispered, “I’ve never used a Floo before. I’m not really sure how to do it. Is it scary?”. I tried to not let my face show my uneasiness, but I was never really all that great at hiding my emotions.

He chuckled. “No, it’s not scary. You at least know how it works, right?”. I looked up at him with guilty eyes and shook my head. He just let out another chuckle. “Right, I forgot that you were raised Muggle,” he said, patting on the back. “All you do is take a handful of the floo powder, throw it into the fire, and say where you want to go and then walk in. It’s easy, I promise”.

I nodded, but was still nervous about it. I mean, what did it feel like? Did I just teleport to Hogsmeade? 

He looked at my face that still contained looks of uncertainty, and laughed while nudging my shoulder with his own. “You’re cute,” He said in a teasing way.

I frowned up and him, letting out a little  _ hmph.  _ He wasn’t calling me cute as in pretty, he was teasing me. And I didn’t like being teased.

“What?” He said, nudging me again. “It’s the truth. I promise it’s not scary. I first did it when I was like six”.

“What’s not scary?” George now spoke, coming up to my other side.

“Nothing,” I murmured.

“She’s scared to use the floo,” Fred informed him. I looked up at Fred with an angry look, embarrassed that George now knew that I was afraid of something so mundane for the average wizard.

“Awww, I promise it’s not scary,” He assured me. I looked at him with a disagreeing look. 

He sighed. “Here, how about this. I’ll go in front of you, and Fred can go behind you”.

He didn’t seem like he meant it like how I heard it, but my cheeks still flushed as his words registered in my brain.  _ I have such a dirty mind,  _ I thought to myself, shaking images of one in front of me and one behind me in a different sense out of my head.

“ ‘Kay,” I said, trying to forget the scenarios that were not planted in my brain and focus on knowing that if one of them would be with me as I left and one waiting for me on the other side would make it less scary.

  
  
  
  


We walked into the entrance of the castle and into the common room, which looked very similar to the Gryffindor common room but much bigger. I assumed that Dumbledore had something to do with the design, and he always made whatever he did very Gryffindor.

“Okay, it’s just this one here,” Hermione said, walking over to the large fireplace that was on the other side of the room. “She gave me a password, I think I just have to say it once and it should be open for all of us to use. I got it cleared for all seven of us, but if anyone asks, Seamus came along with us and Ginny stayed home”.

She walked over to the fireplace and said, “Gillyweed,” In a firm voice. The orange flames roared and turned green for a moment, making me flinch and lean into Fred. He just chuckled and patted me on the back.

Hermione smiled at the open channel and grabbed a handful of powder from the dish that sat next to the fireplace and threw it into the fire, resulting in the flames to turn green. She then said, “Hogsmeade,” In a clear, loud voice before stepping into the flames and disappearing from the room.

“Wouldn’t the fire hurt?” I asked the twins quietly. “I mean, she just walked in there!”.

“No, it doesn’t hurt. Remember, this is magic. It won’t hurt,” George said. I nodded.

Ron went next, and then Neville, and Harry next.

“Alright, I’m going to go next, and then you will go after me, and I’ll be waiting for you there,” George said, moving to grab a handful of the white powder.

“Okay,” I said.

“Okay so, grab the powder, throw it in,” He said, throwing the powder into the flames. “And say your destination in a clear voice. Make sure it’s loud enough too”.

He then said “Hogsmeade” and stepped into the fire, leaving Fred and me by ourselves.

“Okay,” I said, grabbing the powder. I turned to Fred once I had it, and he nodded at me to go with a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and nodded, standing in front of the fireplace.

I threw the powder into the fire causing it to turn green. I took a deep breath, said, “Hogsmeade,” and stepped in, hoping for the best.

I suddenly stepped out of a fireplace in what appeared to be some sort of office in Hogsmeade where all of my friends were. I saw George waiting for me to the side with a smile.

“See? Easy,” He said, walking over to me and pulling me to the side to make room for Fred to enter.

It didn’t feel like how I thought it would. I thought I would feel like I was being stretched out or pulled or something (like in that one time travel spongebob episode), but it really just seemed like I took a step into one fireplace and then stepped out of another all in the same step. It was weird, but in fact, easy.

“Yeah,” I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Then, I heard Fred come in from behind me, and I turned around to see him exiting the fireplace.

“Okay, that’s everyone. You guys all ready?” Hermione said, moving to leave whatever room we were in.

Everyone said yes and exited the room into the streets of Hogsmeade.

  
  


When we stepped out into the village, my eyes lit up at the sight. Sitting in front of me was a busy village full of shops with pointed roofs, filled to the brim with wizards bustling about, but somehow not feeling too full. All of the buildings as well as the brick paths were a clean light grey, and the oranges and reds of all of the trees and fallen leaves brought the town to life. I had been here once before in my third year, but back then it was covered in snow. I thought that the town dusted with snow was the prettiest that it could get, but Hogsmeade in the fall took the cake.

“Pretty, isn't it?” George asked from my side.

“It is,” I said, still watching all of the wizards and witches buzzing about, some in families with cute kids, some in couples on dates. It really was a sight to behold.

Hermione then turned around to all of us, too serious for a fun day out. “Alright, I need to go get some things from  Scrivenshaft's, Harry and Ron, you guys wanted to go to that quidditch shop, right?” She asked. Ron and Harry both nodded. “Okay, Y/n, Gin, do you guys want to come with me and then go wherever you guys want after? And then Honeydukes?”.

“Yeah, sounds good,” I said smiling, happy that Fred and George had dragged me out of bed.

“Okay, and then everyone meet up at Three Broomsticks in an hour or so,” Hermione added. Everyone nodded in response and left to go do their shopping.

Hermione and Ginny and I all went to Scrivenshaft's and Harry, Ron, Neville and the Twins all headed over to the Three Broomsticks.

  
  
  
  


“Of course she needs more quills,” Ginny whispered to me while Hermione was looking at all of the different kinds. “She probably whittled all of her others down writing an extra five essays a week”.

I giggled and said, “Hey, at least she actually writes her essays”.

Ginny smacked me on the arm. “It’s not like you’re one to talk!”.

“Yes I am! I’ll have you know that I have written every single one of my essays this year,” I said smugly.

“We’ve been in school for a week, Y/n”.

“I know,” I said, crossing my arms. “I’ve still written all of my essays though”.

Ginny just laughed in response and turned back to see if Hermione was done yet. 

Hermione bought some fancy quills (that were way too expensive for a feather) and some parchment, and then we all left the shop to find another store. We walked around until we approached a cute little shop that we had never seen before and went inside. The shop was filled with many different things such as jewelry, crystals, perfumes, little magical decorations and a whole bunch of other knick knacks. It was lit up solely by the large glass windows by the door, and it gave it a very calming feeling. There were a couple of other people in the shop and a sweet looking older woman at the front of the store rearranging clay frogs that were charmed to stick out their tongues.

“Welcome in!” She kindly said.

“Hello,” Hermione said back. 

We all looked around for a bit, Ginny finding a pack of gold rimmed stationary that caught her interest. I wandered throughout the store, watching all of the charmed objects with interest until I came upon the jewelry section. It was filled with some of the most unique jewelry that I had ever seen, featuring a lot of crystals with fancy wiring. I ran my fingers across all of them, but one necklace in particular caught my eye. It had a light pink crystal hanging on it that was sort of jaggedly cut and encased in silver wiring that swirled around in intricate designs. I lifted it off of its rack and walked over to Hermione who was looking at leather journals.

“Do you like this?” I asked, holding up the necklace.

“Merlin, yes, that’s beautiful,” She said while admiring the necklace.

“You know,” the owner of the shop said to me, coming up from behind us and startling both Hermione and myself. “That crystal is said to attract love. Legend has it if you wear it around your neck, you will be presented with many love interests”.

Hermione huffed. “Like she needs any more”.

I kicked her in the leg and glared at her. “It’s really beautiful,” I said to the owner. “How much is it?”.

“Normally it’s forty galleons, but I’ll knock it down to twenty-five for you. It suits you”.

I let out a laugh. I was pretty sure that that was a selling tactic that sellers used, raising the price just to knock it down, but I still said, “Okay, I’ll take it”.

The woman smiled and took it from me, walking over to the register to ring me up. I dug out the extra galleons that I always kept in my pocket and gave her twenty five.

“Do you want to wear this out?” She asked.

“Sure,” I said. She smiled and walked around the table, gesturing for me to turn around. I did as she asked, and she reached up and fastened it around my neck.

“Beautiful,” She said.

“Thank you,” I said, walking over to Ginny who was still looking around.

  
  
  


Hermione bought herself a journal and Ginny bought herself some stationary as well as one of those frogs, and we all left the shop with our purchases.

“Honeydukes and then meet the others?” Ginny asked as we left. Hermione and I nodded and we left.

  
  
  
  


The three of us got enough candy to feed a small army. I got a whole bag of different assortments of gummy candies which were my favorite. Most of them were charmed to move around, so the plastic bag that I was carrying was moving around in my hold. Hermione got a whole bunch of chocolate, and Ginny got basically every kind of candy that was in the store. We all went a little overboard because we wanted to bring some back to the school to keep for later. I assumed that it would all get eaten within a week though.

With our hands full of candy, we made our way over to the Three Broomsticks to meet the others. 

The bell on the door rang when we walked in, but it was barely heard over all of the people inside of the restaurant.

“Hey, over here!” I heard Ron yell over the chatter. We all turned and saw that somehow, the boys had managed to snag us the big table with benches on the side.

“Hey!” I said, making my way over to the other side of the table to sit down. Fred moved to the side so that I could sit in between him and George, moving Harry to the side a bit as he did so. “Thanks,” I said before sitting down.

Ginny then came around the table to sit next to Harry, and he moved to the side a bit to make room for her on the end, pushing Fred into my side so that I was squished between him and his brother.

We all got situated at the table, and the boys informed us that they had ordered us all some drinks and some appetizers.

It was a really cozy place - dim lighting and wooden tables and floors, even with all of the people shoved in the restaurant, it still seemed very calm and warm.

“I like the necklace,” George said from my right.

I looked down at it, having forgotten that I had bought it. “Oh, thanks! I just bought it,” I responded with a smile.

“It’s pretty,” He said.

I smiled at the compliment. “The lady at the store said that it’s supposed to attract love interests,” I said, the last part with added air quotes. “I just thought it was pretty, but maybe it really does work”.

“Maybe it does,” He said with a smile before taking a sip from the drinks that had just arrived. 

  
  
  


We all ate appetizers and had many refills on our sodas, just talking about whatever came to mind. We didn’t leave the restaurant until right before it was necessary to make it back in time for dinner. 

We left through the floo with smiles on our faces, me less scared the second time around, and made it to the castle right as dinner was about to begin.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in my own bed on Sunday morning, feeling refreshed after finally getting a full night of sleep. I sat up in bed, the covers pooling at my waist, and stretched my arms up, groaning as my muscles released their tension.

“Morning,” Hermione said. She was sitting in her bed with a cup of tea reading a book, looking as if she had been up for a while.

“Morning,” I groaned while rubbing my eyes, still half asleep. I then realized that if Hermione had tea, breakfast had already started. “Did I miss breakfast?”.

She looked up from her book. “I think it’s about to finish. If you head down now, you could probably still grab something. Ginny should still be down there. Either that or she went to go practice quidditch with Harry,” she said with suggestive eyebrows.

I looked at her confused, not really sure what she was referring to. “No, that’s okay. I’m not that hungry anyways”.

She looked at me as if I was crazy for not being hungry. She then looked as if she remembered something important. “Oh, also, you got a letter from Fred,” She said as she gestured to a sealed letter that was sitting on the corner of the desk.

“Oh, thanks,” I said before standing up from the warmth of the covers and exposing myself to the chill of the air. I shivered, grabbed the letter, and hurried back underneath the covers.

“Is it a love letter?” She teased with a cheeky grin.

“ ‘Mione,” I groaned. I had told her way too many times that I was just friends with both Fred and George. She was convinced otherwise.

“What? It’s not like that would be the most wild thing in the world. I have been meaning to talk to you about that anyways”. She placed a bookmark in her book and shut it, making me roll my eyes because this meant that she was serious.

“What, ‘Mione. I’ve told you so many times we’re-”.

“Just friends,” She interrupted. “So you’ve said. It just-” she paused, thinking for a moment about how to word what she wanted to say. “You guys just seem like more than that. I just, you have never been all that great at knowing your own feelings. And it just seems like you guys are great together. Whether it’s you and Fred, or you and George, or both…” looking at me and asking a silent question. I shook my head at that and rolled my eyes. “I just wouldn’t want you to waste that because you don’t realize how you feel”.

“You think I don’t know how I feel?” I asked her, amused but also a little annoyed that she felt she knew how I felt better than I did.

“No, no, I just mean that you can be a little but oblivious sometimes. To other people's feelings and your own. Remember what happened with Blaise last year? I remember you ignoring your own feelings for months before you finally admitted it,” She said.

“Yeah, well I remember that lasting about a night, so maybe I shouldn’t always trust my own feelings”.

“Are you admitting that you have feelings for them?” She asked with a smile.

“What? No. You know what I mean,” I said with a frown.

She sighed. “Well can you at least admit that you realize that they have feelings for you?” She asked with her head cocked to one side.

“Hermione, they don’t. That’s just how we are. I am friends with the both of them, and we are just comfortable with one another”.

She groaned and fell back onto her pillow. “This is useless”.

I smiled at her defeat and then remembered the letter that was still unopened in my hands. I tore it open and took out the piece of parchment inside.

  
  
  
  


**Y/n -**

**come over once you wake up to work on the potions assignment**

**p.s. we got you breakfast :)**

  
  
  


I smiled at the note.

“He was just telling me to go work on the potions thing. See?” I said, holding up the note. She frowned, got up from the bed and set her now empty mug down on her nightstand before walking over to my bed.

“Let me see that”. I handed her the note. “They got you breakfast?” She asked with a smug smile. 

“Yeah, they probably saw that I wasn’t at breakfast and did a nice thing. Like  _ friends  _ do”.

I knew that that was partially the truth, but Fred and George had probably caught on to the fact that the only time that I had actually eaten was when I was in their room the day before. They had never spoken about worry of me having an eating disorder, but I knew that they knew, and I knew that they worried. It was sweet that they were trying to help.

“Mmhm,” Hermione said, not sounding convinced.

“Yeah, okay, I’m going to take a shower,” I said, annoyed at how pushy that she was being.

“Okay, go make yourself pretty for them!” She yelled at my back as I walked into the bathroom. I just flipped her off before slamming the door.

  
  
  
  


In the shower, I thought about what Hermione had said. She was the smartest person that I had ever met, and I almost always took her advice. It almost always turned out to be right.

Was she right?

Even if she was, I couldn’t date both of them. That would be weird. They shouldn’t have to share someone, and if I did like them, I wouldn’t want to choose between them.

I shook the thoughts that Hermione had put in my head out as I rinsed my hair, washing any possible feelings down the drain with the conditioner.

They were two of my best friends, and I loved them both so much. I didn’t want to mess that up, didn’t want to have to choose between them and cause even more damage. I didn’t even know if they had feelings for me, and I didn’t even have any feelings towards them that I knew of. I hadn’t even really thought about it until Hermione had said something.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair with a towel before wrapping it around myself so that I could go walk out and grab some clothes. 

When I walked out of the bathroom, Hermione looked up at me and smiled, almost looking sympathetic as if she knew what was going through my head. I walked into the closet to grab clothes, and I realized that whatever I wore would prove a point. If I tried to look nice, it would prove Hermione right, and I did not want to do that. I grabbed a pair of light grey sweatpants, a big t-shirt from my dads college, some underwear, a sports bra and some fuzzy socks. I changed into the clothes and looked in the mirror. _ Not something that I would wear if I was trying to impress,  _ I thought.

I walked out of the closet, trying to keep the smug look off of my face, but with the way that Hermione looked at me, I could tell that she saw through my act. She really was a genius. Too smart for her own good.

“Okay, I’m heading out,” I said while raking my fingers through my wet hair in the mirror.

“Okay, have fun,” She said and then smirked. “Not too much fun though”.

I flipped her off for the second time that morning and left the room to walk over to Fred and Georges.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


I knocked on the door a couple of times, and it only took a few seconds before George opened the door for me.

“Hey,” he said with a welcoming smile.

“Hey,” I said back and walked into their room. There was yet again another plate of breakfast sitting on their desk, sitting next to Fred who was reading some sort of potions book that I assumed would help us on the assignment. “Seriously you guys, you don’t need to do this. I’m not even hungry”.

Fred looked up from the book. “Eat,” he ordered playfully with a smile, pulling out the chair that was sitting next to him.

“You guys are too sweet, but I’m seriously not hungry”.

Fred then put on a stern expression that told me he wasn’t going to give up anytime soon. “Maybe I’m not doing it for you,” he informed me. I looked at him with a confused look. “I got you food so that you would eat so that you could have extra brain power for our homework. It’s a selfish act if you really think about it”. I couldn’t help but smile; he really knew how to argue. “Now eat. For me?”.

“Okay, okay,” I said, giving in and picking up a slice of toast. “So what exactly do we have to do for this?”.

“Here, you write a page about how love potions are beneficial, and I’ll write about how their not,” he said as he handed me a piece of fresh parchment and a quill.

“No fair,” I whined. “You got the easy one. How the hell are love potions ever beneficial?”.

“I dunno,” he said. “Helps people realize their true feelings or something”.

Hermione's lecture passed through my mind after he said that, but I pushed it away from my mind.

“Yeah, I guess. After you're done with the book I’ll look and see if there’s anything else. I’m pretty sure he said that each of these had to be 1000 words”.

Fred groaned. “Here, I’m done. You can have it”. He passed me the book and I flipped to the page about love potions to begin reading.

  
  
  
  


It took Fred and me about an hour to finish our papers, and it would have taken less if it weren’t for a very bored George pestering us the entire time. He apparently didn’t have anything better to do, so all he did for the hour was switch between stealing my left arm to draw on (which I hadn’t inspected yet but hoped didn’t consist of dicks), and poking my shoulder to ask me dumb questions that could definetly wait until after I was done writing. I had to admit that it was cute how he resembled an impatient little kid, but the annoyance that I felt overpowered the cuteness.

“George, I swear to Merlin,” I said after he poked me on the shoulder for the fiftieth time. “I will answer your questions after I’m done writing, just let me finish. I’m almost done”.

“Fine,” He groaned and finally got up from his seat to go flop down on his bed. I sighed in relief and finished the last paragraph, right as Fred was finishing up too.

“Finally. Done,” I said, tossing my quill down onto the table and shaking my hand out. I wasn’t really used to actually writing my essays to completion, so my hand was a little sore.

Fred and I stacked up the papers and rolled them up into a neat scroll, making sure that it was neat enough for Snape’s standards.

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?” He asked me once I had tied the bow.

“No”.

“Do you want to hangout here until lunch?” He asked as he got up from his seat and moved to go sit by George on one of their beds.

“Sure,” I said, getting up and moving to the bed as well. “I just have to go back to my room before it starts to change into my robes.

“Okay perfect,” Fred said.

“Now you have to answer my questions,” George said with a smile.

I groaned. “What questions? I don’t even remember what you were asking because I was trying to write my essay,” I said, letting him know that he had been annoying me.

“Well, now you’re done. What’s your favorite color?”.

I groaned and layed back on the bed. “I dunno, green I think”.

“Ooh, a secret slytherin?” Fred said as he shifted on the bed so that he was sitting up against the headboard. I was laying sideways on the bed, so he lifted my head and moved it to lay on his lap as if it was the most casual thing in the world, now being able to spread his long legs out across the mattress.

“No, not a slytherin. I like sage green, and like all of the pretty green in nature”. Fred hummed in agreement. “Why do you guys want to know my favorite color anyway? This sounds like a game of first year truth or dare”.

“We start off easy so that we can lead into the juicy questions,” George said with suggestive eyebrows. He was also leant up against the headboard on the opposite side of the bed, and I looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

“What kind of questions?”.

“I dunno,” George said honestly. “Fred you ask one”.

“Okay, um,” He paused for a moment. “Ooh, I know! What’s a secret that you’ve never told anyone”.

I rolled my eyes. “I don’t have any juicy secrets”.

“Yes you do, c’mon, ‘fess up,” Fred said.

“A secret I’ve never told anyone…” I said while thinking. “Oh! This isn’t really about me, but it’s a secret and I’ve never told anyone about it. So, last year I was walking through the hall after curfew and I heard something from behind one of the doors of an empty classroom”.

“Oooooh did you see people fucking? You naughty girl,” Fred teasingly said. I whacked him on the thigh.

“No, but you’ll never guess who I saw kissing,” I said with a grin.

“Who?” George asked.

“Dean and Seamus”.

“What?!” Fred said as George simultaneously said, “No way”.

“I’m serious. I cracked open the door and they were like, going at it. And it didn’t seem like the first time”.

“Oh my god,” Fred said. His eyes were as wide as saucers. I guessed that that must have been some pretty shocking information, given that they were pretty close with the two boys.

“I mean, I guess it makes sense,” George said. “I just always thought that they were  _ really  _ close”.

I nodded and we were all silent for a moment before we all burst out in laughter.

“You can’t tell anyone,” I said through giggles.

“We won’t, we won’t,” Fred assured me.

I looked up at him from where I was laying on his lap. “You promise? I really don’t think they want people to know”.

“Yes, I promise Princess,” he said while patting me on top of the head.

  
  
  
  


I stayed in their room until lunch time, and the couple hours went by really fast. We continued talking for a while on their bed, but then they taught me this really fun wizarding card game that I had never played before. It was kind of like Uno but with more details. I caught on quick and beat them both, but I suspected that they had just let me win.

“Okay, we’re playing again another time, and I’m going to kick your asses for real. No letting me win,” I said while George cleaned up the cards.

“We didn’t let you win! It was beginners luck,” Fred defended.

“Oh yeah? Then why did you continue to draw cards when you had cards that you could have played?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ummm,” He paused. “I didn’t see them?”.

“Sure you didn’t,” I said before getting up from where we were seated on the ground. “C’mon, let’s go to lunch”.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the week went by quickly. I had finally gotten back into a routine after not having one over summer break, and it was nice to have things to do every day. I would wake up and go to class - which I had finally realized that I actually needed to try in - do my homework, eat dinner, and then sometimes hang out with either Fred and George or Hermione and Ginny. It was really fun and I was enjoying my free time that I had before the NEWTs started and all I would do all day would be study.

It was now Friday, and Hermione and I were headed over towards the quidditch field to watch the match.

"So explain it to me again," I said as we were walking outside and approaching the field. "Why are we playing Hufflepuff if they already lost to Slytherin last week?".

"Because if they win against us today they could still have a chance to win all of it".

"What? How?" I asked. If you lose a game, I thought that that meant you couldn't win. That's how my old soccer tournaments used to work.

"Because there's more than just three matches per season. It's not just we win one, another house wins one and then they playoff. I'm not exactly sure how many matches we play but there's room to lose at least one game and still win," She informed me. We were climbing up to the stands to sit in our usual spot - three rows up in the middle. Hermione said that that spot had the best view of the field.

"I mean, it still doesn't really make sense to me but okay," I said.

She laughed. "You'll figure it out".  
  
  


The teams practiced for a little longer, warming up their flying and shooting practice shots into the goal posts. After about ten minutes of that, the game began.

It started just as it had last time, everyone in their respective positions then turning into a blur of fast moving color once the quaffle, bludgers and snitch were released. I had tried to follow the movements to tell what was going on, but it was moving so fast that all I could do was shout a couple "Go Gin!"s and "Go Fred"s and "Go George"s. My shouts were drowned out by the cheering of the crowd, which always had a reason to cheer because Gryffindor kept winning points

It was obvious that we would win easily, the players never having moved from the end of the field with the Gryffindor goal posts.

The announcer never had a break to breathe, always having to report on what things were happening.

"Ginny Weasley makes a goal, ten points for Gryffindor!".

"Fred aims the quaffle at Ethan and... he scores! That looked like it had to hurt!".

"Another goal from Ginny! Ten points for Gryffindor!".

Announcements continued to ring out over the stadiums, informing the crowd that Gryffindor was whipping Hufflepuffs ass. It was almost boring how little action there was, but I knew that it was basically free house points, so I dealt with it.

"And that's 150 points! Gryffindor wins!".

The crowd went wild, even though we all knew who would win the game. Hermione and I got off of our seats and headed down the steps to go congratulate our friends for winning another game.

"Gin!" I yelled once I was in hearing distance. She turned away from a teammate that she was talking to to look at me and smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her, not caring how sweaty she was. "Oh my god! You practically won the whole game!" I said.

She laughed. "Thank you, but other people helped. The Hufflepuff keeper was absolute rubbish, so it wasn't a very hard task".

"Still!" I said. "Seriously, you were amazing. Again".

Everyone stayed on the field for a few more minutes celebrating their easy win before we all decided to head back to the castle.

"Hey," I said after walking over towards Fred and George.

"Hey!" George said. "Did you watch the game?".

"And actually understand it?" Fred added in.

I smiled. "Uh, kind of," I said unsure. They both opened their mouths to tease me. "It was all moving so fast! I couldn't even see where anyone was! I swear I remember the rules you told me. Mostly". They both chuckled and nudged me on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to go learn how to fly tomorrow?" Fred asked. Thoughts of flying when I was younger and having no control of the damn broom came to my mind.

I looked up at him with uneasiness. "I feel like that's just a recipe for disaster. You've seen me fly before".

"Yeah, but that was in your first year. Plus, Mrs. Hooch isn't the best teacher. She kind of just yells instructions at you and hopes you get it," he said.

George added, "And the school brooms are rubbish. You can use one of our good ones".

"I don't know..." I said, still not understanding why I even had to learn.

"I promise that we won't let you get hurt," George said. I looked over at him to see him looking at me with a look that I couldn't help but trust.

"Okay, fine," I said reluctantly.

"Okay, great! I promise it will be fun. And you won't get hurt," Fred said.

Ginny walked over to us and squeezed her way in between Fred and me, locking her arm with mine. "I'm going to go shower, which you guys should do," she said while looking at her sweaty brothers with a look of disgust. "And then we're all going to hangout in the common room".

"Okay, sounds good," I said with a smile.

We all walked back to the castle with smiles on our faces, happy to have another win under our belt.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Once all of the quidditch players had showered, we all met up in the common room.

"No drinking this time," Hermione had said, which was quite hypocritical considering she was the drunkest out of everyone the last time.

I knew almost everyone that was there, but there were a few people that I hadn't gotten to know yet, even though it was our fifth year at the school together. I felt bad that I didn't know everyone's names, but most of the people that I didn't know were either a grade above us or a grade below, so I didn't have any classes with them.

Ginny and I started a game of exploding snap, and a few others joined in. We played a few rounds for fun, and then Ginny decided to 'play for real' and get all competitive. After only a few more rounds she was winning, and the mood at the table had become less cheerful. Sometimes when she really got into a game, she could get a little brutal.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Seamus yelled to the whole room.

"Yes!" I said and quickly stood up from my chair. I didn't care what game Seamus had said, I just wanted to save the rest of the players from the torture that was losing to Ginny. I could handle her cockiness and borderline bullying, but I wasn't sure if the others would be able to.

"What?" Ginny asked angrily. "I was winning!".

"Exactly," I said while patting her on the shoulder. "Let's go play".

She huffed and stood up from her chair before walking over and plopping herself down on the couch. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit next to her.

Most of the people in the room came to sit around the coffee table that rested in front of the fireplace, some squished on the couches, some on chairs or the arms of said chairs, and the ones that couldn't fit on the furniture were sitting on the ground. There were a few other kids that left, claiming to be tired, but I just assumed that they were all earlier years and didn't want to play with the older kids.

"Okay," Seamus started, apparently having become the leader of the game. "Someone asks truth or dare, the person they asked does the dare or says the truth, then that person asks next. Got it?". Everyone in the room nodded, some with looks of excitement in their eyes and some with dread.

"How many chickens?" Hermione asked from where she was currently seated next to Ron on one of the cushioned chairs.

"None," Seamus said. This resulted in almost everyone in the room beginning to speak out about the number of passes, so he raised his hands and said, "Alright, fine! Everyone gets one!" loudly to shut the people up. Everyone nodded their heads again. "Okay, who wants to go first?".

The game started with innocent truths and dares. A few people asked about favorite foods and other boring things, a few dares to do stupid dances flew around. It was pretty boring.

"Chad," A younger blonde girl who I didn't know asked another younger boy that I didn't know. "Who do you like?".

Most of the people in the circle rolled their eyes. It was obvious that the girl liked him and wouldn't just outright say it, which was annoying to sit through. I however smiled at this because it was something that I would have done a few years ago and it reminded me of my earlier years and my silly crushes during that time.

"Ummm," The boy replied. "I don't know". He obviously liked her back.

Ginny, being the blunt and cruel person that she was, interrupted and said. "Okay! Chad, Maria likes you. Maria, Chad likes you back. Now, anyone who is younger than a fourth year leave. We're playing with the big kids now".

The girl (apparently Maria) huffed and rose from the circle to leave, obviously very embarrassed. A few other kids got up and left, leaving just fourth years and up in the circle.

"Gin," I scolded and smacked her on the arm.

"What?" She asked while faking an innocent look. I shook my head with disappointment. "Anyways... Nick," She said while looking at Nick who was sitting on the ground on the other side of the coffee table. "Truth or dare?".

"Uh," He said with nervousness laced in his voice. "Truth?".

Ginny smiled. "How big is your dick?".  
  
  
  
  
  


The game continued on, questions getting more personal and dares becoming dirtier.

Ron had to admit that he was uncircumcised, Hermione that she was wearing pink panties, and Neville that he had a crush on Luna from Ravenclaw. A few people had to give lap dances (including Fred, who decided to give it to a very angry Hermione), and I was getting nervous at the fact that I hadn't gone yet. It was going to be soon that someone realized I hadn't had a turn, and the truths and dares were getting worse and worse.

It was Seamus' turn to pick (who had just admitted that he had kissed a guy before), and my heart sped up while he searched the room for his next victim. I had always gotten the feeling that he didn't like me very much, and this was the perfect opportunity to pick on me.

"Harry," He said, causing me to let out a breath of relief. "Truth or dare?".

"Dare," Harry said, not appearing nervous. I mean, I guess if you fought off giant snakes and dragons and bald, noseless men, a dare wasn't very scary in comparison.

"I dare you to kiss Y/n".

My eyes bulged out and my jaw fell open. If I had a mouthful of liquid at the time, it would have been spit out.

"With tongue!" Dean added from beside Seamus. I glared at him.

Harry also looked a bit shocked, but also was looking at Seamus with a look of betrayal. He was sitting in a chair that was right next to where I was seated on the couch, and he looked at me with a look that basically asked if that was okay. I reluctantly nodded, not wanting him to have to use one of his chickens.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to me, and almost everyone at the circle cheered as he bent down and kissed me.

The kiss started off a bit soft and light, his lips tenderly brushing against mine while his hand gently cradled my cheek, but it soon became a bit quicker (causing our classmates to cheer us on a bit louder), his mouth moving against mine a little faster and firmer and his tongue slipping out of his mouth to softly brush my lips. I had to admit, it was a really good kiss. I didn't have a crush on Harry or anything, but I wasn't going to lie and say that I didn't enjoy it. I did however know that Harry had a bit of a crush on me, so I gently placed my hand on his chest and pushed lightly to signal for him to back away. He pulled off of me and opened his eyes with a smile set on his lips, and I smiled back at him while panting a bit, gently pushing him back in his seat.

I looked at the other people in the room, and most were clapping and cheering Harry on. I assumed that they knew of his little crush and were happy for him.

I then looked at Fred and George, who both had looks of hurt on their faces. Fred was looking at Harry with a sort of blank face, and George was looking at me with a look that I couldn't really place, which he quickly covered up with suggestive eyebrows and a nod. When Fred noticed that I was looking at him, he switched his blank stare into a smile.

Harry then asked Ron the question, and the game was started again.

I turned to my side to look at ginny and tell her about how crazy that all was, but she was busy looking down at her lap with a sad look. I decided not to worry about it and ask her about it later because she wouldn't want to talk about anything in front of the rest of the people. I turned back to the game and watched as Ron stuttered about what his type was. It was apparently curly hair, medium height and smart. No one had to wonder about who he was talking about.

The questions and dares continued, me still not having gone. I hoped that kissing Harry was enough for the night and that I could just continue watching the entertainment of Gryffindors making fools of themselves.

I was looking down at my hands and fiddling with one of my rings when I heard "Y/n," called across the room by Oliver. I looked up at him, a feeling of dread sitting in my stomach. "Truth or dare?".

I needed to take the easy way out. "Truth". I held my breath while waiting for him to think of a question.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked with a coy smile.

My mouth fell open. Should I answer? Use a chicken? I thought to myself. I didn't really want to use my chicken, not knowing how long this game would go on for and not wanting to get stuck having to do some dare.

"Um," I said while blushing. "No".

Half of the room looked at me with a shocked look and half of the room whooped. I could feel my face heat up and I looked down in an attempt to hide it. I also didn't want to look at anyone else in the room, at least until the attention was off of me.

"With who?" Seamus asked. So much for losing the room's attention.

"That wasn't the question," I said smugly.

He rolled his eyes. I then remembered that it was now my turn to ask a question.

"Um," I said while searching the room. "Angelina. Truth or dare?".

"Ummm... Truth," She said.

I thought for a moment about what to ask her. I didn't want to ask her anything too mean, but I couldn't just ask 'what's your favorite color?'.

"If you had to kiss someone in this room right now, who would it be?" I finally asked. A couple of 'oooh's were heard.

"Uh," She started with a blush. "I guess George".

A few more sounds of intrigue were spoken. Fred just chuckled a bit and looked at her with a cheesy look as if to say 'thank you very much'.

For some reason, I was happy that he wasn't blushing or looking at her with flirty eyes. I was happy that he just took it as a compliment.

Angelina next asked Dean what kind of underwear he wore, which rewarded us all to know that Dean wore boxer briefs.

Now it was Dean's turn to ask. He turned towards the twins and said, "George".

"Truth," George said with a cocky smile.

Dean smiled and asked him the same question that was asked of me. "Are you a virgin?". I was curious about his answer and turned to look at him as he answered.

For some reason, he glanced at me before saying, "Uh, no".

A few of the guys in the room let out cheers, just as they had done me.

"What about Fred?" Someone asked. Fred smiled as he looked at his lap and shook his head.

I wasn't surprised that they both weren't virgins. I mean, they were a year older than me and I wasn't one, so I wasn't really in any place to judge.

"Ew," Both Ginny and Ron said at the same time.

Everyone laughed and continued playing the game.

There were only a few more questions and dares, everyone had gone at least once and it was getting kind of late. It was a successful game, there was a lot of entertainment and there wasn't anything all that horrific.

"You ready to go up to bed?" Ginny asked me. I nodded and stood up from the couch.

"Mione?" I asked. She looked up at me from where she was talking to Ron and stood up to walk with us back to our dorm.

"Night everyone!" I yelled while we left the room.

I got a couple 'goodnight's back and we all went walked back to our room, tiredly talking and giggling about everything that had happened that night.


	15. Chapter 15

I was awoken by the sound of knocking on our door,  _ much  _ too early for any sane person to be waking me up. I figured that it was just a part of my dream and tried to go back to sleep, but the sound continued.

“Mmmph,” I could vaguely hear coming from Ginny’s bed. ‘“Who. The. Fuck,” She grumbled into her pillow.

“Dunno,” I mumbled. Another knock sounded throughout the room.

With a groan, I got up and walked to the door, much too tired to put on pants underneath the big t-shirt that I was wearing. I figured that it was one of the house elves or something, even though they never came to our rooms.

I opened the door with a frown to be greeted by two very awake and cheery boys.

“What the fuck,” I said to them.

“Get dressed, we have flying lessons!” George said, much too cheery for the current time.

“You- This-” I couldn't even get my words out right because I was still half asleep. “This is what you woke me up for?”.

I could tell that Fred was trying not to laugh at my current state when he said, “Slytherin has the field booked out for basically the entire day after breakfast, so we figured we’d go out before”.

“No,” I said firmly and tried to close the door. I didn’t care how mean I was being, no one fucks with my sleep.

The door didn’t shut all the way because one of their feet had stopped it.

“Y/n c’mon,” Fred said. “Ravenclaw has it tomorrow and this same thing will happen next weekend”.

“I don’t care,” I said. “Let’s just forget it then”.

“No,” Fred practically whined. “It’s time you learned and we promise that we’ll make it fun”. He looked at me with a pout.

“Plus, we can watch the sunrise,” George added. I looked at him with a look of contemplation, wondering how the hell he could always convince me to do things.

“Fine,” I said rolling my eyes. They smiled high fived dramatically, making me let out a chuckle even though I was trying to be annoyed with them. “Just give me a minute,” I said before yawning and stretching my arms into the air. I had accepted that I wasn’t going to go back to bed and needed to actually wake up.

“Um, Y/n, you uh,” Fred spoke awkwardly. I opened my eyes and looked at him with my arms still stretched above my head to see that both he and his brother were looking at my lower half. I had forgotten that I hadn’t put pants on and when I raised my arms, my shirt lifted and my underwear was exposed.

“Oh, oops,” I said with a blush, quickly lowering my arms to my side. “I forgot to put on pants because I was woken up from a deep sleep,” I said teasingly. They both laughed in response.  _ Thank god I put on my comfy panties last night,  _ I thought to myself, grateful that I wasn’t wearing anything more scandalous.

“We’ll wait for you in the common room,” Fred said while taking a step back to walk away.

“Okay,” I groaned, still not happy to be starting my day at the ass crack of dawn.

I walked back into the room to see that Hermione was still asleep and that Ginny had gone back to sleep, and I was relieved to know that I didn’t wake them. Lord knows what they would have done if I woke them on a saturday for nothing.

I walked into the closet with tired eyes to pick out clothes that would be fit to fly a broom in (which I would just have to guess about). I searched around for a minute before deciding on a pair of plain black leggings and a baby blue lulu lemon long sleeved shirt. It wasn’t anything exciting, but it was comfortable and didn’t cause wind resistance which I was pretty sure was a good thing when it came to flying a broom?

I threw my hair into a quick ponytail and put on some white tennis shoes; if they were going to wake me up that early, I wasn’t going to try and look cute. I walked out of the closet and looked around to see if there was anything that I needed to bring.

“Mmm,” Hermione groaned, apparently having woken up, before turning her head full of unruly hair to look at me with sleepy eyes. “Where are you going?”.

“Fred and George are teaching me how to fly,” I whispered in hopes to not wake up the red haired beast.

“Mmm,” She replied with a frown and a knowing voice. I didn’t feel like humoring her suspicions, so I just pretended that I didn’t hear the accusatory tone to her voice and left the room.

“Hey, you ready?” George asked once I walked into the common room.

“Yeah,” I said in the middle of a yawn.

Fred walked up to me with a travel cup in his hands. “We got you some coffee”.

“Oh,” I said gratefully while wrapping my hands around the warm cardboard. “Thanks”. I took a sip of the coffee, letting out a little moan at the caffeinated drink that had a splash of cream and two sugars. “How did you know my coffee order?”.

Fred smiled. “You make it most mornings,” He said with a smile.

I really only made myself coffee every once and a while when I had had a particularly bad night of sleep before, so it was impressive that they knew what I took.

I hummed. “Almost makes up for waking me up,” I said, smiling into the next sip that I took.

They both laughed and began to walk in the direction of the exit of the school.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“How the fuck?” I asked no one in particular.

I was currently holding one of George’s brooms, having no clue what I was supposed to do with it. Fred had told me to get on it and just hover above the ground (a task that was meant to be easy), but had no idea how to do that.

“Here,” Fred said with a smile that I could tell was threatening to become a laugh. He knew better than to laugh at me at the moment though. “Just put one leg over this,” he said while holding the broom up for me. I did as he said, stepped over the broom so that I was straddling it. “Scooch up a bit,” He instructed. I awkwardly moved closer to the front of the broom so that I was seated in the middle of it.

“Now what?” I asked while gripping the front of the broom in the way that I had seen Ginny do many times.

“Now just grip the front of the broom and raise it up with the intention of flying”.

I looked at him with a fearful look. I hadn’t realised that we were actually going to get to the flying portion of the lesson that fast. I assumed that we would maybe do some stuff on the ground and hopefully never actually make it into the air.

“Trust me,” he spoke softly. “If you don’t want to go flying up high into the air, you won’t. Just raise the tip a bit and lean forward and you should just stay a foot above the ground”.

I nodded and turned to grimace at the killing machine. I raised the head of the broom and leaned back while shutting my eyes, probably looking as if I thought that the broom was going to explode. It did not blow up, in fact my feet were still firmly planted on the ground from what I could feel. I peeked one eye open and looked down to see that I was still on solid ground. I turned to look at Fred with a questioning look.

“You have to lean forward. And actually want to fly. The broom won’t do anything if you don’t want it to”.

“But I  _ don’t _ want it to!” I exclaimed.

He covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head. “Then that’s why you aren’t going anywhere”. He looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “I promise Y/n, I won’t let you get hurt. Even if you somehow went flying off,” he said, prompting me to look at him with a terrified look. “Which you won’t,” he reassured me quickly. “Shit, I shouldn’t have said that. The point is, if you did, I would go flying after you. I won’t let anything happen”.

I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me with a serious look that I couldn’t help but trust. I nodded and said, “Okay, I’ll actually try this time”. He smiled and removed his hand from my shoulder.

Determined to get off of the ground, I leaned forward on the broom and raised it to point up just a little bit more towards the sky. I could feel the broom slowly move off of the ground, and I smiled and turned to Fred to see that he was looking back at me with a proud smile. I had done it! I was flying! Kind of.

Once I got a little bit off of the ground, I moved the tip of the broom back to face straight and leaned back a little bit. Apparently, being leant forward was what was keeping me steady, so when I leant back I began to wobble.

“Woah, woah,” I said quickly before I fell off of the broom to my death. I shut my eyes and prepared myself for the impact of the ground, which was really closer than it was in my head, but the impact of the ground never came.

“I got you,” I heard Fred say from above me. I opened my eyes to see that I was in his arms because he had caught me (well, not really caught, more like balance. I was like 20 inches off of the ground). “You good?”.

I quickly lost any fear that I had had of falling off of the broom and realised that I had done it before becoming unbalanced. I smiled up at him and excitedly said, “Hell yeah, i’m good! Did you see that? I did it! I flew!”. I stood up from where I was leant in his arms and instead wrapped my arms around his neck in an excited hug.

“I did! Great job,” He said while still in my embrace.

“What’d I miss?” George asked, returning from where he had gone to grab another broom. They only kept their two current brooms in their room, and I had stolen his so he had gone into the quidditch room to find one of their old ones.

“I flew!” I said with excitement after having pulled away from Fred.

“Really? Great job!” He said happily. “Where did you fly to?”.

“Uhhh,” I said while scratching the back of my neck.

“She got off of the ground,” Fred clarified.

“Ohhh,” George said with a bit of a laugh. “Well that’s good too I guess”.

“It is,” I said firmly. Just because he wasn’t jumping with joy at my achievement didn’t mean that I wasn’t proud.

“Well then let’s get you going!” George said before picking up my broom that had fallen on the ground with me.

“No, no, I think that that was enough for today,” I said as I pushed the broom away from me.

“C’mon,” He deadpanned. “At least fly across the field. You don’t have to go up any higher”.

I huffed and looked at Fred who nodded in agreement with his brother.

“Fine,” I said stubbornly. “I can fly across the field. I’m a pro at this”.

“Didn’t you just fall off of the broom?” Fred asked teasingly. I smacked him on the shoulder.

“So,” I said with the broom in my hands.

“Do what you did before,” Fred instructed me as he helped me on again. “And this time stay leaned forward a bit, that’s why you fell last time. You can’t just sit up straight or you’ll lose balance”.

I nodded and did what he said, sitting in the middle of the broom and raising the front of it so that I hovered above the ground. Once I had risen about a foot or so, I took a deep breath and turned to him for further instructions.

“Here, I’ll get on mine too and show you what to do. That way I can also catch you if anything happens”. He hopped onto his broom and rose to my height in what had to be record timing.

“Now, just lean forward a bit more. Again, with the intent of moving”.

I nodded in acknowledgement and leant forward a bit, causing the broom to move forward slowly. The movement startled me a bit even though I knew it would happen, so I leant back to my previous position and came to a stop.

“Great! That was great,” Fred said, staying right next to me. “Now try going for a little longer. And maybe a little faster”.

Feeling a little less afraid of the broom because he was next to me, I leant forward a bit further and the broom moved a bit quicker.

“There you go,” he said, somehow going my exact speed and staying right next to me. “Now, slow down and come to a stop again”. I did as he said and came to a stop, still resuming a foot above the ground. “That was amazing!” He said with real excitement at my small achievement. “Now, let’s work on turning”.

  
  
  


Fred taught me how to change the direction of the broom as well as the speed, and we worked on flying from one end of the field to the other, turning around at the end of it and then flying back. I was getting the hang of it and I felt confident that I wouldn’t fall off of the broom. I had worked a bit on speed, and even though I probably still sucked I felt like a pro. Fred had taken on the roll of teacher today and George cheered me on from the ground the entire time, almost causing me to fall from laughing a few times at his stupid cheers.

“Okay, that was great!” Fred exclaimed once we both got off of our brooms. “Next time we’ll work on going up higher in the air”. I swallowed and looked at him with a nervous expression. “I swear it’s not as scary as it seems”.

I nodded and we walked back over to George.

“Y/n you’re a natural!” George practically yelled once we had arrived at where he was standing.

“Ha ha,” I said sarcastically with my arms crossed over my chest. Even if I had only fallen off of the broom a couple times, it was still pretty obvious that I had no idea what I was doing.

“Really,” He said while throwing his arm over my shoulder and bending down to my level. “You were great. Next time I get to teach you though. It looked like fun, watching you get all frustrated”.

I scoffed and lightly hit him on the chest, not really mad because I  _ had  _ gotten pretty annoyed when I couldn’t get the broom to get exactly what I wanted it to do.

“Oh, shove off, George,” Fred said to his brother.

“Yeah,” I said as we began to walk back to the castle where breakfast would soon begin. “Normally Fred’s the teasing one,” I said, causing Fred to give me an offended look.

“You were just too cute out there not to tease,” he said and gave me a tap on the nose with his pointer finger before standing up to his full height.

I huffed in annoyance and elbowed George in his side.

We spoke about random things as we walked back to the castle together to go get changed for breakfast. I was actually happy that they had woken me up early. I was happy to now know the basics of flying, and I was also happy to have spent a morning with the two of them while the sun rose.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

“Where are you going?” George asked me as I walked past the dining hall where breakfast had just begun.

“I need to go change,” I said. I had wanted to get out of my workout clothes. Even though most people wore muggle clothes on the weekends, they still looked mildly presentable. No one really wore any kind of pajamas or sweats to meals, and I didn’t really feel like drawing any unnecessary attention to myself.

“Why? What you’re wearing is fine for breakfast,” he said.

“Just let me at least change into some jeans. You guys go sit down, I'll only be a couple of minutes,” I said before beginning to walk up to the dorms.

“Fine, if you have someone to impress at breakfast,” George said teasingly.

I flipped him off, not turning around from my walk back to my room.

Once I had arrived at the room, I quickly changed into some big jeans and a tighter dark brown sweater. I wasn’t quite sure what I was going to do for the rest of the day, but I assumed that that would be suitable for whatever it was that I would be doing.

I quickly washed my face, brushed my hair and threw on some (much needed) concealer and mascara before leaving the room to go meet with everyone for breakfast. 

  
  
  
  


“Y/n!” Ginny shouted once she had seen me enter the room. “Come sit here!”. She scooted over a bit so that there was room to sit between her and Ron, and I walked over to her and plopped myself down next to her.

“What?” I asked.

“Do you have any plans for today?” She asked.

“No,” I said with a hint of unsureness.

“ ‘Mione and I want to go have a little picnic at that little spot that we found that looks over the water. Will you come?”.

“Sure!” I said with a smile. “That sounds like so much fun”.

“Yay!” Ginny said with excitement while clapping her hands together. “We haven’t done anything with just the three of us in a while”.

. “I know, “It’ll be fun,” I said while returning her smile.

“ ‘Mione wanted to bring homework, but I told her that I forbid it,” she said quietly and close to my ear so that Hermione couldn’t hear her.

“Good,” I said quietly back, relieved that I could finally hang out with Hermione without school work being an issue.

“But now I owe her a day of studying with her, so say goodbye to one of my upcoming saturdays”.

I laughed at how miserable she looked to have to spend part of a weekend actually doing her homework for a change. “Well, I’ll go with you and we’ll make it fun”.

She smiled at me gratefully before going back to eating her eggs.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


We spent a couple of hours in our room before we decided to go have our picnic. Hermione worked on an extra credit essay, Gin had left to go practice quidditch with Harry for a little bit, and I wrote letters to my parents. 

After the first few weeks of the school year, I always began to miss my parents a little bit, and this year was no different. Even though both of my parents could be annoying (my mom in particular), I grew up with just the two of them. Sure, I had Sophie for a while before she moved and maybe a couple of other friends, but the truth was that I spent my entire childhood as an only child with my parents as my closest friends. I was starting to miss family dinners and movie nights, and I was just missing my mom and dad.

I was happy that I had such great friends to distract me, and I was excited to go spend the day with Hermione and Ginny. No matter how off I ever felt, they could always get me feeling better.

I wrote to my parents, telling them all about what I had done all year. Quidditch games, going to Hogsmeade, and other things that I had done since the time I saw them last. I left out a couple of things though - they didn’t need to know about that detention or about the couple of parties that were thrown.

Right as I was finishing up writing it, Ginny walked in from her quidditch practice.

“I’m just going to get changed, but once I’m done, can we go?” She asked while taking off her shoes. “I’m starving”.

“Yeah,” I said while signing my name and sealing up the letter. I set it aside and would have to remember to go bring it to the front office to get delivered. I didn’t have a bird to mail it for me, which would ’t even matter because owls are useless when it comes to bringing mail to muggle towns.

“I’m ready whenever you guys are, we just need to go get some food from the kitchen,” Hermione said.

“Oh yeah, how are we even getting food? I thought that we weren’t allowed to bring it out of the dining hall?” I asked. I hadn’t even thought about what we were going to eat for lunch. Not that it really mattered, I wasn’t really hungry anyways.

Hermione grinned. “I’m friends with Dottie, the house elf in the kitchen, and she said that she would make us some little sandwiches and stuff. Trust me, they’ll be good, she’s an amazing cook”.

“How the hell did you become buddies with a house elf?” Ginny asked, walking out of the bathroom in jeans and a bra on a hunt for a shirt.

“Well, I was down there talking to her about her experience as a house elf, you know, for that paper I was working on for the ‘Witches of Today’ contest”.

“Huh?” I asked, having no clue what she was talking about. 

“The thing I entered last year? The article about house elf rights? Where if I won, my article would be included in ‘Witches of Today?’”.

Ginny walked out of the closet, now clothed in a sweater. “ ‘Mione, what the hell are you talking about?” she asked, sounding just as confused as I was.

“Oh you guys are useless friends,” Hermione said with an eye roll. “I won the contest! My article was in the paper! How do you guys not remember that? That was like my biggest achievement last year!”. She seemed to be pretty mad with us, and rightfully so.

“Ummm… “ Ginny spoke while guiltily rubbing the back of her neck. “I kind of space out when you talk about essays and stuff like that. Sorry”.

I nodded in guilty agreement with Ginny, feeling horrible that I hadn’t paid attention. “That’s great that you won though! That’s so cool!”.

“Mmhm,” Hermione said, unimpressed. “Well, anyways, I was just asking her some simple questions that I could quote in my paper, and we got to talking about house elf rights which she is apparently a big activist for. I thought all house elves were all timid like Dobby, but she is in fact very smart and progressive,” She said with a proud look. “I told her that I was actually writing an article about house elf rights and how they should be given more, and we talked all about it and actually became good friends. I used to go down and visit her every once in a while, how did you guys never notice?”.

I made brief eye contact with Ginny, both of us knowing that we were fucked. “Uh, we’re just stupid,” I said. It wasn’t really a lie.

“True,” Hermione said with a quirk of her lip, telling me that she wasn’t really mad that we didn’t listen to her about her article. I really did feel bad. “Anyways,” She continued. “Gin, if you’re ready, we can just go head down and grab the food and go to the spot. It’s not supposed to be too cold today, but you guys should probably bring an extra sweater just in case”.

Ginny and I once again made secret eye contact behind Hermione's back. She was back to her motherly ways.

  
  
  
  
  


Once we had grabbed the food from the kitchens, we began to head over to the spot that we would be eating at.

“Which spot was it again?” I asked after we had been walking for a couple of minutes.

“It’s that one on the top of the hill that looks over the water. We found it last year when we went on that walk, remember? It’s just up here,” She gestured to the top of what looked to be a pretty steep hill that I did  _ not  _ feel like climbing up in jeans.

I groaned loudly. “I don’t want to climb up the hill,” I whined.

“”Oh, hush,” Ginny said. “It’s not bad and the view up there is spectacular. We can also go sit under that tree up there”.

I nodded reluctantly and began to walk up. It really wasn’t that hard, but I was out of shape, and also just lazy. It only took a couple of minutes to get to the top, and we reached the top of it, me panting a bit. When I looked at the view that the hill provided, any excess air from my already empty lungs was stripped away.

“Merlin, that’s beautiful,” I said in awe.

The hill was sitting at the edge of the huge lake that surrounded hogwarts. All that could be seen was the hills and valleys on the edge of the lake stretching on for miles against the blue of the clear sky. The water was a crystal blue that reflected the rolling green hills on the surface, and the sun bounced off of the water and made it look like it was sparkling. It truly was a sight to behold.

“It really is,” Ginny said while looking at the water. “Now let’s eat. I’m hungry”.

I chuckled and nodded, turning to Hermione who had brought the basket that carried the blanket and food.

We laid out the big checkered blanket underneath the tree and Hermione brought out all of the food. She wasn’t lying when she told us that the food would be good. There were all different kinds of finger sandwiches: ham and cheese, caprese, peanut butter and jelly; there was a little vegetable platter with different dipping sauces, a tray that had cheese, crackers and fruit on it, some pasta salad, a tray with pita bread, humus, and olives and some little bits of different deserts. It was like a mix of five different kinds of lunches.

“Woah,” Ginny said once Hermione had brought out the last of the food. It had seemed never ending when Hermione kept bringing out tray after tray.

“I know,” Hermione said, chuckling. “Dottie said that she didn’t know what we were in the mood for so she whipped up a bunch of stuff. I didn’t know that it would be this much”.

“It all looks delicious,” I said before sitting down on the blanket, my back against the tree.

They both sat down and Hermione handed us all little plates that she had somehow remembered to bring, and we all filled our plates. I grabbed some fruit and a little bit of pita and humus, I wasn’t all that hungry.

“So,” Ginny said after swallowing a bite of food. “ ‘Mione, what the hell is going on with you and Ron?”.

I nodded at Ginny’s question, curious to know the answer too.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. “Nothing”.

I groaned, annoyed that she was still keeping up this charade. “Seriously, ‘Mione? We’re not in second year anymore, having a little crush isn’t some huge deal. Tell us what’s going on with you guys”.

“I’m being serious, nothing. I’m not pretending that I don’t have a crush on him, because I do. I have since last year after the triwizard tournament”.

“Well, he obviously likes you too you know,” Ginny said.

Hermione groaned and laid back so that her head was resting on my legs. “I know that, I think. I’m not oblivious, and Harry is always telling me about how much he talks about me and stuff like that. It’s not that I think he doesn’t like me back, it’s just that he’s so stupid! Sorry, Gin,” She said, looking at Ginny with a bit of a guilty look, probably just remembering that that was her brother.

“No, he’s an idiot, I know,” Ginny said. 

“I mean,” Hermione continued while looking up at the leaves of the tree from my lap while I ran my fingers through her hair. “I’m always giving him these hints and giving him opportunities to do something about it, but he either doesn’t understand or he’s too afraid to do anything. I’m about to just give up on him”.

“No! You cannot give up on him,” I said sternly. “You like him, he obviously likes you, you are so close. We just have to figure something out”.

“Yeah, and then you can be my sister in law!” Ginny said excitedly with a bite of sandwich in her mouth.

Hermione laughed at Ginny and said, “Yeah, right”.

“Alright, Mission Romione ago,” I said with faux seriousness. “How the hell do we get him to get his head out from under a rock?”.

Hermione shrugged, obviously not too excited to continue her hunt for Ron that she had begun a year ago.

“Ooh! I know! Why don’t you just ask him to the Yule Ball?” Ginny said. “He can’t miss that if that qualifies as a hint, he’s not  _ that  _ stupid”.

“Yeah, I could,” Hermione said with uncertainty. “But the girls aren’t supposed to ask the guys. I know that I still could, but then if he said no it would be way too embarrassing. And I would have to see him every day. I don’t want to ask”.

“Ugh, pussy,” Ginny murmerred under her breath. I kicked her with my leg and Hermione glared at her. Ginny looked at both of our angry expressions and gave a face as if to say ‘what? It’s true”.

“If you really don’t want to ask, we’ll help you give even more signals than you normally do to him. And we can always get Harry to say something to Ron, he always listens to him”.

“Yeah, okay,” Hermione said. “Y/n, what about you? Anyone got your eye?” She asked while raising horribly cheesy eyebrows.

“No,” I said, shutting her down. I really didn’t like anyone at the moment, other than Blaise who I still found rather attractive whenever we passed in the hallway. I also thought about the kiss that Harry and I had shared the night before every once and awhile, but I couldn’t tell if I liked him or not. He might have just been a great kisser.

“Other than that  _ special _ friendship that you seem to share with my brothers,” Ginny said teasingly. “I swear to Merlin, if you both start dating Weasley’s I will go mad. One is enough”.

“I’m not, I swear. You guys need to stop obsessing over that, we’re just friends,” I said with an eye roll. I really was starting to get annoyed at their obsession of the twins and me.

“We know, we know,” Hermione said. “They’re just so sweet to you, and it would just be really cute”.

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Are they different with me?”.

“Are you kidding?” Ginny asked with a scoff. “They’re a pain in the ass with everyone, always claiming that they’re ‘testing out their pranks for future use’. It’s just an excuse to use a pantsing jinx in public if you ask me. They’re not like that with you, always holding open doors and bringing you food. It’s quite obnoxious, really”.

“They’re a pain in my ass too,” I defended, causing Ginny and Hermione to snort and share a knowing look. “What?” I asked, confused, not hearing the innuendo that they apparently heard.

“Nothing,” Ginny said with a bit of a blush.

“You guys are so annoying,” I said and threw a grape into my mouth.

For the rest of our lunch, we spoke about plans for the ball and what we were going to wear now that the date was creeping up on us in a few weeks.

While they were discussing what color dresses that they wanted, I couldn’t help but think about what we had been talking about. 

First of all, when they talked about me liking Fred and George, were they talking about both of them? How could they be okay with that? I mean, they were brothers for Merlin's sake. Even if I did like them, how could their own sister be okay with that? I didn’t know what to think. 

I also was curious to know if they really did treat me any differently than they did others. Did they like me like how ‘Mione was always saying? I loved how sweet they were, but what if that was just because they had feelings for me? I didn’t want to take advantage of that.

My head was swimming with thoughts while we finished up lunch, both of my friends words echoing in my ears.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

After lunch, the three of us headed back to our room to hangout until dinner. We had been talking about the Yule Ball, which was right before we left for christmas break, and I realized that the Holiday season wasn’t too far away. It was only early November, but the Ball took place in the middle of december and then we left for break to have some time with our families before the holidays. 

I had told Hermione that it was far too early to be worrying about the dance, but she reminded me that the dress shop normally had a waiting list around this time of year and that if I wanted a specific fabric for a dress, it could take weeks to be made. I hadn’t gone to the ball the year before because I didn’t have a date, and I hadn’t realized how much of a hassle that this all was. This year, I was going with or without a date because the stories of the dance and after-parties from the previous year sounded way too fun to pass up. We had made plans to head into Diagon Alley the next weekend to look at dresses, and I was starting to get a bit excited, even though I had weeks until the event.

I had also decided that I should start getting my christmas gifts ready, because I was planning to crochet most of them. Don’t get me wrong, I loved crocheting, but it took me days just to complete a simple scarf. I also knew that I probably wouldn’t have much free time around the exams that took place right before our break, so it was best to get gifts ready now.

I got out my basket of yarn and other supplies from underneath my desk and plopped them on my bed before climbing underneath the covers and leaning up against the headboard. I hadn’t made any projects in awhile, and I was happy to finally have something to work on; it was always nice to have something to do at night.

I had got a ball of red yarn out and had started stitching a scarf when Hermione walked in the room. She had gone to the kitchens to thank Dottie for the lunch.

“Oh my god, you guys,” she said excitedly while walking over to sit next to Ginny on her bed.

“What?” Ginny and I asked simultaneously.

“I was walking back from the Kitchens and Ron asked me to study with him tonight!”.

“Oh my god!” I said with pure excitement. It was finally time for him to make a move.

“About time,” Ginny said, taking a jab at her older brother.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny. “Well, I’m not really sure what this means. He needs help writing his essay for transfigurations. He knows that I’m really good in that class, maybe he just wants a good grade on the essay for a change,” She said, the hope that she had when she walked in the room leaving her eyes.

“No,” I assured her. “This is definitely a study date”.

“Yeah,” Ginny said. “Ron never cares about his grades. There’s no reason for him to start now. This was definitely for other reasons”.

“You think?” Hermione asked, still a bit insecure. Both Ginny and I nodded with smiles. “Okay, well he asked me to go over after dinner tonight, so I’ll let you guys know how it goes”.

“Wear something sexy,” I said teasingly, but still a bit serious.

She scoffed. “We’re studying in his room, I’m not dressing sexy”.

“Doesn't mean you can’t look nice,” I said before turning back to the beginning of my scarf. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk to start on her schoolwork.

  
  
  
  
  


“No, I’m not changing,” Hermione said stubbornly. 

We were about to leave for dinner, where Hermione would leave from to head up to Ron's room, and Ginny and I were trying to get her to put on something other than her uniform underneath her robes.

“But you’re wearing your uniform!” Ginny said. “It’s a Saturday, they don’t care what you wear underneath your outer robes”.

“I don’t care,” Hermione said. “This is what I’m wearing. Now let’s go to dinner”.

“Fine,” Ginny said. “Can’t complain if he doesn’t make a move then”.

Hermione whacked her on the arm and I snickered at the two of them as we left for the dining hall.

  
  


“Go on,” I said while pushing Hermione to sit down next to Ron at the dinner table. She shot me a glare while she sat down, but I just rolled my eyes and plopped down next to her, Ginny on the other side of me.

“You are so annoying,” Hermone hissed.

“Whatever,” I said. 

The three of us got back into a light conversation while we waited for dinner to start when Fred and George sat across from me at the table. I greeted them with a smile and turned back to listen to whatever quidditch move Ginny was talking about. A a few more minutes of listening to the way that this special quidditch ‘move’ was completed when I was saved by the start of the meal.

No matter how long I had been at the school, the meals never ceased to amaze me. Platters of meat, mashed potatoes, corn, rolls and other side dishes spread themselves across the four house tables in a matter of seconds, all of it freshly cooked and untouched. It didn’t stay so pristine for long though, it was soon spread out across all of the students plates. 

I grabbed myself a roll and a piece of corn and picked at them while everyone else dished up and dug into their food.

“Hey, did everyone hear that Y/n is now a flying master?” Fred said, breaking the initial silence that happened at every meal when everyone’s hungry mouths were full.

“Really?” Hermione asked with a smug smile.

“Oh, yeah,” I said sarcastically. “I got about three feet above the ground. Ready to join the pros if you ask me”.

“Hey, that’s great for a first time,” Ron said with a full mouth while leaning in front of Hermione so that he could see me. “Not all of us can be pros the very first time we touch a broom”. He looked at Harry, who was in the middle of eating a bite of mashed potatoes.

“Hey,” he said. “I wasn’t a pro”.

“Are you kidding?” Ginny asked.

“Okay, maybe I inherited a bit of an innate ability from my father, but I was not a pro”.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Okay, Harry”.

“Anyways,” Ginny said from my other side. “Maybe now you can come practice with me! You can help me with my drills and stuff”.

“No way. You are way too good. That would just be embarrassing,” I said, remembering how damn fast she could move.

“Nonsense,” She said while waving me off. “Just have Fred and George practice with you some more and you’ll get the hang of it. Then you can come help me”.

“Mmhm,” George said.

“Maybe,” I said while picking at my bread roll.

The conversation at the table then switched to something about a transfigurations assignment, but I wasn’t really paying attention. I was looking down at my nails when i saw a chicken leg being placed on my plate. I looked up to see Fred then scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes next to it. 

“To refuel from our flying lessons this morning,” he said with an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes at his faux innocence but took a bit out of the meat nonetheless. 

“Do you guys have plans tonight?” I asked Fred once I had swallowed. George was listening to Neville who was still on about whatever transfigurations project that we were doing (which I probably should have been listening to).

“No, you?” He said while leaning on his elbows towards me on the table so that I could hear him over the ruckus of the dining hall.

“No,” I said. I checked to see that Hermione and Ron both couldn’t hear me before leaning forward so that I could speak quietly to Fred. “Hermione and Ron have a bit of a date tonight”.

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in excitement for his younger brother. “No way!” He exclaimed.

“Shhh,” I said while chuckling a bit. I leaned back to my spot in my seat while still smiling at Fred. 

He looked over to where Ron was watching Hermione speak with a look of fondness before turning back to me and mouthing ‘finally’.

I nodded in agreement. He was probably just as sick of listening to Ron go on about Hermione as I was of listening to Hermione go on about Ron.

I watched as he turned to George and whispered something in his ear and George's face light up with both a look of excitement and what I presumed to be relief that he wouldn’t have to listen to Ron anymore.

“Anyways,” I said while leaning forward on the table again. “Do you guys want to hangout tonight?”.

George smiled and nodded. “Yeah, want to just come over after dinner?”.

“Sure,” I said before continuing to eat my food and listen to Hermione talk.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“No, you idiot,” I said before flopping back on George’s bed.

“Why not?” Fred asked while closing the door behind him and moving to sit down on the bed as well.

“Because she would never sleep with someone on the first date. She isn’t even convinced that this is a date,” I said from where I was leant back on my elbows.

Fred had implied that because Harry and their other roommates were all going to the library, Ron would ‘smash’. I did not agree. I knew Hermione and I knew her standards, and if Ron tried anything she would whack him upside the head and get the hell out of there.

“Yeah, it’s not a date,” George added. “He invited her back to his empty room. It’s just a fuck”.

I sat up and harshly kicked Georges’ leg before scooting back so that I was leant up against the headboard with crossed arms. “Just because someone invites someone else to their empty room doesn’t mean that they are going to fuck,” I said.

“Oh really?” Fred said with raised eyebrows. He crawled over to where I was leaning on the back of the bed so that he was kneeling with both legs on either side of my outstretched ones and said, “You sure about that?”.

I looked up at him in both shock and confusion for a moment before I understood what he was implying and reached my arm up to roughly shove him off of me. I pushed his shoulder as hard as I could, but he didn’t budge an inch.

“Shove off,” I whined.

He looked down at me with a devilish grin before shaking his head and climbing off of me, not moving very far and sitting right next to me.

“I’m kidding,” He said when he saw that I was pouting a bit. “Unless…”.

“No,” I said before nudging him as hard as I could on his shoulder with my own. “Move, there’s plenty of room on the bed”.

He shook his head again and moved, but only an inch.

“While we’re on the topic of fucking,” George said, laying down on his side and facing me. “We are ever so curious as to who it was that took your virginity”.

I could feel just about every drop of blood in my body flood to my face at his question that he asked with absolutely no shame. I moved my hands to cover my face and groaned into them out of both annoyance and embarrassment.

“Come on,” Fred said and nudged me with his shoulder. “We’ve been dying to know all day”.

“No,” I said once I removed my hands from my face.

“Why not?” George asked. “We’re your friends, aren’t we?”.

“Not right now you aren’t”.

Neither of them seemed to take offence to my insult and they continued on.

“We’ll tell you ours,” George offered.

I considered it for a moment because I really did want to know, but quickly decided otherwise.

“Nope,” I said sternly. “Now, let’s play a game or something”.

I moved to get off of the bed but not in time because Fred quickly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to be next to him, leaving his arm around my waist.

“Fred I swear to-”

“We’ll get it out of you one way or another,” He said, sounding like they had already discussed a plan. “You have one last chance to tell us”.

“No, Fred. What do you mean you-”

My sentence was quickly halted when Fred's hand that was already around my waist and his other hand began attacking my sides in tickles. They knew that this was one of my weaknesses and were not afraid to exploit it. I couldn’t help the laughs that escaped my mouth and kept trying to bat his hands away but they didn’t budge.

I managed to get out a “Fred, stop!” In between fits of laughs but he did not follow my directions.

“Tell us!” He said.

“No!”.

I had slipped down the headboard in the middle of the laughter and was now on my back, thrashing around a bit while trying to get away from his attacking hands. I suddenly felt a body climb on top of mine to straddle me, and I felt two new hands attacking my arm pits.

“George!” I said, now almost in pain from the tickling.

“We’ll stop once you tell us,” He said from on top of me.

They continued to tickle me, hitting both my armpits and down through my waist and I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fine!” I said, causing the tickling to immediately halt. “Fine, I’ll tell you if it means that goddamn much”.

They both smiled and Fred moved back to lean on the headboard while George remained in his position on top of me, not looking like he would move anytime soon.

“Well?” George said.

“If I say so do you guys,” I said, not believing that I was about to air out one of my most embarrassing secrets.

“Of course,” George said.

“Alright, alright,” I said before covering my face again. “It was Blaise”.

My hands were still covering my face so I couldn’t see their reaction, but I soon heard George say, “Blaise? He’s such a prick!”.

I removed my hands and turned to him, apparently not caring about the compromising position that George and I were still in. “Oh? And who was your wonderful pick?”.

“We just had a bit of fun with the Patil sisters,” George said.

I looked up at him with my jaw open. “What?!”.

“Yeah,” Fred said carelessly.

“You- together?”.

“No stupid, we did not lose our virginity in an orgy,” George said. “We were in separate rooms”.

I blushed a bit and shook my head. “Merlin, imagine those kids”. They both laughed and I did as well, still not wrapping my mind around the fact that they hooked up with another set of twins. “How did that even happen?” I asked.

“We were at a party and someone dared Fred to kiss Parvati and me to kiss Padma, apparently they thought that it would be funny or something, and I dunno, I guess we both just liked it”.

I thought for a minute and nodded. It made sense, a dare turning into more, I just never thought that it would happen with two separate sets of twins.

“Will you get off of me now?” I asked George.

“Oh, right,” he said before climbing off of me. I sat back up against the headboard.

“Why wasn’t I invited to this party?” I asked.

“You were there,” Fred said.

“Huh?”.

“It was that party last year after the quidditch game against Ravenclaw. I’m pretty sure you were drunk though”.

I thought for a moment and then immediately realised something.

“Oh my god,” I said with wide eyes, probably looking as if I had seen a ghost.

“What?” George asked.

“That was the night I hooked up with Blaise!”.

“No way,” Fred said at the same time that George said “Bloody hell”.

“I can’t believe it,” I said, still with a look of shock on my face.

Fred leant down so that he was closer to my ear and said, “You know if you were horny that night, you could have come to us”.

I turned towards him and whacked him, something that I seemed to be doing a lot of that day. 

“Fuck off,” I said grumpily.

“He’s kidding,” George reassured me. “Mostly”.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

“Damn, imagine if Blaise had come to detention that day,” George said.

“It would have been fine. I mean, it’s not like he’s my ex-boyfriend or anything. We’re actually still on pretty good terms”.

“What?” Fred asked, sounding a little bit angry for some reason. “Do you still see him?”.

“No, I mean not like  _ that.  _ I just talk to him in the hall sometimes. Or in the library. We used to be friends and then got drunk one night, it wasn’t a big thing,” I said with a shrug.

Fred let out a little ‘hmph’ and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay can we do something now?” I asked.

“Yeah, you want to play that card game?” George asked, ignoring his still annoyed brother.

“Yeah!” I said excitedly before moving to sit on the floor in the middle of the room.

  
  
  
  


We played the game for a while, Fred winning most of the rounds. They had wanted to place some sort of bet on the game, but after their antics with the tickling, I didn’t feel like going along with whatever else that they had planned so I shot the idea down.

We ended up playing for a couple of hours and then just talking for a couple more. We ended up losing track of time while talking about space (which I could always talk about for hours) and I didn’t leave until around 1 a.m. Even though we didn’t go out or really do anything, it was a fun Saturday night. 

I knew that I would get shit from Hermione and Ginny the next day, but I didn’t really care as I snuck into our room, quietly changed into sweats and climbed under the covers with a smile on my face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this is also on Wattpad if you would rather read it there @rosesandcreamm


	18. Chapter 18

Before I knew it, it was the end of November and chaos was fast approaching. Talk about the NEWTs which would take place in two weeks as well as the ball to follow after were all anyone could seem to talk about, and I felt that I had not appreciated my last few weeks of peace before the mayhem began.

The last couple of weeks had gone by in a blur of homework, quidditch (both games and a couple more of my own flying lessons), and free time spent with either Ginny and Hermione or Fred and George. The homework load had rapidly increased though, so there wasn't much free time to be used.

The school was buzzing with both nervousness for the tests and excitement for both the dance as well as christmas vacation when we would be able to go see our families again. Everyone was talking about who was going to ask who to the dance, and it helped to calm the tension of the upcoming finals of the current portion of the year.

I was currently about to leave with Hermione and Ginny to head down to Diagon Alley to go dress shopping for the Yule Ball to which I had no date. I didn't really need one, it's just that after their initial study date, Hermione and Ron had hung out a few more times which would probably lead to him asking her to the ball, and I knew that Ginny had been eying a few people as well. I sort of wanted a date to go with too.  
  
  
  
  
  


"This is the place?" I asked Hermione as we approached a shop with a sign that just said 'Anne's'. It was a little shop with one naked mannequin and another with a simple black dress on in the display window. The store was small and looked to be a little old, seeming to be a simple tailor or boutique. It looked really cute, but I couldn't believe that a shop this small could produce so many customers and good reviews.

"Yep," she responded before walking over towards the door to walk in in front of Ginny and me.

"Anne is actually one of my mothers good friends," Ginny informed me right before we entered. "I promise her dresses are amazing. I don't know how she does it, maybe some kind of magic".

I nodded and walked in, and my eyes lit up once I looked at the interior of the shop and all of the dresses that were displayed within it. Ginny had not been lying when she said that the dresses were amazing - I wasn't quite sure what was so great about them, but every single beautiful dress that was on display in the shop was elegant in a subtle way. All of the dresses were classy enough to wear to a ball, but they were toned down. A lot of the dresses were made of silk, and I just wanted to go around and touch every single one of them because they all looked so soft.

"Merlin," I muttered.

"I know," Ginny said back while we began to walk around the store to look at different gowns.

"How much are these?" I asked, realising that dresses this good couldn't be cheap.

"They're pretty expensive but we get a discount because of my mum".

"No way," I said in disbelief.

Hermione walked over to us from where she was eying a red dress and said, "Well? Let's start trying them on!".

We grabbed a few dresses, most of mine made of silk because I couldn't get over how elegant it looked. I grabbed a few different lengths and colors, but most of the ones that I chose were green. Ginny and Hermione had made their picks as well, and we decided that because we had plenty of time we wanted to do a little fashion show like they did in the muggle movies.

"Okay, 'Ginny, you first," I said while pushing her into the dressing room with her dresses.

There was a little area in the back of the store with a couch and a couple of chairs that stood in front of a changing area covered by a velvet curtain. Hermione and I both sat on the couch and waited excitedly for Ginny to show us her first dress.

"This ones okay," Ginny said through the curtain after a few minutes.

"Come out and show us," Hermione replied.

The curtain moved to the side and Ginny stepped out clad in a yellow dress. The dress wasn't ugly, but it didn't really fit Ginny or what would normally be worn to the ball. It was tight to her waist and then opened up into a bigger skirt that had some lace at the bottom.

"Mmm," Hermione said unsurely. "I don't really like it".

"Me neither. You look beautiful but it doesn't really fit you," I said honestly.

Ginny nodded and smoothed the skirt of the dress down "Yeah I don't really like it, I'll go try on another one".

She stepped back in and after a couple minutes of hearing her rummage around in there, she stepped out in a different, more simple dress.

"Merlin," Hermione said in awe. "Gin, that's beautiful".

"That's it. You are so wearing that one," I said before getting up to inspect it closer. The dress was made of a thin light blue satin and wasn't really tight or loose. It fit her like a glove and hugged all of the right places without making anything too obvious.

"I love it," Ginny said while admiring herself in the large mirror that sat to the side of the couch.

"Oh, Ginny," I heard a voice say from behind us. I turned around to see a woman who looked to be in her fifties set down three cups of tea and smile at Ginny.

"Anne!" Ginny exclaimed and turned around to hug her.

"You look absolutely beautiful, and just like your mother did when she was your age," the woman said fondly, looking as if she was remembering good times.

Ginny smiled at her and then turned to face Hermione and me. "Guys, this is Anne, Anne, this is Y/n and Hermione".

"Hello!" Hermione and I greeted in unison.

"Oh, you girls are all so pretty. I'll be honored if you wear my dresses to this ball of yours," she said. Hermione and I both blushed at the compliment and thanked her. "Anyways, I brought you girls some tea, let me know if you need anything altered, I could probably get it done when you are all still here. Oh, and let me know when you're finished!".

"Thank you Anne," Ginny said as Anne began to walk away.

"Anytime, sweetheart," she responded before moving into the main part of the shop to help another customer.

"She's so sweet," I said to Ginny.

"I know, I love her. She and my mom were like best friends all throughout high school," she said with a smile. "Okay, I'm getting this one and will just leave it on for new, 'Mione go try on yours".

Hermione nodded and carefully grabbed the dresses that she had laid over the arm of the couch.

After a few minutes of Ginny and I admiring her dress, Hermione walked out in a long dark red gown.

"Ooh, that's pretty," I said. It really was a pretty dress, it was just kind plain.

"Yeah," Hermione said while looking at herself in the mirror. "I like it but I think I want to try a couple of others on".

"That one can just be a backup," Ginny said from the couch.

Hermione nodded and walked back behind the curtain. Ginny and I drank our tea and looked through my dress choices before Hermione spoke up.

"Okay, I really like this one," she said, still behind the curtain.

"Come show us," Ginny said.

She walked out, and both Ginny and my jaws fell to the floor.

"Merlin, that dress was made for you," I said in awe as I walked up to admire it. The dress fell down to floor and was made up of different shades of pink that faded into the darker shades going down the dress. There was a bow that tied around her waist that just finished off the beauty that was her dress. Normally, I wouldn't look at the dress in a magazine and love it, but when she wore it, it looked like the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
  


"Hermione it's gorgeous," Ginny said.

"Right?" Hermione said while looking down at it. "Okay, I'll get this one. I really like it".

"Good," Ginny said from the couch.

"Okay, I'll go try on mine," I said before grabbing my dresses.

I opened the curtain and stepped in, and the little room immediately opened up to be a large dressing room with mirrors on each wall. The room looked to be almost a small closet looking space from the outside, but it must have had some expansion charms on it. I looked around in awe for a moment at the magic before hanging my dresses up on the given racks.

I had grabbed a few different dresses, but there was one in particular that really caught my eye that I would definitely want to wear if it fit me.

It was a long dark green satin [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/388154061639544542/) with a pretty sizable slit coming up the leg. The moment I saw it in the store I prayed to Merlin that it would fit me because I wanted so badly to wear it.

I stepped out of my shoes, jeans and shirt and decided to also remove my bra so that I was just left in my underwear. I carefully unzipped the dress, and the zipper moved like butter. The dress just felt like it was amazing quality, and I was almost scared that I would do something to it. I stepped into it and brought the thin straps up to my shoulders and then zipped it up with a little trouble in the back. Once it was on, I turned towards the mirror to view it.

I didn't want to brag, but I looked fucking hot. The dress subtly hugged my breasts and my waist a bit and was pretty loose in other places, and the large wrinkles that the dress made brought the eye to all of the right places. I thought that it was sexy, but in a classy way. That was probably what all of the dresses in the store were.

"Y/n, are you done?" Ginny asked from outside the expanded room.

"Yeah," I said before reaching over to open up the curtain.

When they both saw me, their eyes traced over the dress in awe.

"Y/n you look stunning," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm jealous I didn't find that one," Ginny said grumpily, causing Hermione to elbow her.

I laughed and turned towards the mirror to admire myself again.

"I don't think I need to try on any others, I think I just want to go with this one," I said.

Hermione nodded. "Definitely".

I turned to the two of them who were both now standing and still in their dresses and said, "We look so pretty!".

We all let out little squeals of excitement.

"Now we just have to figure out what we're doing with our hair. And shoes. And makeup," Hermione said, back to being stressed about the dance.

"No, that can wait. We still have another two weeks. Now, let's all get dressed and head back because I'm hungry," Ginny said before moving to the dressing room to get dressed back into her normal clothes.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


"I'm too full," Ginny groaned while flopping back onto her bed.

We had just gotten back from dinner where they had been serving shepherds pie, which was Ginnys' favorite. She always ate way too much whenever it was served.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much," Hermione said from where she had sat next to Ginny.

"I can't help it, their pie is so good. Don't tell my mum, but it's even better than hers".

I laughed and went into the closet to change into my pajamas. It was a Saturday night, but I didn't have any plans other than crocheting and maybe working on my potions homework if I felt like it, so I wanted to get into some comfy clothes. I took off my clothes and put on my plaid pajama pants before looking around for a sweater; it was particularly chilly that day, so I was looking for something warm. While looking through my thin sweaters, I happened upon the dark green one that George had lent me that day we went into Hogsmeade. It looked a lot warmer than any of my other ones so I put that one on.

"Is that my brother's sweater?" Ginny asked me once I had walked out of the closet.

"Oh, yeah. He leant it to me a while ago," I said as nonchalantly as I could. Both Ginny and Hermione looked at me with smug looks. "Shove off," I muttered before climbing into my bed with my yarn.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a knock at the door. She and Hermione were both squeezed together on her bed and said, "Not it," at the same time.

I groaned and got up to go answer the door. I walked over and opened it to see George standing there smiling.

"Hey! I-" He started before pausing. "Is that my sweater?".

I looked down at the shirt and blushed a little bit. "Oh, yeah, sorry I was cold. I can give it back if you want?" I said sheepishly.

"No, no, you're fine. Just keep it," he said with a smile. "Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to go flying tomorrow morning? Fred's sick so I don't think he'll go, but we can just go the two of us".

"Oh, that's why he wasn't at dinner. What's wrong with him? Does he need anything?" I asked, worried.

"He just has a nasty cold, he'll be fine".

"Good," I said, relieved that he didn't have anything serious. "But yeah, I can go tomorrow. Does anyone have the pitch reserved?".

"Yeah, Hufflepuff does but not until noon," He said.

"Okay, so just after breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure".

"Okay, see you then. Tell Fred I say to get better soon".

"Okay, Goodnight Y/n".

"Night," I said before shutting the door.

I turned around to see both Ginny and Hermione smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said smugly. "Go have fun at your flying lessons tomorrow".

"I will," I said sternly. "Now I'm making a scarf so shut up".  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I left Hermione in her original yule ball dress because it is iconic


	19. Chapter 19

“What if I fall?” I asked George.

We had just left breakfast and were about to start flying at the field, and he had told me that it was time to fly up higher in the air. Like all the way up to the goal posts.

“You won’t,” He said impatiently while thrusting the broom at me. I gave him an uneasy look to which he rolled his eyes and sighed before saying, “You haven’t fallen once this whole time. You are not going to fall”.

“What if it's windy up there or something? It could push me off and then I would fall and then-”.

“Y/n,” He said while placing his hand on my shoulder, interrupting me. “You will be perfectly fine, I promise. If you somehow happen to fall, I’ll cast a cushioning charm on the ground. That won’t even be needed though, I believe in you”.

I let out a worried breath and nodded my head.

“Okay,” He said before patting me on the shoulder once more before removing his hand. “Let’s just get up there, and I promise that it will be worth it”.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You’ll see. Just get on your broom”.

I sighed and nodded, easily hopping on the broom and getting a bit into the air after a few more lessons.

“Okay, now just follow me,” He said before lifting the tip of his broom to the air and flying upwards, obviously going slower than usual so that I could follow behind.

I reluctantly followed behind him, only watching him in front of me and electing not to watch the ground get further and further away from me.

He stopped up in the air at some point, and I flew up right next to him and stopped as well.

“There! That was the hardest part,” He said proudly. I nodded while still looking at him nervously, not risking a look down or anywhere else other than the red haired boy in front of me. “Look,” He said while gesturing out in front of us.

I turned to where he wanted me to look and my eyes widened. I hadn’t thought about the fact that once you were up this high in the air, you could see all of Hogwarts and beyond. You could see the castle and a full view of how truly tall it was, it’s tip stretching up almost into the clouds, as well as the wall of the trees of the forbidden forest that surrounded it. You could see the surrounding lake and all of the hills and valleys that the picnic viewed, as well as the surrounding water and nature of every side of Hogwarts. It was truly beautiful to look at the castle and bordering scenery from above. I could see why Ginny wanted to come out here so much.

“Woah,” I said.

“I know,” he said, also in awe at the view that he probably saw every day. “And you wondered why you should learn to fly,” he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. “Still wondering. I have yet to learn how this benefits me; a pretty view doesn’t take away how fucking terrifed I am to be this high up in the air”.

He chuckled and maneuvered his broom so that he was in front of me and facing me. “Now you can play quidditch with us for fun, that’s how it benefits you. Also, we’ll fly around for a bit so that you get more comfortable up here. All of us were scared the first time”.

I risked a look down to the ground which was not a good idea. All of the details that I had been able to see on the ground were now blurry, and all I could make out from so high up was the green of the grass. The deadly, barely-cushioning the hard ground grass.

“Don’t look down,” George said. “Let’s just fly around. It’s fun”.

  
  
  
  


George and I flew around for a bit, starting off slowly and working on control and then eventually speeding up. He had started to tease me and poke at me in hopes that I would get angry and chase him around on my broom, and he eventually got what he wished for. He had said something about Blaise that set me off, and we were both soon whizzing around the air - him flying wherever he pleased and me desperately trying to catch up to him and do Merlin knows what to him once I caught him. I chased him around the field for as long as possible, him always going way too fast for me and then slowing down to taunt me. I realized when I slowed down and got off of my broom onto solid ground after having given up that that flying had actually been great practice and I hadn’t thought about falling off of my broom once when I was trying to catch him.

“I don’t care if you're pissed at me, you were flying great out there,” George said after he had flown down and also gotten off of his broom.

I walked over to him and whacked him on his (surprisingly solid) arm. “I am pissed at you. But I also wasn’t thinking about falling off so not that much”.

“Aw, see? You’re not mad. You love me,” He said teasingly while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I huffed and half-heartedly whacked him on the chest, not really affected by his or his brothers teasing as much anymore. “Come on, let’s go back in. We should go check on Fred,” he said and pulled me towards the castle.

“Oh, right,” I said and walked back with him, not bothering to shove his arm off because I knew that it would just end up in the same spot.

  
  
  
  


George opened up their bedroom door and we both walked in. He quietly shut the door behind me, and I looked over to see that Fred was still peacefully asleep on his bed - surrounded by a couple of books, a box of tissues, an empty potion bottle for colds that his mother most have sent by owl, as well as some balled up tissues on his bed and in the trash can that sat on the floor next to him. He was shirtless and his covers were pooled around his waist; it looked as if he had been hot the night before and had only finally gotten comfortable after removing his shirt and thrashing around a bit in his now wrinkly bed.

“We should probably wake him up, I need to go get him some food and he also needs to be able to sleep tonight,” George said from where he had sat down on his bed. 

I nodded and walked over to Fred. He looked so peaceful that I felt horrible disturbing him; he was curled up on his side, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. I smiled at his cute position and reached my hand out to brush his hair out of his face in hopes to slowly pull him out of his sleep.

“Fred,” I said softly and continued to comb his hair with my fingers. “Freeed,” I said again.

“Mmph,” He groaned and pulled the pillow closer to his chest, obviously still asleep.

“Fred, it’s time to wake up,” I said softly again.

“Y/n,” he groaned in his sleep, sounding as if he was still in a dream.

I was confused as to why he was saying my name in his sleep, but I assumed it was because he heard my voice and I smiled and let out a little chuckle. “Yes, it’s me. Now it’s time to wake up”. I removed my hand from his hair and shook him on his bare (and very large) shoulder.

“Hmm,” He said before groggily opening his eyes and squinting. “Y/n?”.

I smiled at his dazed and confused state. “How are you feeling?” I asked before brushing his hair off of his forehead again.

“Mmph,” He groaned before turning his body and flopping onto his stomach, giving me a full view of his bare back, covered in ripples of muscles that I hadn’t expected to be on his lean frame.

“I’ll take that as not great,” I said amusedly. He let out a sound of confirmation into his pillow. “Here, sit up,” I said before grabbing his shoulder that was the furthest away from me and attempting to pull him up. He was way too heavy for me to actually do anything, but luckily he reluctantly sat up on his own and leaned against the headboard. It took all of my effort to not openly stare at his naked upper body. I had seen his brother half naked once before, but I hadn’t been this close to either of them when they weren’t wearing a shirt. I could see every dip in his soft looking skin and I could practically feel the heat radiating off of his body, but I didn’t know if that was just because of his bare skin or if it was because he had a fever.

_ Oh, right, a fever,  _ I thought to myself, reminded of why I had him sit up in the first place.

I stood up from the side of his bed and leant over to him to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. I pulled away to find a very confused Fred looking at me.

“What did I do to deserve that?” He asked with a smile. “Maybe I should get sick more often”.

“No you idiot,” I said before sitting back down on the bed. “I was just checking if you still had a fever. My mom taught me that - your lips are more sensitive to heat than the back of your hand so it’s best to check for a fever with a forehead kiss”.

“Mmm, well I think you need to check again,” He said with a typical Weasley twin devious smile.

“No, I already can tell that you still do have a bit of a fever. You should probably just rest for today and eat something light. You need to get some food in your stomach, especially if you have any more of these potions that you can take,” I said before standing up and grabbing his empty potion bottle as well as some of his tissues to throw away.

“You don’t need to do that,” He said while grabbing my arm to stop me from cleaning up after him.

I chuckled. “It’s fine, really”. He reluctantly let go of my arm and let me clean up whatever I could from his bed to make him the most comfortable that he could be. “George, will you go get him some food?” I asked him, finally looking over to where he was sitting for the first time since we had entered the room. He was sitting on his bed with crossed arms and a frown, watching the interaction between Fred and me.

“Yeah, brother, go fetch me some breakfast,” Fred said while also crossing his arms victoriously. He was obviously enjoying the prospect of getting served by his brother.

George rolled his eyes and dramatically got up from his bed as if it was the hardest thing in the world. “What do you want?”.

Fred thought for a moment before smiling devilishly. “I want pancakes and waffles and eggs and bacon and hashbrowns and all the fruit that they have and-”

“No,” I said, cutting him off. “Just get him some toast and maybe a little bit of fruit,” I said to George. I turned to Fred who was rather annoyed at his denied request and said, “You can’t eat anything too heavy. Even if you’re not throwing up or anything, you still need to eat light food until you’re better. Trust me”.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking like an angry kid who didn’t get his way.

I let out a deep sigh. “Once you’re better you can have whatever you want, just eat what I tell you until you are, okay?”. He nodded.

I reached up to feel his forehead and brush his hair out of the way again, I wanted to make sure that he wasn’t burning up too bad.

“You don’t have to treat him like a baby you know,” I heard George mutter from the other side of the room.

“He’s sick you arsehole,” I countered back.

“Yeah,” Fred said. “Let her pamper me all she wants”.

I whacked Fred upside his head before turning to George and saying, “Just go get his food. I’ll pamper you all you want if you get sick”.

George shook his head and smiled before leaving to go get food for his brother.

I turned to Fred. “Are you feeling any better than yesterday?”.

“Kind of, my throat hurts extra today though,” he said before swallowing and wincing.

“I’ll go get you some tea,” I said while standing up from his bed. I didn’t make it far though, because he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. I let out a small yelp while falling into the side of his naked body underneath his arm. “Don’t go, please,” he said, pulling me closer to him.

“I’ll be back soon,” I said while slipping my way out from under his arm. “I’m just going to go get you some tea. Trust me, it will help”.

He frowned. “Fine, but when you get back you have to sit with me”. Both he and his brother were usually pretty clingy, but it seemed that when one of them got sick, it only got worse.

“Okay, Fred,” I said while shaking my head and walking out of the door to go grab some tea from the common room. 

After filling up a mug and carrying it back to the room, I opened the door and noticed that George wasn’t back yet.

“Finally,” Fred said.

“That took me like 10 seconds,” I said while rolling my eyes and carrying the mug of tea over to him. “Merlin, you are clingy when you’re sick”.

“No, I’m just clingy with you,” He said sweetly while grabbing the hot mug, not sounding like he was teasing.

“What the hell are you on?” I asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

“I took some more of the potion, it makes me all drowsy. Don’t mind what I say”.

“Okay,” I said. He lifted the mug to take a sip and I quickly said, “Careful, it’s hot”.

He rolled his eyes and blew on it before taking a small sip. “What the bloody hell is this?” He asked with a grossed out face.

“It’s ginger tea with extra honey. I don’t love the taste either, but I swear it helps with a sore throat. Another trick from my mom,” I said to him while gesturing for him to take another sip.

“You don’t really talk about your parents,” He blurted out shamelessly. “How come?”.

I was taken aback by his question for a moment; we didn’t really talk about our feelings that much. “I don’t know, I guess there’s just not much to tell. I was never really all that close with my mom, we have never gotten along well”.

“Hmm,” he said before taking another sip and grimacing at the taste. “Are you close with your dad?”.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean pretty close. We used to go out to dinner at whatever restaurant I wanted to every Sunday, just the two of us, probably because he worked so much and wanted time with me. I didn’t really see him too much but when I did we had fun”.

“That sounds like fun,” he said.

“It was,” I said fondly.

“What about your friends back home?” he asked before reaching over to set his half empty mug on his nightstand and laying his head on my shoulder.

“I don’t really have that many, my best friend moved away a couple of years ago and at that point I was already at Hogwarts most of the year and didn’t have time to make others,” I responded while moving my shoulder so that it wasn’t as bony for him to lay on. I reached up and combed my fingers through his hair too.

“I like it when you talk about yourself,” he said tiredly.

“Yeah?” I asked, amused now that I realised that he was getting loopy because of the cold stopper potion.

“Yeah,” he said while nuzzling into my neck. “I like listening to you and I want to know more about you. Keep talking”.

“Okay,” I said and shuffled down the headboard so that I was only propped up against a pillow with Fred mostly laying down with his head still on my shoulder. “Well, back at home, I used to go to this really pretty lake during the days and sometimes during the night. I would always bring this little wicker picnic basket and fill it with whatever food we had in the fridge, and I would always make sure to bring bread to feed the ducks. I would bring books, or my journal or sometimes some music and I would just-” I paused when I felt Fred’s heavy breathing against my neck. 

I smiled and looked down at him as he peacefully slept, a little bit in awe because he had just woken up from what I presumed to be a 12-hour sleep not long ago. He had moved his arm to wrap around my waist at some point, and now I was laid down on my back with him holding me just how he had been holding his pillow when I had walked in.

Just then, the door opened and George walked in with breakfast. He looked over between Fred and me and sighed while looking to be a bit annoyed and set the soon to be forgotten breakfast down on a desk.

“Did he take more of the potion?” He asked.

“Yeah,” I said before carefully sliding out from underneath Fred and bringing the blanket up so that it covered him up to his shoulders.

“I didn’t want him to take more until tonight, but I guess he didn’t want to listen,” George said while shaking his head and sitting down on his bed.

“It won’t hurt him,” I assured him. “Cold stoppers don’t have any negative side effects. This way, he’ll be better by tomorrow and can go to his classes”.

“Yeah, I guess,” He said. “Shouldn’t he eat something?”

“He’s not going to die, just let him sleep. Make sure he eats something tonight”.

He let out another sigh and nodded. “What am I supposed to do with this food now?”.

I grabbed the plate of food and moved to sit next to him on the bed. I handed him one of the pieces of toast with butter and jam on it and took the other one, motioning for him to cheers his piece with mine. We bumped the two pieces of toast together, each took a bite then ate our toast in a comfortable silence.

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

George and I sat on his bed and told stories to each other, trying to be silent and not laugh so as to not wake Fred up from his potion induced nap. George had told me that nothing on earth could stir him awake once he was knocked out, but I still shushed him every time that he got too loud.

“Is he alright?” I asked after Fred had thrashed around a few times.

“Yeah,” George said carelessly. “He was doing this all day yesterday. He gets really hot and throws his blanket off, then gets cold. It’s a cycle, really”.

I shook my head and arose from the bed to go try and help Fred get more comfortable. “He really should be wearing a shirt,” I said disappointedly.

“Why? Too distracting?” George asked teasingly.

“No and shhh,” I scolded before checking to make sure that Fred was still asleep. I brought the comforter up to his shoulders in hopes that it would stop his shivering, even though his temperature would probably spike soon and the comforter would be thrown off again.

“Just leave him, sitting over there and pulling his blanket up every time he throws it off isn’t going to help anything. Why are you so worried?” George asked.

“I don’t like that he’s uncomfortable,” I said while situating his blanket again after he had moved and brushed a piece of his hair out of the way. “If I can do anything to help it, I will”. I turned around to see George smiling at me, but in a fond, endearing way instead of his normally teasing smile. “What?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Nothing. You’re just cute”.

I could feel myself blush and shook my head at his comment before cleaning up the cold mug of tea and any extra garbage around Fred’s bed.

“You don’t have to stick around you know. Not that I don’t want you to, I just don’t want you missing out on your Sunday to watch Fred sleep,” George said.

After finishing rearranging the pile of books and magazines on Freds nightstand, I turned around to George. “No, it’s fine, I want to. I don’t- oh wait. Shit”.

“What?”.

“I did tell Hermione that I would be back right after we went to the field so that we could start studying. Fuck”. I quickly walked over to put on my shoes that I had left by the door.

“Okay, have fun. I’ll see you at dinner and maybe Fred will come along too,” George said and got up from his bed to walk over to me.

“Sorry I can’t stay,” I said apologetically. “When he wakes up go get him some more ginger tea with honey. And make sure he puts on a sweater. And-”

“Y/n,” he interrupted. “We’re fine. I’ve dealt with sick Fred plenty of times”.

“Oh, right,” I said, feeling stupid. “Anyways, if Fred wants to, do you guys want to study together before exams this week? I told Hermione that I would study with her and Ginny but I have a feeling that won’t be very fun”.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d want to. Just let us know when,” He said before walking me out the door. “Now go before Hermione gets even more mad”.

“Okay, okay, see you at dinner,” I said before smiling back and him and then quickly walked away to my own room.

  
  
  
  


“Where have you been?” Hermione asked once I walked into the room. She didn’t sound mad, just a little bit annoyed and not surprised.

“I went over to check on Fred after George and I finished,” I responded before walking over to my bag to grab my schoolwork so that I could join Hermione and Ginny who were already studying.

“Oh, right,” Ginny said with wide eyes. “I probably should have gone and checked on him, my mum asked me to”. She looked guilty for about a total of 2 seconds before saying, “Oh well”.

I chuckled and moved to sit next to them with my books. “He’s fine. Just passed out right now; you’re mom sent him a few cold stoppers”.

“Oh, good. Those ones that my mum gets knock you out like hell, but make you better in a few days. Hopefully he can go to classes tomorrow,” she said as she copied something down from her textbook.

“I think he will. Anyways, what are you guys working on?”.

“Well you missed out on some valuable defense against the dark arts studying, but now we’re working on divination,” Hermione said while moving her book so that it sat between the two of us.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “She didn’t miss out, ‘Mione, we just made flashcards. Y/n, you can just use mine”.

I smiled at her and thanked her, and Hermione just gave a shrug and murmured, “whatever,” without looking up from her writing.

Noticing her sour mood that most likely stemmed from the stress of exams, a grin took over my face before I pounced on her with a hug and said, “Thank you, ‘Mione,” teasingly. I could tell that she had tried to keep a grouchy look on her face, but after letting out a yelp of surprise at my embrace, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You made me mess up my writing,” She said after I pulled away. She had tried to look angry, but the corners of her mouth betrayed her and quirked up.

“Ah, sorry,” I said even though we all knew that I couldn’t care less. 

She shook her head with a smile and began to show me what I should be doing, the mood of the room much lighter.

We ended up getting about an hour of solid studying before it was time for dinner and then more studying, and then finally bed. 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


“Why can’t we just stay here?” Fred asked in a whiny voice. Both he and George wanted to stay in their room to study, but I knew that little to no work would actually get completed if we stayed.

“Because we won’t get work done. Now come one, let’s go to the library,” I said before leaving, not giving them a choice.

Fred hadn’t come to dinner the night before, but apparently a full day and night of just sleeping was enough to knock out whatever sickness that he had, so he had gone to his classes that day.

Classes were boring as always, except now they were even more boring because I already knew everything that we were reviewing for the finals and didn’t get to at least learn something new. I didn’t love the idea of sitting in the library and having to be quiet while we read our books and took notes, but I knew that that was the only way that I could actually get some valuable review without Hermione's help.

“Okay but it’s your fault if we get in trouble with Ms. Prince,” George said once they had caught up with me as we walked into the main hallway.

“No it’s not. Just be quiet and do your studying. These tests are a big deal”.

Both of them groaned and rolled their eyes as we approached the library.

When we walked in, we were greeted by a lot of the students populating the room. It wasn’t too many, there were still a few tables open, but it was more than normal. The room wasn’t completely quiet, there were students asking questions and quizzing each other, but it was still quiet enough to concentrate. There was just a faint buzz of hardworking students that filled the room and it was almost comforting to be with other people who looked to be just as stressed as I was at the time.

We walked over to a table that sat in one of the far back corners of the library that sat next to a large window looking out at Hogwarts and sat down. We all pulled out our individual books and papers and started silently working, to my surprise.

The peaceful studying lasted for a total of 10 minutes before the two brothers became bored. I had just found the chapter in my potions book that I needed to review and had just gotten into my notetaking when I was interrupted.

“Y/n. I’m bored,” Fred said.

I looked up from my book with an unimpressed look and then turned back to continue reading.

“Yeah, what are we even supposed to be doing?” Fred asked.

“Studying?” I said with a chuckle. “What did you guys do last year to study?”.

“We didn’t,” Fred said nonchalantly.

I gave them both a disapproving look. “How did you pass then?”.

They both shrugged and George said, “I just figured it out when we got to the test and it turned out fine”.

“Yeah, I guess you could just say that we’re smart like that,” Fred said over confidently.

“Well, not this year. I’m making you guys study,” I said sternly.

“I think you’re forgetting that we’re two years older than you. You can’t make us do anything,” Fred replied.

I rolled my eyes. “Sometimes I forget that you guys are older than me because you act like bloody children. Now come on, just be quiet and study”.

“Okay, but can you at least quiz us or something?” George asked.

“Sure, okay,” I said and reached across the table to grab George’s textbook. “But after you have to do me”.

Fred smirked and said, “No problem”.

I looked up at him, unamused at his innuendo, and turned back to the book to read through and ask them questions.

I spent about 15 minutes skimming over their magical creatures textbook and asking them questions from the text, which I actually found pretty interesting. They were ahead of me in most of their classes, and I had always been interested in care of magical creatures so I enjoyed reading about it a few years ahead of my level.

After finishing up one of the chapters, we switched to them asking me questions about transfigurations, the class in which I needed all of the help that I could get.

After a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

“Blaise! Hi!” I said after seeing the tall boy behind me.

“Hey, Y/n. I haven’t seen you in a while, thought i’d come say hi,” he said casually with his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve just been kind of busy this year. Sorry about that,” I said with an apologetic smile.

“What have you been up to? I was actually wondering-”

He was cut off by Fred clearing his throat and saying, “We’re actually studying right now, so maybe you guys could catch up another time”.

His words didn’t sound too harsh, but when I turned around I saw that both he and his twin were glaring at Blaise with looks that made a shiver run down my spine. I had always seen the two of them as sweet and wholesome, but looking at them right now reminded me that they were in fact strong and powerful, and could probably beat anyone of their choosing up. I realised that I never wanted to be on the receiving end of those looks.

“Okay, will do fellas,” Blaise said in an unbothered and condescending voice with his hands in the air. “I’ll see you later, Y/n,” he said before winking and walking away.

I nodded and then turned back to Fred and George with a wince, knowing that they already hated Blaise for some reason and also knowing that Blaise had just pushed their buttons.

“Let’s get back to work,” I said with a smile.   
  


George nodded and began to read the textbook again, still with a sour look on his face, but Fred apparently didn’t feel like getting back to the studying. “He’s such a prick,” He said harshly.

I sighed. “I know that he gets under your skin, but I swear he’s actually really sweet. I don’t know why he acts like that sometimes”.

“He’s sweet to you because he wants to get into your pants,” George said calmly.

“Again,” Fred added bitterly.

I shook my head. “That’s not true”. They both tilted their heads the same way and gave me matching unimpressed looks. I shook my head and chuckled at their eerily identical looks and said, “Come on, keep quizzing me”.

  
  
  
  


We stayed in the library for another hour before getting bored and heading back to their room until dinner began. We went to dinner and I ate with them before heading back up to my room with Ginny and Hermione.

  
  
  


“Okay, I finished reading through this one, do you guys want to move onto potions?” I asked. We had been studying for a couple hours and it was now dark out, and I knew that I could probably only get one more subject in before it was time for me to get in bed.

“Yeah, I’m almost done, let’s just-” A knock on the door interrupted whatever Hermione was going to say.

I gave them both a confused look and we all shrugged, none of us expecting anyone. I got up from my seat and went to open the door to see both Fred and George standing there.

I looked up at both of them with a confused look and said, “Hey?”.

Fred smiled. “Do you want to go on a walk?”.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, sure,” I said with a smile before leaning in and quietly saying, “I was looking for an excuse to take a break anyways”. They both nodded and I said, “Let me just grab a sweater real quick and then we can go”.

I quickly walked over to the closet and grabbed George’s sweater again before walking out and shrugging at Hermione and Ginnys questioning looks. I didn’t know why they wanted to go on a walk, but I wasn’t going to question a break from reading about all the different kinds of potions that can be used with animals.

“Is something wrong?” I asked both Fred and George once I closed the door behind me. I had realised that I didn’t really know why we were leaving or where we were going.

“No, not at all,” George assured me. “We just thought that we could all use some fresh air”.

“And we have something that we kind of want to talk to you about,” Fred said, resulting in a ‘shut up’ look from George.

“What?” I asked in a worried voice. Whenever someone wanted to ‘talk’ to me about something, normally something was wrong.

“No, no, it’s nothing,” George reassured me again.

“You guys are making me nervous,” I said with an anxious chuckle.

“Don’t be, Freds just being weird,” George said.

I looked at both of them with questioning looks before shrugging my shoulders and rambling on about one of the tests that I was studying for as we walked through the castle, both of them listening intently to my stupid retelling of what I had learned and both of them looking at me fondly as they did so.

We walked through the hall until we reached one of the back doors (that was technically only supposed to be used in emergencies), which opened out to behind the castle. Fred walked out in front of me and held the door open, and when I walked out into the dark night a brisk gush of air hit me and I wrapped my arms around myself. It was the time of year right before it would begin to snow, which meant it was extra cold except without the pretty white dusting all over the school.

“Do you want another sweater?” Fred asked when he saw me shiver, already starting to take his off.

“No, no,” I said while reaching my hand out to stop his, “I’m fine. It was just the wind”.

“You sure?” He asked in a worried tone.

“Yeah,” I chuckled.

George walked out behind me and they began to walk straight ahead.

“Are we going somewhere in particular?” I asked.

“Yeah we thought that we’d head over to the lake,” George said.

“Isn’t that like really far over there?” I asked while gesturing over by where Ginny and Hermione and I looked over it on our picnic.

“No, there’s the little bay over here,” Fred said.

We walked in a comfortable silence, the only things to be heard being the wind whistling and rushing through the leaves of the magical forest, and the sound of our own feet walking leisurely through the grass. They were on either side of me, my arms brushing with one of theirs with almost every step that I took. It was really peaceful, and I just watched our feet as we walked, barely being able to see them as it had gotten so dark outside.

When I looked up, we were approaching a little sandy area that sat right in front of a little body of water that opened up into the larger lake further out. I was pretty sure that this was the place where Harry fought all of those dementors with Sirius, but it looked a lot prettier than I imagined. Probably because there weren’t a million death machines flying through the air to eat my soul.

“Woah, this is pretty,” I said in awe. The moon sat directly atop the lake from our view, and it created a reflected line that sat on top of the little lake and ran all the way out to as far as we could see of the Great Lake. It was truly peaceful at this time of the night; it was silent and only lit up by the moonlight. I took a deep breath and appreciated the moment of peace in comparison to all of the stress that had been whirring around my head those past few days.

“Just like you,” Fred said from the side of me. I looked up at him, ready to hit him for his teasing, but from what I could see of his dimly lit face - he wasn’t joking around.

We held eye contact for a long moment, and before I knew what was even happening, he was leaning down and closing his eyes before softly pressing his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and let his lips brush against mine before I realised what was happening and the confusion hit. I placed my hand and pushed against his chest, not very hard but strong enough to push myself backwards and off of him, resulting in me bumping into George’s chest. I stepped away from George and looked at Fred with a confused look, portraying how utterly bewildered I was.

“What- you- I um”. I couldn’t even get a full sentence out.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it,” Fred said while scratching the back of his neck. “That’s what we wanted to talk to you about”.

“We?” I asked, turning to look at George with an even more confused look. He just nodded at me.

“You both - both of you?” I asked, still way too confused for my own good.

“Yeah,” Fred said. “I know it’s a lot, we just really wanted to tell you that we both like you”.

“Really like you,” George added.

“Both of you?” I asked, still in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Fred said.

How could both of them like me? There were two of them. Two. How the hell would that work? They were brothers. Brothers!

“Like me?”.

“Yeah,” they both said at the same time.

“And just with the holidays coming up and the dance, we were just wondering if you-”

“Both of you?” I asked again, interrupting him.

Even if it was fine that there were two of them, _and_ that they were brothers, I didn’t even know if I liked them. After all of the bugging from Hermione and Ginny, I always shut down the idea. I loved them so much, but I had never considered the idea of being with them in that way.

They both nodded. “I mean, it’s been for a pretty long time. We always kind of talked about how sweet and cute you were but this year we both started to have much stronger feelings, like scary strong,” George said, chuckling a bit at the end.

Fred nodded and said, “And we both like you way too much for just one of us-”

“You guys,” I interrupted him. “You guys, I- I just- I can’t, I’m sorry. I just-” I didn’t know what to say. I took a couple of steps back from them, heading back towards the castle. “I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m so sorry,” I said before turning around, pulling out my wand and murmuring ‘lumus’, and quickly speeding back to the castle, not being able to bring myself to turn around to see the two heartbroken boys that I left behind me.

_ Oh god,  _ I thought to myself.  _ Oh god, oh god, oh god. _

I loved them. They were two of my best friends and I had no idea what I would do if I lost them. They were hilarious and so much fun to be around, but they also always treated me so well. They were so sweet to me, always treating me as if I deserved the world.

_ Oh god,  _ I thought to myself again.  _ What if they stop treating me like that? People always say that they treat me differently, is that only because they have feelings for me? Is that going to stop? Was it all fake? _

Tears streamed down my face as my walk back to the main entrance of the castle turned into a run. I was so confused, and so scared of losing my best friends. 

If I had known about their feelings, I wouldn’t have acted the way that I did with them. I realised that I had probably led them on by accident by mistaking their real flirting as jokes and returning the same energy.

_ This is all my fault. I’m so stupid. This is all my fault. _

I approached the entrance and tried to take a deep breath to halt the sobs from escaping my body. I was scared to lose Fred and George and I felt horrible for hurting them. I just overall felt drained and confused, and I just wanted to get back to my room and go to sleep, hoping that I would wake up and that this would all be a dream.

I managed to take a deep breath, rub my face of any tears and hope that I looked presentable enough to keep my head down and make it back to my room without any interactions.

  
  
  


Somehow, I made it up to my room without any issues. Curfew was approaching and this was also valuable studying time, so not that many students were out in the hall. When I reached my door, I took an extra deep and shaky breath and made myself put on my best ‘I didn’t just get confessed to by two of my best friends and I’m not terrified that I'm going to lose them’ smile for practice. I took one more breath and opened the door.

“How was the walk?” Hermione asked in the middle of writing something down.

“Good, i’m going to take a shower,” I said in a surprisingly steady and casual voice.

They both nodded and I made it into the bathroom, releasing another shaky breath once the door shut behind me.

I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes, stepping into the stream of water once I adjusted it to the right temperature.

I let the water run through my hair, thoroughly soaking it, before wiping my face of water and letting it run down my back.

A million questions ran through my mind, I couldn’t even pick out one to think about.

_ Do I like them back? _

_ What does this mean? _

_ How long has it been like this? _

_ Can I tell Hermione and Ginny? _

That one I knew was probably a no. They were both Ginny’s brothers and I didn’t know if they wanted people knowing. I had done enough hurt to them tonight, I could at least keep this information in and not create any more awkwardness for them with their other friends.

I had let a few more tears stream down my face and join the water on the floor before I forced myself to stop crying. I was not the one who was supposed to be crying. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes, trying to wrap my mind around what this all meant.

I hoped that we could act somewhat normal around each other the next day, but I also knew that I probably needed to talk to them. There was no way that I was going to leave them with my stupid ‘i’m sorry I can’t’. I knew that it was an idiodic response and I wanted to hit myself for it, but I was overwhelmed and confused at the moment.

I needed to actually think about what I wanted to say to them, and I needed to pray to Merlin that they would still stay my friends. I knew that it was selfish to hope that they would continue to be friends with me after I shut them down, but I couldn’t lose them. I couldn’t.

I just hoped that I wouldn’t.

  
  
  


I shut off the water, not having actually washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner because I didn’t have the effort to. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the room and into the closet.

I threw on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt and left the room, immediately jumping into my bed.

“Are you going to sleep?” Ginny asked.

“Mmm,” I groaned into the pillow.

Ginny took the little desk lamp that lit up the room and angled it so that it was facing the opposite wall of me, leaving my side of the room darker.

I had wanted to think some more about what I needed to do about the twins, but once I was engulfed in my comforter and my head hit the pillow, I immediately began to fall into a deep sleep. 

My mind had been racing for the last half hour, and now it was completely drained of any thoughts. I would just have to hope that I could fix this the next day.

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

When I woke up the next morning I faked a headache and skipped breakfast.

I did this because one, I was a pussy and didn’t want to face Fred and George quite yet and two, because we all knew I wasn’t going to eat anything anyways.

I knew that this was stupid because I figured that avoiding the twins would only make them think that I was uncomfortable around them and didn’t want to see them, which was the furthest thing from the truth. All I wanted was to go see them and tell them that I loved them and that I would do anything to keep them in my life, but I didn’t know exactly how to do that quite yet.

I spent my time alone in the room racking my brain on what the hell I was going to do and also stressing about having my first class of the day with the two boys that I didn’t know what to say to.

I ended up spending the entirety of breakfast unsuccessfully brainstorming what I was supposed to do, and it was eventually time to head to potions. I decided just skipping the class altogether, but I knew that that would make me seem even more upset with them, and I also just needed to go to class because we were reviewing the lesson that I spent the entirety of talking to Fred and George.

After a deep breath and a few words of encouragement to myself in the mirror, I made my way down to potions with five minutes to spare. I noticed that I was subconsciously walking slower than usual, just putting off seeing the twins not 12 hours after the monstrosity that was last night. I didn’t handle it well to say the least, and I knew that whatever I could say would probably only fuck it up even more. I actually wanted Snape to take up the whole class talking at his torturously slow pace today so that there would be no time for talking.

When I reached the potions classroom with only 30 seconds before class began, I walked in and did the one thing that I vowed not to do. I couldn’t help but make eye contact with both Fred and George who both looked at me when I entered, and I couldn’t help but look at both of them guiltily and then look down at my feet as I walked over to where I sat in front of them.

I had just wanted to walk in, sit down and then leave when class was over without any altercations. Looking at the two of them who looked like kicked puppies made my heart burst into two. I had done that. Me.

Hermione had asked me what was wrong, obviously seeing through to my thinly veiled heartache, but I just muttered ‘headache’ and was luckily saved from anymore explaining when Snape started class.

I actually paid attention during class for the first time in a while because I needed something to concentrate on to ensure that I didn’t look back at Fred and George. I wasn’t mad at them or anything and I wasn’t avoiding looking at them for any petty reason, no, I couldn’t bear to look at them without bursting into tears at the pain that I had caused. And I was in no position to be the sad one, I was in no position to act sad in front of the two people who I had hurt the previous day.

I kept my nose in my notes for the whole class, and it was eventually over. I didn’t even wait for Hermione to pack up her things before I got the hell out of there.

I got to Transfigurations way earlier than normal, something so out of the ordinary that it prompted Mcgonagal to ask if I was alright. I told her that I was doing just fine and that I was just really excited for class, but she obviously didn’t buy that and just shook her head at me.

“Why the hell did you need to get out of there so fast?” I heard from behind me before Hermione sat down in the seat next to me.

“Dunno, just wanted to get here early. I want to get on Mcgonagall's good side before these tests, maybe she’ll be a little more lenient with the grading,” I said while shrugging. I hoped that it was a good enough reason.

She studied me with a confused expression on her face before shaking her head exactly like Mcgonagall had. “You’re acting weird today”.

“Am not,” I said immaturely.

“Yes you are,” She said flatly.

“No I'm not”.

“You are, and you’re not telling me why. I’ll get it out of you somehow, just you wait,” She said as if it was a fact. I was going to respond, but she had already started to get her books out of her bag so I just dropped it.

Transfigurations went by pretty quick, I also paid attention a little bit more in that class than usual. I didn’t want to interact with Hermione and give her any more reason to be suspicious of me.

After class, I claimed that I needed to go take a nap and left to go back to our room, not waiting to hear any questions from Hermione. I would actually face my problems the next day, but if I could just ignore them for another day, I told myself that everything would be better. That was how I dealt with everything.

I mostly tinkered around our room for a while. I didn’t have enough time to really do anything and wasn’t tired enough to actually take a nap, so I just ended up organizing our desk and making my bed. It was better than going to lunch.

“I knew you weren’t sleeping”. I nearly jumped out of my skin from where I was standing and organizing some papers.

“Merlin, ‘Mione, you scared me,” I said with my hand over my heart.

Both her and Ginny had come up, and Ginny was carrying a plate of food.

“I told them that you were sleeping, but my brothers insisted that we bring you lunch,” Ginny said while handing me a plate with a turkey sandwich and some chips on it. It nearly made me burst into tears, but I held them in.

“I’m not really hungry,” I lied.

“They also told me that you’d say that and told me to make sure that you eat it. I don’t really want to find out what they’ll do to me if I don’t do as they say, so please eat some of it,” she pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and nodded before grabbing the plate from her and sitting down on my bed. I took a few bites of the sandwich before Hermione grew tired of the silence, just like I knew she would.

“Why didn’t you come to breakfast or lunch? I figured you actually had a headache this morning but you weren’t sleeping when we came in here and you’ve been acting weird all day. What’s going on?”.

She wasn’t asking in an accusatory tone, I knew that Hermione really cared about me and was probably worried about me, and I felt horrible that I couldn't tell her what was going on. I couldn’t tell her, not until I talked to the twins about it.

“ ‘Mione, I swear, I just feel like utter shit today. I think it was because I didn’t wear a sweater on that walk, I just feel horrible. I swear nothings going on”.

She studied me for a moment before nodding, apparently believing my lie. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, feeling my forehead with her hand and with a worried face on.

“I don’t think you have a fever, what hurts? Maybe just a cold? I mean, if you hit your head you could-”

“Hermione,” I said, interrupting her because I knew that she could go one forever when she was worried about something. “I just have a headache and feel tired. I don’t have anything serious. Stop worrying”.

I really did hate lying to her, especially if it made her worried.

She nodded her head and sighed. “Alright, well are you going to go to your next class?”.

“Yeah, I don’t want to miss anything right before NEWTs,” I said.

“Okay, we should get going then,” Ginny said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yes, fine, I’ll come to dinner,” I gave in.

We had finished our classes for the rest of the day and Hermione insisted that I come to dinner. I had been putting off sitting at a dinner table with Fred and George, but I knew that I just needed to do it. I was overreacting and being stupid, but I was just really nonconfrontational and also really bad at hiding my feelings. I just hoped that I wouldn’t stare at them guiltily the whole meal.

We made our way down, and thankfully the twins weren’t at the table yet when we got there. I sat down in between Ginny and Hermione and started listening intently to Ginny rant about how stupid it was that they didn’t have a quidditch match on Friday because kids would be finishing tests and because there was a ball the next day. She said that this would have been the best time to have one and that she was furious, and I just let her rant about it. I didn’t really see why it was such a big deal, couldn’t they just have one when we got back from break?

“Gin, it’s one match. You’ll have another one when we get back from break. Now shut up ‘cuz you’re boring everyone at the table,'' Fred said from in front of us at the table. Apparently my tactic of focusing on Ginny worked because I didn’t even notice that he and his twin had sat down.

“Oh shove off, Fred. You’re just as mad you don’t get to go out and overly show off your muscles to all of the girls in the stands,” Ginny fired back with.

I couldn’t help but let out a giggle at this, and when I looked up Fred was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a look that basically said, ‘oh, really?’.

I just shook my head and turned back to Ginny who, contrary to her brothers insistence that she stop, kept going on about the revoking of her quidditch match.

The rest of the meal continued on that way. It wasn’t as awkward as I had thought that it would be, no one else at the table knowing what had happened was actually really nice. I really only ever talked to the two of them if it was in a group discussion, or more specifically, group argument, but at least that was something.

I wished that we could immediately go back to how everything was a few days ago, but I knew that that was a stupid wish and that I would just have to put up with what I could get.

Dinner was soon over and it was time to go up and, you guessed it, study. I had three days until the first of the two testing days, and I needed to cram in all the learning that I could. Especially because I had sort of slacked that year.

Maybe, in some way, whatever happened with Fred and George was a blessing in disguise. I had never studied as hard as I had that night, and it was because I both didn’t have anything to do and also wanted to distract myself. It turned out to be a great studying combination, and I ended up doing all of the practice work that I had mapped out for the next two nights done already, and it wasn’t even ten o’clock.

Even Hermone noticed that I was studying exceptionally hard that night, but I just chalked it up to being nervous for exams.

After a bit more work from my divination book, I ended up going to bed a little bit earlier than usual. All of the constant stressing had taken a toll on me, but I hoped that it wouldn’t be as much of a problem any longer. It wasn’t the same as it used to be with Fred and George, but they didn’t seem made with me and it seemed like we might get over it sometime. I went to bed hopeful, praying that things would go back to normal with them soon.


	23. Chapter 23

The next couple of days went by in a blur of words about different components of potions and different ways to transfigure different objects. 

I hadn’t spoken with Fred and George, we really only saw each other at meals and it was still pretty awkward. Every single time that I saw them I wanted nothing more than to make up with them and for them to be my friends again, but I knew that that wasn’t fair and that it wasn’t really my position to decide. I wasn’t the one dealing with rejection and I needed to try and understand that not everything was about me. If they could deal with that, I could deal with not having a couple of my friends.

I had been studying more than I ever had, using every extra second of my day to bury myself in work so that I wouldn’t have to think about anything else.

I knew that I was acting like I was going through a breakup when I really wasn’t, but it damn sure felt like one. I had always said that friend breakups were worse than real ones, and I was really proving myself right.

On the bright side, when Wednesday night approached I was feeling confident that I could go to the first day of testing the next day and ace the test. I had never felt this confident about any tests before, but I had studied everything I needed to know twice, and then some more. I went to bed Wednesday night just focusing on the tests over the next few days, not thinking about the ball, spending two weeks away from everyone (especially the twins), and definitely not clouding my brain with anxiety about Fred and George.

  
  
  
  


“You think you’re ready?” Hermione asked me as we walked into potions.

“Yeah, I really think I am,” I said confidently.

We walked over to our seats and sat down in front of Fred and George. I did worry about them a little bit, I was sure that without bugging them to they probably didn’t study as much as they should have for their tests.

I fiddled with my pencil until Snape handed out the exam, and once he called time to start, I focused solely on the test and didn’t let any other thoughts running through my brain bother me.

  
  
  


Before I knew it, I had finished the test and it was almost time for lunch.

The way that the tests worked was that we only had our first two classes today, one before lunch and one after, so that we had more time in each class to ensure that we could finish the tests. We would have our last two classes the next day, and then we would be done.

“One of four,” Hermione sighed as we walked out of the classroom.

I had always assumed that she would love tests because of how much she loved school work, but the truth was that she dreaded them. I wasn’t the only one happy to have one of our exams done. We would have more towards the end of the year, but I didn’t need to think about those.

“Three more,” I groaned.

“Snape is said to give pretty hard tests though, so maybe our others won’t be so bad,” Hermione said.

I nodded and we made our way into the dining hall and over by our friends, and we all discussed and groaned about how our first test had gone. 

Lunch went by much quicker than I had hoped, and it was soon time for Transfigurations.

We went to class, took the very boring but not too difficult exam, and then we were finally done for the day.

“Thank fucking Merlin,” I murmured to Hermione as we left the room.

“I know,” she said. “I mean, that was the most utterly boring thing that I have ever sat through. I’m pretty sure that there were at least ten questions about one kind of plant”.

“I know,” I groaned. “Let’s just head back to the room, I don’t really feel like doing anything tonight”.

“Me neither,” Hermione agreed and we headed back up to our room.

  
  
  


Ginny was lying down in the middle of her bed when we got there and she looked up at us with a miserable expression that could be expected after the first day of exams. Hermione and I just walked over and layed down on either side of her, all of us drained from the day.

None of us said anything, but I think we all fell asleep at some point. The sun had started to go down and we didn’t have any lights on in the room, so once the room filled with the golden light of the setting sun, sleep was irresistible to our spent selves.

  
  
  


“Y/n,” I heard through closed eyelids while someone shook my shoulder.

“Mmm,” I mumbled.

“Y/n it’s time for dinner,” Ginny said from above me.

“Not hungry,” I said without opening my eyes.

After a moment, two sets of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up so that I was standing.

“Yes you are, now c’mon, let’s go,” Hermione said, pulling me out the door.

  
  
  


We made our way down to dinner, and I was happy that Hermoine had dragged me out. The school always made the best dinners on testing days, and today was no exception. When it was time to eat, the tables filled with grilled steaks, roasted potatoes, french bread, and some other stuff that I didn't notice because I had already started to put a piece of steak on my plate. I had decided to indulge myself today because I had worked so hard both in preparation for and on the tests.

Everyone was busy filling their mouths with the delicious food and no one was really talking, but it was really nice. We all knew that we just had to finish one more day, and then it was time for what was supposed to be one of the best nights of our lives and then time to go home for the holidays.

  
  
  


“I left my jacket over at the quidditch pitch, so I’m going to go grab that,” Ginny said as we all got up from the dinner table.

“And I need to go grab one more book from the library,” Hermione said.

“Okay, I’ll just head back up to the room,” I said and waved goodbye to them before leaving to walk back up.

I was studying the pattern of the carpet while I walked, my mind distracted by many things. I was interrupted from my thoughts and startled a bit by someone who had walked up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked over to see Harry.

“Harry, hi!” I said with a smile.

“Hey, Y/n, could I talk to you for a minute?”.

“Um, sure. Is something wrong?” I asked as we walked over to a smaller and more secluded hallway.

“No, no,” he said. He looked to be a bit nervous, and that made me nervous. I just waited for him to talk. “Well, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?”.

My mouth opened a bit in shock for a moment.

I mean, I didn’t have a date and I really wanted one, and Harry was really sweet. I didn’t think that there was anyone else who wanted to take me, either of the twins was obviously not an option. The ball was only in a couple of days, and I needed a date.

“Yeah, sure,” I said with a smile.

He let out a huge breath of relief and a large smile took over his face. It was actually really cute.

“Okay, great. Great, that’s uh, good,” He got out.

I smiled at how endearing he was. “Okay, I need to get back to my room but owl me details, yeah?” I asked while beginning to walk away.

“Okay, sounds good”.

  
  
  


I got back to our room, changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt and sat down on my bed to wait for Hermione and Ginny to tell them my good news. I had really thought that I wasn’t going to have a date this year.

The door suddenly pounded open, taking me by surprise, and a very breathless and smiling Ginny walked in.

“Y/n! You are not going to believe-”

“You guys!” Hermione exclaimed as she walked in the already open door, interrupting Ginny. She shut the door and walked in with an even bigger smile than Ginny. “You will not believe-”

“Wait, wait, one at a time,” I said with a laugh.

“Oh, sorry, Gin you go,” Hermione said, still with a huge smile plastered on her face.

“Well I was at the field, right?” Ginny started. “And I was going to just grab my jacket and go, but Oliver was there at the same time, and oh my god you guys, he asked me to go to the ball!”.

“Oh my god, Gin! That’s so great!” Hermione squealed.

“And you said yes?” I asked with a smile, to which she nodded. “That’s wonderful”.

“I know, I know. I always kind of thought that he was cute, we’ll see what happens,” she said, trying to play down her obvious excitement.

“Well, that is kind of weird,” Hermione said. “Because I was just walking back from the library and... Ron asked me!”.

Ginny and I both squealed. This had been a long time coming, I had no clue how he worked up the balls for it.

“ ‘Mione!” Ginny and I exclaimed simultaneously.

“I know, I know, I can’t believe he finally asked,” she said with a huge smile.

“Um, well, I actually got asked too,” I said with a sheepish smile.

“What? By who?” Hermione asked with a smile.

“Harry”.

“And you said yes?” Ginny asked which I responded to with a nod.

I had expected them to both be just as excited for me as I was for them, but the smile disappeared from both of their faces.

“Y/n, are you serious?” Hermione asked with crossed arms.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” I asked, really confused why they were upset. Ginny looked kind of sad, and Hermione looked angry.

“You know that Ginny likes him. She’s liked him for so long, how could you- how- she’s your best friend”.

“What?!” I asked, completely taken aback by this newfound news. “Since when? Gin, I didn’t know-”.

“Yes you did!” Hermione defended her. “You did. She told us last year, and she’s liked him ever since. He’s all she ever talks about and we’re always trying to find ways to get them closer. How did you never notice? How did you forget that she literally told you last year?”.

“I knew that she had a crush on him last year, but I thought that that blew over. I mean I had a crush on Blaise last year but that is far past over now”.

“Yeah, and then you fucked him once and lost feelings,” Hermione sneered.

“Hey- that’s not fair,” I said, a bit hurt by how Hermione had said that. “Gin, I swear I didn’t know. I’m so sorry”.

She sighed. “It’s okay, just- can you please not go with him? Can’t you go with one of my brothers? They both don’t have dates and I’m sure that one of them would love to take you”.

“Yeah, why don’t you go with Fred or George?” Hermione asked.

I thought for a moment and then looked down at my hands, knowing that I couldn’t go with either of them but not having a valid reason why not.

“Merlin, you’re still going to go with him, aren’t you?” Hermione asked angrily.

“Well, you guys have dates and I already said yes, can you please just-”

“No, Y/n. You should value you’re friends feelings over having a date to a stupid dance,” Hermione said.

“I can’t believe- I just-” Ginny have up on whatever she was going to say and just shook her head.

“Please you guys, just try to-”

“No. C’mon Ginny. We’re leaving. I can’t sit here and listen to her,” Hermione said and pulled Ginny up from the bed and over to the door.

“You guys, wait! I promise-” I was cut off by the door slamming, and the dead silence of the room that I was left with was horrible.

My mind was racing with thoughts, mostly anger at myself for not knowing about Ginny's feelings and also with fear that I had maybe just lost my only two last friends. I had already been freaking out about losing two, and now the other two had just left me as well. My friends were my family, and it felt like I had absolutely none at the moment. They were the people that I trusted with my whole heart and that I relied on, and it felt like that whole support system was gone. The feeling was torturous. I needed people to rely on in my life, that’s just how I was.

Just then, an owl pecked on the window. I took a shaky breath and got up from the bed to grab the letter, not having energy for much more. 

The owl handed me a pale envelope with my mothers writing on the front, and a feeling of relief and warmth spread through my chest at the sight. This was exactly what I needed at the moment.

I sat down on my bed and opened the letter, ready to drink in words of love from my mother which was the next best thing to actually having her or my dad next to me.

  
  
  


**Y/n-**

**You’re father and I have been invited to go skiing with Janet and Russell in America over the holidays. We are so sorry that we can’t have you here over your break, and it looks like you will have to stay at the school. We were looking forward to seeing you for Christmas and are sorry that we won’t be able to. Sorry that this is so last minute. We will send gifts in the mail.**

**Miss you!**

**Love,**

**Mom**

  
  
  


If I wasn’t already freaking out about not having people there for me in my life, something that I desperately needed, it was much worse now. I didn’t have my closest friends with me, the people that made my life here so good, and now it felt like my own parents weren’t even there for me.

I felt completely isolated, and completely alone. That’s when the tears and sobs that had wanted to escape my body finally did.

I sat on my bed and cried. Cried about, hurting Ginny and hurting Fred and George, possible losing all of them including Hermione, about how it felt like my parents didn’t care about me, about how I was going to be here alone over Christmas.

I felt like I was being suffocated. Too many things were going wrong at once, and I never dealt well with that. 

I knew what I needed; I needed comfort and I needed to feel safe. I needed to be with people who I knew cared for me, and there was one place that I could go to get that. The one place that I shouldn’t be getting that comfort from, where I didn’t deserve that comfort.

With tears still streaming down my face, my feet carried me out of my room almost as if they had a mind of their own.

_ This is selfish.  _ I thought to myself.

I found myself in front of a wooden door and knocked on it, letting myself be selfish. I let myself seek out the comfort that I needed and be inconsiderate of other people.

George opened the door and a look of surprise took over his face, but it soon morphed into worry when he saw that I was crying.

“Hey, hey, come in, what-” he didn’t finish his sentence and I walked in the room without saying a word to see Fred laying on his side underneath the covers of his bed.

I didn’t say anything, and with tears still streaming down my face and a few hiccups leaving my mouth I walked over to Freds bed and climbed underneath the covers and over to him so that my back was to his front and so that I was in his embrace.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, wrapping a comforting arm around my waist.

Silent tears that I couldn’t stop still fled from my eyes and I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

I knew that it was completely selfish. They had feelings for me that I didn’t return, and yet I was coming to them for comfort. I was taking advantage of their feelings for my own selfish use and it was a horrible thing to do.

These thoughts ran through my mind, but I couldn’t care when George shut off the main light, leaving only a small lamp on, and Fred whispered comforting words and ‘shhh’ s into my ear while combing his hand through my hair. I couldn’t care when all the loneliness and suffocation that I had been feeling felt like it was floating away from my body.

I drifted off to sleep, feeling completely safe and comfortable.

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

I awoke slowly, feeling more safe and more comfortable than I had been in a long time. It was as if there was a warm blanket wrapped around me that shielded me from the rest of the world. A tall, muscly blanket.

As I slowly came into consciousness, I realized that the reason I felt so comfortable was because I had a body wrapped around me. The one body that I shouldn’t have come to for this very purpose. Well, one of two.

I reached up to rub my eyes when I started to open them, being blinded by the soft yet bright light that attacked my eyes the second that they were opened even a slit.

“Y/n?” Fred asked softly from beside me.

I cursed myself for moving; I could have just faked sleep for a little while longer and basked in the comfortable embrace from one of the people that I missed so dearly. I wished that I could have just laid there for just a few more minutes without having to confront what I had been dreading for days.

“Mmph,” I murmured into my hands that shielded my face from the morning light.

I realized that they were probably both awake and waiting for me to say something, for I had been avoiding them for days and then just decided to come barge in and cuddle with Fred all night. I sat up, the comforter pooled around my waist, and I rubbed my eyes once more before finally opening them with a wince.

“Y/n,” Fred asked from beside me again. “Can you tell us what happened?”.

As soon as he asked that question, memories from the night before flooded through my mind and the same feeling of sadness and loneliness took over again. I couldn’t help the tear that slipped out of my eye before I put my face in my hands again.

“Hey, hey,” George said. “Shh, it’s okay”.

He had come to sit on the bed next to me, and he was rubbing his hand softly over my back. I could tell that both of them were being very conscious and tense when it came to touching me, and I felt horrible. They probably thought that if they touched me in a completely platonic way that I would mistake it as something else and run away, just as I had done these last few days.

I removed my hands from my face and decided to show them that I didn’t think that they were doing anything with mal intent and I leaned my head on George's shoulder as a few more silent tears escaped my eyes.

He took the invitation to comfort me in the way that they knew how to and he shuffled over on the bed so that he was in front of me and quickly engulfing me in a hug.

The hug was like nothing that I had ever felt before. It was firm but not suffocating, and it was more comforting than any words that could have been said. It let me know that everything was going to be okay, even though neither of them had a clue what was wrong. It caused more tears to fall from my eyes and a few sobs to escape that needed to be let out. He held me in his embrace until I stopped crying, and then for even longer than that. I had tried to let go out of kindness because he had been holding me for so long, but he knew that I needed more so he didn’t let go. I hugged him even harder after that, finally taking a deep breath giving him one final squeeze before letting go.

He pulled away and searched my eyes, making sure that I was really okay. I nodded in response to his silent question, and he fully pulled back.

“Y/n, what happened?” Fred asked in a soft, comforting voice.

I took a deep breath. “Well, um,” I had started to get choked up a bit again, but George placed a hand on my back and rubbed a soothing pattern, so I took another deep breath and continued on. “Harry asked me to the ball and I said yes because, well, I don’t have a date and he’s nice and well, I just wanted to go with somebody. But apparently Ginny likes him, or well has liked him for a while, but I swear I didn’t know. I knew that she had a little crush on him last year, but I thought that that blew over because she hasn’t really talked about him much this year. Or, well, maybe I wasn’t listening? I don’t know. Anyways, she and ‘Mione got really mad at me last night and told me I was a horrible friend and then left, and I dunno, I guess I just believe them because how do I not know who one of my best friends likes? How did I miss that? I just can’t believe I didn’t notice. People tell me that I can be kind of oblivious at times”.

Fred and George both looked at me with a ‘no shit’ look, and I smiled a bit. I was happy that we could joke about this.

“Well, after they left me in the room and I was all sad and then I got this letter and it was from my mom and she said that her and my dad are going on vacation over christmas break and that i can’t come home. And I was really looking forward to seeing them and going home, and break is only in a few days and now I have to be here alone for christmas and I won’t get to see my parents until probably either spring or summer. I really thought that they wanted to see me, but I guess going to America to go skiing with Russel and Janet was better”.

George kept rubbing over my back and I could tell that both of them wanted to say something to comfort me but were letting me get everything out.

“And then there’s you guys. I just- I didn’t know what to do and I just missed you guys so much over these last few days and I literally didn’t know what to do without you and I was so scared that I lost you guys. I don’t even know how all of this happened and I just feel so bad. So fucking bad.”.

They both opened their mouths to probably reassure me, but I continued talking because apparently spewing words out of my mouth was all I was able to do at the moment.

“Oh my god, oh my god. I’m so stupid. I can’t believe that I came here! I’m so sorry, that’s so selfish. And so insensitive. I literally- i told you guys- and then I fucking- all I think about is myself. Oh my god, I need to leave, I'm so sorry for coming here”.

I moved the comforter and started to get off of the bed, but a hand wrapped around my arm and I was pulled back to my spot on the bed.

“Hey,” Fred said, looking me in the eyes. “You can always come to us. We will always be here for you. Always. No matter what”.

Merlin, I didn’t deserve either of them. “Yeah, but you guys-”

“No,” Fred interrupted me. “Forget about us. We’re fine. You can always come to us. Do you hear me?”.

I nodded dumbly at him.

“Now,” George said, causing me to turn and look at him. “Hermione and Ginny. They are both really understanding, just go apologize and explain that you didn’t know. Ginny can be really hot headed and stubborn when she’s mad, so she probably didn’ t give you a chance to explain last night. She’s always better the next day”.

“Don’t her and Hermione both have dates?” Fred asked, to which I nodded in response. “Tell her that you just really want someone to go with so that you all have dates and that you don’t really have feelings for him. Because you don’t uh... have feelings for him, right?” He asked.

“No,” I said, chuckling.

“Okay, good. For uh, Ginny's sake,” he said while scratching the back of his head. I just shook my head and smiled at him.

“Yeah, I can just say that but they told me that they didn’t understand why I couldn’t just go with one of you guys or something,” I said with a chuckle, soon realising that I probably shouldn’t have joked about that.

Both of them thankfully let out genuine laughs and Fred asked, “Did you um, tell them about us and stuff?”.

I shook my head. “No, I didn’t know if you guys would be okay with me telling anyone,” I said quietly. We were approaching awkward territory.

“Merlin, you’re so sweet,” George said, causing a familiar blush to rise to my cheeks. “Of course you can tell you’re two best friends. We knew that it would probably reach them when we told you and we are fine with that”.

“Just tell them why you can’t really go with us and why you want to go with Harry as friends,” Fred said.

“Not that either of us wouldn’t love to go with you,” George added in sweetly. “I’m just not sure if I could handle getting to dance with you all night”. He said it completely seriously, almost as if it was an afterthought.

“You guys,” I said, feeling tears start to rise again. “I’m so sorry, I’m so-”

“Don’t apologize,” Fred said sternly. He then glared and George for saying what he had said and George looked at me apologetically. I wasn’t sure why he was looking apologetic at me, I was the one that needed to be apologizing. “Anyways,” Fred continued. “Tell Gin that and I promise she’ll understand. She’s just not very understanding when she’s upset”.

I nodded and said, “Okay”.

“Now for Christmas,” Fred said with a smile. “Just come home with us”.

“What?” I asked in disbelief. If I was raised to be anything, it was to be polite and respectful, and to never intrude into other peoples homes.

“Seriously. Our mum invited you herself, or she wanted us to invite you at the beginning of this year, but we all figured you would be going home like you always do. She really wants to meet you. We kind of talk about you a lot,” he said with a wink and a cheeky smile.

There it was again. Apparently they were going to continue the teasing and flirting, even after I had rejected them. If anything, I was actually relieved. This hopefully meant that we would be going back to normal. I just didn’t want to hurt them in any way, and I hoped that going back to normal like this would be okay.

“You can ask her yourself if you’d like,” George offered. “Everyone really loved the idea of you coming for the holidays. We just didn’t think that you were available”.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Yep,” they said simultaneously.

“And I wouldn’t be intruding?”.

“Nope,” again, said at the same time.

“Harry comes too, and Hermione’s there a lot of the time during the holidays and summers. You wouldn’t be the only non-Weasley,” Fred said.

“I don’t know,” I said. I mean, there was the whole thing with the twins and I didn’t even know if Ginny and I were okay. I would need to talk to her.

“Pleeease,” George begged childishly.

I gave in. “Fine,” I said and they both got really excited. “ _ If  _ Ginny says it’s okay. Only if she’s okay with it”.

“I’ll bribe her with candy from Honeydukes until she says yes,” Fred murmured.

“I’ll go if she says it’s okay  _ without  _ being bribed by either of you,” I said.

“Fine,” Fred said with an eye roll.

A moment of silence passed before I said, “Thank you guys, really”.

“No problem, Princess,” George said.

I chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking ‘really?’.

He just shrugged and we fell into a comfortable silence.

I truly, utterly did not deserve them. They treated me like a, for lack of a better word, princess; I couldn’t believe that I had been lucky enough to find people like that. I found people who were sweet, funny, caring, had everything that you could want in a person, and then I went and stomped all over their hearts. I didn’t understand why I couldn’t feel the same way, they were literally perfect. I just had to hurt the people who treated me wonderfully. I just had-

“Stop beating yourself up,” Fred said, interrupting my thoughts. 

“Hm?” I asked, feigning innocence.

“I can tell you’re mad at yourself and feel bad, but please don’t,” he said sincerely, his brother nodding along with him. “ _ We  _ caught feelings for you and  _ we  _ decided to tell you , even though we knew that you probably didn’t feel the same way. If anyone should be feeling bad, it’s us. We were too selfish and did something that could hurt our friendship, which could end up hurting you. Nothing is your fault”.

“But-” I started.

“No. You are way too sweet to see that you did nothing wrong. This is on us. Just please promise that you’ll stop beating yourself up,” Fred said seriously.

I nodded. “Okay, okay,” I gave in, causing both of them to relax a little. “I still get to feel a little bit bad though”.

A moment passed. 

“I’ll never say no to a sympathy blowjob,” George said, completely taking me by surprise. If I had a drink in my mouth, it would have been all over the floor.

Fred was snickering at his brother and my jaw was basically on the floor. “George!” I scolded, smacking him on the arm.

“What? Too soon?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Way too soon,” I tried to say seriously, but couldn’t help the small smile that took over my lips. “Now let’s go do our last day of testing”.

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Against Fred and George’s wishes, I didn’t go to breakfast and instead went to my room to get ready when I knew that Hermione and Ginny wouldn’t be there. 

I had planned out what I wanted to talk to them about, but I wanted us to all finish our tests first. It also probably wouldn’t have been the best time to come home after being gone all night and try to fix things up as we all rushed to get ready for the day.

  
  
  


I ended up completing my first test fairly confidently, skipping lunch and then completing my final test. I luckily didn’t have either of those classes with Ginny or Hermione, so I just solely focused on the tests and didn’t think about anything else until they were completed.

I was realizing that this was how I apparently solved all of my problems - avoiding them until it was convenient for me to deal with them. I knew that it wasn’t the best way of problem solving, but I just couldn’t worry about that when I had other things to deal with.

  
  
  


Eventually, the time came where I had put going back up to my room as long as possible, and it was time for me to go talk to Ginny and Hermione.

I slowly walked up the shifting stairs and made my way to the Gryffindor rooms, and before I knew it I was standing in front of our door. I took a deep breath and walked in to see my two friends sitting on Ginny’s bed with worried expressions on their faces.

“Oh, Y/n, thank god,” Hermione said and stood up from the bed, followed by Ginny.

“You guys, Ginny, I’m so sorry, I-”

“No I’m sorry,” Ginny interrupted.

Hermione nodded. “And I’m so so sorry, it wasn’t even my place-”

I shook my head. “No, ‘Mione, you were just-”

Ginny interrupted, “I didn’t even tell you, and I didn’t even hear you out, I was just mad and-”

I interrupted her. “No, I should have known. You’re my best friend and I can’t believe-”

“You couldn’t have known, I just-”

“Yes I could have, it was completely-”

“You guys!” Hermione exclaimed, causing all of our talking over each other to cease. “We’re all sorry. This isn’t going to work if we keep interrupting each other”.

Ginny and I nodded in agreement.

“Gin,” I said. “I’m so sorry that I didn't pay attention, and I’m so sorry I didn’t consider you’re feelings. I feel like a horrible friend”.

“No, Y/n. You literally did nothing wrong. I think I could always tell that Harry had a crush on you, I just chose to ignore it and hope it went away, and I think just finally actually seeing it made me upset and I'm so sorry that I took it out on you. You didn’t deserve that and I’m so fucking sorry”.

“And I'm sorry too,” Hermione added. “I had no place to get mad at you, I was just trying to stick up for Ginny, and I can be hot headed sometimes, and I just dragged her out of here and left you all alone. I’m so sorry”.

“No, you guys, you’re fine. I think we were all just being stupid last night and got into a stupid fight. Gin, I really don’t have to go with Harry, I mean it,” I said.

“No, Y/n, you’re going with him. ‘Mione and I both have dates, and I’m just going to have to get over the fact that he doesn’t like me back. It’s fine. I’d love it if you’d go with him”.

“Really?” I asked, searching her eyes to make sure that she wasn’t just being nice.

“Really. Please, just go with him,” she said sincerely.

“Okay, okay,” I said with a smile. “C’mere”.

I pulled them both into a tight hug, smiling with joy that I had my two best friends back again. I vowed to do everything in my power to keep them in my life, because just one day away was torture.

They both pulled away with smiles on their faces, but then Hermione looked as if she remembered something and a pitiful look took over her face.

“We um, we saw the letter from your mother last night. I promise we weren’t snooping, “ She quickly added in. “We saw it on your bed and thought that it was from you”.

“Oh, right,” I said, my mood dampening a little bit.

“I’m really sorry about not being able to see your parents,” Ginny started sadly. “But I forgot to tell you that my mum actually invited you to come to ours over the break. I didn’t tell you because I thought that you’d be going home, but would you please come home with us? It would be so much fun”. She was begging in a very similar manner to her brothers.

I chuckled. “Yeah, Fred and George told me about that last night, and I told them that I would go only if it was okay with you”.

“Seriously?” Ginny asked excitedly. “Well then you’re coming home with us for christmas! This will be so much fun!”.

I nodded with her, finally thinking about how I had just agreed to go stay with the Weasleys for a couple of weeks in a few days.

“So that’s where you were last night?” Hermione asked with her signature smug look on her face.

“Yep,” I stated flatly, not feeling like humouring her suspicions.

Ginny also ignored Hermione’s smug look and began to ramble on about all that there was to do at the burrow over Christmas.

We sat down on her bed and the three of us talked for hours. Now that tests were over, we got to be fully excited for the dance and any after party that would follow, as well as the new plan to be at the burrow together over the Holidays. Hermione was supposed to be staying there for most of the break as well, apparently her parents had some work to do and didn’t mind her coming to stay with the Weasleys.

We were all equally excited, maybe me just a little bit more because this would be my first christmas that wasn’t just my parents and me. I was so excited to stay in a house with a family bigger than three people, and I was ecstatic to be spending the break with all of my best friends.

We babbled on about plans for the next evening as well as over the break late into the night, and we didn’t actually head to our individual beds until much later than we should have the night before the dance, where we would probably not be getting much sleep either.

When we did eventually turn off the lights, I went to sleep with a smile on my face, my stomach bubbling with excitement.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


I woke up in the middle of the night to a soft knock on the door. I groggily looked up from my pillow and saw that both Ginny and Hermione were still sound asleep, so when another soft knock sounded again I got up from my bed to answer the door.

I opened the door to see Fred and George, the boys who I actually suspected that it would be. No one else was careless enough to possibly wake up the three of us in the middle of the night.

“What?” I groaned.

“Can you come with us?” Fred asked me.

I looked up at him with an unamused look. I had no clue what this was about, but my tiredness was already slowly leaving my body so I just thought ‘ah, what the hell’ and nodded.

I followed them through the dark hallway until we reached the familiar dorm, rubbing my eyes as I walked in.

“What is this about?” I asked.

“We um,” Fred started, seeming as if he didn’t know how to put what he wanted to say into words.

“We just couldn’t stop thinking about it, and we just wanted to be 100% sure that you have no feelings for us,” George stated, taking my tired brain my surprise.

I looked between the two of them, both boys looking so utterly vulnerable.

“I um,” I started, pausing to think about it for a moment. “I don’t know, I- I don’t know”.

They both nodded. “Do you want to at least try?” Fred asked.

They only had their reading lamp on in their dark room, and tiredness that I could tell we all felt as well as the dim, golden room only added to the sense of honesty and vulnerability that filled the room. I couldn’t help but nod my head.

I slowly leaned in to Fred and hesitantly placed my lips against his.

If there was something that I was looking for or waiting for, damn was it was there. It was like bright sparks had erupted throughout my entire body just from the brushing of our lips. It felt absolutely amazing, and it felt like everything was right when my lips were on his.

I brought my hands up to the sides of his face and pulled him in closer, moving my lips quicker against his, wanting to be impossibly close to him.

It was as if he was waiting for me to make a move, because one I did he returned the kiss with even more fervor, his lips moving expertly with mine and his tongue reaching out to brush against my lower lip.

I then felt another pair of lips begin to kiss and nip at my neck, somehow knowing exactly where to kiss and exactly how hard. I moaned into Fred’s mouth, sparks of pleasure erupting throughout my body from the two sets of lips. 

My lips were melded together with Freds; it was as if our lips were made for each other. I couldn’t get close enough, and I kept trying to pull him closer and closer.

My hands worked their way into his hair, lightly tugging and playing with his soft locks. They felt wonderful between my fingers, and I knew that I could play with them forever if he let me.

George was still kissing all over my neck from behind me, no doubt leaving hickeys splattered all around, and his hands started to get a bit more adventurous. I was mostly focused on kissing Fred, but I couldn’t help the shiver that ran through my entire body when George’s hands met my bare skin underneath my t-shirt. With his hands on my bare waist, he pulled my hips back against his, and I could feel his hardness pressed against my ass. His very  _ large  _ hardness.

His hands resumed their safe position on my waist for a moment, but they were soon venturin higher and higher until I felt them wrap around my braless breasts and squeeze. Once he started to twist and play with my nipples, I had to pull my mouth away from Fred’s to let out a soft moan.

George had stopped kissing my neck to fully focus his attention on my breasts and on slowly grinding up against my ass, and I threw my head back against one of his shoulders with my eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of his large hands touching me so intimately.

I opened my eyes and glanced forward to see Fred slowly drop to his knees in front of me. I picked my head up from George’s shoulder and watched as Fred lifted up the bottom of my shirt and began to kiss a line across my lower stomach, right above the top of my low-hanging pajama pants. He placed a gentle kiss on each of my hip bones before grasping at the top of my pants and beginning to pull them down.

“Wait, wait,” I said, halting his progress in undressing me and also causing George to remove his hands from my chest. “This isn’t right”.

I looked down at Fred, and he looked back up at me from where he was on his knees with a glint in his eye and a smirk curling on his lips.

“Then why are you dreaming about it?”.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


I awoke with a jolt, panting and with a second heartbeat present in my lower regions.

I looked around confusedly at my dark room that I shared with Hermione and Ginny, and I looked at the clock and saw that it was only a couple of hours after we had fallen asleep. I threw my head back onto my pillow, a million thoughts running through my head.

_ I just had a sex dream about Fred and George. What the hell does this mean? _

I stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, completely in shock with what I had just been up to in my dream.

  
The scary part was, I liked it. Like,  _ really  _ liked it.


	26. Chapter 26

I was in trouble.

The moment I woke up, the only thing that I could think about was my dream from the night before. Thoughts of two pairs of hands doing some not very innocent things would not stop flooding through my mind, and a blush had formed on my face as I continued to think about exactly what those hands could do.

No matter how much I tried to rationalize with myself and convince myself otherwise, I wasn’t completely stupid and knew that I was realizing my feelings for Fred and George. Or at least my attraction towards them.

I guess I had always shot the idea down the second it crossed my mind because we had been friends for so long, but there was no avoiding the truth now.

It was as if I had seen a trailer for what could have been last night, if only I hadn’t have been so stupid. It was like my dreams were taunting me, just showing me what I was offered but refused.

The worst part was, I was realizing all of this the day of the ball and the day before we left to go on break with their family. A small house filled with twelve people wasn’t exactly the best place to have private time with the two to share my feelings. I cursed myself for being dumb enough to not actually let myself think about them in that way until now, and I cursed myself even more for turning them down when they were right in front of me, telling me that they had feelings for me.

I couldn’t worry about all that at the moment though, not when we had loads of packing to do and a dance that night. I would just have to push these thoughts away until it was convenient to face them.

  
  
  
  


My plan of pushing my thoughts away did not work once we arrived at breakfast.

Hermione and Ginny and I sat down in the only open spot at the table, which was conveniently right in front of Fred and George, both of them with messy heads of hair that made it look as if they had just rolled out of bed - which was probably just what happened. I had tried to just focus on the mug of coffee in my hands, but it was impossible with the two boys seated right in front of me. I was seeing them in a whole new light, and damn, was there a lot to see.

I couldn’t help my eyes from wandering over to Fred's godly hands as he cut his sausage. His long, slender fingers wrapped around his knife, the veins in his hand more obvious as he sawed back and forth. He was wearing a silver ring on one of his thumbs, and I had to stop myself from biting my lip at the sight.

I couldn’t help but stare at the top of Georges chest that was peeking out of the top of his shirt. I could barely see one of his collarbones and the very top of the outline of one of his pecs, but the teasing thought of knowing what lies underneath was what wouldn’t let me take my eyes away.

Hermiome had kicked my foot underneath the table one time after I had been drooling particularly hard, and even though I was completely embarrassed to be caught staring, I was glad that she had stopped me. Merlin knows how humiliating it would have been if one of them had noticed.

I eventually made it through breakfast, mostly keeping my eyes to myself, and Hermione and Ginny and I all made our way back up to our room. Harry, Ron and Oliver had all apparently spoken and made plans, and we were informed at breakfast that the three of them were going to come pick us up for the dance at our room later that night.

We had the rest of the day to pack up our bags with whatever we needed for our trip to the burrow and to get ready for the dance.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“Do I need to bring anything fancy?” I asked Ginny while rummaging through our closet.

“No, I don’t think so. We usually don’t go out anywhere, other than just like some shopping or something,” Ginny replied, hunched over her own bag and shoving things in.

I nodded and sighed, putting my hands on my hips and looking over my clothes. I had brought a few jeans, leggings, sweatpants and pajama pants, as well as some t-shirts, sweaters and a few nice shirts. I also threw in a little dress just in case I needed it, as well as a rain jacket. I was pretty sure that I had an outfit for every possible occasion, but I still worried that I would forget something.

“Stop stressing,” Ginny said from the doorway of the closet, reading my thoughts. “We’re not going to be doing much while we’re there, just bring what you usually wear. If you forget something, you can always borrow some of my clothes”.

“I know, I know, I think I have everything,” I said before looking over my clothes in the closet one final time. She nodded and left, but right before I followed her out I grabbed George’s sweater and threw it into my bag. Just in case I needed it.

“Okay, are you guys all packed?” Hermione asked in front of her open bag, all of the clothes folded and organized nicely inside.

“I think so,” I said while zipping up my duffel bag. “I just need to get like toiletries and stuff, but I can just do that tomorrow”.

“Okay, let’s go grab lunch and then we can start getting ready for the dance!” Ginny squealed.

“Gin, we don’t need to start getting ready right after lunch, it’s not until after dinner,” I said while shaking my head.

“I know, but we can at least start  _ thinking  _ about getting ready,” She said, causing Hermione and I to roll our eyes. “What? I’m excited”.

  
  
  
  


After lunch, Ginny did in fact start thinking about getting ready. She went on and on about how each of us should do our hair and what the after party was going to be like, it actually made me really happy to see how truly excited she was.

I ended up convincing Ginny to shut up, at least until dinner time, and I worked on crocheting some of my christmas presents until then. 

No matter how hard I tried to get my mind off of them, my thoughts kept going back to the twins with every stitch that I made. There were some truly sinful thoughts running through my mind that stemmed from my dream, but there were also some more innocent ones. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about both of their laughs, how magical it sounded and how it always managed to bring a smile to my face. I couldn’t get what they looked like when they woke up in the morning out of my mind, all groggy and somewhat confused, as well as how both of them always scratched the back of their left ear when they were stressed. I couldn’t stop thinking about how much they cared for every single person that they met, no matter who the person was. I couldn’t stop thinking about how they made every single situation fun, and just couldn’t stop thinking about how I always felt when I was with them.

All of this had been in front of me this entire time, and yet I hadn’t seen it. I knew that I had been a complete fool and I hated myself for it, but all that I could do was focus on the present and hope that I could somehow make up for my past idiocy.

  
  
  
  


The three of us quickly ate dinner and then left early, at Ginny’s insistence, so that we would have plenty of time to get ready. I didn’t have much to do, I just needed to put on my dress, do my hair and put on a little bit of makeup, but I was happy to help Ginny get ready.

It was 6:30 when we got back up to our room and the dance started at 8:00, so we had plenty of time.

Hermione had gotten out her record player and put on a record from a muggle artist, and we all started to sing and dance along while getting our stuff ready for the ball. We jumped and danced on the beds and used hair brushes as microphones, looking straight out of a muggle movie. We were all happy to have finished tests and relieved to not have any homework for a few weeks, and we were all filled with excitement for that night as well as the next weeks.

We wasted quite a bit of time dancing, and by the time we realised that we should have probably started getting ready, we had 45 minutes until the ball.

“Shit, we have to get ready,” Ginny said while running into the closet to grab her dress that was hung up on a rack next to Hermione’s and mine. Hermione and I chuckled while watching her run into the bathroom to put it on.

When she came out of the bathroom, I was yet again in shock at how beautiful she looked in the dress.

“Oh, Gin, you look so pretty,” I said.

“I know, I know, just wait until I do my hair and makeup,” she said confidently.

I smiled and walked into the closet to grab my dress before bringing it into the bathroom.

I stripped of all of my clothes except for my underwear and then stepped into my dress, carefully bringing the straps over my shoulders and zipping it up. I looked in the mirror and smoothed the dress down with my hands, but that wasn’t even needed because there wasn’t a single wrinkle on the dress. I assumed that Anne had used an anti-wrinkle charm, because there was no way that a normal dress could look this flawless.

“Y/n, god, you look so pretty,” Hermione said once I walked out of the bathroom. Ginny nodded in agreement.

“Thank you,” I said with a dramatic flip of my hair. “Now ‘Mione go get ready and then we can all do our hair in the bathroom. Oh, and will one of you paint my nails?”.

“Of course, I’ll go put my dress on now,” Hermoine said, getting up and going into the closet to grab hers.

  
  
  


After all of us were dressed, we went into the bathroom and started to work on our hair. There was a lot of ‘I was thinking like this?’ and trying out different styles.

I ended up just curling the ends of my hair a bit, making two braids in the front of my hair and pulling them back to tie together in the back of my head. Hermione was helping Ginny make a complicated looking low bun, and Hermione wore her own hair down in elegant curls.

We also all did pretty simple makeup and put on a few pieces of jewelry, and once we were done we had just enough time for Hermione to paint my nails a dark shade of green to match my dress.

  
  
  


A knock sounded on the door right as Hermione was finishing up my nails. It was right before 8:00, so we should have expected that the boys would be here, but none of us had our shoes on yet.

I quickly got up and got one black heel on and hobbled over to the door, trying to slip my other one one, still being mindful of my wet nails.

“Hey,” I said, opening the door to see Harry with Ron and Oliver behind him. “We’re ready, just getting our shoes on”. I bent down and zipped up my other heel then stood up and smoothed down my dress, looking down and making sure that nothing needed to be adjusted.

“You look- um- wow,” Harry said, eyeing me up and down. It wasn’t in a creepy way, more just appreciative. 

“Thanks! You look good too,” I said with a smile. He was wearing a pair of black and white dress robes and he had done his hair a different way. He did look really cute.

“Gin! ‘Mione!” I yelled into the room.

“Coming!” They both yelled back.

Both of them walked out of the room at the same time, eliciting a similar response from both of their dates as I had gotten from Harry, and they thanked them and complimented them back.

“Shall we get going?” I asked. The rest of the group nodded, and we made our way to the ball.

  
  



	27. Chapter 27

When we walked into the great hall, my jaw dropped. All of the tables had been removed, and the room was decorated extravagantly. The hall looked as if it was covered in snow and as if everything was made of ice, giving it a beautifully clean look. Everything in the room was either white or a shade of light blue, and the air sparkled as it looked as if snow was falling from the ceiling, and there were a few large and snow covered pine trees scattered about. It was a truly magical sight, and I had the brightest smile on my face as we walked in.

Most people spent the beginning of the dance mingling and snacking on the schools provided food, all of the girls complimenting each other's dresses and gossiping about their dates.

Apart from our dates, I looked around the room to see who else had gone together. Neville had taken Luna, Dean and Seamus had taken these two Ravenclaw girls who were really close friends, but it seemed like the two boys were more interested in each other just as the girls were themselves. Draco had gone with some Slytherin girl, Blaise had gone with Pansy, and a few other people that I knew had gone with dates of their own. It seemed as if everybody was paired up.

Once a few more people made their way to the dance floor, Harry came over and held out his hand to ask me to dance. I took his hand and agreed, and we made our way to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his hands on my waist and I looped my arms around his neck, still keeping a pretty comfortable distance from each other as the song started.

“Sorry, I’m not a very good dancer,” He said sheepishly as we danced across the floor, his feet stumbling a bit every once and a while.

“You’re fine,” I said with a laugh. I looked down at our feet and began to direct him. “Here, step, step, step, there you go, you got it,” I encouraged.

When I looked up, that’s when I saw Fred and George walk in. My mouth fell open and I missed a step of the dance, stumbling over Harry’s foot.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, sorry,” I said and led us back into the dance.

It wasn’t just Fred and George who had walked in, no; they both entered the ball with one of the patil sisters on their arm. Padma and Parvati looked breathtaking, I had to admit. They each wore a different colored satin sari with beautiful stitching stretching over the entire dress, and their long, black hair cascaded over their shoulders.

Seeing them walk in with the two girls had filled me with more anger than I had felt in awhile. I knew that I had absolutely no right to be upset in any way at their presence of dates (who they had slept with), but I couldn’t help the jealousy that took over my entire body at the sight. 

“Y/n, you sure you’re alright?” Harry asked as the song stopped and we pulled away from each other.

I shook off whatever I was feeling towards the twins at the moment. I was here with Harry and with my friends, and I couldn’t just focus on Fred and George the whole night.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s go find the others,” I said with a reassuring smile before pulling him over to where Hermione and Ginny had both left the dance floor with their dates.

We spent the rest of the evening doing pretty much the same things. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and me were usually standing in a group and chatting, laughing hysterically at whatever the hell we were talking about. Oliver had ditched us at some point during the night, and I felt horrible for Ginny because of how much she had been looking forward to this night, but by the looks of it, she didn’t really care. Even though I could tell she was trying to hide it, her eyes were always on Harry. 

Ron and Hermione seemed really close, apparently the few study dates that they had had made them a lot closer than I had realized. He was leaning on her and whispering things in her ear the whole night, normally causing her to blush and whack him on the chest. Weasley boys had a way of doing that to you.

Throughout the night, I couldn’t help but let my eyes drift over to the twins a few times. Padma and Parvati were normally leant over, brushing the boys arms and saying something that looked to be flirty, but I was comforted by the fact that Fred and George usually looked as if they wished they could be any other place. They even removed one of the girls hands a few times.

Harry and I shared a few more dances. They were never awkward or anything, I actually had quite a lot of fun talking to him as we danced along the floor, it just wasn’t flirty. I was happy to have him with me as my date that night, I just hoped he didn’t actually see it as a ‘date’.

We stayed at the dance until most people started to leave, and then we made our way to the Gryffindor common room where the party would take place.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


When we walked in, the party was already in full swing. The school turned a blind eye to parties after the ball, mostly because the younger students weren’t allowed and we were leaving the school the next day, so each of the houses threw their own party, no one worrying about noise.

There was loud music playing, and the room was full to capacity of Gryffindors, everyone still in their outfits from the ball. Most of the boys had taken their jackets off and rolled up their sleeves and most of the girls had put their hair up. There was a suspiciously abundant amount of alcohol, and I assumed that a bunch eighth years must have bought some because there wasn’t anybody that I knew that could gain access to this much alcohol.

“Let’s go get drinks!” Ginny yelled to us, already making her way over to the drink table. I laughed and followed along behind her, trying to keep up through all of the people that were moving about the room.

She handed me a drink in a red cup and I took a sip of it, the liquid burning as it traveled down my throat and leaving a warm sensation in my chest and stomach.

“What the hell is this?” I asked her.

“Dunno, just drink it,” She said and poured herself a cup.

We made our way back over to our friends, bringing them each a drink, and we all switched between dancing and talking, sipping our drinks and getting more and more tipsy as the night went on.

“Y/n,” I heard from behind me, also feeling an arm grasping mine.

“Hm?” I asked, turning around to see Harry.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked, obviously having a bit more to drink than I had.

I nodded and followed him into the quiet hallway right outside the common room, the sound of muffled music filling the space. I leant my back against the cool wall and watched him, waiting for him to say something.

He took me by surprise and leant forward and kissed me in a desperate kiss, which I returned for a moment but pushed him off of me.

“Harry,” I said sympathetically.

He looked at me and sighed. “I know,” he said in a defeated voice before leaning his back on the stone wall next to me.

I turned my head to look at him as he looked at the other wall in the hallway. “I’m really sorry. It’s just- I have feelings for someone else”.

He turned his head to look at me, both of the sides of our faces pressed against the cool wall that was vibrating from the loud music and dancing inside. He let out another sigh. “Fred and George, right?”.

“I- what- how did you-” I muttered out.

He turned his head so that he was looking at the opposite wall again. “I mean I always had a hunch, and I was positive that they liked you, but I could see how you were looking at them tonight. It was kind of obvious,” he said, slurring his words a bit. “Sorry, I think I might be a bit drunk right now”. He let out a little hiccup, proving his point.

I giggled. “That’s okay, I think I am too”.

I turned my head to look at the opposite wall with him, and we sat in a comfortable silence, still being able to hear all the muffled words to the song that played inside.

“You’re such a great guy,” I started again.

“Y/n, you don’t need to”.

“No, I mean it. I’m really sorry that I don’t feel for you in that way, but I wish I did. You’re so sweet and I truly mean it, such a great guy”. I wasn’t lying one bit. I knew that he could get so many other girls. I mean, we were talking about the chosen one here.

He scoffed.

“And, you’re a really good kisser,” I teased. Well, mostly teased. I wasn’t lying.

“I’ll take that one,” He said with a smile.

He turned his head back again so that we were both looking at each other with smiles on our faces.

“Hey,” I said. “How do you feel about Ginny?”.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I mean, like, would you ever see yourself with her? In that way?”.

“Are you kidding? She would never go for me,” He said. I gave him a look that told him that he was wrong. “Are you serious?” He asked with a smile.

“I didn’t say anything,” I said with a smile.

“Huh,” He said quietly, looking away from me and looking as he was thinking hard about something.

“Come on,” I said, interrupting his thoughts. “Let’s go back in”.

  
  
  


I danced with Hermione and Ginny for a little while longer, not drinking any more and feeling myself start to sober up just a little bit. We danced, laughed at how stupid we looked while dancing in our heels, and then danced some more. 

After a little while I had to pee, so I told the girls that I was going to the bathroom and left to go back to our room.

I stumbled just a bit walking down the hall, but I think it was mostly because I was wearing heels and my feet hurt, not because I was too drunk.

As I walked away from the room the noise of the music diminished, and when I walked into our room and into the bathroom, the silence was almost deafening. My ears had been full with so much noise throughout the entire night, so the newfound silence was odd.

I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my hands, and once I had dried them off I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were a bit flushed, I didn’t know if it was from the alcohol, dancing, the heat of the common room or a combination.

Now that I was along and undistracted again, my thoughts went back to Fred and George. 

Come to think of it, I hadn’t seen them that night at the party. I was pretty sure that I would have seen them because I had made my way around the small room a few times. 

I wondered where they must have gone.

_ They’re room, duh.  _ I thought to myself, letting out a little giggle to myself.

_ Or to Padma and Parvatis. _

The familiar feeling of jealousy found its way to my brain again, and I couldn’t help but frown at the idea that I put into my head.

Now that I had let myself think about it again, my need for Fred and George increased tenfold. It was a combination of the leftover alcohol running through my body, the jealousy that I felt as well as the lust for them that had been pent up in my stubborn brain for so long being released all at once. 

I  _ craved  _ them. 

I didn’t know what was going through me, but my feet were carrying me out of my room to theirs. It was like I was a magnet being drawn to them.

I walked down the hall, telling myself to turn back around with every step that I took, but I didn’t listen.

I stood in front of their door, a million thoughts running through my mind.

I normally was never this impulsive, and I normally would never do something like this. Especially when there was so much on the line.

I wasn’t quite sure what I was planning to do after I knocked on the door, but I knew that we were leaving tomorrow and that I probably wouldn't have the chance to do anything for a while. There was lust, jealousy and impulsivity rushing through my veins, and that was not a good combination for rational behavior.

I knocked on the door and waited, the door eventually opening to reveal George, who looked unfairly hot in his white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons popped open.

“Hey, Y/n,” He said in a confused voice while opening the door to let me in. I walked in without saying anything and Fred stood up and walked over from where he was sitting on his bed, looking just as breath-takingly hot as his brother did.

George walked up to me, still with a bit of a confused look on his face. “What are you doing here?”.

“I, um, I,” I stuttered. I realized that I didn’t really know how to say why I was here, and actions always spoke louder than words.

I reached up and grabbed his face, and my lips met his in a passionate kiss that I hoped told both of them everything that needed to be said.

  
  



	28. Chapter 28

I kissed him urgently and began to unbutton the top button of his shirt, desperate for both him and his brother. 

“Are you sure?” George asked, having pulled away from our kiss.

I opened my eyes, a bit drunk off of the kiss, and nodded eagerly. 

I hadn’t known what I wanted before, but now that I did - I wanted it bad. I wanted to be close to them in this vulnerable way, to show them how much I cared for them in a physical sense. I wanted to see and touch every single part of them; wanted them to see every single part of me that no one else could. I wanted to bond with them in the most intimate way possible.

Also, I just really wanted to be fucked.

I reached forward, grabbed his face to pull it to mine and smashed our lips together, rejoining our mouths in the eager kiss. I moved my lips passionately against his, but I could feel that he was barely responding. He returned it a bit, but with less force. I could feel him smiling teasingly against my lips, and that’s when I knew that this wasn’t going to be as easy as I had hoped that it would be. Knowing the twins, I shouldn’t have been surprised.

He placed his hand on my chest and lightly pushed me backwards after having removed his lips from my own. To my surprise, my back was met with he muscled chest of Fred who had appeared behind me without my knowledge.

“Tch, tch,” He tutted quietly into my ear. “So eager”.

I turned my head around to look up at him, a bit breathless and confused. I had hoped that I could come to them for a bit of a quick fuck, having finally realized how much I felt for them and wanting to let out all of the pent up lust and passion, but that was apparently not what was going to happen.

George slowly smoothed his hands down my bare shoulders from in front of me, almost teasingly. “Did you think that we would just be waiting here for you, ready to do whatever you wanted?” he asked me. Someone could have perceived this as him being angry with me, but judging by the way that he said it, I knew that he was yet again teasing me.

“Uh…” I uttered breathlessly. “No, I just thought-”.

My voice cut off once I felt Freds hands place themselves on the sides of my waist from behind me and smooth down over my hips and back up to resume their spot on the smallest part of my waist. “We’re doing this our way”.

George then grabbed my face and pulled me to his, connecting our mouths together in a kiss. He moved his mouth quickly against mine this time, controlling my mouth in a knee-weakening dominant way.

Every ounce of my body was focused on the feeling of his mouth against mine, but I soon felt another pair of lips attach themselves to my neck, placing gentle kisses on the sides of my neck. There were two sets of lips on me, and I had no idea where to concentrate. The sensation was deliciously overwhelming, and I never wanted it to stop.

Once Fred had begun to start sucking hickeys into my mouth and I started to let out moans into George’s mouth, George pulled his mouth off of my lips. I blinked open my eyes slowly in confusion at him, but I couldn’t focus on him for too much longer when Fred was skillfully working on my neck like he was.

I felt George’s hand reach the zipper that was located on the side of my dress, and he started to teasingly pull it down at a torturously slow pace. He looked up at my eyes for a moment, wordlessly asking if this was okay, and I nodded for him to continue. I felt Fred pull his lips away from my neck, and George pulled the zipper all the way down to where it stopped at my hips. He then softly grabbed one of the thin straps and slipped it off my shoulder, the other one sliding off my other shoulder as well, and the rest of the falling with them to the floor - leaving me in only a pair of my black, lacy panties. I quickly stepped out of my dress and slipped off my heels, kicking both to the side.

George didn’t try to hide the fact that he was practically drooling at the sight of my bare body. His eyes were focused on my nipples which were now fully hard. I told myself it was because of the temperature of the room, but I knew that that wasn’t true.

I had realized that I was the only naked one and had started to get embarrassed, but I soon felt Freds bare chest press itself against my back as he resumed his kisses on my neck, this time with exploring hands that immediately found their way to my ass, beginning to squeeze and pull at the soft muscle.

George started to unbutton his shirt in front of me, and I drank in the glorious sight as more and more of his skin was revealed. I didn’t feel guilty staring now as I had in the past, so I let my eyes roam over his perfectly lean yet somehow also sculpted body.

He then walked forward and leant his head down and paused, his mouth right in front of mine, but right before our lips were about to brush, his mouth quickly delved down to my nippes, taking me by surprise and eliciting a gasp from my mouth.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were coming from either side of me, not being able to think about anything other than the two sets of lips on my body

  
  
  


Everything after that happened so fast. The next thing I knew, I was roughly thrown face first onto the bed, the mattress jiggling underneath me from the force. Fred had lifted me with ease and tossed me as if I was nothing but a rag doll, and I could feel my face flush at the fact. He had tossed me on so I was not parallel with the bed, but instead facing sideways on it. 

Before I could even think about turning over or getting into a less demeaning position, a body climbed onto the bed behind me and large hands gripped the sides of my bare hips roughly, my ass roughly pulled into Freds hips where I could feel him hardening.

The side of my cheek and my breasts were both pressed flush against the mattress; my back arched and Freds hands resting where my hips were in the air against his dick. I could be molded like putty by just his calloused hands, and I couldn't tell if I liked that or hated it. It was a completely humiliating position to be in, but the excitement from feeling his rather large member pressed against my ass outweighed any embarrassment that I was feeling.

“Fred, wha-” My voice got trapped in my throat when I felt his hands begin to slither up my body. They moved from their position at the widest part of my hips to my waist, and he gave my small frame a little squeeze, and the feeling of the rough, warm skin of his hands touching my cold skin sent chills around my entire body. His left hand remained holding onto my waist, but his right hand traveled up my body until it snuck its way underneath my neck, in between my throat and the mattress. It wrapped around my throat and yanked me up so quickly, I didn't even register the fact that now my entire back was pressed up against his muscular chest, holding me firmly in place by my throat.

George was now standing in front of me, his eyes trailing over my entire form with a terrifyingly hungry look.

Fred's hand took grasp of my chin and angled my head so that he could claim my mouth in a controlling kiss. I was overwhelmed by everything that was happening so I couldn’t move my mouth as fast as his for a moment, but I caught up and our mouths were soon moving together in a delicious sync.

All of this was happening at the same time that George’s mouth had resumed its place on my nipples, causing me to let out involuntary moans into Fred’s mouth. His right hand would be on my left breast, massaging it, while his left hand was holding my right breast as he sucked on my nipple, and then he would switch. The feeling was euphoric, much better than I could have ever imagined it being, but I could barely focus on that when Fred was devouring my mouth with as much hunger as he was.

Fred pulled away from my mouth and began to suck hickeys on my neck again, now having found my sensitive spots that always brought breathless gasps from my mouth. 

With my mouth now available, George leaned forward and captured my lips in another kiss. I was far enough on his side of the bed that he was still standing on the ground and leaning forward to kiss me, all while Fred was on his knees on the bed behind me kissing my neck.

I felt Fred’s lips pull away from my ear and felt his breath fan across my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. “Look at you, y/n”.

George's lips pulled away from mine and I accidentally whined at the loss of contact, and I could now feel George's breath on my other ear. “Just itching to be fucked by us”.

“What a little slut,” right ear.

“One dick isn’t enough?” left ear.

“So needy,” right ear.

A little whine that I couldn’t hold back slipped out of my mouth. I’m not sure if it was because of the confusion of the same voice in each ear, the dirty things being said, or just out of utter impatience.

“Just begging to be fucked”. I couldn’t even tell who said that or what ear it was in. All I knew how to do was pull George’s face back to me and resume the make out session, then trying to unbutton his pants in the process.. 

I heard Fred chuckle behind me, obviously amused by my desperation. While I was still kissing George, I felt Fred yank down my panties. Normally, I would be embarrassed at being this completely exposed, but I couldn’t care less about embarrassment. I was far too turned on.

I could feel Freds calloused hand travel down my spine, over the curve of one of my ass cheeks, and then it found its way underneath me, submerging itself into my heat.

I gasped at the intrusion, opening my mouth. George took this opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth and began to tease my tongue with his own which brought along a whole new realm of pleasure.

“So fucking wet for us, aren’t you?” Fred asked from behind me.

His fingers slowly moved in and out of me, going fast enough to give me a little bit of satisfaction, but purposely avoiding my g-spot to wickedly ensure that I wasn’t feeling too much pleasure.

His fingers suddenly disappeared from inside me and I heard his pants get unzipped and shoved down to the ground. I hoped that also included his underwear, because I was far beyond ready for him to be inside of me.

George pulled away from my mouth, leaving me panting while he also began to remove his pants. I didn’t get too long to rest, because once George was no longer occupying my mouth, Fred took it over. He pulled me back by my jaw and turned me to face him, getting back in our previous kissing position. We only kissed for a few moments before his lips left mine and he shoved me forward again so that I fell into Georges chest. I was obviously not the only impatient one. 

George lifted my head up from his chest and began to kiss me some more while also fondling my breasts, making me dizzy. While we continued kissing, I kept thinking about how turned on I was and how I was ready to just get to it. I didn’t need to complain for long though because I was soon taken by surprise by Fred grabbing my hips and suddenly slamming into me with such force that I would have toppled over if it wasn’t for George holding me steady. We had stopped kissing, but he was now sucking marks on my neck while I was moaning from the quick speed Fred had already taken up, unable to think from the overwhelming sensation of heat filling my core.

I soon realised that George wasn’t getting anything, so I placed my hand on his bare chest and gently pushed him away from me. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a confused expression, but it was soon replaced with awe when I bent down, placed my forearms on the mattress, and took him in my hand, looking up and making lustful eye contact with him in the process. I slowly jerked him off while I tried to catch my breath for a moment, Fred still relentlessly pounding into me from behind me, letting out grunts and a few “fuck, y/n” ‘s every once and awhile.

While still jerking him off, I lifted my head and began to suck on the tip of Georges cock, not being able to deepthroat him yet and also still getting used to the rhythm that Fred took up from behind me.

“Fuck,” George let out. His hand moved to the back of my head and wrapped itself in my hair, not shoving me down, but showing me that he was impatient. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, but complied anyway.

I circled my tongue around the tip once, and then worked my way down his cock, speeding up my sucking and hollowing out my cheeks to create more suction. I couldn’t give much more than a pretty sloppy blowjob with the way my body was almost vibrating from Fred’s thrusts, but going by the noises that George was making, I didn’t think that he minded.

I soon got into the rhythm with both of them, and with every one of Fred's thrusts, my mouth would be shoved forward onto Georges dick. I was moaning onto his dick, which was involuntary but I could tell he liked nonetheless. 

I wasn’t sure how long this went on for, but I never wanted it to end. Being filled up on 2 different ends by the 2 men that I wanted was a magical experience, and it was almost hard for me to believe that it was actually happening. 

I felt George's hand tighten in my hair, and he gasped “Y/n, I’m close”. I looked up at him to see that he was already watching me, and I held eye contact with him while I sped up my sucking, Fred also speeding up his pace.

George held eye contact for as long as he could, but he soon threw his head back and let out a “Fuck!” as he came down my throat. I swallowed it all and sucked him until he was fully done, and then pulled off of his dick, taking in much needed deep breaths with a wide open mouth, probably looking incredibly slutty. I couldn’t care less. 

I licked his dick clean as slowly as I could with Freds rough thrust behind me, knowing that George was sensitive. As I ran my tongue up his dick, lapping up every last drop of his cum. 

“Fuck, y/n, you’re amazing,” he said breathlessly.

I smiled up at him, but was soon surprised by Fred reaching for my neck for a final time. He brought me up against his chest, and whispered, “I’m close,” into my ear.

I nodded in agreement, causing him to take up a speed that I didn’t know was possible. George was still in front of me, and I looked up to see him reach forward with his hand, trial it down my stomach and to the front of my vagina. He looked up at me, making eye contact, and brought his hand to my mouth. I opened, welcoming in his three fingers, and began to suck on them for a moment while maintaining eye contact with him through hooded eyelids. All my eyes wanted to do was roll back into my skull in pleasure, but the view of post-orgasmic George was too hot to pass up.

He pulled his fingers out of my mouth, a string of saliva following them, and brought it down to the front of my vagina. His expert fingers found my clit the first second that he reached down, and he began to rub it in fast circles. I couldn’t keep in the moans that escaped my mouth, too many dizzying sensations taking place.

The wetness of his fingers on top with the wetness of my vangina caused a delicious sensation of his fingers just sliding over the slippery skin of my clit, almost feeling as if they weren’t even there. That combined with the frantic speed of Fred's thrusts did it for me, and I soon learned my head back onto Freds shoulder, my eyes finally rolling to the back of my head, and I let out loud moans as I came, a mind blowing orgasm erupting throughout my entire body. 

I felt Fred release inside of me too, and he thrusted a few more times before coming to a stop. Suddenly, all of the noise that had been previously filling the room had come to a halt, now the only sounds filling it being all of our heavy breathing. I opened my eyes and raised my head, looking at George with an utterly worn out look. He smirked at me before claiming my lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Much different from the fast paced, needy ones from before.

He pulled away to let Fred do the same, Fred slowly pulling out of me as we kissed.

Once he was no longer inside of me, I flopped down onto the bed and curled under the covers, more tired and worn out than I had been in a long time. I heard them both chuckle and make some sort of comment, but I didn’t hear what the words were because I was quickly falling into a deep sleep, totally and completely content.

  
  



	29. Chapter 29

I slowly awoke from my peaceful sleep as the first rays of sun of the day attacked my eyes when I squinted them open. As I came into consciousness, I realized that I was both completely naked, and also laying in between two other very naked bodies. I had my arm lazilly thrown over Freds chest and my feet were tangled up with Georges on the other side of the bed.

I carefully lifted my head and peeked at the two boys, both of them looking to still be asleep. I glanced at the clock that sat on the nightstand next to the bed, seeing that it read 8:00 a.m. - only an hour before we were supposed to get on the train.

I cursed internally and began to slowly and carefully untangle my limbs from the twins. I slid out from underneath the comforter and crawled off the edge of the bed, praying to Merlin that neither of them were awake to watch my awkward, naked exit.

I quickly stepped into my dress that had been forgotten on the floor the night before and slipped the straps over my shoulder before zipping it up, watching the boys the whole time to make sure that neither of them had woken up.

Once I had my dress on and attempted to smooth out my hair and wipe off any excess makeout from underneath my eyes, desperately trying not to look completely horrendous, I took a deep breath and looked at the two sleeping red heads in front of me.

I almost wanted to wake them up before I left to make sure that they knew I wasn’t running away from them, but I had absolutely no time to do so and I didn’t even know what I would say. I didn’t even know why last night happened, even though it was completely initiated by me. I knew that I liked them and I was pretty sure that I wanted to be with them, but I would need to wait until another time where I could truly have a talk with them, tell them my feelings and hear theirs in return. I hoped that they still felt as strongly as they had almost a week ago when they confessed to me, but I couldn’t be sure.

I just needed to get out of there and go walk a humiliating walk of shame back to Ginny and Hermione, and get ready to leave for the Weasleys.

  
  
  


When I closed the door as quietly as I could behind me and walked a step as quietly as I could with my heels in my hand, I was met by Hermione sitting up in bed as if she had been waiting for me.

“Where the hell have you been?” She whispered so that Ginny would not wake up.

“Um, I uh,” I stuttered as she got up from her bed and walked over to me with crossed arms.

“And why is your neck covered in hickeys?” She now whisper yelled, barely living up to the ‘whisper’ part. She would have woken any normal person up, but luckily Ginny slept like a rock so she only grumbled in her sleep.

I shushed her and dragged her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me quietly. I did in fact see all of the very dark and very plentiful hickeys that Fred had left in the mirror, and I made a mental note to scold him for it later.

“Do you know any healing charms,” I asked her quietly and shamefully, gesturing loosely to my spotted neck.

She let out a sigh. “Yes,” she grumbled before taking out her wand and reluctantly getting to work on my neck. I could feel a slight tingling sensation everywhere that her wand hovered over, but I did in fact see the hickeys vanishing in the mirror as she worked.

Once she finished, I cleared my throat to ask her another question. I wanted more than anything to not have to ask her this, but I needed it and she was the only person I knew that probably knew how to.

“Do you um...” I started, pausing because I couldn’t get the next words out.

“What?” she asked impatiently.

“Do you know a morning after spell?”.

“Y/n!” she practically shouted, causing me to shush her and pray that Ginny hadn’t woken up. “I do,” she said, causing me to let out a large breath of relief. “ _ But,  _ I will only help you out if you told me who”.

I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to tell her that she had been right all along.

“Fred and George?” She asked smugly, definitely already knowing the answer but wanting me to say it.

I nodded through my closed hands, not being able to look at her as I admitted it. Even though I couldn’t see her face, I could practically feel her smirk through my hands.

“What did I-”

“Don’t,” I interrupted her after removing my hands from my face. “You told me so, I know. Just please do the fucking spell”.

“Woah, someone’s grumpy,” she said. “You’d think that you’d be in a pretty good mood after last night”.

I glared at her but refrained from punching her because she was the only one that could reverse my mistake of forgetting to use a condom the night before.

She smiled and lifted her wand, pointing it at my abdomen and mumbling something, resulting in another tingling sensation to spread throughout my lower half.

“How the hell do you even know this spell?” I asked once she had finished.

“I dunno, I wanted to know it just in case I ever needed it,” She muttered.

I frowned as I watched the blush that spread over her face as she said that and looked down at the ground.

“Wait a minute. Did you need it? Last night?” I asked with a smile already creeping on my face.

“Maybe,” she said quietly. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off before I could speak. “Don’t act like you’re one to speak”.

“True,” I admitted. “Listen, uh, please don’t tell Gin about the twins and me. I don’t really know what it is yet and just want to refrain from telling her that I fucked her two brothers last night”.

Hermione giggled. “Same here”.

We made a pinky promise, something that we hadn’t done since we were little, giggling at our individual secrets.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


When it was time to head over to the train, I just threw my duffel bag over my shoulder, took a deep breath and made my way over with Hermione and Ginny, praying that this all wouldn’t be too awkward.

I knew that I needed to speak with Fred and George, but there wouldn’t be a good time until I could hopefully get a moment alone with them at the burrow. I was just going to have to get through the commute and then I would find a time to pull them aside and straighten things out. I was pretty sure I hadn’t been very clear with my intentions the night before.

The three of us waited on the platform for the boys to arrive. They ended up showing up just a few minutes before the train was to leave, but there were still plenty of open seats on the train so we made our way in to sit down.

I avoided eye contact with the twins, even though I could feel them looking at me as we entered the train and found two empty cabins that were sitting across from each other on the aisle to sit in.

Ginny and I stepped into one of the four person cabins and Hermione was following right behind us, but she was pulled back by her arm by Ron, and he whispered something to her that led her to giggle and follow him into the opposite cabin. Ginny and I shared an amused look and began to get situated.

I picked up my duffel bag and lifted it above my head to get it into the storage area, but I was a little bit too short to push it all the way in. I felt a tall body come up behind me, pressing himself into my back, and reach up to help me push the bag the rest of the way in.

I felt a hot breath fan down my ear and previously-marked neck and heard Fred huskily say, “You left your knickers in our room,” into my ear.

My breath hitched in my throat and I could feel my face flush, but I didn’t give him a response and just cleared my throat before sitting down in the seat next to ginny who was luckily obliviously playing with her seatbelt.

I could see both Fred and George smirk at my flustered state through my peripheral vision, but I pretended that I didn’t and started to talk to Ginny about what we were going to do once we arrived at their house.

The only thing that I could think of when talking to her though were the two boys sitting in front of me and how this was going to be a very long ride.

  
  
  


After a train ride filled with tension, both sexual and not, we finally arrived at the train station. When I stepped out of the cabin to slowly walk behind other students through the aisle, George stepped behind me and led me with his hand on my lower back, his hand staying there until we stepped out of the carriage.

It was as if his hand was burning it’s way through my layers of clothes, the small touch somehow bringing back all of the memories of the night before. What didn’t help was that right as we were stepping off the train, he subtly lowered his hand to graze my ass before finally removing it from my body.

I knew that I needed to speak to them soon, because these little teasing actions could not continue, especially in front of their family.

I made sure to keep my distance from them as I waited for Ginny and Hermione to get off of the train.

  
  
  


We ended up taking two cabs to get to the burrow. Ginny told me that their dad normally drove their flying car to come pick them up, but we all wouldn’t fit in there that year so we were just going to take a couple of muggle cabs, much to all of the Weasleys dismay. They hadn’t been raised with muggle transportation methods as the rest of us had, so Hermione, Harry and me worked on getting the cabs and informed the confused red heads how they worked.

I made sure to get into a cab with just Hermione and Ginny while the boys took another. I didn’t feel like finding out what Fred and George would do in that small of a space.

It was only a short drive, the three of us squished in the backseat while Ginny eyed the strange man driving us around for the whole car ride.

“Finally, we’re here,” Ginny said and jumped out of the car.

I laughed at how eager she was to get out of the car and paid the driver, luckily remembering to bring muggle money with me in my bag.

I thanked the driver and got out of the car where Hermione was waiting for me, and we walked over to where Molly was already hugging and greeting her children.

“Hermione!” She exclaimed and ran over to embrace her in a hug.

“And you must be Y/n,” she said with a smile after she pulled away from Hermione.

I nodded with a smile and was about to say something, but she quickly enveloped me in a warm hug.

“Oh, it’s so good to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you these past few years, I’m so glad you could finally make it here,” she said with one of the most kind smiles that i’ve ever seen.

“I’m glad too, Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for having me” I said with a smile.

“Oh dear, please call me Molly. And it’s no problem at all”.

I nodded and we all made our way inside, and I couldn’t help but walk over to Fred and George.

“Talk about me a lot, huh?” I teased.

“She was talking about Ginny,” George said.

“Mhm,” I said, unconvinced as we walked into the house.

  
  



	30. Chapter 30

“Okay, we played this a couple of years ago, but I think I need a refresher,” Hermione said.

“Rules of exploding snap are simple,” Ginny started. “Each player has their own cards which they place face up, and then the dealer will turn up a card, and if that card matches either one of yours or-”

“Can we join?” George asked from behind where I was sitting.

“Yeah, sure,” Ginny said dismissively before turning back to Hermione and continuing to remind her of the rules.

They both slid out a chair and sat on either side of me at the table, which was expected.

“Fun game,” George said to me.

“Mmhm,” I said while nodding and looking down at the cards in my hand.

“Real fun,” Fred added.

I nodded again but kept my head down in my cards. It scared me to interact with the two of them around their family. No one other than Hermione knew what had happened the night before, and I didn’t want anyone else to know that anything was going on between us before I talked to them.

Once Hermione was confident that she knew the rules, we started the fast paced game and started to play a few rounds, Ginny and Ron sharing the lead on won games.

Other than the occasional brushing of a knee, the twins mostly stayed good during the game and just focused on playing. They obviously weren’t as competitive as their siblings so they weren’t trying as hard to quickly get to the matching cards, but it was obvious that they had natural skill when it came to the game.

When we finished what was probably our fourth round, Molly called from the kitchen. “Will you all come help set up for dinner?”.

We all yelled back a ‘yes’ and began to clean up from the game to go help.

Molly had made a very extravagant meal for our first night which looked delicious, and I felt bad that I hadn’t offered to help.

“Molly this all looks absolutely amazing but you should have asked me to help. I can always be a helping hand in the kitchen,” I said to her with a smile as we all helped move the dishes to the long table.

“Oh, don’t be silly dear, you were having fun with your friends,” She said, waving off my words.

“Next time then,” I said.

“Of course,” She said with a warm smile. “Now would you please grab the plates from up in that cabinet up there?” She asked while gesturing to one of the wooden cabinets.

I nodded and walked over to open it, noticing that the plates were up higher than I could reach. I didn’t feel like asking one of the two people in the house who were taller than me to get them, so I climbed up on the counter onto my knees so that I was tall enough to grab them and set them down on the counter next to me.

As I was lifting myself up so that I could stand on my knees, I felt two hands grab my waist and help me up. When I raised myself higher on my knees, the pair of hands stayed in the same spot and fell down to my ass.

“Oops, my hands slipped,” Fred said with a cheeky smile.

I looked down and glared at him, and his hands quickly disappeared so that he could hold them up in an innocent gesture.

“Take these to the table,” I said and handed him a stack of porcelain plates.

Right as I was hopping down off of the counter, loud conversation and sounds of reunion erupted throughout the house and I looked over to the front door to see that Arthur had arrived home from wherever he was for work.

“Dad!” I could hear Ginny exclaim and run over to hug him next to Ron, Fred and George.

It truly was a heartwarming sight to see how much the kids had missed him and how much he missed his kids, even though it had only been a couple of months since they had last seen each other. I had to admit that it stung just a little bit to see, as I was seeing my family during that time of the year, but I pushed those feelings aside and went over to meet Mr. Weasley for the first time.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


We all sat down at the table and ate dinner, the food disappearing rather quickly considering how much there was on the table. I had started to understand that no matter how much food Molly made, it would somehow always get eaten in the Weasley household.

Dinner consisted of lots of talking over one another and a whole lot of laughter, and I couldn’t help but smile throughout the whole meal at how nice it was to be with that many people. I had never had so much fun just eating dinner, and I knew that I had so many more nights of it until it was time to head back to the school.

Once we finished dinner, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny and I all played whatever different games we could find in the house until we were too tired to play anymore.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


The next morning, I was woken up by Ginny shaking me and groaning “Y/n”.

I found it weird because I was normally the one waking her up, not the other way around. I brought my arm up to block my eyes from the light as I started to open my eyes.

“What?” I groaned in return.

“Get up. Mum’s made breakfast and then we’re going shopping,” she said excitedly.

I peeped one eye open in interest to see her hovering above me on the bed that I had shared with Hermione. Ginny had insisted that because she was the host, she would sleep on the couch that was in the room, but I was going to steal the couch that night and let her have the bed.

“Shopping?” I confirmed.

“Yep. There’s this cute little village not far from here. It’s just like a 10 minute walk. Now get up, I need to go buy christmas gifts”.

I groaned again but got up and stretched as my body woke up. If there was shopping involved, I was fine with waking up.

Once I fixed myself up just a bit, still in my pajamas, I walked downstairs and a smile took over my face at the scene that was in front of me.

All nine of us were downstairs, but there was still a quietness that hovered over the room. All of the kids were sitting in the living room in their pajamas, Hermione curled up on the corner of the couch reading a book, Ginny, Ron and the twins talking quietly about something, Harry drinking a cup of coffee and looking out the window. There was a certain peacefulness that came with everyone being warm and sleepy.

Molly was flipping perfectly golden pancakes onto a plate that was piled so high with them, I didn’t think they could ever get eaten. She already had even more food laid out on the table that consisted of almost every breakfast food imaginable.

There was a golden light that poured in through the windows and filled the wooden house, and the sweet smell of breakfast filled the air and made it even more homey.

I smiled and stepped off the bottom step of the stairs and headed over to the coffee machine to fill up a large mug with coffee.

“Good morning dear,” Molly said with a smile as she flipped another pancake onto the overfilled plate. “Breakfast is almost ready”.

“It smells really good. Do you need help with anything?” I asked.

“Oh no, you go sit with your friends over there while I finish up,” she said kindly.

I smiled and nodded and headed over to the living room.

“Morning,” I greeted as I walked in.

Everyone returned my greeting with sleepy smiles and I decided to go sit next to Harry, who was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room from everybody, looking out a window.

“Hey,” I said while plopping myself down to him. 

After that talk with him that I had during the party, I had decided that I couldn’t be weird around him just because we both now knew that I knew of his feelings. I knew that that would only make things weird, and I also had realized that Harry was actually a good guy and that I should become closer to him as friends.

“Hey,” he said with a friendly smile.

“Did you um,” I said before leaning closer to him and glancing towards the other side of the room to make sure that Ginny was still in the middle of a conversation with Hermione. “Think about what we talked about during the party?”.

“What?” He asked confusedly.

I rolled my eyes and started again. “About Ginny?”.

Oh,” he said with realization. “I mean yeah, a little”.

I waited for him to continue, but he just took another sip of his coffee. I rolled my eyes again and asked, “And?”.

“I dunno. I mean, i’ve always kind of seen her as a little sister I guess? I mean, I first met her when she was like 10, i’ve never really looked at her in that way”.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch, defeated.

“ _ But,”  _ He started again, giving me hope. “After you mentioned it, I can’t help but um, y’know…”.

“See her in that way?” I finished for him, sitting back up with a smile.

He nodded and I couldn’t help but let out a little squeal. His eyes opened wide and his hand shot up to cover my mouth from letting out any more loud noises, my noise of excitement having gotten the attention of everyone else in the room.

I reached my hand up and removed his from my mouth, mouthing ‘sorry’ and hoping that everyone else would go back to their conversations, which they did.

“You’re an idiot,” he said quietly and took another sip of his coffee.

“I know, sorry,” I said and leant back onto the couch with a smile of excitement on my face.

That smile didn’t last for long however, because when I looked up I saw Fred and George on the couch that was seated opposite from the one that Harry and I were sitting on in a very close proximity. George was glaring at where my knee had been touching Harry’s, something I very quickly resolved when I saw the deadly look on his face, and Fred was busy glaring at Harry himself. Harry luckily remained oblivious to this, probably lost in his own new thoughts of Ginny.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my seat causing both of the angry twins to look at me instead of Harry, and I walked over to where Molly was finishing up breakfast. I insisted that she let me help set the table, and she reluctantly gave in and handed me napkins and utensils.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


After we ate, us kids all got ready for the day and left for the little village that Ginny had been talking about. 

The short walk went by fast, just as Ginny had said it would. We walked on a dirt road for most of the time, passing by many beautiful little homes with even more beautiful gardens as well as a little stream that ran underneath a small bridge that we crossed over.

Once we arrived at the village, Ginny and Hermione and I set off by ourselves as we normally did, wandering through the stores. The little village wasn’t as packed as any of the places in Wizarding London. There were people wandering around the cobblestone streets with thick sweaters and coats who carried little wicker baskets, but it was nowhere near as populated as Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

We went into a few different stores, and I bought a whole bunch of gifts for people as well as a few things for myself. I also grabbed some wrapping paper and some ribbon. I had already had a few christmas gifts ready that I had brought with me from home, and I bought the rest of my presents and the stores that we went into.

After finishing up buying everything that we needed, the time when we agreed to meet the boys at a little bistro was nearing. We slowly made our way to the little cafe, talking about our gifts for all of our friends with each other as we went.

When we walked into the little restaurant, we saw that the boys already had a table and walked over to them.

“Hey,” Ginny greeted the boys, Ron and Harry with their noses buried in the menu as the hungrily looked for what they wanted.

Harry looked up from the menu and stared at Ginny, who obviously sat down next to Fred and started looking the menu over.

I sat down next to Harry and playfully elbowed him, giving him a teasing and knowing look once he looked over at me. He rolled his eyes and elbowed me back then went back to reading his menu instead of looking at his new crush.

When I looked back at the others, I noticed that Fred and George were again looking at Harry and me with jealous looks, obviously having missed the ogling at their sister and only seeing the interaction between the two of us.

They stayed bitter for the rest of our lunch, still making everyone at the table laugh all throughout the meal but not looking at me once.

  
  
  


After we walked home with our bags and unloaded all of our individual purchases into our rooms, we all resumed our spot in the living room from that morning. Molly and Arthur had gone out to run some errands, so we were alone in the house.

Ginny and Ron started up a game of exploding snap, and Hermione and Harry quickly joined in. Fred and George got up from where they were sitting and began to walk over to the table to join as well, but I quickly got up and stopped them.

“Can we go talk?”.

  
  



	31. Chapter 31

They both nodded and walked out the back door of the house, and I followed behind them until we reached a big tree whose long branches sheltered us from the little drizzle that had started to fall from the sky. It was also a little while away from the house, so no one could see us from inside. Fred leant up against the tree and George stood with his arms crossed, waiting for me to speak. Neither of them looked mad in any way, it was just obvious that they had been waiting for this conversation and looked a bit impatient.

“Listen guys,” I started and could feel myself begin to ramble. “I’m so sorry I left in the morning, I didn’t really know what I wanted to say and I needed to get back to my room because we needed to leave, and I just wanted to get out of there before all of the people-” I stopped myself mid-sentence because I was just making up excuses. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter why, I shouldn’t have just left like that and i’m really sorry”.

They were both still looking at me with unreadable faces which made me nervous, so I looked down at my hands and continued.

“Also, I’m sorry I just came to you guys like that, I um, that night I sort of realized my uh, feelings, and just didn’t want to wait until after we came back from here to tell you guys, and I guess that was how I decided to express my feelings”.

I could tell that one of them was about to speak, but I continued on anyway because I needed to say one more thing.

“Also I don’t want you guys to think that this was like a one time thing,” I said quickly, realizing that I should have probably told them that much earlier. I hadn’t really made that the most obvious the past few days. “Unless you guys want it to be,” I said quietly.

Fred stepped in front of me, softly grasped my chin and lifted my face up to look at his. 

“Hey,” he said calmly, reassuring the anxious look that had taken over my face at the thought that they could have not wanted more. “Neither of us wanted it to be a one night thing. I mean, merlin, how could we?” he asked with a sweet smile.

“Really?” I asked in confirmation. They both nodded. “Even after I was being stupid last week?” I asked, stupid being the only way I could describe how I had acted.

“Even after you were being stupid last week,” he confirmed, releasing my chin from his hand.

“I mean we knew that you probably weren’t going to jump into our arms right away, we kind of sprung that on you. And it’s a big deal, the two of us,” George said from where he was standing next to Fred in front of me.

“I had a feeling that you’d come around though,” Fred said teasingly.

I smacked him on the arm. “You didn’t know. That was an impulse decision and completely my choice in the moment. I didn’t like you guys before”.

Fred leant down and kissed me on the forehead before saying, “Okay, princess”.

I glared up at him as he pulled away, but the two of them just chuckled and we fell into a comfortable silence, looking out at the house in the rain from our shelter underneath the tree.

“So uh,” George said, breaking the silence. “What’s going on with you and Harry?”.

I rolled my eyes. “Nothing. We talked after the dance and I told him that I had feelings for someone else”.

“You do, do you?” Fred asked while bumping me on the shoulder.

“But like,” George continued. “You guys just seem awfully close. Maybe you told him that you don’t have feelings for him, but what about him? He obviously still does”.

“He doesn’t,” I said finally, trying to end the conversation.

“But what have you guys been whispering about these past couple of days?” Fred asked.

“I can’t tell you,” I said. “But I swear there’s nothing going on”.

“But-” Fred started again.

“Fred,” I groaned. “Please just trust me, okay? I like both of you guys, not him”.

“Wait so you actually like us? Like, like like us?” George asked me.

I rolled my eyes but felt a slight blush fill my cheeks at having to talk about my feelings. “I thought that was obvious”.

“Awww,” Fred cood and threw his arm around my shoulders. “I like you too, princess,” he said with a big smile and pecked a big kiss on my cheek.

“ _ We  _ like you too,” George corrected and bent down to kiss me on my other cheek.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Later on, we were all sitting in a half circle, the crackling fireplace sitting in the middle of us, and were talking about random things as Molly made dinner.

I couldn’t help but continue to make eye contact with Fred and George from across our small circle as we all talked, and it seemed that they were having the same problem as well.

After having confirmed the fact that we had I had feelings for them and vice versa, it was hard to be in a place where I couldn’t act that way with them. I wanted to go sit in between them next to the fire and lean my head on one of their shoulders; I could just imagine the feeling of Georges sweater on my cheek and how I would both hear the sound of the spark-producing fire as well as his soft voice so close to my ears. I smiled at the domestic thought and continued to picture other new things that I could do with the two that we hadn’t done as friends.

I heard Hermione clear her throat from next to me, and I looked over to see her giving me an unimpressed look. I pretended to not understand what she was thinking and gave her a confused look before looking away, except this time at Ron to listen to him speak instead of at Fred and George.

After a little while longer, Molly called us to dinner and we all ate another wonderful and loud meal. This time I was giving Fred and George fond looks every once and a while instead of avoiding their gazes.

  
  
  
  


After we finished eating, everyone kind of started to do their own thing. Hermione was reading a book, Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess which had a very unbalanced skill level between the characters, and Ginny and I were both drinking tea on one of the couches.

“Hey,” George said, coming up to stand beside where I was sitting. “Do you want to go play cards with Fred and me?”.

I looked around the room to see that everyone else was occupied and nodded before setting down my cup of tea on the coffee table. He smiled and began to lead me to where Fred was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and we all walked upstairs and to what I assumed to be their room.

“We better actually be playing cards in here,” I said sternly as I walked into the room that was covered in quidditch themed decor.   
  


“We are, don’t worry,” George said dismissively.

We sat down in a little triangle on the ground in the middle of their room and Fred pulled out the cards from an old deck that he had grabbed from a cabinet on the walk to their room. They looked as if they had used to be made of bright colors but were now faded and rounded on the corners after many years of use. Instead of the typical hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades, the cards were made up of wands, witches hats, brooms and owls.

I let out a little chuckle as Fred started dealing the cards and he gave me a confused look, asking about what I was laughing at.

“I like the cards, they’re cute,” I said teasingly.

“Oh, shove off,” he said and continued dealing in order. “They’re all we had”.

I let out another chuckle and picked up my cards once he had finished dealing.

“Let’s see. How about…” Fred started saying, looking as if he was thinking hard about something before ‘happening upon it’. “Winner gets head”.

“What?” I asked exasperatedly. “No. You’re entire family is here”.

“So? I know how to cast a silencing charm,” George added in, apparently very on board with this idea.

“No. We came in here to play cards, and that is all we’re doing,” I said finally.

“Oh, come on,” Fred said, scooching so that he was now sitting directly next to me. He brought his mouth down to the side of my neck and placed a soft kiss on it before moving his mouth to my ear. “You’re telling me you don’t want to know what one of our tongues feels like?” he asked softly, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

I felt George come up to my other side. “I promise you won’t be disappointed. We both take your pleasure  _ very  _ seriously,” he said into my ear just as his brother had done.

A million dirty thoughts raced to my mind and I had become flustered, blushing and feeling my breaths become a little heavier.

I cleared my throat and said, “Okay, fine”. The rational part of me had left my brain, the other part that craved what they were offering taking over.

They both smirked and moved back over to their previous seats, the confident look resuming on their faces as they started to look over their cards. I vowed to try my very hardest to win, the idea of the prize taunting me as we began.

We were playing the game that they had taught me back at Hogwarts, and it really was the same as crazy eights or uno, something that I had told the twins before to only be returned with confused looks. The only difference was the addition of magic and a few extra rules, mostly about ways to discard more than one card or how different cards worked.

Once we started playing, I started to get a bit nervous. I had forgotten about how if they actually tried, one of them usually won the game. I was also still a little flustered from the dirty words that they had been whispering, and I just had a feeling that I wasn’t going to do so good at this game.

They both didn’t look to be nervous in the slightest as they set down card after card, the cards left in their hand quickly diminishing.

It almost looked as if they were only playing against each other, not against me. It seemed like they knew that they would beat me but were really trying to beat the other. They kept sending each other glares and were constantly setting down cards that sabotaged the other, all while I just tried to keep up with them.

“Fuck,” I cursed as I continued to pick up card after card from the deck, just waiting for a wand card to pop up.

George let out a snort at my very full hand of cards, and I just glared at him and threw a card down once a wand had finally surfaced from the deck.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” I muttered as I looked at the contrast between the two boys that were each down to three cards and my hand that contained more cards that I could count.

“I can’t either,” Fred said with a chuckle. 

I rolled my eyes and watched as they both picked up one card and threw that card down, both still having three cards left. 

I picked up another few cards, none of them helping me, and then threw all of my cards down.

“I give up,” I said disheartedly. “You guys win, just play to figure out who”.

They both smirked and continued to play, still very much tied with the lead.

Fred threw down a 5 of wands, George a 7 of wands, Fred picked up a card and then threw it down, a 7 of hats, George picked one up and threw it down, a 10 of hats, and so on.

They continued playing neck and neck and were each down to one card and Fred reached over and picked up a card, a wide smile taking over his face and throwing down a draw four.

George groaned as four cards magically flew to his hand and he put down a card, Fred then throwing down his final one.

“I win,” Fred said cockily to George.

He then turned to me with a predatory grin, and I felt my eyes widen and I began to scoot back away from him a bit.

“Y/n,” He started but was cut off by a knock on the door.

The door opened and Ginny popped her head in. “Y/n, are you ready for bed?”.

I let out a breath of relief and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be in in a sec”.

“Okay good, I want to talk to you and ‘Mione about something,” she said with a smile and shut the door.

I turned back around to see a very grumpy Fred and George looking smugly at him.

“Fucking cockblock,” Fred muttered.

I laughed and crawled over to where he was sitting cross-legged on the ground and gave him a short but firm kiss.

“I owe you one,” I said with a smile, our faces only centimeters apart.

I then stood up and started to make my way to the door.

“You do. Soon!” Fred said, still sitting on the ground.

I let out a giggle and opened the door.

“Goodnight,” I said as I left.

“Night,” they both responded simultaneously.

  
  



	32. Chapter 32

The next few days passed with less time spent alone with Fred and George than I would have liked, and more time that I would have liked spent listening to Ginny go on about how Harry had been treating her differently lately.

Christmas was only in a few days, and I could feel the excitement in the air as christmas music played on the record player all day and people snuck off to wrap their presents. The big christmas tree that sat in the corner of the living room was already bursting with presents underneath it, and I couldn’t wait for the holiday to come.

When I walked downstairs in the morning, I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat by Ginny on the couch.

“Morning,” I said with a yawn.

“Good morning,” she said cheerfully. “I can’t believe that I forgot to tell you, but Charlie is coming home! He was supposed to get here on Christmas eve, but he got let out early so he’s heading back today. He should be here soon”.

“Oh, really? I haven’t met him yet, have I?” I asked. 

“No, but he’s the greatest. You’ll love him,” she assured me.

I nodded and was about to ask about him some more but Molly called us for breakfast.

  
  
  


While washing dishes after a breakfast that was filled with bickering about christmas and whatever else people could argue about, we heard Charlie arrive in his flying car.

“He’s home!” Ginny squealed, grabbing my arm to pull me with her outside. “I haven’t seen him in ages, he was gone all summer investigating a new dragon species or something,” she informed me as we watched him park and get out of his car.

Once I saw him step out of his car, I stood in the doorway and observed him for a moment. I had to admit that he was handsome. He had the same fiery hair as well as that charming smile that Fred and George had, but I could tell that he was a little more muscled, even through the thick sweater that he was wearing. His skin was also far more tanned than any of the weasleys, it was bronze and almost glowing, even in the dreary weather.

Even though I could appreciate a good looking man, especially a good looking Weasley man, the twins were far more my type, looks wise. I liked their tall and slender physique more than Charlie’s bulkier one that probably stemmed from his work abroad.

I shook my head of my thoughts and walked over to the car after Ginny ran over to greet him, standing a few steps back as he hugged his family.

He greeted his parents first, hugging them and telling them how much he had missed them, and then promised to tell them all about his time spent away after they got inside. Molly and Arthur then grabbed a few of his bags and made their way inside as he greeted his siblings.

He gave hugs to Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, and then he greeted Harry and Hermione.

“It’s so nice to see you guys again, you don’t even know how much I missed seeing you all instead of all the guys,” Charlie said in relief. “They’re nice and all, but if I have to go another night only talking about dragons I'll off myself”.

Everyone laughed with him and then his eyes met mine.

“And you,” he said while walking up to me from where he had previously leant up against his car. “Must be Y/n”. He reached out his hand to shake mine.

I nodded and shook his hand with a smile before saying, “It’s really nice to meet you”.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too, I’ve heard so much about you,” he said while shaking my hand. Right when I thought that he would pull away from the handshake, he pulled me closer and said, “Though no one told me you were this pretty”.

I could feel myself blush and shook my head with a smile before pulling my hand away from his.

“Oh, quit it, Charlie,” Ginny said and smacked him on the arm. “Not even home for a minute and you’re already being a flirt. C’mon, let’s bring the rest of your bags in”.

We all started to do just that, and as I walked over to grab a bag, I saw Fred and George walking alongside me, glaring at their brother.

I shook my head in amusement and grabbed a bag, bringing it inside and not having the time to deal with jealous Fred and George at the moment.

  
  
  


After Charlie got his stuff situated up in his old room, we all sat around the living room for a bit to hear about his time away.

“So how was Romania?” Molly asked.

“It was good, saved a few dragons here and there, the usual,” he said with a smirk.

“You’re so full of yourself,” Ginny huffed.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he said with a chuckle. “But that’s all boring, I want to know what you guys have been getting up to at Hogwarts,” he said with an excited smile.

Ginny told him all about how quidditch had been going and how the tests were, and Ron, Fred and George as well as Harry and I chimed in a bit as well. Molly and Arthur ended up leaving at some point to ‘let us kids have fun’

We all talked for a while about the school year and he told us a little bit about what he did in Romania, which honestly sounded a bit more boring that it was made out to be.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred and George all ended up enthusiastically re-telling all of their quidditch games, seemingly going over every single play. I had started to get a little bored.

“Why don’t we go play?” Charlie asked.

“Quidditch?” Ron confirmed.

“Yeah! We have enough brooms, don’t we?”.

Everyone quickly agreed and headed outside to the backyard to get the game ready. Hermione and I trailed behind, at first giving each other uneasy looks and then laughing at the fact that if we played, we would do horribly.

“Are they really expecting us to play?” she asked me.

“I dunno, I don’t really even know how to fly yet,” I said with a chuckle.

“I do, I’m just not good at actual quidditch”.

“Oh wait, I have never even actually played!” I said, realizing that I didn’t really know how the game worked. “You just try to get the ball into the hoops and then someone tries to get the snitch, right?”.

Hermione chuckled. “Not in the slightest. But there will be no rings here so I’m sure we’ll play a bit of a modified game. Don’t worry, we’ll all help you”.

I nodded and made my way over to where Charlie, Fred and George were getting the equipment ready.

“Okay, let’s make teams!” Ginny shouted to everyone.

“Uh, I think I’ll just keep score,” I chimed in.

“No, then it’ll be uneven,” Ron groaned.

“I’ll keep her company,” Hermione added.

“No, c’mon, we can’t do three person teams, that’s just sad,” Charlie said, moving over to hand Hermione and I each a broom. “We’ll go easy on you,” he said and shot me a wink.

I glared at him and reluctantly took the broom, resulting in a chuckle and a pat on the shoulder from him, his hand resuming it’s spot on my shoulder for just a moment too long for comfort.

“Alright, Fred and George are captains!” He announced to everyone.

“What, why?” Ginny asked with crossed arms.

“It’s not fair if they're on the same team”.

Everyone seemed to agree with that, so Fred and George moved away from each other so that there was enough room to form teams.

“Who goes first?” Fred asked no one in particular.

“Anyone got a coin?” Charlie asked. Ron nodded and dug one out of his pocket and threw it to him.

Charlie threw the coin into the air and George announced, “Heads”.

Charlie flipped the coin onto the back of his hand and said, “Heads”.

George smiled a big smile and immediately said, “I choose Y/n”.

My jaw dropped to the floor and I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to him because, could he be anymore obvious? I was obviously the worst player available.

“Not playing with strategy I see, brother,” Fred said.

“Oh, I have a strategy alright,” George said mysteriously.

Fred rolled his eyes and said, “Charlie”.

George then chose Ginny, then Fred chose Harry, then George chose Ron and then Hermione was put with Fred.

“Alright, we’re not doing a snitch in this game,” Charlie started.

“How come?” Harry asked.

“Because you’re the only seeker and we don’t have enough people. Now, each time discuss your strategies and then we’ll start”.

“George,” I said once Ginny and Ron began strategizing with each other. “I don’t have a clue what I’m doing”.

He chuckled. “I know. All you’re going to do is go help guard the goal with Ron, he’ll mostly do all of the work. I assume that’s what they’re having Hermione do”. I nodded, still feeling and looking uneasy. “And just sit there and look pretty,” he said with a wink.

I quickly checked to make sure that Hermione and Ron hadn’t heard him, and luckily they were in the middle of an argument over something and didn’t hear their brother. I whacked him in the arm, but he just laughed and looked as if he hadn’t even felt it.

  
  
  


Once the game started, I really did just go sit up next to Ron as he did most of the work. Well, all of the work.

The other team originally had Hermione on offence, but once it was apparent that she had no idea what she was doing either, they put her in the same position as me. We just made eye contact from across the field and laughed, each of us then watching the game intently and probably following a few certain boys.

I ended up actually trying to block a few quaffles that had flown near me, but I always either shied away from the fast moving object at the last moment or terribly missed it, always resulting in everyone laughing at my expense, including me.

I actually did manage to somehow block the quaffle with the end of the broom, my eyes had been closed and I winced as I blindy aimed for the moving ball, but I blocked it nonetheless. Everyone had burst out into cheer, and I immediately looked to Fred and George who were both clapping and whooping while looking at me proudly. I don’t think I had ever felt so much pride well up in my chest as I had in that moment.

At some point during the game when I had been zoning off, someone called a break and we all flew down to the ground.

Each team split off to discuss the game, and George immediately congratulated me on my successful block. I knew that I had really only done something that most people could do, but it was a big deal to me so I was happy that he was treating it as such.

After George as well as a couple of others went inside to get a drink of water, Charlie walked over to where I was standing, my broom still loosely in between my legs with the back of it resting on the ground.

“You were doing great out there, Y/n,” he said with a smile.

I chuckled. “Not really, but thanks”.

“No, really, if you just learned that was great”.

I rolled my eyes with a smile but nodded in thanks.

“Although, I think you could be a little more successful if you put your hands here,” he said and positioned my hands so that they were lower on the broom. “Gives you more space on the broom to hit”.

Once he pulled his hands away, I nodded and said a polite ‘thanks’.

“And also if you position them like this,” he said and moved to move my hands again but was interrupted by Fred slinging his arm over my shoulder protectively.

“What’cha doing?” He asked casually.

“Just helping her out with her form,” he said with an innocent smile.

“Oh, well George and I taught her how to fly and I think we’ve done a pretty good job so I think _we’ll_ continue to teach her if that’s alright,” he said with an innocent but also deadly smile.

Charlie raised his hands innocently and said “Just trying to help out,” before smiling at me one last time and walking away.

I felt Freds lips hover right over my ear, his wrapping tighter and more possessive around me.

“I think you were doing great out there, Princess,” he whispered with a smile.

I felt myself blush and I shrugged his arm off of my shoulder.

“Thank you,” I said politely when I saw that Ginny had approached us.

She walked up to me while still gulping from her water bottle and then removed it from her lips, panting a little. “You’re absolutely horrid at quidditch”.

I broke out in laughter and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. “Thanks, Gin”.

  
  
  


The time eventually ran out on the game, unfortunately with no more saves from me, and the other team won. Charlie was crazy good, so it wasn’t really a surprise to anyone.

“I’m starving,” Ginny groaned to me as we walked inside.

“Well then let’s go eat,” I said with a laugh as we entered the kitchen that was filled with food that Molly had made us while we played.

“Wicked,” both Fred and George said at the same time when they saw the kitchen table that was filled with all different kinds of sandwiches and other lunch foods.

We all sat down and ate lunch together, the winners of the game making it _very_ known that they had won every two minutes.

I couldn’t help but laugh at how cocky Fred was, especially towards his twin. He would say things like “hand me the bread, loser,” or “pass me the salad, but not like how you pass a ball”.

Lunch was filled with laughter, and once we finished with full bellies and smiles on our faces, we all played games until it was time for dinner.

  
v


	33. Chapter 33

Later that night, I was laying wide awake while my two roommates were sound asleep. I was laying on my back, my hands crossed over my stomach, and my eyes would not stay closed, no matter how much I tried. It was just one of those nights where my mind would not stop racing, and no matter how much I coaxed myself to feel sleepy, nothing worked.

After I tossed around for what must have been the thousandth time, still frustratingly hot even after changing into a tank top, a little paper airplane wiggled its way underneath the door and flew to me.

I sat up in bed, confused at the charmed piece of paper as it flew to rest in my lap. I picked it up and unfolded it to see that there was messy writing scrawled across the crumpled piece of paper, but I couldn’t read it in the dark room. I lifted the blanket over my head and grabbed my wand to cast a ‘lumos’, praying that neither Ginny or Hermione would wake up from the light.

  
  
  


**Come to our room**

**\- F**

  
  
  


I looked confusedly at the paper, both wondering why he wanted me over there and also how the hell he knew I was awake.

I layed back down on the couch that I had insisted I sleep on that night instead of Ginny, glancing over towards the bed to make sure that both of the other girls were still asleep.

I considered my options. I had nothing better to do - I wasn’t going to be going to sleep anytime soon, so I was tempted to just get up and sneak over to their room without knowing the reason, but I also didn’t want to get caught. I would have to walk up another flight of stairs to get to the twins room, passing their parents as well as Harry and Ron’s room on the way. I checked the time to see that it was already one in the morning, so I sighed and rose from the couch, hoping that everyone in the house would be deep in sleep by then.

I tiptoed over to the door and carefully opened it, all while looking back to make sure that my friends were still asleep, especially Hermione who awoke at the smallest noise. Luckily, they both still seemed to be passed out so I gently shut the door behind me and began to make my way up the stairs, crossing my arms over my chest as a draft of air in the hallway hit me. I had gotten hot and restless while in bed so I had changed into a tight, light grey tank top to remove excess annoying fabric, but once I stepped outside of the room into the chilly hallway I regretted my decision. I had planned to change into something that covered more skin and didn’t show the outline of my nipples once I woke up in the morning, but I figured since Fred and George had already seen it all it didn’t matter.

Once I got to the top of the stairs, I checked to make sure that Charlie's door was shut and that he wasn’t in the hallway before slowly twisting the knob of the twins door and opening it slowly.

I cautiously peeked my head into the room, on a lamp emitting a soft glow that covered the entirety of the room as Fred laid on his bed.

“Hey,” I whispered as I walked in, shutting the door quietly behind me.

“Hey,” he said, getting up from the bed with a smile. He eyed my outfit up and down, his eyes briefly stopping at my exposed breasts before looking back up to my face..

“Where’s George?” I asked, noticing that the other red haired boy wasn’t in the room with us. “Ooh, are you planning a surprise Christmas present for him? Can I help?” I asked excitedly, not seeing another reason why George would be absent.

“No,” he said with a chuckle and pressed a quick kiss to my lips, still smiling. “I told him to shove off so I could claim my prize”.

He then bent down and captured my lips in a hotter, more urgent kiss, and I quickly remembered the card game that he was referring to and realized that he had probably been waiting for this ever since he won it.

“That’s right, I forgot about that,” I said with a smile into his lips, grabbing his face and returning the kiss fervently.

“Mmhm,” he groaned into my lips.

I wasn’t at all against getting on my knees for him. In fact, I had also been itching for some action with either one of them, even if it was just helping him out for nothing in return. I had yet to focus all of my attention on either one of their pleasures, and it was something that occupied my thoughts daily. My dreams were filled with images of me sucking off the twins, words of praise filling the air as I did so.

I continued kissing him and placed my hands on his chest, pushing him until he backed up into the wall next to the door. I removed my lips from his and moved them down, kissing his chin, then his jaw, and then stopped at his neck, placing sweet but urgent kisses around his neck as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back with his mouth slightly agape.

I removed my lips from his neck for a moment and grabbed the hem of his shirt before pulling it up over his head and throwing it behind me. Even though I had already seen him shirtless before, I couldn’t help but stare at his chest and run my fingers down his pecs and over the faint lines of his abs.

He chuckled at me as he watched me gawk at him, and I looked up at his face with furrowed eyebrows and gave him a quick peck on the mouth to shut him up before beginning to kiss down his chest.

I left soft, almost teasing kisses all across his chest and then flicked my tongue over one of his nipples, hearing a sharp intake of breath as I did so. I smiled and repeated the action to his other nipple before moving down, lowering my head to leave kisses down his toned stomach.

I lowered myself to my knees and placed a few kisses right over the top of his low-hanging sweatpants, kissing dangerously close to the top of his now fully hard dick.

I then looked up at him to see that he was staring down at me with a lustful look and pulled both his sweatpants and boxers down in one go, his dick springing out of his sweatpants. I took him in my hand, slowly jerking him off, and looked up at him one more time before lowering my mouth onto the tip.

“Fuck,” he cursed quietly as I swirled my tongue around his tip while moving and twisting my hand up and down the base.

I worked my way down his dick, only being able to get about half way down comfortably because, well, he was not lacking in the size department. I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed my head up and down his shaft, concentrating my tongue on the vein that ran across the bottom.

I felt his hand entwine itself in my hair, and I looked up at him through my eyelashes to see that he was looking at me with a desperate and utterly turned on look, biting his lip when I made eye contact with him.

“You look so fucking good on your knees, baby,” he muttered with hooded eyelids.

I could tell that he wanted to push me lower onto his dick with the hand that was wrapped in my hair but was refraining from doing so to be polite, and it was much appreciated but not needed. I rolled my eyes at him and took my hand off the bottom of his dick, my other hand placed on his thigh for balance, and I reached back to push the back of his hand forward to encourage him to take what he wanted.

He took the clue and began to lightly move my head up and down his dick, also slightly thrusting his hips forward as he brought my head down lower. I breathed through my nose and tried to open my throat a little wider, only gagging a few times as he pushed my head almost to the base of his dick.

“So fucking good,” he said throatily.

I continued to look up at him and to suck my cheeks in as he moved my head, and after a little while I could tell that he was nearing his release. He wasn’t really moaning, just breathing heavily and letting out a few small grunts every once and awhile, probably because of the full house and our lack of casting a silencing charm.

“Fuck, Y/n, I’m close,” he warned, stopping the pushing on the back of my head and instead grasping it tightly.

I sped up my sucking and worked down as low as I had been before, taking my hand and massaging his balls a bit.

He soon let out a moan and threw his head back, and hot liquid quickly shot down my throat and filled my mouth as he came. I swallowed as much of it as I could as I worked him through his orgasm, but I could feel a little bit of it dribble down my chin as I pulled off of him. 

I looked up at him from my knees and knew that I looked completely wrecked; my hair completely messy from his previous grip on it, his cum dripping down my face and a few drying tears on my face from when I had gagged, but from the way he was blissfully looking at me, I didn’t think that he minded. He was relying heavily on the wall behind him for balance as his chest rose and fell in heavy breaths. I wiped the liquid off of my mouth with the back of my hand and stood up.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” he said breathlessly before grabbing my face and pulling me in for a deep kiss, obviously not caring that he had just cum in my mouth.

He pulled away from my lips, still a little bit breathless. “Now it’s your turn,” he said with a mischievous smile.

I chuckled but put my hand on his chest to stop him from lowering himself. “No, tonight was about you, you won fair and square”.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

I nodded my head with a smile.

“I did win,” he said with a smile.

“You did,” I agreed and pulled him in for another kiss.

He didn’t let our lips touch however, he pulled back and said, “And I’m the best card player in the world”.

I rolled my eyes. “And you’re the best card player in the world”. I tried to pull him in for another kiss but was unsuccessful again.

“And I’m the best twin,” he said with a mischievous smile.

“Mmmm,” I said with an amused expression, not agreeing or disagreeing with his statement.

He finally let me pull him in for a quick kiss, and I soon pulled away and began to put my messy hair into a bun and fix up my shirt.

“I’m leaving,” I said with a smile.

He gave me a pout. “Why can’t you stay?”.

I rolled my eyes. “Many reasons”. He gave me another frown. “Now where did you ship George off to?” I asked, ignoring his unhappy looks.

“Dunno, just told him to fuck off,” he said with a shrug.

I chuckled at his answer and quietly opened the door. “Goodnight,” I said and blew him a kiss.

“Night,” he said with a sleepy smile and began to make his way over to his bed as I shut the door behind me.

I quietly crept down both the stairs to the second floor and the stairs that led to the ground floor, assuming that that was where George was.

The main lights weren’t on in the kitchen but instead some softer ones in the other room, and George was in fact standing at the kitchen counter while reading one of the many papers in the dim lighting. He hadn’t noticed me yet, so I let myself stare at him for a moment, admiring his messy hair, plaid pajama pants and the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

The kitchen was weird at this time of the night, missing the usual daylight that seemed to flood the room through all of the windows as well as the usual noise that always seemed to be present. He looked so peaceful in the dim and quiet room, and I almost felt guilty disturbing him.

I quietly walked up to him and reached my arms up to give him a hug around his neck from behind.

“We’re done,” I said with a smile and gave him a kiss on the side of his neck on my tiptoes.

He turned around to face me with a smile, leaving whatever he had been reading neglected on the counter.

He surprised me by grabbing me by my waist and turning around to set me on the counter, causing me to let out an involuntary yelp at the action.

He stood in between my legs and placed his hands on my hips, letting them roam across the tops of my thighs as well as the top of my ass. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my mouth.

“That was quick,” he said after having pulled away.

“Mmm,” I said in amused agreement. “I’m just that good”.

“I know you are,” he said with a cocky smile.

“Oh, you don’t know anything yet. You just wait until I’m less… distracted”.

“Oh, really?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

“Mmhm,” I said and pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping my legs loosely around his hips.

“Why don’t you show me right now?” he asked mischievously.

I chuckled. “No, not in the kitchen, and especially not when your family is upstairs”.

“What? I know silencing charms,” he said with a small pout.

I chuckled at him again. “No”.

“You’re such a tease,” he said with an eye roll.

“I know, I’m sorry,” I said with a sympathetic laugh. “Just wait until we get back to Hogwarts”.

“Oh, I will. Trust me, once we get back to school I will be taking full advantage of having you alone,” he said in a serious voice and kissed me again, except this time more passionately and with more mal intent than the last one.

I placed my hand on his chest and lightly pushed him off of me, knowing that if we continued making out we would probably end up doing more than kissing.

“I’m going to bed,” I said before hopping off of the counter. “Happy Christmas eve”.

He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was in fact the day before Christmas. “Oh, right. Happy Christmas eve,” he said with a smile.

I looped my arms around his neck to pull him down for one final kiss before saying, “Goodnight,” and turning around to walk up to my room.

“Night,” he said.

  
  



	34. Chapter 34

“I think they’re done,” I said to Ginny while peeking in the oven to see the golden brown sugar cookies.

“Okay, take them out and then we can put the rest in,” Ginny said, holding another tray of unbaked cookies.

That morning, we had all decided to stay in our pajamas and do ‘Christmasy’ things all day. We were making Christmas cookies using cookie cutters to make them into fun shapes, a few phallic shaped cookies slipping into the mix as well, and were about to start decorating them once they cooled down.

Molly had done a little bit more decorating for the holiday, so the entirety of the first floor of the house was filled with different colored string lights and a whole bunch of christmas themed knick knacks that seemed to have been collected over the years. There was some soft Christmas music from the record player filling the air, the sound of the record crackling mixing with the crackling of the fireplace, and the entire house smelled like freshly baked cookies.

Other than Ginny and me, the rest of the group was sitting on stools at the kitchen counter and sipping on hot chocolate while we did all the work, claiming that there wasn’t enough room in the kitchen. Hermione would have normally helped as well, but she was in another room to do some gift wrapping.

“Okay, we have two trays out, get off of your asses and help us decorate,” I said sternly.

“But you’re so good at decorating, Y/n,” Fred said as I placed my hands on my hips with a stern expression.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to mess them up,” George added with an innocent look.

“Yeah,” Ron added, taking bites out of a bare cookie that I hadn’t noticed he had stolen, Harry following and grabbing one for himself as well.

I groaned but reluctantly grabbed one of the bowls of icing that I had made and began to scoop it into a piping bag.

“I’ll help,” Charlie said, getting up from his seat and moving to stand beside me.

“Thank you, Charlie,” I said while looking at the twins with a look as if to say ‘see? He helps me’. They both just shot annoyed glares to their older brother and rolled their eyes.

“Can’t promise I’ll be any good though,” Charlie spoke with a charming smile.

“That’s alright,” I said with a laugh and handed him the now reading piping bag that was filled with green icing. “Even if they look like shit they’ll still taste good. Just take this and start doing all of the green things like the little christmas trees”.

He nodded and took the bag from me, and I moved to fill up another bag with icing.

“Y/n, can you help me with this?” Charlie asked after a moment, a seemingly innocent smile on his face.

“Yeah, what do you need help with?” I asked.

“Can you just show me how to do it?”.

Ron, Harry and Ginny had gotten into a conversation about something at the other side of the counter, Ron and Harry both sitting on their stools while Ginny leaned over the counter, but Fred and George were both watching me intently. Based on how Charlie had acted with me as soon as he arrived at the house, I was pretty sure that he didn’t actually need help with icing the cookies and instead had other intentions, but I nodded and moved to help him anyway. If Fred and George weren’t going to help me, they couldn’t get mad that I was making sure their brother was able to.

“Here, just take it like this,” I said and moved my hands over his to adjust one at the tip of the bad and the other at the base, standing rather close to him with my hands wrapped around his. “And squeeze it at the very back”. He did as I told him to, and a little bit of icing came out of the tip. “And then just start at the tip of the tree like this,” I said and led him to start making little lines that started from the very tip and traveled diagonally downwards to look like the needles of the tree. “Do that across the top and then move down and do it again until the entire cookie is covered. And then we can get other colors later and make little ornaments and stuff”.

“Thanks,” he said with a wide and devious smile as I pulled away from him.

When I looked up, I saw that both Fred and George were glaring at their brother with terrifying looks, but Charlie didn’t seem to notice. I chuckled a bit and shook my head before grabbing another bag of icing and working on some cookies that were on the same tray as Charlies, standing closely to him again. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but it was just too fun to see the twins mad, especially when they could have been the ones helping me if they hadn’t decided to be lazy.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Later that day, we all were sitting down around the fire in the living room with stomachs full of cookies, chatting about going back to hogwarts. We were all curled up with blankets and drinking what must have been at least our third round of hot chocolate that day.

“Mind if I sit here?” I heard from above me and I looked up to see Charlie standing there with two mugs of hot chocolate, one to probably replace my empty one.

“Sure,” I said with a smile. He sat down in between me and the arm of the couch where there wasn’t too much room and handed me the hot cup of hot chocolate. “Thanks,” I said with another smile.

“You excited for Christmas?” he asked me once he got situated.

“Yeah, I can’t wait,” I said with a polite smile.

He smiled at me before joining in on the conversation about quidditch that Harry, Ron and Ginny were having, draping his arm across the back of the couch behind me as he did so. I glanced at his arm but decided that because we weren’t actually touching, it was fine. When I looked up, it seemed that Fred and George did not feel the same.

I had started to get annoyed with how jealous they got at the smallest things. I wasn’t annoyed at the fact that they were jealous per say, it was that all they did was get pissy and stop talking to me for a little bit then seemingly forgetting about it. I rolled my eyes at them, something that I seemed to be doing a lot more, and tuned into the group's conversation, Hermoine now asking questions about the final quidditch games.

  
  
  
  


After a while of me zoning out while staring into the flames of the fireplace, I was stirred out of my thoughts by Harry.

“Y/n, I’m going to go wrap some presents, will you come help me?” he asked.

“What?” I asked, wondering what he needed my help with. “Does it have to be me?”. I was rather comfortable on the couch.

“Yes,” he said, annoyed.

I groaned. “Fine,” I said and got up from the couch.

We walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Everyone had been wrapping their gifts in Percy’s room, his room currently vacant because he couldn’t leave his work at the Ministry to come home for the holidays.

“What do you need help with?” I asked once we walked in.

“I just want your thoughts on a gift for Gin,” he said and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

“Ooh, yay!” I said excitedly. “Wait, do you actually like her? Like fully?” I asked, having thought that he had only formed a little bit of interest in her after finding out that she liked him.

“Yeah,” he said while looking down at his hands and blushing a little bit. “I mean, I always shot the idea down but now that we’re spending so much time together over the break, I dunno,” he said, still seeming a bit embarrassed at his words.

I smiled widely. “Are you going to tell her?” I asked.

“Well, I think so but I don’t know when. I got her this,” he said and took the lid off of the box to reveal a necklace. It was a dainty silver chain that held a small heart locket at the bottom, and the front of the locket looked to have an intricate design on it in a darker, almost black color. “And I was going to give it to her tomorrow in private, and maybe tell her then? I don’t know”. He ran his hand through his unruly hair, looking unsure and stressed.

“Harry,” I said and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “It’s beautiful, she’s going to love it. I think it’s a great idea to give it to her alone, maybe you guys can walk somewhere if the weather’s nice,” I suggested.

“Yeah, that would be nice” he said, seeming to be lost in thought thinking about what he was planning to do the next day.

“And then just tell her how you feel, and I’m sure she feels the same way. I can see how she looks at you, especially recently; you have nothing to worry about,” I assured him.

“Really?”.

“Yes,” I said with a chuckle.

He let out a sigh. “Thanks, Y/n, you’re the best”.

“I know,” I said and pulled him in for a quick hug. “You don’t actually need me to help you wrap it, right?” I asked.

“No,” he said with a smile.

“Okay, i’m going to head back then. Wrap it pretty,” I said and turned around to leave the room.

“Will do,” he said and grabbed a roll of wrapping paper.

  
  
  
  


“What was that about?” Hermione asked me quietly when I sat down by her instead of in my previous seat by Charlie.

“Nothing, he just wanted my thought on a gift,” I said vaguely.

She looked at me skeptically for a moment and then nodded and turned away from me to return to the room's conversation.

After a while, I had noticed that I hadn’t seen Molly and Arthur in a while and that no one was making dinner even though it was past seven.

“Where’s Molly and Arthur?” I asked no one in particular once there was a pause in conversation.

“They went out to get food,” Ginny said. “It’s tradition that we get chinese food on Christmas eve, so they went out of town to grab some”.

I nodded and felt my stomach growl at the thought of food. I hadn’t eaten much that day other than a few bites of some christmas cookies, and I was starting to feel it. I wished it didn’t have to be oil-filled and fatty food that I was eating, but it was the holidays so I tried to push eating healthy out of my mind and decided to just be extra good about it when we got back to school.

Just then, the front door opened and Molly and Arthur walked in carrying white bags with red ‘thank you’s on them that were piled high with boxes of chinese food.

“Dinner!” Molly announced with a smile.

Everyone excitedly stood up from their seats in the living room and we all made our way to the kitchen to wash up and squeeze our way around the dinner table.

We ate dinner while the Christmas records continued to play and magically switched themselves out whenever one finished. It was obvious that everyone was excited for the following morning as we ate, and I couldn’t help but smile the whole meal, happy to spend my first Christmas with my friends with more than just my parents. My family's tradition of watching a Christmas movie every year couldn’t even compare to the dinner of Chinese food that was filled with stories of past Weasley Christmases. 

  
  
  
  


After dinner, we all sat around the kitchen counter and somehow ate all of the cookies that were meant to last us through the next day. We stayed up talking until our eyes became droopy, and everyone then said their goodnights and headed upstairs to fall asleep until we would wake up on Christmas.

I changed into a new pair of pajamas and once the bathroom was vacant, washed my face and brushed my teeth.

When I walked out of the bathroom into the mostly empty hallway, I was nearly scared to death by George, who had apparently been waiting for me to leave.

“Y/n, come up to our room,” he said.

  
  



	35. Chapter 35

“No, George. Gin and ‘Mione are waiting for me,” I said dismissively and tried to slide past him to get to our room.

“Y/n,” he warned sternly. I looked up into his eyes to see that he was looking at me with a serious, partially unreadable expression.

“Fine,” I said and walked up the stairs in front of him, hoping that this wouldn’t take long and that my friends wouldn't notice my absence.

When I opened the door and stepped into the room, George following behind me, I noticed that both Fred and George did not seem too happy.

“What’s up?” I asked, looking at both of them confusedly. “Why are you guys upset?”.

Fred walked up to me until we were almost chest to chest and looked down at me with a stern look. “Do you think it’s funny to flirt with other guys in front of us?” he asked.

My mouth opened, forming a slight ‘o’ and I didn’t know what to say. I  _ had  _ been a little flirty with Charlie that day, and I had sat next to him at dinner and had been particularly nice to him. I didn’t really mean anything by it, I was just kind of bored and was trying to get petty revenge at the twins for how often they got jealous. I had been annoyed that they didn’t talk to me about it and instead just got mad, but I couldn't be mad at that now. If I had wanted confrontation instead of ignorance, I was getting it.

“I- uh-,” I started, not being able to defend myself. “I didn’t mean-”.

“You didn’t mean what?” George asked, coming up beside his brother. ”You didn’t mean to be a little flirt with our own brother all day? Or go off with Harry and do Merlin knows what?”.

“Okay, now that wasn’t-” I started, trying to tell them that they misunderstood what had happened with Harry.

“Save it,” George said.

He captured my lips in a bruising and aggressive kiss, his mouth moving much too rough and fast against mine for me to even try to keep up. They had walked me backwards until my knees hit the foot of one of their beds, and George removed his lips from my own and pushed me back onto it.

I fell back onto my elbows, panting a bit from the kiss, and looked up to see the both of them standing over me with angry looks on their faces. I knew that I was supposed to be feeling remorseful at the moment, but I couldn’t help but be completely turned on by how dominant they were being.

George stepped forward, climbed onto the bed, and straddled me. Without warning, his hand quickly dove into my pants and under my underwear. He delved into my warmth and collected some of my wetness before moving his finger to my clit and moving his fingers in fast circles, causing me to squirm from slight overstimulation.

“Just because you decided to be a little tease and not confess your feelings to us until the day before we left so that we couldn’t make anything official doesn’t mean you get to flirt with our own brother. In our own house,” he spat angrily, his fingers speeding up at an almost painful speed.

I opened my mouth to reply, but the only sound that came out was a breathy moan. His fingers continued to slide over my clit again and again, and I could barely comprehend what he was saying, let alone try to reply.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head back in pleasure, but his fingers soon removed themselves from me. I opened my eyes and glanced up at the two of them, panting and confused.

“Take off your clothes,” Fred said, his arms crossed.

“What?” I asked.

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” Fred said assertively. “We’re going to show you who you belong to”.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat at his words and nodded, not wanting to piss either of them off anymore.

I took off my shirt first, no bra underneath, and then removed my pajama pants and underwear in one go. I quickly felt embarrassed at the fact that they were both fully clothed while I was the opposite, but I swallowed my humiliation.

“Turn over,” George said.

I nodded and did as he said, flipping over onto my stomach and leaning onto my elbows while craning my head to look at them. They both removed their shirts and left their pants on, and George climbed onto the bed behind me, straddling my hips. Even though he was still wearing pajama pants, I could still feel his rock hard dick against my ass through the material.

I felt him lower his pants a bit, only just below his waist, and then he pulled his crotch away from my ass. I didn’t feel the absence for long however, because he quickly gripped my hips and pulled me against his now bare dick so that my back was obscenely arched.

He took his dick in his hand and rubbed the tip up and down my wet entrance, just grazing it but not letting me feel the satisfaction of him entering me.

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” he groaned. 

I quickly felt Fred climb onto the bed in front of me and grip my hair tightly, forcing me to look up at him.

“Does this turn you on? Did you do all of this on purpose just to piss us off?” he asked with a cruel smirk.

“No, no I-” I started but my voice caught in my throat when I felt a hand harshly slap against my ass, a loud slap echoing across the room. I bit my lip, both out of pain and in pleasure.

“Shut up. Whether or not you meant to do it for this, you knew what the hell you were doing,” George said from behind me.

He continued to rub his dick along my entrance, and I couldn’t help but rock back a bit in an attempt to get some friction.

Fred released my hair, and I let my head fall down to the mattress, my forehead resting against it while I panted and tried not to get too worked up from the teasing.

“Say you’re ours,” George said, still rubbing his dick teasingly along my entrance.

“I’m yours, all yours,” I said with no hesitation, praying that he would just fuck me.

“Mmm, again,” he said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’m yours,” I said again.

“Good girl,” he said huskily and quickly slammed into me without warning.

“Fuck,” I moaned as he immediatly took up a quick pace, ramming into me and causing my entire body to jolt forward with each thrust.

Fred grabbed my hair in his hands again and dragged my head up, so I opened my mouth while looking up at him, taking the sign to do so.

He immediately lowered his pants and started fucking into my mouth, not at all as curtious as he had been the day before. He didn’t seem to care if I was gagging, he just moved my mouth up and down his shaft as he quickly thrusted into my mouth, his head thrown back with pleasure. I moaned onto his dick with almost every one of George’s thrusts.

George continued to ram into me at a dizzyingly fast pace, and he was grasping onto my hips so hard I was sure that I would have a bruise the next day. All I could do was grasp onto the backs of Fred’s thighs as pleasure overwhelmed my body, not being able to keep the moans from escaping my mouth.

My entire body was shaking from George pounding into me from behind and Fred doing the same from the front, and if I hadn’t been holding onto Fred while George held my hips steady, I would not have been able to keep so stable.

George’s thrusts began to get quicker and sloppier, and I could tell that he was about to come. I could feel myself nearing the edge too, so I tried my best to thrust myself back onto his dick so that he reached even deeper inside me. More moans left my mouth as well, I could just feel my climax approaching.

“Not yet, princess,” George said with a shaky voice from his quick movements. “You can’t cum until we both do”.

I let out a mix between an annoyed groan and a moan, still with Fred’s dick in my mouth, and focused more on using my tongue to pleasure Fred instead of chasing my own orgasm.

George’s thrusts became impossibly fast and I soon felt him spilling into me, the warmth of it creating more pleasure than I would have imagined.

Fred pulled out of my mouth, and I panted uncontrollably once my mouth was empty. He climbed off of the bed in front of me and walked around to the foot of the bed.

“Turn around,” he instructed.

I quickly did as he said, willing to do anything for him to continue what his brother had just been doing.

I looked at him from where I was leant down on my back, pleading at him with my eyes to fuck me.

It seemed that he didn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly entered me and thrusted into me at a quick pace like George’s, except this time his fingers ventured down to massage circles over my clit.

I leaned my head back and shut my eyes in pleasure, completely overwhelmed by the sensations.

He continued to slam into me and work my clit, and I soon felt my back arch itself up and felt my entire body tense, right on the edge of what I knew would be a mind-numbing orgasm.

My climax was soon ripped away from me though, Fred’s fingers removed themselves from my heat and he slowed down his thrusts.

“Not until I do, Princess,” Fred said with a cruel chuckle.

I looked up at him and groaned before throwing my head back again, my body aching as it pulsed from the stolen orgasm.

He sped his thrusts up again and used his fingers to pleasure me again, and I soon felt myself approach the brink of climax again, quicker this time around. I hoped that he was close to and would let me cum this time, but I was disappointed again when he slowed down and took his hand away right as I was approaching my finish.

“Fred,” I groaned.

“Say you won’t flirt with anyone else,” he said while moving his dick in and out of me at a torturously slow pace.

“I won’t flirt with anyone else,” I said breathlessly.

“And that you’re ours”.

“I’m yours,” I said seriously, looking into his eyes and making sure he knew that I meant it. For the first time that night, I saw insecurity in his eyes instead of anger, and I quickly felt guilty for making either of them feel that way. “I’m yours,” I repeated.

He then took up a fast pace again and worked on my clit, and this time I could tell that he was nearing the edge as well. He fucked me quickly and sloppily, his fingers staying in the same place as my body jolted from his thrusts, causing his fingers to quickly glide over my clit with every movement.

I felt an unbelievably powerful orgasm take over my entire body, and I couldn't help the noises that spilled out of my mouth as it flowed through my body in waves.

I felt him cum inside me too, his release mixing with his brothers inside of me, and he thrusted into me a few more times as he worked through his orgasm, my body tensing up from overstimulation.

He then slowly pulled out of me and flopped down next to me on the bed, both of us panting.

George walked over and layed down on my other side, not as breathless as Fred and I. He leaned over to me and kissed me, a much softer and sweeter kiss than anything that had happened that night. I reached up and softly caressed his cheek as we kissed and then pulled away and looked at him in the eyes before laying back on the bed again.

“You guys, I swear I didn’t mean to-”

“Shhh, we know, we know,” Fred said and placed a soft kiss on my mouth as well.

I pulled away and layed on my back again, looking up at the ceiling as my body came down from the powerful climax.

“Your ours now though, Princess. We didn’t get to say anything before, but now that we can we don’t like to share,” George said.

I nodded. “And you guys are mine too,” I said with a smile and looked between the two of them.

“Of course,” Fred said and pressed another kiss to my lips.

  
  



	36. Chapter 36

I slowly awoke the next morning to the smell of what I could tell would be a delicious breakfast, the aroma of bacon and coffee particularly strong and tempting.

After my antics with the twins the night before, I had cast a hasty morning after spell that Hermione had taught me and walked back to my room (with wobbly legs and some stumbling) to inform Hermione and Ginny that I had just been finishing up wrapping some presents. I could tell that Hermione didn’t buy my excuse, but Ginny was easily fooled and Hermione luckily kept her mouth shut.

It seemed that both Ginny and Hermione had already woken up and made their way downstairs so I got out of bed and quickly threw on some warmer pajamas before rushing to the bathroom to freshen up for the morning, not wanting to keep the others waiting on Christmas morning just because I had had a late night.

“Morning,” I said with a still partially sleepy smile when I stepped downstairs.

“Morning!” Ginny said with a big smile from where she stood at the counter with a mug of hot chocolate. She had always been one to love Christmas, so it was no surprise that she seemed to be jumping in her shoes to get the day started. “And merry Christmas”.

“Merry Christmas,” I said with a smile and moved to fill up a mug with some hot chocolate from the big pot on the stove.

Everyone else was sitting in the living room as usual, except there was a new buzz of joy and excitement that filled the air that morning, no one able to keep their smiles off of their faces.

“Mums just finished up breakfast, and then we’ll eat and open presents,” Ginny said.

I nodded. “Sounds good,” I said and walked over to the living room to greet the others. “Merry Christmas,” I said and sat down next to Fred on the couch, George sitting on the other side of him. They both looked to be rather calm and content that morning, almost glowing, for reasons that I could probably guess.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Fred said with a beaming smile and threw his arm around the couch behind me, leaning into me so that he could whisper into my ear, “I wish I could kiss you right now”.

I felt a slight blush form on my cheeks, something that seemed to happen almost every time I was near one of the twins. “Later”.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, sitting back up into his original position.

I just chuckled and shook my head at him.

“Breakfast is ready!” Ginny yelled at all of us from the kitchen, obviously wanting all of us to eat quickly so that we could get to the opening of our presents sooner.

We all devoured Molly’s delicious Christmas breakfast which consisted of this casserole that had eggs, bread, sausages and whatever other magic she put in to make it taste so heavenly, as well as some bacon and cinnamon rolls.

After we ate, everyone took their seats around the tree, some of us having to sit on the ground to make up for the lack of seating, and we got ready to open presents.

“Here, Mum, open this one first,” Ginny said excitedly and handed her a neatly wrapped present.

Molly smiled and unwrapped the present to reveal a box that was filled with all different kinds of artisanal soaps, all wrapped in brown paper with twine bows wrapped around them. I had seen her buy them at one of the small shops that we had gone into when we had gone into town, Ginny had said that her Mum had always loved ‘those fancy soaps’.

“Oh, Ginny, these smell amazing. Thank you dear,” she said with a warm smile to her daughter.

After the first present, more and more began to get handed to one another and we slowly chipped away at the large mountain of presents sitting underneath that had accumulated from the 10 of us.

Ron received a new chess set from Harry along with a coupon for 10 matches to play with Harry, who was normally reluctant to play and most likely lose against Ron. Ron gave Harry some new quidditch things in return (I wasn’t quite sure what they actually were).

“Here, this one’s for you,” Hermione said and handed me a small wrapped box.

I smiled and took the box from her then carefully unwrapped it. It was a flat white jewelry box, and I carefully took off the lid to reveal a necklace. It was silver with a simple emerald jewel hanging at the bottom of it.

“ ‘Mione this is beautiful,” I said, taking the necklace out of the box to hold it up.

“It reminded me of you,” she said kindly.

“Thank you,” I said and wrapped her in a hug. “Oh, I have one for you too,” I said and got up from my seat to grab her present from underneath the tree. I handed it to her and sat back down.

She smiled while unwrapping it and her mouth opened with a smile in awe once she saw what I had gotten her.

“Oh my god, Y/n, how did you find this?”.

“I have my ways,” I said with a mysterious smile. I had gotten her a signed first edition of one of her favorite wizarding books. It was a book full of fairy tales that she used to read every night when she was younger, but she had ended up losing it during the move to Hogwarts during our third year. I had remembered the look on her face when she gave up looking for it, so when I found it in a small book store a couple of months before, first edition and signed by the author no less, I had to buy it for her.

“This is amazing,” she said gleefully while flipping through the pages to see all of the stories that she hadn’t read in years. “Thank you so much”.

I smiled as she gave me a hug, and when she pulled away she continued to look through her book as the others continued opening their presents.

Most of the gift unwrapping went by in a blur as it always seemed to do every year. I, along from all of the others, had gotten a sweater from Molly, and I had gotten a book from Hermione, a bag from Ginny, some candy from Ron and a beautiful ring from Harry, having to give Fred and George annoyed looks when they glared at him for the gift.

The twins got me way too many gifts. They got me things ranging from a bracelet and some candy to a record player, something I knew wasn’t cheap. The seemingly endless gifts that I received from them caused a few odd looks from the others, probably wondering why they got me so many. Once it seemed that it was finally over, there was another.

I handed out my gifts for everybody, and decided to save the best one for last. I got Ginny some more of her favorite candy from Honeydukes, a sweater, a tote bag and an assortment of crystals (something that she had been into at the moment), I got Hermione some earrings, candy, a journal and the first edition book that I had given her earlier, I got Harry some extra long shoelaces which stemmed from an old inside joke from one of our earlier years as well as some candy and I got Ron some new chess themed things.

I had given the twins a few smaller things like some socks, cologne and some candy, as well as the beanies that I had made them. When I gave them the handmade hats they had both said, “wicked,” at the same time with bright smiles and immediately put them on, not taking them off for the rest of the morning, no matter how much I asked.

I had gotten Arthur some little muggle things and had given Molly a candle, and when I gave Molly the scarf that I had made her, she thought of it as a better gift than I intended. She immediately got up from her seat and wrapped me in a hug. I guessed that after years of making everyone sweaters and such, it must have been a treat to get one in return.

After everyone had given each other their gifts, I got my final gifts for everyone ready. I realized that I had forgotten to get Charlie a gift, seeing that I didn’t know that he would be staying at the house, but I didn’t really care that much. 

“Okay, these are for everyone, but they are mostly aimed at Ginny and the twins,” I said and handed everyone, except for Charlie, Molly and Arthur, their wrapped gifts. “Make sure that you open them at the same time”.

“Okay, open,” Ginny said excitedly before tearing into hers.

“Merlin,” Harry said in awe, looking at the ticket in his hand.

“Oh my god is this what I think it is?” Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up when I nodded in confirmation.

“How the bloody hell did you get these seats?” George asked.

I had bought tickets to the Magpies vs. Harpies quidditch game a while ago, and I had been lucky enough to find the tickets right as they were released so I got us some pretty amazing seats. Ginny and the twins had been arguing over who would win the game throughout the entire year, Ginny in favor of the Magpies and the twins favoring the Harpies. I had gotten seats for everyone, and I was so excited to join them at the game.

“I bought them right when they came out,” I said.

“These are amazing,” Fred said with a smile.

“Merlin, these must have cost a fortune,” Ron said in awe.

“Oh, it was nothing,” I said with a wave of my hand. They had been quite spendy, but I was looking forward to the day out with my friends so I didn’t mind it too much.

“Thank you!” Ginny said and got up from her seat to give me a suffocating hug. “I can’t wait,” she said after pulling away and gave me a pec on the lips. If it were anyone else I would have been a bit weirded out, but I knew Ginny and how she was when she got excited so I just smiled and pushed her off of me.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


We spent the rest of the day talking about the professional quidditch game that we would attend in a couple of weeks and about school, where we would be heading back to in a couple of days.

After a while, everyone headed up to their individual rooms to bring up their presents and take naps after we finished up the leftover chinese food from the night before.

After packing up my presents in my duffle bag, I headed over to the twins room.

“Hey,” I said after I knocked a few times and opened the door.

“Hi Princess,” Fred said and got up from his bed to give me a passionate kiss. “Merlin, I can’t wait until we’re back at school and I can do that more”.

“Me too,” I said and gave him another peck.

“Hey,” George whined from where he was still sitting on his bed. “I want one too”.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him then bent down to give him a kiss as well. He didn’t just let me give him one kiss however, something that I should have expected, but instead grabbed my waist and pulled me down next to him on the bed, our lips still connected in a kiss. 

“Hey,” I said with a chuckle and pushed him off of me, moving to sit up against the headboard. Fred flopped down on his stomach next to me on the bed and smiled at me, and it reminded me of how often we hung out like this back at the school. I had loved my time at the Weasley’s, but I was more than ready to get back to Hogwarts so that I could do this more often.

“I noticed something,” Fred said as his fingers mindlessly danced across the top of my thighs in a playful manner.

“What?” I asked.

“You gave Ginny more presents than us,” he said and looked up at me with sad eyes.

“Oh, really?” I asked amusedly.

“Yeah,” George said from the other side of me, giving me the same look as his brother.

“Hmm,” I said and climbed on top of George so that I was straddling his hips. “Well I can think of something else that I can give you,” I said cheekily and brought my lips down to his in a kiss.

I removed his shirt, kissed down his chest and put my head between his legs to give him my own special present, giving the same to his brother right after.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


The next few days passed quickly, and it was soon time to hop on the train and head back to the school.

“It was so nice to meet you Molly,” I said and wrapped her in a one armed hug, my other arm holding my bag.

“Oh, it was a pleasure to have you, dear. Please come visit during the summer, even stay here if you want to. We’d all love to have you”.

“I’d love that,” I said with a smile

I walked over to the car and stuffed my bags into the trunk and then shut it. Because we had Charlie's car as well, we didn’t need to take taxis. Charlie was driving a few of us in his car and Arthur would drive the rest in his.

I hopped into Charlie’s car next to Fred and George, Ginny sitting in the front seat, and gave Molly one last wave goodbye before I shut the door.

Charlie started the car and played some music, and I watched out the window with a sad smile as the Burrow disappeared from view. I had made some of my favorite memories just on the short trip, and even though I was ready to head back to the school, I knew that I would miss it when I was gone.

  
  



	37. Chapter 37

A week had passed since we resumed our year at Hogwarts, and it was surprising how quickly we all got back into our routine. We started our classes again, did our homework after school, ate dinner and went to bed. Sometimes I would hang out with Ginny and Hermione after dinner and other times I would head to Fred and George's room. Even with all of the added school work, it was great to be back.

It was Saturday morning and we were about to head down to breakfast, and I was anxious because the twins told me that we were going on a date after we ate. I had thrown on some big jeans, a turtleneck and a sweater, seeing as it was pretty cold outside, and I hoped that that would suit whatever we were doing.

“Ready?” Hermione asked me at the door.

I took a deep breath and nodded, looking in the mirror one last time to make sure that my mascara hadn’t smudged and that my hair still looked good. It was not only my first date with Fred and George, it was also my first date ever. I couldn’t help but be a bit nervous.

We walked down to the dining hall, the longer weekend breakfast already having started, and I grabbed a cup of coffee before following the girls to sit down next to our friends.

“Morning!” Harry said cheerily to us, but only looking at Ginny.

“Morning,” Ginny said with a blush.

I had forgotten about Harry’s plans to give Ginny her gift and hopefully tell her his feelings on Christmas (I had gotten a bit distracted with the twins), so I reminded myself to ask her about it later. Judging by the way they were looking at each other, I assumed something must have happened.

“Hey,” I said while sitting down in front of the twins. They were sitting down a little further down the long table from the others, so we had a bit of distance between us and our friends.

“Good morning,” George said cheerily.

“Soooo, what are we doing today?” I asked before taking a sip of my coffee.

“It’s a surprise,” Fred said with a teasing smile.

“C’mon, don’t do that,” I said. “At least tell me if I need to go change?”.

George shook his head with an amused smile. “You look perfect, princess”.

I felt myself blush at the name that he used so close to our friends, and I looked over to the others to make sure that no one had heard. Luckily, they all seemed to be engrossed in a debate about the cards that come with chocolate frogs.

“So are we just leaving from here?” I asked.

They both nodded and continued to eat their pancakes.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“You better not be giving me another quidditch lesson again,” I said to them with a warning look as we seemed to be walking to the quidditch field. “I know how to fly now, we don’t need more lessons”.

Fred wrapped his arm around my neck as we kept walking and shook his head with an amused smile. “We know you know how to fly, sweetheart”.

I could practically feel my heart swell at the pet name, and I looked down at the grass to hide my smile from him.

“We’re just using those skills now,” George said mysteriously.

“George! Don’t spoil it,” Fred said with a huff, removing his arm from my shoulders and crossing his arms instead.

“We’re practically there, Fred. Don’t get your knickers in a twist,” George said. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand in an attempt to hide the giggle that I couldn’t help escape from my mouth.

Fred looked absolutely furious at his brother and looked like he was about to lunge at him, leading me to take a step back, but George was too fast for his twin and already took off, running the rest of the way to the field.

“You absolute git!” Fred yelled at him.

I could tell that he was about to run after him, but I placed a calming hand on his arm. He looked down at my amused expression and let out a huff before grabbing my hand in his and leading us the rest of the way to where George already was.

His large hand practically engulfed mine, and I was quite surprised at how much I liked the feeling of my hand in his. His long, muscular fingers wrapped around my own, his skin much dryer and more caloused than mine, but still somehow soft in a way. His thumb softly traced a pattern on the back of my hand in a seemingly mindless way, and I looked up to see that he was looking out at the beautiful day in front of us, lost in a thought. I smiled up at him and then turned back down to watch my feet create marks in the frosted grass, basking in the comfortable silence of the winter day.

We made our way to George, who had just exited the shed that sat in the corner of the field. He had our usual brooms in his hand as he walked over to us.

“So we are flying?” I asked.

George rolled his eyes with a smile. “Yes, but we’re actually flying somewhere today now that you can”.

“Oooh, where?” I asked excitedly.

“Wherever you want really, just all around the lake and stuff. Fred and I used to do it all the time, it’s really pretty,” George said with a smile as I took my broom from his hand.

“We’re technically not supposed to fly past the grounds, but when have we ever been rule followers?” Fred said cheekily.

I giggled. “Just lead the way”.

I had gotten a little nervous with how high up and how fast we were flying, but any ounce of fear that I had left my body when I saw the view. I was looking at the same view that I had seen a few times already that year, the beautiful lake right outside of Hogwarts surrounded by rolling hills, except this time we were going to fly over it.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Fred asked as he flew at my pace beside me.

I nodded with wide eyes as I took in the scene before me. I was pretty sure that this was the same place that Harry had flown with Buckbeak back in our third year, and he had said it was beautiful but I didn’t really understand until now. The sparkling blue water laid untouched beneath the hills, and it almost seemed too peaceful to be witnessing.

“Let’s go down to the water!” George yelled from in front of us. He dove down and plummeted towards the water, and I almost screamed at him that he was going to fly into it and drown, but at the last moment he picked up the nose of his broom and barely skimmed the water with the tips of his shoes.

“C’mon,” Fred said to me and dove down as well. I took a deep breath and followed him down, just praying that the loch ness monster wasn’t secretly lurking in the deep blue water.

When I reached the water, I looked down and could see my reflection, as well as Fred who was still flying close to me.

“Touch it,” Fred said.

“What?”.

“Touch the water”. He bent his hand down and grazed the surface of the water with the tips of his fingers.

I reached down and did the same, and because of the fast speed that we were moving it almost felt like the water was a solid object and that my fingers were just gliding across the top, not actually breaking the surface of it at all.

I reached my hand back up and smiled at him, and then leaned forward on my broom and sped past him to his brother. He quickly chased after me, obviously catching up easily, and we flew around the lake and through the hills, laughing the whole way.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


I wasn’t sure how long we spent out there, whizzing around on our brooms and chasing each other, but we eventually made our way back to the school.

“That was really fun,” I said with a wide smile as I stepped off of my broom.

“It’s not over yet, Princess,” George said and looped an arm over my shoulder.

“No?”.

“No. C’mon,” he said and they led me past the quidditch field and over to the little beach by the lake; the place where they first told me they liked me. Sitting on the sand was a big picnic blanket, and sitting on there was a wicker picnic basket.

“Aw, you guys,” I said, caught by surprise at their sweetness.

“This is a second chance for you to redeem yourself,” Fred said. “You were pretty stupid the last time we were here,” he said with a snicker, obviously not phased by joking about one of the saddest days of my life.

“Fred you idiot”. I grabbed my wand out of my back pocket. “I’m going to hex the-”

Before I could finish my sentence or carry through on my threat, he snatched my wand out of my hand and ran away with it.

“Fred!” I shrieked and ran out of him.

“Come get it!”.

I cursed him and tried to speed up, but he was running at an impossibly fast pace and was making little teasing turns, just taunting me with my wand.

I started to get out of breath but continued to chase him, wanting to best him at this one thing for once. I had to slow down though when I started to get light headed, and I slowly came to a stop, panting and trying to focus on the ground that had started to get fuzzy, resembling tv static.

“Y/n?” I heard Fred say through the blur that was my vision.

“I’m-” I started but didn’t finish when everything suddenly went black.

  
  
  


The next thing I knew, I was slowly opening my eyes and looking up at the sky. I couldn’t see many of the clouds however, for Fred and Georges worried faces blocked most of it.

“What happened?” I asked groggily as I brought my hand up to wipe my eyes in hopes to get rid of the blur.

“You passed out,” George said.

“Here, let’s go get you some food and water,” Fred said and looped his arm underneath me to effortlessly lift me up.

“You guys, I’m fine. Really,” I assured them as they walked me over to the picnic blanket.

“Shh, just sit down,” George said and helped me down to the blanket.

They both sat down in front of me and George handed me a bottle of water to drink out of while Fred rummaged through the basket for some food.

I took a few sips of the water, and Fred handed me a half of a sandwich. I didn’t really feel like eating it and was about to say something, but the look that Fred gave me made me grab it and take a few small bites out of it.

“Does that happen often?” George asked me once I swallowed.

“I mean, it’s happened a few times. It hasn’t for a while though”.

“When’s the last time that you ate?” Fred asked me.

“Umm, dinner last night?” I said sheepishly.

“That doesn’t count. You barely ate anything,” Fred said dismissively.

“Why are you watching what I eat?” I asked, feeling the defensiveness that always made itself present whenever someone commented on my eating habits slowly rise.

“Because of this!” he said.

He had a point, so I just looked guiltily down to my sandwich and took another small bite.

“Why weren’t you eating anything?” George asked.

I sighed. “I dunno, I ate a lot over Christmas break so i’ve just been trying to cut back a bit lately, that’s all”.

Fred let out a defeated breath. “Listen, Y/n. We didn’t say anything before because we felt like it wasn’t our place, but now that we’re actually allowed to care about you we need to talk about this”.

“About what?” I asked, my defensiveness still intact. Whenever someone brought up anything eating related, I normally just acted clueless. Neither of them seemed to be fooled though.

“You know what. We need to talk about how little you eat, we’re really worried,” George said with a soft voice and brought his hand up to supportingly brush my cheek.

I let out a defeated sigh. I knew that I needed to talk to them about it, and deep down, I knew I needed to face the problem itself. I flopped back on my back on the blanket and brought my hands up to rub over my face.

“I know, I know,” I said.

They both moved on either sides of me and laid down as well, leaving me sandwiched between them in an oddly comforting way. They were both looking up at the clouds like I was, and I knew that I would be able to talk to them easier if I wasn’t actually looking at them. I didn’t really know why, it was just always easier for me to talk to people through the phone or in the dark.

“Can you just tell us why?” George finally asked.

“I mean, I used to be kind of chubby when I was younger and then I lost weight, and I guess i’ve just always been really afraid that I would gain it back. People didn’t treat me the same before. And my mom was always making these comments about my body, so I guess it’s just always been a habit,” I said. I hadn’t really talked to anyone about that, so it felt nice to get off my chest.

“Y/n,” Fred said and I saw him turn his head to look at me, so I turned mine to look at him. “You are perfect, do you hear me? Perfect. And even if anything changed, you would be just as perfect”.

My lips turned up in a sheepish smile and I felt a faint blush rise to my cheeks, and I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. George, on the other side of me, grabbed my hand in his and brought it up to his lips to give it a kiss, wordlessly telling me the same thing.

“We care about you too much to not try and help this,” Fred said.

“You guys are sweet,” I said and looked back up to the sky. “But if I’m going to try to get better, it’s not going to be easy. It’s been like this for a long time”.

I was actually really surprised that I was admitting that I had a problem, but I just felt so safe with them.

“We know,” George said. “We just want to help”.

I sighed. “I don’t really know how to do that”.

They didn’t say anything, and we all thought about it for a moment.

“How come you could eat when you ate in our room with us?” George asked after a moment.

“Hmm,” I said, actually thinking about why that was. “I guess it was because I wasn’t around a whole bunch of people but I also wasn’t alone. I don’t like eating around a bunch of people because I feel like people are watching me, but when I’m alone it’s like what I’m eating is all I can think about. It’s weird”.

“Okay, we can work with that,” Fred said determidly. “How about the three of us just eat in our room?”.

“We can’t. That’s not allowed, and I also don’t want to just ditch Hermione and Ginny everyday,” I said.

“Hmm,” Fred said and thought for another moment. “How about just lunch? Some kids study during lunch anyways, so it’s not like we’ll get in trouble for being gone”.

“And then during dinner you can work on eating in front of everyone. That way we know that you’re at least getting one full meal in a day. Which is a start,” George added in.

“I mean, I guess that would work. I wouldn’t eat breakfast normally because I’m never actually hungry that early in the morning, so that will just be the same,” I said, really thinking about if it would be better for me to eat with the twins in their room. I knew that it would, because I just felt so safe with them and I knew that they wouldn’t judge me.

“Okay, great,” Fred said with a victorious smile.

I sat up from my spot on the blanket and they soon followed me.

“Thank you guys for being so understanding,” I said, turning to look at both of them.

“Of course,” George said and leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips.

When I pulled away from him, Fred grasped my chin and did the same, saying “me too,” right before. I rolled my eyes at him after the kiss, amused at the fact that everything had to be fair between the two boys.

“Um, we had planned to ask anyway, but now it um, almost seems better. So um, George you ask,” Fred said. I furrowed my brows and looked at George, wondering why Fred seemed so nervous all of a sudden.

George rolled his eyes at his brother but soon looked a little sheepish as well. “Y/n, will you be our girlfriend?”.

A large smile took over my face and I felt myself nod without a second thought. “Of course”.

George pulled me into a long kiss that I could feel him smile through, and his brother soon did the same.

George then pulled out all of the food from the picnic basket and poured us little glasses of champagne. I didn’t care to ask how he had gotten it.

We talked, laughed, and teased; all while I just happily basked in the beautiful day as I enjoyed a picnic with my new boyfriends.

  
  



	38. Chapter 38

The next morning, I was packing up a bag with some of my school things when Hermione asked, “Where are you going?”. Ginny was doing something with Harry, so it was just her and me in the room.

“Fred and George and I are going to go work on some homework in their room,” I said nonchalantly as I looked for my potions book.

“Work on homework,” she repeated skeptically.

“Yes, ‘Mione, work on homework. Why does this always have to be an issue when I hang out with them?” I asked, probably with a harsher tone than I would have if I wasn’t stressed from trying to find my textbook. The truth was, I actually was starting to get annoyed at the fact that I couldn’t even bring up their names without her making a comment. It made me feel like I couldn’t talk to her about things.

She sighed. “I know, I’m sorry” she said, taking me by surprise. “It just feels like I haven’t been seeing you lately, and I miss when we used to hangout every day”.

I sighed and set down my bag and ceased my search for the book before sitting down next to her on her bed. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I miss you too. It’s just- this is new and exciting, but I shouldn’t have let that stop me from seeing you and Gin. I’m really sorry, ‘Mione”.

She chuckled and shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I get it. I mean, I really do, with Ron and all”.

“That’s right!” I said in shock, feeling like an idiot. “I can’t believe I haven’t asked about that!”.

“We’ll talk about it another time”.

“Yeah, can we please do something soon? Just you, me and Ginny. I also have been meaning to talk to her about what’s been going on with Harry, has she talked to you about that?”.

“Not really, she just has hung out with him a couple of times. I hope something’s going on though,” she said with a cheeky smile.

“Me too,” I said with a giggle. “I also need to really tell you guys about Fred and George. It’s um, getting pretty serious”.

“Really?” she asked excitedly.

“Yeah,” I said with a bit of a blush. “But I really need to be getting to their room now, talk to Gin when she gets back and see if you can find a time that we can go on another picnic or something”.

She nodded.

I smiled and got up from her bed, and luckily, with the new angle from her side of the room I could see my potions book lying underneath her bed. “There it is!”.

I grabbed it and threw it into my shoulder bag before scanning the room once more to make sure I had everything that I needed for the excess amount of homework that the teacher had decided to pile on over the weeked. Once I was sure I had it all, I said goodbye to Hermione and made my way to their room.

  
  
  


“Hey,” I said as I walked into their room and closed the door behind me, it having become normal for me not to knock before entering.

George smiled and got up from where he was sitting on his bed.

“Hi, baby,” he said with a cheeky smile before pulling me in for a kiss.

“Mmm,” I said, smiling against his lips and pulling away. “Baby?”.

“Yeah, I thought i’d try out some new names now that you’re my girlfriend,” he said with a huge smile.

“ _Our_ girlfriend,” Fred corrected as he walked up next to his brother and also pulled me in for a quick kiss.

“Choose something other than baby,” I said with a chuckle and a slight upturn of my nose.

“Are you sure, babyyy?” Fred asked teasingly.

“Yes. We can discuss other names after we do our homework,” I said and threw my bag on Freds bed, pulled out the book and assignment that I needed and sat down at one of the desks to work on it.

“We’re actually doing homework?” George whined.

“Yes,” I laughed. “I have a shit ton and I'm sure you guys do too. What did you think we were going to be doing?”.

He shrugged his shoulders innocently. “I dunno. Other stuff”.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “Get out your homework, George”.

Both of them did in fact get out some work to do, albeit reluctant, and started to do it. George sat next to me at the desk and Fred sat on his bed. 

I was surprised that we had actually been working in silence for a while, and they both seemed to be actually doing their work which I was grateful for. I took advantage of the silent room to begin my assignment, writing out a few solid paragraphs about the different uses for antidotes.

I was kind of bullshitting it a bit, I truthfully hadn’t read the whole chapter. It was just so long and so fucking boring, so I just tried to right the minimum amount of writing filled with what I really read, trying to make it sound as smart as I could so that Snape hopefully thought I read it all.

While I was in the middle of writing a sentence, I felt Fred’s arms wrap around my neck from behind me, which took me by surprise since I hadn’t heard him sneak up behind me.

“I’m bored,” he whined as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

“Me too,” George said and threw his quill on the table, following in his brother's immaturity.

“C’mon you guys, we were doing so good. We can take a break soon, just let me finish this,” I said and shrugged Fred’s chin off of my shoulder to continue my thought on paper.

“Ughhh,” Fred groaned and flopped down on the bed. George also let out a sound of annoyance but reluctantly got back to his work. I had no idea how either of them had as good of grades as they did when I wasn’t here to nag them.

Once I finished up my paragraph, I looked over to the bed to see that Fred was sitting in a slouched, bored position on the edge of the bed while tapping his quill on his book, obviously not reading. I smirked and got up from my seat to walk over to him.

“Fred,” I said softly as I slowly walked up to stand in front of him. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts and looked up at me with a look of both shock and curiosity, also looking at me with what seemed to be hunger. I slowly bent down so that our noses almost touched, our eyes gazing into each others, his filled with lust.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and lean in, I said, “I need something from my bag,” and reached my arm behind him to grab my book bag and stand back up.

“You little tease,” he said angrily with crossed arms.

I chuckled and pulled the book that I needed out of the bag, then threw the bag back down on the bed and sat back down at the desk. George was chuckling amusedly while searching through his papers for something.

I got back to work on the paper, almost finishing the last paragraph, oblivious to a plotting Fred that sat behind me who was silently communicating with his twin.

I was once again caught off guard by familiar hands moving their way across the top of my shoulders and down my chest, except this time it didn’t feel as if it was out of boredom but instead with a goal in mind. George looked at his brother from where he was sitting next to me but just looked back down to his work with a smirk and let Fred continue on.

He bent down over me again and moved his hands down my sides and then slipped underneath my shirt so that his cold hands were met with the skin of my waist.

“Fred-” I started to object.

“Shhh”. I could hear his smirk through his voice. “You really like to tease us, don’t you princess?” he asked and placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck, his lips resting there for a moment before pulling themselves off and leaving another kiss an inch lower.

I made a noise of disagreement but didn’t respond due to his evil lips moving their way around my neck, purposely avoiding the spots that he knew I loved kissed. I quickly regretted teasing him, for Fred and George were masters at teasing and toying. They could be very patient men, especially if it meant watching me feel the exact opposite. It was a curse.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a break now?” he asked and moved his hand that was previously gliding up and down my bare side to slide down my thigh and brush the inside of it. I couldn’t help it when I clenched my thighs together, accidentally squeezing his hand with them. He just chuckled and removed his hand to glide up and down the top of my thigh, now with the knowledge that I was obviously getting turned on.

George rose up from his seat and stood over me, then bent down so that our faces were in front of each other, just as I had been with Fred moments ago.

I reached my hand up to rest it against the side of his face to pull him into a kiss but he slightly pulled away, something that I should have expected. Of course neither of them could just give me what I wanted straight away.

“I thought you wanted to finish your homework first?” he asked teasingly, knowing that the idea of homework was already far out of my mind.

I rolled my eyes. “Just kiss me,” I said and tried to pull him in again, my lips craving the feeling of his against mine as Fred continued to kiss my neck and let his hands roam all around my body, focusing on my most sensitive spots.

He didn’t let our lips touch. Again.

“Kiss you where?”.

My breath hitched in my throat and I looked at him with wide eyes, my mind conjuring up images of what he was suggesting. I swallowed and pulled him in again, which he finally let me do.

I moaned into George’s mouth when Fred’s hand ghosted up the inside of my leg, casually grazing over the front of my pants.

George pulled away from my lips for a moment, leaving me panting as I opened my eyes to look at him, both from my lack of breath from the kissing and also because of Fred’s hands that seemed to continue to linger on my most sensitive area.

“Let’s move over to the bed,” he said huskily and all I could do was nod my head desperately and pull him in for another heated kiss.

Fred pulled his lips away from my neck and George somehow looped his arms underneath me and pulled me up from the chair to carry me to his bed, all while we continued to kiss.

He dropped me down on the bed and then immediately climbed over me to reconnect our lips, and I could feel Fred sit down on the bed next to me.

George kissed down to my neck, then removed his lips off of me completely to remove my shirt. I had been wearing a sports bra underneath my t-shirt, so I quickly grabbed the bottom of it and took it off, throwing it to the other side of the room. George then began to kiss down my chest, over my breasts and down my stomach.

Fred then climbed next to me and began to kiss me, his hands massaging my breasts as he did.

I could never get over the feeling of having both of their attention on me like this, both sets of their devilish lips sending sparks of pleasure all around my body.

I felt George grasp the hem of my pants and slide them down my body, leaving me in only my underwear. Those didn’t stay on for long however; George kissed the lacy hem of them once and then removed those as well.

I gasped and groaned into Fred’s mouth when George licked a teasing stripe from my opening all the way up to my clit, his mouth staying there licking circles and lightly sucking on it.

One of his hands traveled up the inside of my open leg and then two of his fingers slowly entered my heat, twisting a bit as he thrusted them in and out of me.

I had fingered myself before, but I had never been able to reach the depths that his long fingers could. I had no idea that I could feel so amazing from just a couple of fingers. I had also never had someone’s tongue on me like that, and I couldn’t even comprehend how good it felt. My back was arched off of the bed in pleasure as he held my knees down flat to the bed with his elbows.

He continued to lick, suck and move his fingers in and out of me, sometimes removing his fingers and instead using them to move fast circles over my clit with more pressure and speed then his tongue could.

I swore I was on the edge of climax multiple times, the pleasure had built and it didn’t seem like there could be more, but I was wrong every time. As he continued to move his tongue and fingers over every inch of my heat, the pleasure continued to get even more heavenly. It felt like I was going to erupt from the sensations that I was feeling.

I couldn’t control the noises that I let into Fred’s mouth, and at one point Fred pulled his lips off of mine and I could vaguely hear him grab his wand and cast a ‘muffliato’ before resuming his lips movement on mine.

I didn’t know how much time had passed, time seemed irrelevant in comparison to the feelings that I was feeling, but I soon felt a tingling sensation take over my body and my entire body started to tense up. 

I removed my lips from Fred’s, threw my head back and let out a loud moan, my back arched obscenely, and as if George could sense my climax nearing, his fingers sped up and he sucked harder on my clit. He began to almost hum as he did, and it created the most delicious vibration. All of the sensations seemed to erupt into one burst of pleasure and my orgasm took over my entire body in waves. Now that I was sure there was silencing charm, a scream of pleasure erupted from my mouth that surprised even me. George worked me through it, never relenting his fingers pace or his mouth until every single ounce of my climax was over.

I vaguely felt George lightly kiss up my body and lay down next to me. My breath was coming out in pants and my eyes were closed as I tried to comprehend the sensations that I had just felt. It almost seemed impossible.

I felt Fred’s breath ghost over my ear. “Next time, I get a taste of you”.

I made a noise of agreement and nodded, my eyes still closed and my breathing still not back to normal.

I opened my eyes and turned to George, giving him a slow, almost appreciative kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue and it shocked me how hot I found it.

I laid back down on my back and tried to catch my breath, a euphoric feeling still radiating across my body.

Once I calmed down, I started to kiss George again, except this time more passionately and with more fervence. I then removed his shirt and kissed down his chest, taking my time as I appreciated his toned stomach. I removed his pants and underwear in one go and quickly took his hard length into my mouth, not wasting any time.

I worked the base of his dick with my left hand, and with my right hand I moved it over to Fred to ungracefully attempt to remove his bottoms. Fred understood what I was trying to do and urgently assisted me in the removal of his pants. I grabbed his length in my hand and started to work up and down it, twisting my hand as I went and stopping to slide my thumb over the slit every few passes.

I continued to take George into my throat the best that I could, and both of them were moaning as I sucked up and down George and jerked Fred off.

I soon switched, moving my mouth to Fred’s length and working over George’s in my hand. Both were a bit sloppy since my attention was focused in two places, but neither of them seemed to mind as they continued to make sounds of pleasure and whispered praises to me.

I continued to switch back and forth between the two of them, and Fred was soon grasping the back of my hair in warning before he came down my throat.

I continued to work my hand up and down George as I took a moment to catch my breath, but I soon devoted all of my attention on speedily bobbing my head up and down George’s dick and he was soon cumming down my throat as well.

I climbed back up to lay in the middle of the bed and they both laid on either side of me, out of breath.

“We really do need to do our homework,” I said.

  
  



	39. Chapter 39

Another week of school passed, going by rather quickly as it always did. I had started eating my lunches with Fred and George in their room, telling the others that we had started studying during lunch, and it was shocking how successful it was. One of them would get us all some lunch and bring it up, and then we would just eat and hangout until it was time for class again.

I had finally learned how they managed to sneak food up to their room; they would fill up a plate and then shrink it, leave the dining hall, and then enlarge it again. It was really quite genius if you asked me.

It was soon Saturday, and I was choosing an outfit to wear before we were to leave for breakfast, for Ginny, Hermione and I had plans to go into Hogsmeade after. I was a little bit sleepy because Gryffindor had a bit of a party after we won the quidditch match the night before, but once I got some coffee in me I knew that I would be fine.

“You guys are just wearing jeans, right?” Ginny asked as she also looked for clothes to wear.

It seemed that we always did this whenever we went out; we would always plan our outfits around each other to ensure that no one was dressed up too fancy or too casual.

“Yeah, with a black shirt and a jacket over the top I think,” I said as I stepped out of my pajama pants and into a pair of jeans. I buttoned them up and threw on a tight black short sleeved shirt. When I was looking for a warm jacket to throw over it, I came upon the jacket that I had stolen from George when I had gotten redressed the weekend before. It was a dark blue flannel with a couple of other colors spread across it, and it was thick and had a fuzzy inside. It was warm and smelled like George, so I threw it over my outfit and stepped out of the closet to put on some shoes.

“Isn’t that George’s?” Ginny asked as she put her hair up.

“Oh, um, yeah. I borrowed it a while ago,” I said and moved next to her in the mirror to put my hair up as well and throw on a bit of eyeliner and mascara.

I could see her eyeing me skeptically in the mirror but I paid her no mind.

“Are you guys ready?” I asked once I did the final touches on my hair and makeup.

Ginny nodded and Hermione walked out of the closet ready to go, nodding as well.

  
  
  


When we walked into the dining hall, I grabbed my cup of coffee and moved to sit in front of Fred and George. They both grinned as they eyed my outfit, and George smiled particularly big at my jacket as I sat down.

“Morning,” I said, still a bit sleepy from not going to bed until pretty late.

“Good morning, you look beautiful,” Fred said with a cheeky smile as he leant his chin on the top of his hand.

He said it quiet enough that no one else could hear it, but I still felt myself blush as I smiled and thanked him. I wondered when my blushing at casual compliments would finally go away.

“You guys are going to Hogsmeade today, right?” George asked.

I nodded and took another sip of my coffee. “Do you guys need anything from there?”.

“I don’t think so, unless you want to get us some candy,” Fred said with a hopeful smile.

I chuckled. “If we stop by Honeydukes I’ll get you guys some chocoballs”.

Fred pumped his fist in exaggerated victory and then gave his brother a fist bump.

“So since you guys won last night, does that mean that you’re up against Slytherin next friday?” I asked.

“Yup, it’s the final game of the season,” George informed me.

“Wait, really? I didn’t realize that”.

“Yeah, if we beat them then we win the whole cup”.

“Wow,” I said, processing that the weekly quidditch games would soon come to a stop. “Well I’m going to miss cheering for you guys every friday”.

“Awww,” Fred cooed. “I’m going to miss seeing you up in the stands. Although sometimes you did cheer at the wrong moments, but it was still cute”.

I frowned. “Shove off”. The truth was, there were a few times when I cheered after another team got a goal and even one time when draco caught the snitch. I had just been too lost in all of the fast moving players to understand what was really going on. I was still embarrassed about it to that day.

They both chuckled and continued to eat their breakfast, and soon everyone else was done and us girls made our way to the main floo to head over to Hogsmeade.

  
  
  


We hadn’t really had anything in mind that we wanted to buy at the shops, so we just wandered around, peeking inside little stores and observing the contents inside.

In every clothing store, we ended up picking out clothes for each other to try on, consisting of the ugliest pieces that we could find in the store. When one of us would walk out in one of the unappealing outfits, it was almost impossible to resist bursting out in laughter and offending the shop owner.

I ended up walking out of the dressing room in a bright lime green floral skirt, a red, frilly blouse and some big glasses, and I just knew I looked absolutely ridiculous. It was probably because we had chosen to enter the store that was specifically made for old witches. I had never laughed harder when I looked at the mirror in front of the other girls, which resulted in a few glares from the old woman who ran the shop. We immediately booked it out of there after that.

“Okay,” Hermione said once we made it out of the store while wiping a tear from the corner of her eye and trying to catch her breath. “Are you guys hungry?’.

Ginny and I both nodded, still in a bit of a laughing fit from how angry the lady had been at us.

“Three Broomsticks?” Ginny asked us.

“Yeah,” I replied and we began to make our way to the restaurant.

When we stepped inside to ask for a table, we decided that we wanted to sit outside and take advantage of their new outdoor seating instead of inside the smoky pub. There was still a chill in the winter air, but it was a pretty nice day and we had all dressed warm so we knew that we would be fine.

Madam Rosmerta, the dirty blonde curly haired witch who owned the pub, kindly greeted us and showed us to a table outside the glass door that led to the fresh air. 

She led us to a wooden table that had an empty wine bottle with a lavender stem sprouting out of it in the middle of the table. The entire back patio was filled with hanging potted plants as well as plants all around the grounds of the area, little bursts of color stemming from the countless lavender and chamomile plants.

We politely thanked her and sat down before grabbing ourselves a menu to refresh our memories of the food that they had at the restaurant that we had been to countless times in the past years.

“Surprise surprise, I’m getting the turkey sandwich again,” Ginny said, closing her menu and placing it down on the table.

“Shocking,” I remarked sarcastically.

I looked over the food options for another moment before deciding on a house salad and placing my menu on the table.

“Okay,” I said and placed my hands together in front of me, looking at Ginny with a determined look. “You need to tell us everything that’s been going on with Harry”.

She smiled and her cheeks turned a little pink, and she looked down to her lap. “It’s nothing really-”.

“Gin,” I deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes. “Fine”.

She then told us all about how they took a walk to a beautiful lake and he gave her this amazing gift on Christmas, which I pretended to be surprised about, and about how they confessed their feelings and kissed underneath the tree that grew next to the water as the moonlight sparkled across it. She looked absolutely love struck, but how could she not be with that story. It truly did sound magical.

Apparently they had gone on a few dates since then, and he hadn’t asked her the big ‘girlfriend question’, but she said it felt pretty serious.

Hermione and I ‘ooo’d and ‘ah'd at her cute stories and told her how happy we were for her. She just smiled and waved us off, always shy about stuff like this.

That’s when Rosmerta came to take our order, which we all listed off to her, and then took our menus away.

“What about you, ‘Mione?” Ginny asked to get the topic off of her. “What’s going on with you and my brother?” she asked with what I hoped was fake offence. I nervously chuckled at the brought up topic of dating a Weasley boy.

“Well,” Hermione said with a beaming grin. I couldn’t help but smile at how happy she was to talk about him. “It’s kind of the same as you and Harry. I mean, we, um, hooked up after the ball”.

“Ew,” Ginny said and motioned for her to continue on as I tried to hold back a laugh.

Hermione blushed. “And we’ve also been on a few little dates, studying and such. He also still hasn’t asked to be official, but he’s always been a bit of a pussy when it comes to that stuff,” she said ruthlessly. “Sorry, Gin”.

“No, no, trust me, I agree. I mean it took him months to ask you out for Merlin’s sake,” Ginny said.

“Maybe I’ll ask him,” she suggested.

“Do it,” I encouraged. “If he’s not going to, you ask. It’s 1995, you don’t need to wait for the man to ask”.

“Hell yeah,” Ginny said and raised her glass for us all to cheers.

We chatted for a little while longer about how Hermione would bring up the topic to ron, and then Rosmerta brought us our food, looking delicious as always.

We thanked her and then started to dig into our food, and when I looked up, Hermione was giving me a suggestive look. She was wordlessly telling me to tell Ginny about my newfound relationship with the twins.

I returned her look with an apprehensive one, fortunate that Ginny was too engrossed in her favorite sandwich to notice our silent conversation, and Hermione gave me a final ‘just do it’ look.

I rolled my eyes and nodded before swallowing nervously and setting down my fork.

“Um, I have some news too,” I finally got out.

Ginny looked up from her sandwich and gave me a curious look.

“I um- I uh,” I started, nervous about saying it. I looked to Hermione who gave me a comforting nod and continued. “I kind of have a thing with Fred and George,” I rushed out.

There was a long period of silence that took over the table. I could hear every footstep of the people walking on the pathway not too far from the table, as well as every single bird chirp. I swallowed nervously again as Ginny processed the information.

“ _ Finally, _ ” She finally said with an eye roll.

“W-what?”.

“Merlin, do you think I’m stupid? I’ve just been waiting for you to say something,” she said and casually took another bite of her sandwich.

I stared at her with an open jaw for a minute before forcing it closed. “You’re not mad?”.

“No, why would I be?” she asked with a full mouth. She wasn’t normally that messy of an eater, but she worshiped that sandwich.

“I dunno, I mean they’re your brothers. And there’s two of them,” I said, stating the obvious.

She waved the information off as if it was nothing. “They’ve always shared everything, what’s one more”.

I was in utter shock at how casual she was being about this, and judging by Hermione's look, she was too.

“How long have you known?”.

“I mean, they’re my brothers. The brother’s I’m closest with, at that. Of course I knew that they had a little crush on you, it was bloody obvious”. Hermione nodded in agreement. “But I thought that was all it was, until you started returning them. That was bloody obvious too”. Hermione nodded again and I glared at her.

“Everything was pretty obvious,” Hermione added in.

Ginny chuckled and nodded. “I mean, come on, your little ‘just was wrapping presents’ and ‘just getting back from the bathroom’ at my house?” she said with air quotes. “How oblivious did you think I was?”.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

“And your sleepovers,” she added coyly, making sure I was fully embarrassed.

“I get it,” I said.

They both started laughing while I glared at them, but I couldn’t help the corners of my mouth from quirking up and joining in with their laughter.

“You’re seriously okay with it?” I asked once the giggling ceased.

“Y/n, of course I am. I wouldn’t want them to be with anyone else. I was just waiting until you were comfortable talking about it”.

A wide, relieved smile took over my face. I didn’t deserve her.

“I love you, y’know,” I said.

“I know. I love you too”.

We shared a sweet moment, but it was a little too sappy for either of us.

Hermione noticed this and raised her glass for the second time that afternoon. “To none of us being single”.

We all whooped and clinked our glasses together with large smiles on our face before we finished our lunches.

  
  



	40. Chapter 40

The next day I slept through breakfast. I had vaguely remembered waking up to see Hermione and Ginny getting ready, but I was much too tired to get up and it was Sunday for Merlin's sake, so I waved them goodbye and buried my head into the pillows again to re emerge myself in the comforting warmth of sleep.

When I woke up, the two girls were already back, chatting quietly about something.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Ginny said teasingly when I sat up in bed.

"Shut up," I said while rubbing my eyes. "I can never sleep in anymore because i've gotten used to the school schedule so I'm going to take the opportunity if it comes along".

They both nodded in acknowledgement to my point and then continued talking.

Once the sleepy fog lifted from my half-asleep brain, I got up from bed and went to the bathroom to get freshened up for the day. When I was brushing my teeth, I remembered that I had plans to go out with the twins that day and hastily made my way out to the closet to find an outfit, still with a foamy mouth and a toothbrush hanging out of my mouth.

They hadn't specified what they wanted to do, just that we hadn't left the school in a while. I felt bad that I hadn't gone to breakfast to talk about it with them and made sure to get ready as quick as I could in case they had specific plans that required more time.

I decided to grab a black pleated skirt that I had been meaning to wear out as well as a collared shirt and an oversized argyle sweater to go over the top of it.

I brought them into the bathroom, got dressed and threw on a bit of makeup.

"I'm going out with Fred and George," I said as I threw on a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Have fun," Hermione said genuinely.

"Not too much fun," Ginny warned with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at them but couldn't help but keep the fond smile off of my face. It felt so good to be able to be open about this stuff with them, especially without hearing any suspicion from them in return.

"Bye," I said and stepped outside the door.

When I made it to the twins room, I opened the unlocked door and stepped inside only to be surprised at the drawn curtains that blocked out the light from the dark room.

"Guys?" I asked in a quiet voice that seemed to suit the dim room.

Fred walked up to me, his body now illuminated from the light that spilled in from the open door, and ushered me back outside into the hallway before shutting the door behind him.

"George has a migraine," he informed me.

"Oh no, does he need anything?" I asked with concern. I had gotten a few migraines before and knew how miserable that they could be.

"No, I don't think so. He's just sleeping for now".

I nodded, still a bit worried that he would wake up in pain and need a potion or something.

Fred seemed to sense my unease. "There's a potion by his bed as well as some water and some breakfast I brought up for him. He gets these all the time, trust me, I know how to handle it. Been doing it for years".

I sighed and nodded, knowing that he obviously did know what to do. "I know, I just don't want him to be uncomfortable".

"Awww," he cooed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders before kissing me on the cheek. "You're worried".

I rolled my eyes but didn't object to his claim or shrug his shoulder off.

He then looked down to my outfit as he took his arm off of me and stood up. "You look beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Thanks".

"Do you still want to go do something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure".

"Yay, finally some alone time with you," he said with a beaming smile.

"What do you mean? We have alone time all the time".

"I mean alone alone. No George".

I hummed in agreement. I had wanted to start spending some individual time with each of them, there was always a bit of competitiveness that ran through them when they were together. I had always thought that it would be nice to get some quality time with the two of them by ourselves. "Did you have anything in mind?".

"Well, we had originally planned to take you to this theatre that plays muggle movies, but that was sort of George's idea so I would feel bad going without him," he said and looked to be thinking of other options. I nodded in agreement that we shouldn't go without George. "Why don't we just go take a walk? I know this really pretty loop that goes through the forest".

"Yeah, let's do that. As long as we don't get lost again," I said with a chuckle as we began to head towards the school exit.

"I was too distracted by your beauty to pay attention to where we were going," he said as he slipped his hand so that it rested on my waist.

I looked up at him with an unamused look. "Mmhm".

"It's true".

"I'm sure it is".

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Y'know I'm mad at you for ditching me at breakfast this morning. George didn't go either, so I was all alone".

I scoffed. "Yeah, it's not like you didn't have two of your siblings with you".

"Ron was all over Hermione, same with Ginny and Harry. It was practically the same as eating all by myself. I mean, Neville was there, but he doesn't talk to me much. I think he's scared I'm going to prank him or something".

I laughed and said, "It's understandable. Remember that time you guys put a whole bunch of frogs in his desk? Or when you turned his hair pink? Or when-".

"I know, I know, we prank him a lot".

I chuckled. "You do. No wonder he's terrified of you. Poor guy".

He shrugged as if his friends being scared of him wasn't a big deal. "What's going on with Harry and Ginny anyways?".

I smiled at the thought of the two lovebirds. "I'm pretty sure they're dating, it's really sweet actually. I mean, he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend, but I'm sure he will soon. I should really talk to him about that. See, I told you nothing was going on with him, I was just talking to him about Ginny," I said and gave him a nudge with my elbow, happy that I could finally tell Fred and George about Harry and Ginny to aid any suspicion that the twins had had.

He made an unsure noise. "First you, now Gin. Might have to kill him," he said, completely serious.

"Fred," I scolded and gave him a jab in his side with my elbow. "Harry's a really good guy, you should be happy Ginny's with him".

"We'll see, might have to rough him up a bit just in case".

I could tell that he was already thinking of ways that he could torment Harry, probably with the motivation of both Harry dating his sister and also trying to date me a while ago. I chuckled and shook my head, knowing that there was no way to stop him or his brother once they got their mind on something.

"Which way?" I asked in reference to the different paths. We had made our way outside of the school and down one of the paths and were now a bit of a way from the building.

He nodded his head to the left and we began to walk in that direction.

I didn't know how much time had passed since we started on the loop, I had been having too much fun to think about the time. We had walked over a little hill that looked over the lake that sparkled in the sunlight of the winter day, then down by a garden of flowers that I had no idea existed, a whole bunch of green stems spotted with dots of white, pink and purple. We then walked over by Hagrid's hut and through the magical forest, and we were soon stepping out of the shaded trees and into the familiar sunlight.

We talked about everything from our childhoods to hopes and dreams, and I had actually gotten to know him a lot better than I had thought that I would on the date. I had found out that he dreamed of living in a small, homey house with a little family, and that his biggest dream was just to wake up on a cold morning with a woman that he loved and go make hot chocolate with his kids, something that he and his family had done on particularly cold mornings. I couldn't help but stop our walk and give him a kiss after the endearing dream. He was just too perfect.

I had told him how that sounded wonderful, and how I dreamed of the same things. I wanted a little family, and I didn't care where we lived as long as we were happy. It was obvious that we both wanted the same things in the future and our cheeks had turned a rosy pink at the fact, for it wasn't far along enough in the relationship to truly have that discussion. It was nice to know that there could be a future though.

We soon ended up back at what seemed to be his and his brothers favorite spot, the little beach by the small portion of the lake.

"Here, I brought this just in case we needed it," he said and brought something out of his pocket before enlarging it to reveal the big picnic blanket.

He walked over to the tree that sat right beside the sandy area and laid the blanket out. I walked over to him as he sat down against the trunk of the tree and he pulled me down with him so that I was sitting in between his legs, my back leant up against his chest.

We both sighed and looked out at the lake, basking in the comfortable silence and the beautiful, albeit a bit chilly, day.


	41. Chapter 41

"So pretty," I pointed out, looking over the crystal blue waters with a few ripples that were formed from the light winds.

"Just like you," he said with a cheeky smile. I scoffed at the cheesy line.

We sat in silence for a little while longer, the sound of the birds chirping throughout the sky filling the air as well as the calming sound of the lake's small waves lapping at the shore line.

"What are you going to do once you leave here?" I asked and tilted my head that rested on his shoulder to look up at him. I had realized that I had never asked the question, which was a pretty important one considering the fact that Fred and George were both in their last year of schooling at Hogwarts.

"Well, George and I always wanted to open up a joke shop. 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes'," he said with bright eyes as he said the name. "We actually have the store front in Hogsmeade picked out and everything. We would sell all kinds of stuff for pranks and anything else mischievous, we're even working on a few formulas for products. We were going to show you the place when we all went out as a group but never got around to it".

"Fred that's great," I said truthfully, already being able to see them working there and how successful that could be. I could already imagine the two of them running a shop, helping little kids pick out things and organizing all of the items. It seemed like a perfect fit for them.

"You think so?" he asked, seemingly nervous at my response.

I noticed this and gave him an honest nod. "Yeah. I think that that sounds absolutely amazing. And could be really successful too".

"Hmm," he hummed and gave me a kiss on my temple. "We'll see, you never know what's going to happen".

I turned away from him and looked out at the water again, imagining our life after they left Hogwarts. I had always worried that they would go somewhere far away for work or more schooling and that I wouldn't be able to see them, but a smile took over my face as I imagined them working and hopefully living so close to me. I could already picture myself going over to the shop after school days sometimes or spending my weekends wherever they were living. It sounded absolutely magical.

I sighed and settled back into his chest more, wanting to be even closer to him even though it wasn't possible.

His hands that were previously wrapped around my stomach moved down the tops of my bare thighs and began to slowly smooth over the top of them. I sighed and let him do as he wanted, thinking the touch was completely innocent, but that thought was soon proven wrong when I felt him grow hard where he was pressed against my lower back.

"Fred," I hissed as if someone could hear us.

"What?" he asked innocently and bent down to give me a kiss on my neck. "I can't help it. You look sexy as hell in a skirt," he muttered against the skin of my neck. "Easy access".

I giggled but saved that information for future use. "Fred," I groaned and lightly shoved his head away from my neck.

"C'mon, there's no one around".

I looked around to make sure that what he said was true and couldn't even believe that I was considering whatever he was suggesting.

"Doesn't matter, we're in public," I said after a moment of hesitation. The truth was that I hadn't done anything with either of them since the previous weekend and was getting a bit impatient, but that wasn't going to distract me from the fact that we were in public. In broad daylight. At school.

"Is that so?" he asked and placed another kiss on my neck, one of his hands traveling to the inside of my thigh to rub up and down it.

"Yes," I said in one I hoped would be a dismissive and stern voice but came out instead as a breathy moan.

His hand slid up my thigh and then began to rub circles over my underwear, and I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean my head back on his shoulder, knowing what we were doing was completely wrong but not having it in me to tell him to stop.

"Take off your underwear," he muttered into my ear.

I sighed and thought for a moment, weighing my options. I could do the completely rational thing and tell him to stop, or I could give in to what my body desperately wanted and let him do whatever he was planning, just hoping that no one would have decided to come spend the day by the lake that morning.

I gave in to the latter.

I reluctantly reached up underneath my skirt and hooked my fingers underneath my panties, red silk with lace trimmings and slowly slid them down my legs before handing them to Fred. He smirked and stuffed them in one of his pockets.

"Turn around, Princess".

I blushed as I turned around on his lap as gracefully as possible, looking behind him towards the school to make sure that no one was coming. We were on the furthest side of the tree from the castle, so we at least had a little bit of shelter from prying eyes. There were no promises though.

I avoided looking in his eyes, instead focusing down on my lap.

He pressed a long kiss to my mouth, his tongue darting out and licking my bottom lip, before looking down to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants, just so low as to slide his dick out.

"I can't believe we're doing this," I said and buried my forehead into his shoulder in embarrassment.

The truth was that I couldn't help but be completely turned on by the dirtiness of it all, how utterly wrong it was, but I would never tell Fred that. I was sure he already knew though when he reached underneath my skirt to finger me, only to find my dripping wet.

"Turned on by this, Princess? You dirty girl," he whispered with a chuckle.

I buried my head in his shoulder again and let out a noise of impatiens. "Hurry up," I whined.

He chuckled again. "Patience".

I sat up to glare at him, my body shifting so that my bare heat brushed against his, causing both of us to let out a breath of pleasure. "You were the one that suggested this so get on with it".

He smirked at me, grabbing the base of his dick and beginning to rub the tip of it against me in the most tantalizing way. "Don't act like you don't want this too".

I couldn't act like I didn't, so I just rolled my eyes and rolled my hips against him while making eye contact. I saw something burn in his eyes and knew that I wouldn't have to wait much longer for what I really wanted.

He leaned in and started to kiss me again, except this time with more ferverence and urgency. I returned the kiss with just as much passion, if not more, and decided that I wasn't going to wait for him to position himself and instead do it myself.

I reached down and smacked his hand away from his dick, stroking it a few more times myself and then positioning it with my entrance before sliding myself down onto him. I removed my lips from his and panted as I slid all the way down, moaning at the delicious stretch.

"Fuck," he moaned with closed eyes when his hips met mine.

I looped my arms around his neck and began to slowly bounce up and down, still getting used to the feeling of him inside me. I had never been on top before, and I found that the angle reached new places. Magical places.

Both of us were panting with our eyes closed as I sped up my pace, my knees resting on the ground as I bounced up and down on him, rotating my hips every once and awhile. My skirt was draped over where we were connected, but even so, it was pretty obvious what we were doing.

The thought of someone walking over to where we were and seeing exactly what we were doing crossed my mind, and instead of terrifying me or disgusting me, it turned me on even more and caused me to speed up my movements.

Fred's hands were squeezing my ass and lifting me up and down as I went, and he moved his mouth to my neck to begin kissing and sucking all over my sensitive skin.

We continued the movements for a while, and he soon moved his legs to a new angle so that he could start thrusting up into me, his hips meeting mine with every motion.

I started moaning more, trying to keep a little quiet considering that we were still outside, and I buried my head into the side of his neck in pleasure.

He could tell that I was close, it seemed that he was too, and he moved his fingers underneath my skirt to rub circles over my clit. It was a little sloppy because of how much the both of us were moving, but the pleasure from his fingers combined with him rapidly traveling in and out of me was enough to bring me to the edge.

"Fred, I'm gonna-".

"Me too," he groaned and moved his hips even faster. After a few more seconds I felt my climax take over my entire body and I halted my movements as he still continued to move his hips and use his fingers. He worked me through my orgasm, and just when I thought I was getting too sensitive I felt him cum inside me and stop the movement of his hips.

"Fuck," I said as I caught my breath.

"My thoughts exactly," he said, just as breathless as I was.

I looked into his eyes and couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my mouth in a snort. I buried my face in his shoulder again as I shook with laughter, feeling him do the same, the movements causing both of us to hiss because he was still inside of me and we were both much too sensitive.

I took a deep breath, still giggling a bit at what we had just done, and slid off of him. I moved to sit next to him so our shoulders touched and looked back out at the lake, both of us still breathing a little harder than normal.

I turned to look at him. "That was-" I couldn't think of a word.

"Yeah," he said in agreement, understanding exactly what I meant.

"Can I have my underwear?" I asked.

"No," he said seriously.

I looked at him in confusion for a moment. "What?".

"Want you to walk back without them".

"You little-" I sighed. "Fine. Let's go".

He smirked and stood up before helping pull me up, my legs wobbling a bit at first. Once we started walking, he reached his hand down underneath my skirt and gave a slap on the ass.

I glared at him and smacked him on the arm, the slap being too much for my much too sensitive lower half.

He grinned at me and wrapped his hand around my waist as we walked back to the school.


	42. Chapter 42

After Fred and I got back, I peeked my head into the boys room to see if George was still asleep. Instead of the pitch black darkness that the room was when we left, the blinds were open, letting in the daylight that lit up George where he was sitting up and reading a book.

“Hey, are you feeling any better?” I asked and walked over to his bed.

He looked up from his book, just then noticing our arrival. “Mostly. Still have a bit of a headache though,” he said with a shrug.

I nodded sympathetically and sat down next to him on the bed, and then leant my head up to give him a kiss on the forehead.

He grinned when I pulled away, his eyes traveling from my eyes to around the entirety of what he could see of my body from where I was sitting. “You look very pretty,” he said and gave me a quick peck on the mouth.

I smiled back at him and said, “thank you”.

His eyes then focused themselves on my neck, and he let out a very exaggerated fake gasp. “Are those hickeys?”.

My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks turn a bright red. I leapt off of his bed to run to the bathroom to look in the mirror, and my eyes widened once I saw myself. There were countless hickeys spread all across the expanse of my neck, each one big and dark purple. There were so many that I swore if he had added a few more you wouldn’t have been able to see my neck at all.

“Fred!” I hissed at him from the bathroom. All I heard in response was a few snickers that came from both of the boys.

I rolled my eyes and took my wand out of where I had slid it into my waistband and started to vanish each one.

When I was working on a particularly dark one, I heard their conversation from the room.

“Did you guys...” George asked, not having to explain further to insinuate what he was asking.

I assumed Fred nodded because the only thing that I could hear next was both of them was a gasp from George and a few more snickers from Fred.

“Not fair,” I heard George mutter.

I rolled my eyes as I finished up the marks on my neck and then cast a morning after spell as well before walking out of the bathroom.

I sat by George on his bed again while Fred sat on his, looking over some sort of homework.. “Are you sure you’re feeling better? You don’t need anything more?” I asked him, worried that he was in any sort of discomfort.

He smiled fondly at me. “No, Princess. I’m fine”.

I searched his eyes to make sure that he wasn’t lying, then sighed and curled up closer to him. He moved his arm so that it was wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his side, his fingers then tracing abstract shapes into my hip.

“Actually,” he said softly into my ear with a smirk. “I can think of one think that you could give-”

“No,” I immediately shut down. I had known them long enough that I didn’t even need to wait for him to finish his sentence to know what he wanted.

He huffed. “Was worth a shot”.

Fred chuckled from the other side of the room, causing George to glare at him. “Hey, just because I had a migraine and you got lucky doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t-”

“George,” I groaned and hit him on the chest, not wanting him to finish his sentence.

He looked at me innocently, his brother still laughing across the room.

“C’mon,” I said and got out of the bed, not wanting to listen to either of them anymore. “Let’s play a game or something”.

They both moved to sit on the floor with me, Fred grabbing a deck of cards from the desk drawer, and we played cards, talked and did whatever else we could come up with to aid our boredom for the rest of the day.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


The next day, I went to my first two classes and tried my hardest to pay attention to the lessons but failed. My thoughts were instead filled with the two redheaded boys that had turned my life upside down in the recent months.

In divination, I was thinking about how I didn’t deserve them and how absolutely perfect that they were; how kind and considerate they were and yet also being the most fun people that I had ever met. I couldn’t believe how utterly happy that they made me.

I hadn’t acknowledged any feelings that I had had for them for a long time, and now that I was actually letting myself adore them in the way that they deserved to be adored, my feelings were getting stronger each and every day. 

Every time that they made me laugh, made me feel safe or just made me feel loved, my feelings for them increased tenfold. I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to have them, that I was lucky enough that they wanted me just as much as I did them.

I was sitting in class, my head resting in the palm of my hand as Mrs. Trelawney rambled on about tea reading, when I realized it.

I was in love with Fred and George Weasley.

The thought didn’t scare me as much as I would have thought that it would, instead a small smile took over my face which I tried to hide.

I then started to think about the future as Trelawney started to hand out small teacups to the students, each filled with dark brown tea that we were meant to drink in order to leave behind a murky pattern to be read.

It used to scare me that the twins wouldn’t attend the same school with me the next year while I had to live out two more, but after my conversation with Fred the day before, my worries were soothed a bit. I could imagine the two boys owning a joke shop, I just knew that it was perfect for them. and I could already imagine going down to the shop after school some days and on some weekends. I imagined that they would buy a flat of their own sometime, a place that was hopefully close and that I would visit as often as I could.

The smile that took over my face grew even wider as I sipped my tea when I pictured spending my weekends with Fred and George in our own space, making tea and playing board games, making love without having to worry about curfew or silencing charms.

I knew that I was supposed to spend each night at the school and that it was forbidden for me to spend it anywhere else, but people had done it before, and just as Fred and George always said, who was I to follow the rules?

Trelawney then instructed us to use our manuals to read our tea, and I looked inside my cup to see what looked to be ‘the rose’. I opened up my little brown leather book to find the translation looking through the pictures inside the ‘R’ category until I found the rose, the reference picture mirroring the contents of my own cup.

Next to the picture was a single line of text that read ‘A newfound love has bloomed that will last a lifetime’.

An even wider smile took over my face, the reading not surprising me in the slightest.

  
  
  


After class, I was making my way up to the twins room for lunch, something that now felt like routine. I walked up the stairs to the floor that the dorms resided on and was about to enter the Gryffindor common room when I heard my name called.

“Y/n!”.

I turned around, my hand holding the strap of my book filled shoulder bag that I so dearly wanted to set down, to see Blaise walking up to me.

“Blaise, hey,” I said with a polite smile.

“Hey, I feel like I haven’t seen you all year,” he said once he stopped in front of me, a little too close for comfort.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” I said with a chuckle. “Guess I’ve just been busy”.

“Yeah?” he asked and leaned even closer. “What’s so important that it’s taken you away from me?”.

I let out a nervous chuckle. Truthfully, I didn’t really have a valid reason. “Y’know, just homework, quidditch games…”

“If homework is taking up all of your time, you should come do it with me,” he said with a devious smirk. “I do recall you always being loads better than me in transfigurations. I could really use the extra help”.

I uncomfortably chuckled again, not really knowing how to turn him down without a valid reason. 

In the past, I would have jumped at the opportunity to spend time with him, and not just because of the crush that I had on him the previous year. We really used to be close, I told him everything and vise versa, and he never acted like this. I was reminded why we weren’t still friends. He had turned from his younger, sweeter self into a smirky player. It was not appealing to me.

I opened my mouth to answer even though I had no clue what to say, but luckily I was saved when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

I looked up and to my right to see George standing there. He was looking at Blaise with a poorly concealed glare before he turned down to me with a smile. “Ready to go?”.

Blaise eyed his hand on me in disgust, then turned the glare to George who returned it with just as much fervency.

I nodded. “Yeah, just catching up”.

We started to turn to walk away from Blaise, George pulling my waist with him a bit more than necessary.

“You really should come over sometime, Y/n,” Blaise said before we could leave. “You know where my room is”.

I felt George’s hand tighten on my waist. “Bye, Zabini,” he said and pulled me away from the slytherin to head towards his room.

“I fucking hate that guy,” he said once we were past the common room and into the dorm hallway.

“I know, I know”.

He paused in his steps, causing me to pause too. “You don’t still like him or anything, right?”.

I looked up at him and my heart clenched at the sight. His eyes were filled with unmasked insecurity and worry. He wasn’t just mad at Blaise for flirting.

“George,” I started with a tender and reassuring voice, moving my hand to rest on the side of his cheek. I looked to my left and right to see that no one else was in the hall, all of them being in the dining hall with the rest of the school, and pulled him down to give him a brief but powerful kiss, hoping that it conveyed what I felt. “It’s just you and Fred. I promise,” I said as our foreheads still rested together.

He nodded in response and I kept our heads pressed together for another moment before pulling away, looking deep into his eyes and praying that he understood just how much I cared about him.

When I pulled away, we walked into their room where Fred was waiting with the lunch that he had brought us.

“Sandwiches today,” he said with a bright smile as I moved to sit down next to him on the bed. He eyed his brother who still hadn’t recovered from his moment of jealousy out in the hall. “What’s with the sour mood?”.

I opened my mouth to respond for George in a more rational way than he would but he beat me to the punch.

“Fucking Zabini”.

Fred looked from George to me. “What now,” he said, more of a statement than a question. I could see a bit of annoyance and anger fill his eyes just like his brothers, already plotting something in his head.

“Nothing, I swear. Just Blaise being Blaise,” I said and grabbed a sandwich from my plate.

“You mean Blaise being a prick,” Fred muttered and grabbed a sandwich as well.

“Yes,” I said, not having any reason to defend him.

“Well, at least you know it,” George said and sat down next to me.

I chuckled. “Or course I do. I don’t know what I ever saw in him”.

“Me neither,” George huffed. “At least this year you came to your senses and chose some absolutely amazing boyfriends,” he said and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

“George!” I whined and wiped the wetness off of my cheek.

Both he and Fred chuckled and took a bite out of their food. We continued to eat lunch, our conversation switching from Blaise to other topics as the sandwiches and chips slowly started to disappear from our plates.

When we finished we still had a little while left in our lunch, so we were laying on our backs on top of Freds bed, me laying in between the two boys.

“We should go flying again soon,” I said as I looked up to the ceiling with my hands resting on top of my stomach.

“We should,” Fred agreed. “Especially when we’re done with quidditch next week. We’re always itching to get on the broom again”.

“Hey,” George started, turning his head to look at me. I turned my head to look back at him. “We don’t have quidditch practice tomorrow, do you want to go to that movie theater that we were supposed to go to yesterday after school?”.

I thought about it for a moment. If I had a whole bunch of homework, would it really hurt anyone if I stayed up a few extra hours to finish it?

“Sure. All three of us?”.

George shook his head with an excited smile. “No. I want you to myself”.

I could hear Fred scoff from the other side of me.

“Shove off Fred. You got her yesterday,” George said to his twin.

“I’m not a possession,” I reminded him with a scowl. I felt like a toy that they had shared ownership over and were trading back and forth.

“I know Princess, sorry,” he said and gave me a kiss on the tip of my nose. “I just want some alone time with you”.

I couldn’t help the smile that curled on my lips and nodded in forgiveness. I then looked over to the clock to see that we only had 5 minutes until class started and sat up from the bed.

“C’mon, we need to get to class,” I said and patted them both on the thigh.

Both of them groaned but reluctantly got up and started to fill up their bags with the things that they needed for their next class.

“Ready?” I asked from where I stood by the door.

They both nodded and we began to make our way to our last classes of the day.

  
  



	43. Chapter 43

The following day, I went to my first two classes and then luckily got most of my work from them during lunch time, much to Fred and George’s dismay. It was almost impossible to focus on my assignments when they were bugging me every two seconds because they were bored or ‘wanted to cuddle’; just overall being clingy. Don’t get me wrong, it was cute, I just needed to finish my homework.

Despite the distractions, I got enough of my work done that after my final classes of the day, I wasn’t too stressed about the workload that I would still have after I got back from my date with George.

After my last lesson, I made my way up to my room to get ready. Luckily, I beat Hermione and Ginny to the room and quickly entered the closet to get dressed without having to explain my plans to either of them. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, it was just that I had told George that I would head over right after school, forgetting that I would need to quickly change first.

I searched through my clothes and settled on a pair of black straight leg jeans, a white turtleneck and a dark green chunky cardigan that I buttoned over the top. The twins teased me that I dressed like a grandpa sometimes, and this only gave them more ammunition, but I really didn’t mind.

I then quickly laced up a pair of Dr. Martens and freshened up my makeup and hair a bit before snatching my little black shoulder purse up and leaving the room. I knew that we were going to a movie theater, which was a muggle thing, so I grabbed my purse that contained muggle money just in case we needed it.

When I arrived at their room, I opened the door to see Fred lounging on his bed, his twin nowhere to be found.

“Hey, where's your brother?” I asked him.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the bathroom.

“Coming!” I heard George yell through the door.

The bathroom door then opened and George quickly walked out, still in the process of pulling a white t-shirt over the top of his bare chest. His muscled, smooth, gorgeous bare chest. 

He was wearing a pair of light wash jeans with the tee and then grabbed a perfectly worn in, tan, long sleeve dress shirt over the top, leaving it open. I eyed the comfy looking item of clothing and reminded myself to steal it from his closet sometime.

“You look lovely,” he said and bent down to give me a chaste kiss.

“Mmm, you too,” I said with a beaming smile once we separated. “Ready?”.

He nodded and grabbed my elbow to pull me out the door with him. “Goodbye brother dearest!” he yelled as we exited.

Fred huffed. “Don’t have too much fun,” he reprimanded.

George just quickly flipped him off before shutting the door behind him.

“Let’s go,” he said to me with an excited smile and looped his arm with mine.

I nodded and kept up with his quick, and obviously excited, pace as we walked. “Are we taking the floo?”.

“Yeah”.

I nodded and we walked the rest of the way to the floo, passing through busy halls with all of the bustling students who were still just making their way back to their houses from their final classes.

“Are we going to a muggle place?” I asked right before we would enter the main common room that held the fireplace with floo access. I realised that this information was actually pretty important, seeing as it would be pretty bad if I started using magic around muggles.

“No, it’s a wizard place that plays muggle movies. Pretty wicked actually. Ginny and I discovered it a while back when we were exploring this little town that we’re headed to,” he said as we stepped in front of the fireplace.

I nodded with an excited smile. I hadn’t seen a movie in a while, I had really only watched a few over the summer, seeing as I hadn’t had any friends to watch it with. I had always assumed that movies couldn’t be part of my experience in the wizarding world and that that was a joy that I would have to leave back at home, so I was pretty ecstatic to go watch a good movie.

“Ready?” he asked, standing in front of me to enter the flames first.

“Yeah”.

“Okay, the place doesn’t really have a name, so it’s just firewood street. I’ll wait for you right by the exit,” he said and I nodded.

He then grabbed a fistful of floo powder and said ‘firewood street’ before throwing the powder into the fire and stepping in, disappearing into the flames.

I wasn’t as nervous to use the floo as I used to be, so I quickly followed in his actions. The next thing I knew, I was stepping out into a well lit alley where George was waiting for me. I turned around to look at the fireplace, wondering why the hell some alley needed one, but it was just an old, deserted one. It really just looked like a square shaped hole in the side of the building, but I guessed that was how some floo’s were; they didn’t always need to be a well kept and lit fireplace.

“There we go,” he said and grabbed my hand. “It’s just right over here”.

We stepped outside of the alley into the main street. The town was mostly made of stone, whether it was the cobblestone streets or the variety of grey that made up the brick and stone built buildings. It seemed that each building had vines growing across them, the dark green of the plants weaving in and out of the cracks in the walls. It created a very run down and old-timey feeling which was only emphasized by the few witches and wizards walking throughout the streets, each one wearing duller colors and walking at a slower pace.

You would think that the town would seem creepy, but with the light day that was present even through the grey skies, it just felt simplistic. I smiled as I took in what I could see of the street, my hand swinging back and forth with George’s.

One of the nice things about leaving the school and not just going to Hogsmeade was that we didn’t know anyone in this town. We didn’t have to worry about other students prying eyes and could be as affectionate as we wanted. It wasn’t that we weren’t at all affectionate on school grounds, I certainly didn’t hold back on a hand hold every now and then or closer-than-normal proximity to the boys wherever we were; it was just a bit of an odd situation and it would just make things messy to go public with our relationship. We hadn’t spoken about it per se, but the boys were going to leave the school soon and it would just be useless to go through the process of telling people. Especially when there were three of us.

Thinking about how private we normally had to be, I squeezed his hand extra tight and pulled myself closer to him as we walked, our hips brushing together with every step. He squeezed my own hand in return, a wordless reminder of how much he cared for me, something that he proved to me each and every day.

“Here it is,” he said as we approached a door.

A lot of the buildings on the street were almost connected together, each looking similar to the ones that were connected on either side of them, and this one was the same. It was small and made up of different shades of grey stones, vines poking through the gaps, and it had a flat roof as well as a light brown wooden door. There was no indication that this was any sort of movie theater and I wondered how the hell Ginny and George had found their way to it.

“Really?” I asked, not hiding my surprise.

“I know it doesn’t look like it, but there's loads of extension charms on it. It’s really neat once you’re inside. C’mon, let’s go,” he said and pulled me with him, opening the door to let me in first.

When I entered, I knew that he wasn’t lying about the extension charms. We walked into a large room that was decked out in red velvet, but not in a tacky way. It was more that the typical movie theater velvet just made small appearances in the room in the form of curtains or pillows or the rug, the rest of the walls and flooring being a dark brown wood.

There was an empty check in station that was covered in different papers, looking as if it was meant to host someone standing behind it to welcome guests. George walked over and rang the little service bell that sat on the top of it.

After a moment there was bustling from a back room that could be heard, and soon a short, older looking man walked out. He was dressed up fairly nice and wore those glasses that connected in the back, and he just looked as if he belonged in the little theater.

“Hello, welcome to Henry’s,” he said with a warm smile that immediately brought one of my own onto my face. “I’m Henry, what can I help you with today?”.

“Hi Henry, do you have any movies playing right now?” George asked with a charming smile of his own.

“Yes, we in fact do. We only have one at the moment though, and it’s an old horror movie, a classic if you ask me. Will that do?” he asked.

George looked to me in confirmation and I nodded. “Two tickets please,” George said and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket.

“That will be four galleons,” Henry said and then accepted said money from George. “You kids are lucky, the movie is starting in about five minutes. It’s just through that curtain”. He gestured to a velvet curtain that hung on a gold rod. You could see the flickering of a screen that rested just behind the opening of it. “Have fun you two”.

“Thank you,” I said and grabbed George’s hand as we pushed aside the red fabric and entered the dark room.

When we walked around a divider between the entrance and the seating, I was shocked to see that there were actually a few people already seated in the theater. Based off of the mostly empty streets as well as the seemingly deserted lobby of the theater, I had assumed that we would be alone.

George and I walked up to the very back of the theater so that we were away from the others. It wasn’t too far away because there were only about 15 rows of seats, but it was far enough away that we could have a quiet conversation and probably not be heard over the movie.

Once we were seated, George wrapped his hand over the back of my shoulders and leant into me. “You know if you get scared, I’ll always be here to protect you,” he said cheesily.

I chuckled and nodded my head in agreement, not having the heart to tell him that I secretly loved horror movies and hadn’t found one that could scare me since I was seven. I guessed that I could pretend to be frightened at a jump scare every once and a while and curl into his side to boost his ego a bit.

“Okay, big strong man,” I said mockingly.

He pinched my shoulder with the hand that was wrapped around me with a bit of a scowl on his face, but I just chuckled and turned to the screen.

There was a movie that was just finishing up, and I recognized it as the end of ‘The Wizard of Oz’, a little ironic seeing as there were actual wizards that were watching it. Dorothy was waking up in her bed, seeing all of the characters in her dream, and then was going to have a happily ever after. I had always really hated the ending of the movie, always was a little pissed that I had to sit through an entire movie for it all to be a dream.

Once the movie ended, a white “The End” written in cursive against the black screen, a couple of people got up from their seats and left. The rest of the people stayed, presumably like us and here for the next movie.

I settled further into George’s side as the movie started, little black spots buzzing around the screen from the old film.

  
  
  


The movie actually ended up not being scary in the slightest. It was one of the worst movies that I had ever seen, whether you looked at the horrible acting, the atrocious special effects or any of the rest of the film.

George and I couldn’t help but laugh throughout the film as we watched women scream in the most unbelievable way or blood come spurting out of someone's chest looking like watered down fruit punch. We tried to refrain from laughing too hard for the sake of the other people that were watching, but there were a few scenes that were just too good to keep quiet.

By the time that we were about halfway through the movie, the rest of the people in the theater had left, obviously too fed up with the horrible movie and probably feeling as if they had wasted their money.

George and I stayed however, not having to worry about how loud we laughed at the unpurposefully hilarious movie.

After a bit longer though, the movie got so bad that we became bored of it, not being able to find the offensively bad movie funny anymore.

We just made out for the rest of the movie, not phased by the sound of knives stabbing into chests or loud shrieks from the women that were wearing lingerie for some reason.

Right when we started to get a little more comfortable, our hands starting to wander places that they probably shouldn’t have been, the movie ended. It seemed that the protagonist had killed the killer, only losing one of his friends in the process. Not predictable at all.

“That was the worst movie that has ever existed,” George said with a chuckle as he stood up from his seat. There was another movie that was about to start, but now that we were exiting the room no one would get the chance to see it.

“Really? I thought it was quite amazing. I mean, the acting was incredible. And those special effects!” I praised sarcastically.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. “C’mon Princess, let’s go get dinner”.

When we pushed the curtains aside to walk back into the lobby, I had to shield my eyes from the light that nearly blinded my eyes which had gotten used to the darkness of the other room.

“Where are we going?” I asked as we stepped outside of the wooden door and back out into the streets of whatever town we were in.

“There’s this little italian place down the road, it’s absolutely amazing”.

I smiled and nodded before looking down at my outfit. “Am I dressed up enough? Normally italian places are kind of fancy”.

He bent down to give me a kiss on my cheek. “You look absolutely perfect”.

We walked for a little longer until we reached a little restaurant, the outside of it looking exactly like all of the other shops in the town, that had a sign that read ‘ la casetta’. 

He pulled me inside and got us a table, and we were led by a young woman to a small table for two that sat in the corner of the restaurant next to a large window.

There were a few other people eating, mostly couples like us in the romantic spot, but all I saw was the man in front of me, his face illuminated by the window that sat to my left.

“What are you going to get?” he asked as he read over his meny, oblivious to my staring and admiration.

I looked down at my menu for the first time, a bit overwhelmed by all of the options.

“I-”.

“You better not say a salad,” he said and looked up from his menu to me.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I really did want a caesar salad.

“The food is way too good here to just get a salad. You have to try the alfredo. Or the linguini. Ooh, or the margarita pizza”. He continued to point out items on my menu to me, but instead of where he was pointing, I only started at his face as he excitedly told me about his favorite dishes.

When he looked up at me, meeting my eyes that were already looking at me, he gave me a sheepish smile. “What?”.

“Nothing,” I said with a smile and a shake of my head. “You’re just cute”.

“I know,” he said and flipped his hair back.

I giggled and looked down to my menu at what he suggested. “I think I’m going to get the margarita. I haven’t had a good pizza in ages”.

“It’s really good, I might have to steal a slice”.

“Of course,” I said, still staring at him as he continued to read over his options again. I wasn’t sure what it was that day, I just couldn’t tear my eyes away from him.

The waitress came over and took our order, and George ordered the fettuccine alfredo as well as a caesar salad for us to share, knowing that I would at least want a little bit of healthiness to pair with the carb filled meal. It really was surprising that I was even going to have pizza in the first place, I just didn’t really think about it much when I was with George.

The waitress left, taking our menus with her.

“So, Fred told me about the joke shop,” I started.

“Yeah? What do you think?”.

“I think it sounds absolutely amazing, really”.

“Really? Well, I was thinking-”.

He started to tell me all about his own ideas for the shop, his hands waving around and eyes lit up as he talked about something he was passionate about. His ideas sounded similar to what I had heard from Fred, but were still a bit different. He was more excited about possible making some sort of book that listed off a whole bunch of spells and jinxes (tripping jinx, pantsing jinx, spell to change hair color, just to name a few) whereas Fred was more excited about making different products that could be used for pranks. They were equally excited about all of it, and I just knew that with their combined effort it could be absolutely amazing.

We also started talking about how I would play into all of it, how I could visit whenever and help out on the weekends, as well as how having a place to go other than the school would be. It felt really nice to talk about the future, it showed that he saw this lasting for a while, and I did too. It felt nice to imagine our life a year or two from now as I finished up my schooling, and then also life after I graduated as well.

I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face as we continued to dream about the future, and it seemed that he was having trouble with it as well.

We conversed throughout the rest of the meal. Never was there an awkward pause, the conversation just easily flowing between the two of us as it always had.

When we finished, we left the restaurant hand in hand with full stomachs and made our way back to the floo, re-emerging into Hogwarts with bright smiles from our day out.

  
  



	44. Chapter 44

Before I knew it, I was getting ready for the final quidditch match on Friday. The entire year had been leading up until this moment, and the entire school had been buzzing with excitement and nervousness, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The last couple days had passed by quickly. They were filled with the same things that I had gotten used to doing all year, but nothing was boring. I still woke up every morning to go to classes (which I dreaded), but was always excited for after the school day was over. Whether it was being with my friends or boyfriends, I was happy nonetheless.

It seemed that Fred and George and I had grown even closer than we had ever been, the time that I spent with them always filled with fun and comfort. I hadn’t said the words yet, but every day I grew even more sure that the feelings that coursed through my veins every time I was with them was love. I fell further in love with them every second of the day, and I missed them terribly whenever we had a moment away from each other. I had never felt this way before about anybody, but I decided that I was absolutely in love with being in love.

I really decked out in Gryffindor colors to support the team; I had thrown on Fred’s Gryffindor burgundy sweater and borrowed a scarf that Molly had made ginny which was made up of the Gryffindor colors. Ginny had told me that I should have painted my face for her to see in the stands, but I politely declined. I was being supportive enough - I didn’t need to paint my face red and gold.

“I’m so excited,” Hermione squealed.

“I know, I know, but what if we don’t win? They’ll all be so devastated,” I said as I slid a pair of earrings into my ears. We still had about ten minutes until it was time to head over to the field.

“Are you kidding? We have Harry, the twins, and Ginny - who’s proven to be quite a great player. Slytherin players buy their way onto the team”.

I coughed. “Malfoy”. Another cough.

She chuckled. “Exactly. Our team is actually made up of good players. We’ll win,” she said confidently.

“Okay, ‘Mione. I hope you’re right,” I said and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom, happy with my appearance for the game.

“Ready?”.

I nodded and we exited the room.

  
  
  


Hermione and I had decided to head over a little early to wish everyone luck, so when we arrived at the field the stands weren’t full yet and the teams were still warming up. We knew that we needed to go get seats soon before they filled up for the final game, but we decided that we had enough time to go wish everyone luck before the match started.

The first person to notice our arrival was Ginny, so she paused her conversation with Harry to come greet us, fully decked out in her quidditch gear.

“Hey guys!” she said as she ran over to us. I could tell that she was excited for the game.

“Hey,” Hermione said with a quick hug. “Nervous?”.

Ginny pulled away from the hug and waved her hand dismissively. “Nah. I got this in the bag”.

I chuckled. “I don’t doubt it for a second, Gin”.

“I’m going to go say hi to Ron,” Hermoine said quickly before walking to where Ron was waving her over.

Ginny and I chuckled as we watched walk off with a smile, way too smitten for her own good.

“You know,” she started. “Fred and George are so bloody worked up. It’s scaring me, really”.

“Really?” I asked and shielded my eyes from the sun with my hand as I searched the field for them. I didn’t think that they had noticed me, they were just whacking the bludger back and forth to one another. They did in fact look pretty stressed, digging their toes into the grass anxiously whenever there was a break in their batting.

“Yeah. Haven’t seen them this nervous since Mum found out they set the common room on fire last year”.

I chuckled as I reminisced the memory of the idiotic prank gone wrong. “I’ll go talk to them”.

I could hear her say, “do your worst,” as I walked away.

When they noticed my arrival as I approached them, they both set down their bats and smiled at me.

“Hey, Princess,” George said and wrapped me in a quick hug. I could tell that he was trying to act cool and confident about the match, but I could feel just how tense he was from the hug. When I pulled away, I looked at Fred who looked just as tense as his brother.

“You guys nervous?” I asked knowingly.

Fred waved off my question exactly as Ginny had done moments ago. “Pssh, no”.

I looked up at him, unconvinced, and then gave George the same look when he shook his head.

When I looked back at Fred we held eye contact for a moment as I crossed my arms, seeing who would break first and look away. We were just daring each other to give in, and I wouldn’t give in until Fred admitted that he was nervous. They always teased me about almost every single thing that I did, now it was my turn.

He finally broke and sighed, his hand coming up to rub at his eyes. “Fine. I’m bloody nervous”.

I couldn’t help but chuckle as I watched anxious looks take over both of their faces as they watched the Slytherin team practice.

Slytherin had been putting in the work in the past few weeks, practicing almost every day, sometimes twice a day. Apparently they had really stepped up their game and beat both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw much too easily. We hadn’t played them in a few weeks because of the way that the tournament worked, so Gryffindor was a little apprehensive to see if Slytherins work paid off. Ginny told me all about it a few nights ago, she had said that even she was a little bit anxious to see how they would play in the final match.

I patted both of them on the shoulder. “You guys are going to do so well, I know it”.

“You  _ don’t  _ know it,” George huffed.

I shook my head amusedly and smiled. “You guys beat them almost every year, right? That’s not going to change this year just because they’ve been practicing a little more. Gryffindor works together so well which is something Slytherin can’t beat. Just go out there and play like you guys normally do and you’ll be perfect”.

Fred huffed, both of them still side eyeing the other team.

I chuckled again at their anxiousness. “You guys are cute when you’re nervous”. I earned a glare from both of them. “And even if you don’t win,”

Another glare from each twin.

“ _ If,”  _ I stressed again. “You don’t, it’s not the end of the world. But I know that you guys will, so there’s nothing to worry about”.

“I hope you’re right,” George said uneasily.

“I am,” I assured him. “ ‘Mione and I should go grab a seat. You guys are going to be great,” I said and started to walk away.

“Cheer extra loud for us!” Fred shouted as I walked. I turned around and smiled at the both of them before continuing to Hermione.

She seemed to also be giving a bit of a pep talk to Ron, who looked just as nervous as Fred and George, if not more so. 

I walked over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. “We should go get seats”.

She nodded and gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek. “Good luck,” she said to him and looped her arm in mine to walk to the stands.

“Fred and George are really nervous too”.

She smiled. “I figured. I’m a little anxious as well, but we can’t let any of them know. They’re all stressed enough as is”.

I nodded and we walked in silence until we reached the stands, this time walking up and grabbing a seat in the front row so that we could make sure to be seen by the team.

“I hope they kick Slytherin’s asses,” I said once we got situated.

“Me too,” she said and took a deep breath. It wasn’t only the players that were nervous. “They will”. I wasn’t sure who she was convincing more, me or herself.

  
  
  
  


The stands quickly filled up to full capacity, and soon after, the game began.

It was quickly obvious that the game would be a nail biter and that neither team would have an easy win. It would seem like Gryffindor would be on a roll, getting goals every two minutes, but then Slytherin would pull their weight and catch right up. For every goal we got, Slytherin followed.

Fred and George had successfully hit a few members of the other team and hadn’t let a bludger touch a Gryffindor. I wish I could say that I was surprised, but I wasn’t. They were bloody amazing at quidditch. I just hoped that they could stay focused for the entirety of the game and play as great as I knew they could.

Hermione and I were screaming our lungs out for basically the whole game, but we weren’t alone. The game was so tense that you couldn’t help but stand up and cheer as loud as you possibly could. The announcer had his hands full with all of the action taking place in the field.

“Ten points to Gryffindor!” rang out through the speakers.

“Marcus Flint barely dodged that bludger!”.

“Ten points to Slytherin!”.

“Ron Weasly blocks the quaffle!”. Hermione cheered extra loud at that one.

“Fred Weasley takes out Adrien with a bludger! That looks like it hurts!”. This time, I cheered extra loud.

Announcements continued to fill the air, alternating between awarding points to either team. We led for a while, then fell behind a bit only to catch up again.

Hermione and I were basically falling off of the stand with how far we were leant over the rails to cheer the team on.

The score was 70-80, Slyterhin leading, when the announcer said, “It looks like Potter’s found something!”.

Everyone looked up to the sky to see Harry chasing something, the Slytherin seeker on his tail. Malfoy wasn’t the chaser anymore; apparently Slytherin decided to choose players based on talent instead of money. It was apparent that this did not help our team, for the other seeker was speeding up and neck and neck with Harry.

The game below continued on as the seekers chased the snitch, but no one was focusing on it when someone scored a goal. Everyone’s attention was on the two boys in the sky that both had one hand on the broom and one hand reacher for the flying object that we couldn’t see.

Hermione and I were both chanting variations of “come on, Harry,” and crossing our fingers as we waited to see who would catch it first.

“That’s it!” rang through the field. “Harry Potter has caught the snitch!”.

All of the players in the sky halted their flying and looked up to see Harry floating down with a golden snitch in his raised fist, not paying attention to their surroundings because the game was supposed to be over.

Apparently the Slytherin beater didn’t understand this (or just chose to ignore it), because when I looked down to the field, I saw a bludger hurling itself towards an unaware Fred.

It was like everything turned into slow motion, the victorious cheers drowned out by a ringing in my ears as I watched the scene unfold.

My mouth opened to try and yell out and warn him, but the well-aimed bludger was rapidly traveling towards him and before I could even get a word out, a nauseating crack could be heard in the air as the object collided with his body and everyone’s attention turned to Fred as he fell off of his broom, falling down a good 50 feet to where he would lay lifelessly on the ground.

  
  



	45. Chapter 45

Everything was a blur after that.

I didn’t even remember running down from the stands and pushing my way through the crown to get to Fred, but soon I was standing above Fred’s unconscious body, blood seeping through his clothes from an unidentified source.

I was held back by someone, probably a teacher, as I tried to get to him, and it seemed like George, Ginny and Ron were all dealing with the same thing. There was a teacher kneeling above him, checking different things and yelling things to other teachers.

I couldn't make out what the teacher was saying, hell, I didn’t even recognize what teacher it was because I was too focused on Fred. What did make its way to my ears through all of the chaos was the words “St. Mungos”.

That meant that his injuries were so bad that Madam Pomfry couldn’t heal him and that he would need actual healers to do the job.

I could vaguely register tears streaming down my face and could feel panicked breaths shuddering throughout my chest, but I wasn’t focused on myself.

Someone brought out a stretcher and Fred was carried away by people that I had never seen before. I didn’t register anything that was going on, whether it was what was wrong with him, where he was going, who the people were that were taking him away; all I could understand was that Fred was hurt. Bad.

George was trying to chase after Fred and go with the people that were carrying him, but he was held back by Mcgonnagal. He tried to push past her, the fear for his brother stronger than worrying about one of his teachers.

“George, George,” I could hear her say to try to calm him down.

She gently grabbed his arm and pulled him over to where Ginny, Ron, Harry, Ron and I were standing, and when she made her way over we all couldn’t help but ask the questions that we all needed to know. We were all terrified at that moment.

“What’s going on?!”.

“What’s wrong with him?!”.

“Where’s he going?!”.

“What’s happening?!”.

“Students!” She shouted, shutting us up. “I know that this is very scary and that you all want answers, but you are going to have to try and stay calm”.

“Like hell we are,” Ron grumbled.

Normally, Mcgonnagal would say something to him for cursing at her, but his brother was on his way to the hospital so it looked like she let it slide.

“What’s happening to him?” I asked as tears streaked down my face.

She sighed. “He is being transferred to St. Mungos to be looked at, and you all can go there to see him shortly. It looks like he broke his leg and his arm and may have injured his head quite severely, but we cannot know for sure until the healers take a look at him”.

I heard her words, but the only thing that stuck out was that he could have a head injury. A broken arm or leg could be healed easily, especially with magic to aid the process, but head injuries were dangerous.

We all nodded, trying to comprehend what was going on. I felt George’s arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him, and I leaned into his side. I looked up at him, but he was looking at Mcgonagall with a frightened look on his face. I couldn’t even imagine what he was feeling at the moment.

One moment everything was fine, and the next, Fred was at the hospital with unknown injuries. And none of us were with him.

“Can we go see him now?” Ginny asked, her arms crossed against her chest with a panicked look on her face.

Mcgonnagal sighed again. “You can go to St. Mungos, but I’m not quite sure that you can see him right away”.

“Let’s go then,” I said immediately. I looked around to everyone else and they nodded in agreement.

Mcgonnagal nodded. “Very well. You can take the floo in the main common room.

We all raced through the crowds of people to get to the main entrance of the castle. No one spoke as we hurried to the floo, everyone’s thought preoccupied with the fear for Fred.

Once we got to the floo, we all quickly grabbed handfuls of powder and traveled to St. Mungos.

When I stepped out and into the hospital, the white walls and fluorescent lights immediately blinded me. The entire room smelled like rubbing alcohol or some other kind of antiseptic something, and the smell burned my nose as I inhaled.

George had traveled there before me and I could see his head of red hair down a long hallway. He was speaking to an older looking nurse, his arms crossed as he listened to what she was saying.

I ran over to him, Ginny running with me from where she had exited the floo right behind me.

“Is he okay?” I asked once we got to them, not caring that I interrupted her.

George nodded slowly and I could feel relief spread across my entire body.

“Well,” the nurse started unsurely. The uneasy feeling immediately resumed its place in the pit of my stomach at her face. “Mostly. He has a pretty severe concussion and we are currently checking for internal bleeding”.

“Internal bleeding?!” Ginny asked.

Ron, Harry and Hermione soon appeared behind us, hearing Ginny ask about the terrifying possibility and looking scared.

The nurse looked at the six of us and ushered us out of the hallway and into the waiting room instead so that we weren’t blocking other healers.

“There’s a possibility. He didn’t show signs of severe internal bleeding, but normally when falling as far as he did, it results in a bit more than a concussion. We all panicked at this, and she noticed. “If he does have internal bleeding, it is most likely that the healers will catch it in time and stop it. It’s not as scary as it sounds”.

“Most likely?” I asked, not liking the odds that that entailed.

She sighed. “Yes. I can’t promise you anything. Now, why don’t you all take a break for a moment in the waiting room, and I will come get you when you are allowed to see him”.

We all nodded and moved to sit down in the chairs, not really having another choice.

Hermoine sat down next to Ron, and then a few seats down Ginny next to Harry, and then across the room from them was where George and I sat down.

“George-” I started nervously. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn’t even know what to say. I was absolutely terrified.

“I know, I know,” he said and hushed me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, my head finding its way to his shoulder.

I let him comfort me for a moment but soon realized that this was his twin that we were worried about and lifted myself off of him. “Why are you comforting me? This is your twin, why don’t you seem worried?” I asked, not in a mean way but in a more ‘I should be comforting you, not the other way around’ way.

He sighed. “Because we can’t do anything about it. We just need to try and stay calm while we wait to make sure that he’s okay. She said that he will probably be fine, so we just need to rely on that”.

I rested my head on his shoulder once again. “Probably,” I repeated unsurely.

We all sat silently in the waiting room for a while, not having anything to speak about. It was apparent that we were all worried, but the nurses' words had calmed us down a bit.

I couldn’t help my mind from racing with all of the horrible possibilities that could arise from the situation, but every time that my breathing picked up from my thoughts, George grabbed my hand and whispered calming words in my ear.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the nurse was soon entering the room to tell us that we could see him, as well as talk to the healer about his condition.

“He’s still unconscious,” she warned before we entered the room.

There was a middle aged man dressed in white robes standing above where Fred was laying, looking peacefully asleep.

“Hello, I’m Healer Jones,” he said with a smile that was much too cheery for the situation at hand.

“Hi,” George said and shook his hand. I still had no clue how he was so put together at the moment.

“It seems that Fred did have a small amount of internal bleeding, but we got it under control pretty quickly. He also has a severe concussion as well as a broken arm and leg, but none of those are too detrimental and just require some bed rest for a while. We will need to keep him here for observation, there is always the possibility that the bleeding could resume. But other than that, he seems to be doing pretty well. We are not sure how long it will be until he wakes up, but it should hopefully be sometime today or tomorrow”.

The mood in the room immediately shifted from scared to slightly stressed, and everyone smiled at the healer and thanked him as he left us alone.

Silence filled the room once he left, all of us looking at Fred’s unconscious body.

“He’s going to be okay,” Ginny said. She was trying to be convincing and reassuring, but uncertainty seeped into her voice as she said it.

“He is,” Harry assured her and wrapped his arm around her.

  
  
  
  


After that, we all sat down in either the chairs that were provided or on the floor, which was hopefully clean.

We chatted quietly for a while, each of us not being able to help ourselves from glancing over at Fred every couple of minutes. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, something that I had previously thought was just a muggle thing, and the steady beep of the machine was almost calming in a way; letting us all know that he was still alive and breathing.

Everyone in the room was tense, but we all had each other so it wasn’t too bad.

“Why don’t you guys head back,” George suggested to everyone.

“No way,” Ginny protested.

“I’ll stay here and owl you guys once he wakes up. It’s not necessary for us all to be here all night. You guys all go get dinner and get some sleep”.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest again, Ron as well, but George didn’t let either of them speak.

“It will probably overwhelm him if he wakes up confused and in a room full of people. Plus he would have wanted you guys to all go back and get some food and rest”.

I hadn’t paid attention to the time, but when the game finished it had already started to get dark and we had been at St. Mungos for a while.

Everyone still looked unsure to leave, Ginny especially, but George nodded assuredly.

“Okay, okay. You better owl us the second he wakes up,” she said with a finger pointed at him.

He nodded and everyone said their goodbyes as they left.

“Why aren’t you leaving?” he asked me when I didn’t get up from where I was seated on the ground. No one else had questioned my refusal to leave, and I knew that they all knew that I was in some sort of relationship with the twins even though we had never spoken about it as a group. I was just happy that I didn’t have to convince them to let me stay.

“Because you need someone here with you. And I can’t leave Fred”.

He sighed but reluctantly nodded his head and reached down for me to grab his hands to pull me up from the ground. Once I was standing, he quickly pulled me into a hug.

He had seemed so calm the whole time that we had been at St. Mungos, but I could feel his fear for his brother through the hug. I could feel the comfort that he craved and didn’t hesitate to give it to him.

I looped my hands together behind his back and squeezed him as hard as I could, trying to let him know that I was there for him.

I could feel a few drops of liquid fall onto the back of my neck, and I just rubbed my hand up and down the expanse of his back. “Shhhh,” I whispered into his ear. “He’s okay. He’s okay”.

I felt him nod in our embrace.

We didn’t let go of each other for a while, both of us needing the comfort, but when I felt him loosen his grip on me I pulled back and searched his face.

“You okay?” I asked.

He nodded and rubbed his face with his hands. “Yeah. If the bloody fucker would just wake up”.

I chuckled and stood on the tips of my toes to give him a quick and reassuring kiss.

I then turned to look at Fred, really looking at him for the first time that day. I hadn't let myself truly look at him before in fear that I would get too scared in front of the others.

He was laying on his back, his hands at his side. He had a white bandage wrapped around his head and had a cast on his left arm and right leg, and he had a few bruises spotting his body. He was wearing a hospital gown instead of his dirty quidditch leathers, the bright white with blue spots on his contrasting with his tanned skin and bright orange hair.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent. I couldn’t help the couple tears that rimmed my eyes as I looked at him.

I knew that it was unlikely that there would be complications with his head, but I couldn’t help but start to freak out a bit at the possibility. It wasn’t guarantee that I would get to talk to him again, joke with him, pout every time that he teased me.

The only thought that ran through my head as I looked at him was ‘we didn’t have enough time’.

It had taken me so long to realise my love for him, to truly see how amazing he and his brother was. I hadn’t seen it soon enough, and I hadn’t had enough time.

I needed more time to tell him that I loved him, to go on more dates, give more kisses, tell him just how much he meant to me and just how much I needed him in my life.

My breathing started to pick up as a few tears rolled down my cheeks, and George soon noticed my state.

“Hey, hey,” he cooed and wrapped his arm around me comfortingly.

He led me to the other side of the room and we both sat down on the padded chairs that sat there. I rested my head on his shoulder as we scooted closer to each other a bit for warmth in the cold room, snuggling the top of my head into his neck.

I hadn’t realised how tired that I had been, how much the entire day had knocked it out of me, but I soon felt my eyelids droop and felt sleep luring me into its embrace.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but George was having none of it. “Go to sleep, Princess,” he whispered.

I nodded my head and soon felt myself fall asleep on his shoulder.

  
  
  
  


I woke up to the beep of the heart rate monitor, except this time, instead of the steady and slow beeps that it had previously produced, it was beeping fast - the number of heart beats per minute steadily climbing and reaching unsafe numbers.

I quickly stood up from the seat, still out of it from being asleep, to see George running in with a healer that he had fetched.

“What’s going on?!” I asked, my heart rate pacing the same fast as the one on the machines.

The healer yelled out some sort of colored code into the hallway and other healers quickly entered the room.

“I’m sorry, you need to get out,” a female healer said to George and I and ushered us out of the room.

“What’s going on?!” I repeated, this time tears leaving my eyes and streaming down my face.

She pushed us out of the room and shut the door behind her, and all we could hear was a bunch of confusing words from the healers and different types of magic and healing techniques being used on Fred, whose heart monitor was still not calming down.

I could feel the breath in my chest being taken away from my lungs as the rapid beeping turned into one steady beep.

George gripped my arm from my side, knowing exactly what that beep meant.

Everything then went quiet; the heart monitor, the healers, the movement in the room. The silence was almost deafening compared to the chaos that had just taken place.

The door opened, and Dr. Jones walked out of the room, a solemn expression on his face.

“I’m so sorry”.

  
  



	46. Chapter 46

“Y/n, y/n,” I vaguely heard George say as he nudged my shoulder.

I opened my eyes, my breathing ragged with tears flooding down my cheeks.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” I said breathlessly when I saw Fred laying on the bed, alive. “Oh my god”.

I closed my eyes and internally chanted to myself, ‘ _ It was just a dream. He’s alive _ ’.

“Hey,” George cooed as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down my back. “What happened”.

I buried my face in my hands, my brain still racing and freaking out from when I thought that he was dead. I had never felt more terrified in my entire life.

“I had a nightmare”.

“Merlin,” he said and wrapped me in a hug, obviously knowing what the dream was about. “It’s okay, it’s okay”.

We embraced until my breathing calmed down, and then I stood up from my seat to walk over to Fred. I just wanted to make sure that he was actually alive.

I stood above him, focusing on the way his chest rose and fell with steady breaths.

I chuckled and bent my head down to rest on his chest, able to feel his steady heartbeat through my forehead.

“Oh, how you terrify me Freddie”.

“How so?” I heard him grumble from underneath me.

I quickly shot up to see that he had woken up. “Oh my god!” I shrieked in relief and smothered him in a hug.

“Ow,” he hissed.

I sheepishly stood up, remembering that he was injured. That was the whole reason that we were in here.

“Sorry”.

“God, Fred, you gave me a fucking heart attack, nearly fucking killed me,” George said while rubbing his hands over his face in relief.

Fred grinned but his expression soon turned to one of pain. “My head hurts. And my arm,” he looked down at his casts. “And my leg”.

“I’ll go get a healer,” George said and left the room.

“I’m so happy you’re okay,” I said and carefully bent down to give him a kiss. “I don’t know what I would do without you,” I said with our foreheads still pressed together.

He chuckled and moved to kiss me again, but Healer Jones walked in.

“Fred! You’re awake!” he said in his voice that was still a bit too cheery and loud. “How are you feeling”.

“Like utter shit,” he mumbled.

Healer Jones chuckled. “I figured. We’re grabbing you some pain potions right now”.

He then filled Fred in to the extent of his injuries, and told him everything that would need to be done. George and I listened carefully and nodded along, knowing that Fred probably wouldn’t do anything that the healer was saying otherwise.

With magic and potions bones didn’t take as long to heal, so as long as Fred rested and drank the potions, his arm and leg would be mostly healed in a week or two. His bones were technically already healed at the moment, but it was dangerous to use or walk on them within a week of getting them magically restored.

Healer Jones then told us that some potions would be delivered to the school for him and that we could leave whenever we were ready after a nurse brought us a wheelchair.

“Shit,” George cursed after the healer left. “I forgot to owl Ginny”.

“That’s okay, just owl her now and tell her that we’re heading back to the school,” I said as a nurse wheeled in a wheelchair.

“Do I have to use that?” Fred groaned.

The nurse, George and I all said “Yes” simultaneously, causing Fred to let out a groan.

George left to quickly write a note to Ginny while I helped Fred get into the chair.

  
  
  
  


We filled out a few pieces of paper at the front desk, and then we were free to wheel Fred through the floo and back to the school.

When we arrived back at Hogwarts, the entire school was empty, seeing that it was about three a.m.

When we walked in, Mcgonnagal helped us get Fred to his room by magically turning the stairs into ramps and charming the wheelchair to move on it’s own so that we didn’t have to push him up.

Sometimes I absolutely loved magic.

All of the others were waiting in the common room for us, and when we walked in Ginny leapt up and ran over to embrace Fred in a suffocation hug.

“Gin, that hurts,” he groaned as she hugged him.

“Don’t care,” she muttered but was pulled off my Ron.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Ron scolded him with a pointed finger.

Fred chuckled. “I’ll try not to”.

We stayed in the common room for a little bit, everyone basking in the comfort of talking to Fred after the terrifying nightmare that was that day.

Since we were the only ones awake in the school, everything was silent except for our quiet talking. It was obvious that everyone was exhausted from the day, but it was also obvious that no one wanted to leave. Everyone wanted to stay with each other, finally take a deep breath of relief.

I could tell that Fred was getting tired though, his eyes a little bit droopy as he tried to stay awake. George and I shared a look, and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing as me.

“Okay, I think we should all get some sleep,” George said, his eyes hinting down to Fred.

Everyone nodded in agreement, a few yawns released into the air, and we all bid goodnight as we went to our separate rooms.

Ginny and Hermione looked at me with a silent question as we departed, asking if I was going to spend the night in our room, but I just nodded my head towards the twins to let them know that I would stay with them.

They both nodded and then looped arms as they headed back to our room.

  
  
  


We silently walked back to their room and opened the door, then pushed Fred inside.

We all took a deep breath once we were back to their room. It felt like we had finally come home after a long trip, even though we had just all been there together the day before. I guess the day just felt like way too many days shoved into one.

“I’m tired,” Fred groaned. The potion that he was on was supposed to make him droopy, so that combined with the fact that it was the middle of the night probably wasn’t the best combination.

“I know,” I said and ran a hand through his hair. “Why don’t we get you in the shower first though, and then you can sleep. You’re still sweaty from the game.

He sighed. “Alright, yeah. A shower actually sounds nice”.

I nodded and wheeled him into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned the shower water on to let it heat up and then walked back over to Fred, who’s eyes were closed as he sat in the wheelchair. The doctor had told me a quick spell that would quickly wrap his casts in plastic, so I grabbed my wand that I had brought into the bathroom and casted it, a bit surprised when his arm and leg were immediately wrapped securely in plastic.

He was still in his hospital gown, so I started to untie the back of it. Once it was undone, I removed it from him, leaving him entirely naked.

I knew he was completely out of it if he wasn’t making a cheeky comment about me undressing him.

I then started to remove my own clothes, having decided that it would just be easier to take a shower with him.

He opened his eyes and watched me, but he didn’t make a comment or look at me too hungrily. He was just looking at me fondly and appreciatively, giving me a look to thank me for helping him.

Once I was undressed, I helped him get up on his one foot and hobble his way into the shower. We both giggled the whole way as he hopped ungracefully.

Once I adjusted the water temperature and we stepped in, he rested his back and entire weight against one of the walls of the shower while the stream washed over him.

I grabbed a loofah and poured some soap on it, getting to work on washing his body.

I washed over his chest, the loofah creating suds all across his perfectly toned pecs that traveled down across his abs and to his lower regions. I washed across his biceps and his underarms, then down his forearms and back up to wash his shoulders.

As I washed his body, I knew that this could normally be seen as a sexual thing, but we both knew that it wasn’t. We both knew that he just needed help getting washed up, and we both were way too exhausted to find any way to make the shower something that it wasn’t.

He closed his eyes and leant his head back against the cold tiles as I washed him. I muttered for him to turn around, and he obeyed, and I was soon turning the water off and wrapping a towel around his hips before wrapping myself in one.

“Stay there for a minute I’ll go grab you some clothes,” I said and quickly left the bathroom to grab him a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I also grabbed myself a pair of boxers and a sweater to wear.

I went back to the bathroom to help him into them, and then quickly got myself dressed. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and hopped his way back to his bed, and I helped him get underneath the covers.

“I’m going to take a quick shower too,” George said and grabbed some clothes before entering the bathroom.

I dug through the little bag that I had brought home from St. Mungos to grab a little bottle of potion, for Fred was supposed to take another one before he fell asleep so that he wouldn’t be in too much pain when he woke up.

“Fred,” I said when I turned around and saw that his eyes were closed.

“Hmm”.

“Sit up. You need to take this potion, and then you can go to sleep”.

He reluctantly pushed himself up and grabbed the potion from me, wincing at the taste after he swallowed it.

I heard the shower turn off in the bathroom, and once Fred laid back down and got situated, George was walking out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

I climbed back beside Fred and got underneath the covers, wrapping my arm around him from behind. Normally when we cuddled I was little spoon, but sometimes everyone needed to be held.

George turned off all of the lights in the room except for the lamp beside Freds bed, and he walked over to my other side, where Fred wasn’t sleeping.

“Can I-” he started.

I lifted up the covers in a silent invitation, and he climbed in behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

He reached over and turned off the light, and the room was soon pitch black. I couldn’t believe the relief that took over my body as I was finally safely with both of them again.

“I love you guys,” I muttered.

“I love you too,” George said and kissed my temple.

Fred used what must have been his last ounce of energy to turn around and give me a kiss on my forehead. “I love you”.

  
  



	47. Chapter 47

Over the weekend and throughout the next week, George and I worked very hard to make sure that Fred had plenty of bed rest. It was not an easy task, Fred absolutely hated bed rest and everything that went along with it.

He hated having nothing to do all day, only eating meals in bed, getting double the homework because he wasn’t attending his classes.

This did not make him an easy patient. He requested for me to be by his side all day long and sleep in his bed every night (something I was confused why had to do with bed rest), or even spoon feed him his meals because he only had one arm. Both because I sympathized with him and also because I was still just appreciative that he was alive after Friday night, I always indulged him in his stupid ‘needs’. It was almost cute how clingy he was.

The healing potions had worked pretty well, and after only a week of wearing his casts Fred was allowed to have a sling on his arm and a walking boot on his foot. He still grumbled about how they ‘weren’t needed’, but I could tell how happy he was to be up and walking again.

  
  
  


The weekend after the final quidditch match was the Saturday that I had gotten us all tickets to the Magpies vs. Harpies game, and Fred and George were practically jumping in their shoes the morning of, Fred in particular. He hadn’t been able to leave his bed, let alone the castle, so he was more than excited to go watch his favorite team play. Even more excited to ‘rub it in Ginny’s face when the Harpies win’.

“Fred, are you sure you’re good to walk around all day? I mean, you’ve been walking to your classes and the dining hall fine, but what if the portkey is a far walk from the arena? Or what if-”

He cut me off with a firm kiss to my lips. When he pulled away he said, “I’m fine, I promise sweetheart,” and then gave me a final peck.

I let out a sigh and nodded, hoping that he was telling the truth. I wasn’t quite sure how magically healing bones worked, but I was still a little skeptical that he was fine to walk around on it all day after only a week.

“Okay, they’re going to meet us down at the main office in ten minutes for the portkey, will you guys be ready by then?” I asked. I had been ready for an hour, too excited for the game to wait. I didn’t even really like quidditch, I was just ecstatic to spend the day with all of my friends and my boyfriends. Ginny and Harry were official now as well and Hermione and Ron, and as long as no problems arose from any of the relationships, everything was perfect at the moment. Everyone was happy, no one was falling out of the sky and breaking all of their bones again.

“Yeah, I’m almost done,” Fred said as he buckled up his boot.

  
  
  
  


We left the room to meet up with the others outside of the castle, Hermione already with the portkey in hand, and excitedly traveled to the match. I had never used a portkey before, but it wasn’t as scary as I had imagined it to be. It really just felt like I was floating a being stretched out a little before being dropped down onto grass.

Once we arrived, we entered and were led to our seats, having a good twenty minutes until the game was supposed to begin.

“Merlin, Y/n, these seats are amazing,” Harry said in awe as we moved to sit down.

“I know, right,” I said, having forgotten how much that I had spent on the tickets. We were seated in the front row of seats on the third story, supposedly the spot that would be eye level with most of the action during the game. I had bought us the whole row, which really was only three more seats than we needed, just so that we could spread out and didn’t have to sit right next to strangers for the whole game.

My jaw fell as I looked out over the stadium, the circular levels of seating already mostly filled to capacity. I had never seen this many people in one place in my entire life; I was in complete shock as my eyes scanned over all of the tiny people on the other side of the field, most of the fans wearing either green or black. A slight buzz filled the air from everyone in the stadium talking to themselves instead of cheering, but I couldn’t make out any particular conversation. It was just a blur of excited voices that were anticipating the start of the game.

We all sat down in our seats before the game started, me sitting in between Fred and George, and talked excitedly as we waited for the teams to finish warming up.

“Look, look, there’s Jones!” George said excitedly while pointing to what I guessed was the seeker.

I turned to look between the two of them with a fond smile at how excited they were. They had insisted that they paint their faces for the game, and no matter how much I tried to convince them not to, they had both smeared bright green face paint all over their precious faces. They had convinced me to wear a green sweater instead of my original option of dark purple, but that was the furthest that I was going to go in wearing support for the team.

Even though I didn’t love it, their painted faces only added to how excited they looked as they practically bounced in their seats. It really was quite cute.

It wasn’t just the twins that were excited though, it seemed that Hermione and I were the only two that were seated normally in our seats instead of on the edges as we all watched the players refine their skills before the game. We shared an amused look with each other at one point as the others practically screamed when it was announced that the game would begin shortly.

“Gin, how are you going to feel when the Magpies lose?” Fred asked once everyone quieted down.

“I don’t know cuz’ I won’t find out,” she responded bitterly.

They had been trash talking to each other all day, the twins and Ginny, and it was frankly getting old. None of their insults were any good, they were saying the kind of stuff that I said in fourth grade, but it was still a bit funny to see how worked up they got over their sibling rivalry. Ron had told me a few weeks prior that the competitiveness over the opposite teams had been going on since he could remember and that I would get used to the embarrassing bickering. I wondered when that would be.

They continued to throw insults at one another from opposite sides of the rows of seats until the game finally began. No level of sibling arguments could pull them away from watching the initial toss up.

Once the Harpies took possession of the quaffle and the game truly began, no one in the stands stayed seated. I was surprised how quickly the action-packed game started, the players quickly going from just hovering in the air on their brooms to a blur of green and black as they expertly sped around the field.

We had all moved from standing directly in front of our seats to holding onto the rail that rested on the edge of the cement floor. I was right in choosing tickets on the third level, for all of the players except for the seekers were playing directly at our eye level.

We were all cheering our heads off throughout the game, but that was just what being in a stadium filled with thousands of quidditch fans did to you.

Fred and George would send a quick ‘Ha!’ to Ginny every time the Harpies either scored a goal, hit a member of the other team or stole the quaffle, and vise versa. Harry and Ron didn’t care much for the rivalry between the other siblings, they just cheered as loud as they possibly could for the Harpies, who they supported. Ginny did not seem happy every time that Harry cheered for her enemy team, but Harry just pretended that he didn’t see it.

I knew that we were there to watch the quidditch game, but I couldn't keep myself from looking between my friends. Everyone’s eyes lit up as they followed the players who traded the different balls between each other, everyone looked completely happy as they watched the game in a trance. 

Everyone was seated next to their own person, Hermione with Ron, Ginny with Harry and me with the twins, and I couldn’t help the peaceful smile that took over my face as I looked over everyone, no matter how loud the angry fans were all around me. I knew that not all relationships lasted forever and that there were bound to be problems to arise from everyone dating within our friend group, but it was amazing at the moment. I was never one to worry too much about the future. All I worried about in that moment was making sure that the utterly content look on Fred and George’s faces stayed there as long as I could help it.

I wasn’t sure how long the game continued on for, time went by rather fast while watching the game live, even if I wasn’t a huge quidditch fan.

The score was 110-120 in favor of the Magpies; it was obvious that the snitch would be needed to win the game. It seemed that the seekers were hard at work chasing it, but it looked that way for the past ten minutes so we all resumed our attention on the teams below instead of the hunt for the snitch.

Everyone had gotten even louder as they cheered, the nearing end of the game causing even more excitement. I was almost worried for Fred and George as they bent over the railing to get closer to the game, afraid that they would fall off - especially because Fred only had one good hand to grip on with.

The teams continued to each win goals, the point lead being traded off as more and more goals were scored, and it was obvious that everyone kept peeking up to the seekers to see if either one was on the brink of catching the snitch.

They had been flying around up there for a while, seeming to have spotten the golden object every once and awhile, but soon both of the seekers flew synchronously next to each other, a sign that they had found it and would soon hopefully catch it.

“They’ve got it, they’ve got it,” Ginny chanted as she looked up to the sky with hopeful eyes.

Everyone in the crowd oo’d and aw’d as they flew in figure eights around the sky. It would seem as if one of them was reaching for it and was about to grab it, but then they would quickly retract their hand and speed up their broom.

Ginny had told me a while ago that it was much harder to catch the snitch in the big leagues to ensure that the games lasted a while, and boy did it look hard. I could tell how bloody fast they were as they whizzed around the blue sky, and if that wasn’t fast enough to catch it I had no idea what was.

Soon, after a few more torturous minutes, one of the seekers finally grabbed it and the crowd burst into cheer as she flew down with it in hand.

Fred and George were cheering louder than I had ever heard them and Ginny was pouting a bit as Harry rubbed a comforting hand over her back. I could tell he was trying to conceal his smile at the winning team.

“Suck it, Ginny!” George yelled. I smacked him on the shoulder. “Ow,” he said and rubbed his shoulder.

We watched as the winning team collected their trophy and took a bow before the two teams thanked each other, and then we made our way out of the stands as the teams dispersed from the field.

“That was amazing,” Fred said in awe when we stepped out of the doors of the stadium.    
He still had that look of awe on his face which made a warm feeling spread across my chest, considering how hard the past week had been for him. I was just happy to provide something to take his mind off of it.

“Yeah, that was bloody fantastic,” Ron said, the same look of awe.

I looped my arms with Fred and George’s as we walked, and Hermione and Ginny did the same with Ron and Harry. We walked in a content silence to a spot where we could use the portkey, but it wasn’t quite quiet considering the thousands of people surrounding us that slowly dispersed as we walked further and further from the stadium.

“Okay, ready?” Hermoine said, pulling a shoe out of her bag.

“I don’t want to leave,” George whined and buried his face on my shoulder.

“Get up,” I chuckled and shook him off.

Everyone nodded as we took hold of the leather shoe and we were soon transported back to Hogwarts.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


“I’m starving,” Fred said as we walked into their room.

“Me too,” I said and plopped down on his bed. We had missed lunch, so we either had to wait until dinner or find another way to get food.

“Hmmm,” George said, most likely thinking the same thing as me. “I could floo down to the three broomsticks really quick and grab us some food?” he suggested.

“Oooh, yeah,” I said, my mouth already watering at the thought of the turkey club.

“And then we should go eat it down by the lake,” Fred said as he sat down next to me, shooting me a wink and a smirk. Thoughts of what happened the last time we were at the lake flooded through my mind a blush took to my cheeks.

“Yeah, we could do that,” George said, ignoring Fred’s look to me. 

“Okay, but you guys have to take that bloody face paint off first,” I said.

“What, you don’t like it?” George asked with a cheeky smile and bent down, grabbing my face between his hands to pull me into a sloppy kiss, our faces mushing together and transferring the paint.

I shoved him off of me and wiped my face off. “George,” I whined.

He just chuckled and went into the bathroom. Luckily, I heard the water run, signifying that he was finally taking the green marks off of his face.

“You too,” I said to Fred.

He rolled his eyes and got up, walking into the bathroom just as his brother walked out.

When Fred exited the bathroom with a clean face, George asked, “What do you guys want?”.

Fred and I gave him our orders, and George said a quick goodbye as he left to go grab us food.

Fred pulled me with him down to the bed as he laid on his back and began to recap the game to me as if I hadn’t been there myself. Better yet, as if I hadn’t bought the tickets myself. He told me all about the best steals and hits by the beaters, explaining each of them in detail even though I had already seen both of them.

I didn’t care, even if I found quidditch talk incredibly boring, because I just looked up at him and watched him speak about what he was passionate about. His eyes had a certain spark to them when he talked about quidditch, something Georges’ eyes did too, and it was one of the most attractive things that I had ever seen.

Time flew by as I listened to him, and before I knew it George was walking through the door with a bag of food in hand.

I stood up from the bed and gave him a quick peck on his mouth. “Thank you!”.

“No problem, Princess”.

We all put on our shoes and walked out the door to head over to our spot by the lake, George’s hand loosely wrapped around my waist as we walked.

  
  
  
  


Once we arrived, George laid out the picnic blanket in front of the tree and we sat down. George sat against the trunk of the tree and I sat in between his legs as his arms wrapped around my waist. Fred decided to lay his head down in my lap, claiming that he needed to lay down for his arm and leg. I had no clue why that would be true, but I didn’t mind.

George reached into the bag and pulled out our meals, all of us having chosen different sandwiches to eat.

We ate in silence for a moment, all of us much too hungry to focus on much more than getting food into our mouths.

I gasped when I remembered something that I had forgotten to tell them.

“What?” Fred asked.

I swallowed my bite of food excitedly. “You guys remember how we were talking last week about me staying at the burrow with you guys over the summer?” I asked.

“Yeah..” George said from behind me.

“Well, I wrote a letter to my mom asking her if I could, and I didn’t expect it but she said yes! Something about a month vacation in July”.

Fred looked up at me with a beaming smile. “Really?! How come you didn’t tell us sooner?”.

“I just got it this morning and we were all focused on the quidditch game,” I said while waving him off.

George placed a kiss on the side of my neck and said, “This will be so much fun. Christmas break was amazing, imagine a whole summer!”.

“Yeah, and you have to tell Ginny. She’ll be absolutely thrilled,” Fred said.

I nodded and continued to eat my sandwich, a smile taking over my face as I thought about the upcoming summer.

When we all finished and threw our trash into the bag that the food had come in, we all settled into each other, looking out as the sun set over the water with full stomachs.

I felt absolutely at bliss as I watched the sun go down on the best day that I had had in awhile. A feeling of absolute happiness spread across my chest as I laid with the two boys that I loved most in the world, just having spent the day with all of my best friends, the other people that I loved most.

“I love you guys,” I said, looking at both of them. I needed them to know just how much I cared about them.

“I love you too,” into my ear before nipping at my ear lobe.

“I love you,” Fred said before lifting up the bottom of my shirt and turning his head to the side to blow a raspberry into my belly button.

“Fred!” I shrieked and slapped his head away. Of course he couldn't just let a sweet moment be sweet.

He shrugged and turned back to looking at the sunset, completely unbothered. I shook my head at him, smiling as I leaned back even further into George.

I wanted everything to stay exactly as it was forever, but I knew that that wasn’t possible. I wished that I could just freeze time and keep the twins with me at the school for the next two years, but I had to be realistic.

I sighed. “So, what now?”.

“What do you mean, Princess?” Fred asked, looking up at me with curious eyes from my lap.

I sighed again. “I mean, you guys finish school and then summer’s over, then what? I’m just going to be stuck back here while you guys go off and explore the world and stuff”.

“Hey,” George cooed and hugged me tighter than he had been. “We already know that we’re probably going to be right over in Hogsmeade and live by there, and even if that doesn't work out, we’ll figure it out. No way in hell are we going to lose you just because of a little time line difference”.

I turned behind me to look at him, and he gave me a look of affirmation before giving me a kiss.

“Yeah,” Fred said, grabbing my hand that was laying by my side and mindlessly playing with my fingers. “We still have a few more months here, and we’ll make it the most fun that you’ve ever had at Hogwarts. And then we’ll go spend an amazing summer at the burrow, and then George and I will open up a shop, and you can visit all the time, our own flat too”. He pulled my hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

George nodded and kissed the top of my head. “And then we’ll all live happily ever after”.

And that’s exactly what we did.

  
  


~the end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS!!!!! thank you so much for all of the love on this, you guys have literally made my quarantine. I can't believe that this is over, thank you guys so much for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> so much.


End file.
